One Love to Give Season II
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: The second season of a fanfiction webseries that follows the citizens of Llanview.
1. Chapter 1

One Love to Give Season2 Episode One

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only.

Nora's eyes flew open when she felt the water splash in her eyes. Of course it wasn't real? They would never be compassionate enough to put her out of her misery. They loved torturing her. Daniel laughed at her…that wicked, evil laugh that would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

"You didn't actually think this was real did you," Daniel asked in a sarcastic way? She would not give in to them, she told herself. She would not let them see how much she wanted to die in this moment. She wouldn't let them break her.

"What does it matter what I think…You don't give a damn what I think…or what I want…you have already proven that."

"Now come on Nora, that's not true…We gave you a choice didn't we," Troy said?

"And what choice was that huh? That I give you what you want or you hurt my family? What kind of choice is that? There's never a choice in those options."

"Maybe she just needs to have a little fun," Daniel said, as he started to squirt her again. Troy laughed as he picked up a gun of his own and they started to soak her simultaneously. She forced her tears in as they made jokes about her appearance.

"I think she wants to do it again, Troy said, as he squeezed one of her nipples. "Look how hard she is."

"Don't worry baby…we'll satisfy that itch real soon. We all know how bad you want it."

She felt like she would be sick as Daniel squirted some water up her vagina. There were so many cuts and bruises that it stung. The men continued to take turns consuming lots of alcohol as Nora tried to hold in the excruciating pain she felt all over her body.

"Hey I have an idea," Daniel said. "Let's do body shots on her." Troy laughed wickedly as he gave his agreement and they ignored Nora's protests and poured the liquor on her breasts. Daniel went first and licked up the liquor with his tongue, accidently biting one of her nipples and causing it to bleed. "Oh I forgot how rough she likes it, he said, as he begun to suck on her breasts until milk squirted in his mouth.

Troy took his bottle of liquor and poured it on her vagina…as she screamed in agony, he stuck his tongue inside her and licked it up…keeping it there as he forced her to cum in his mouth. "See…we knew you wanted it…you wouldn't cum like that if you didn't."

She wanted to tell them to stop…that they were delusional if they ever thought this was love. She wanted to cry out in pain or pretend she was somewhere else but she couldn't do that…not when they were trying to force her to drink with them.

"Please don't do this…please don't make me…"

"Oh come on Nora…just one little drink…I'm sure the little bastard can take it…"

She fought them as they tried to force the bottle down her throat. It was bad enough that she was pregnant and could harm her child. She also happened to be a former alcoholic. She couldn't afford to fall off the wagon. Not when the first time it had cost her everything.

When she wouldn't cooperate, they had untied her…Daniel held her down and forced his tongue into her mouth as Troy forced his fingers up her ass. They wanted her to cooperate so they were trying to make her as miserable as possible. She was far passed miserable now. She wanted to beg them to kill her…Every single part of her ached. They had still been trying to force her to drink…as they were about to rape her again…and then they had passed out cold. Nora didn't even cry then. She was too numb to feel anything. She couldn't see anything but darkness but she had sensed that something had changed. She pushed their bodies off her and began to move slowly, trying to wrap the sheet around her as she walked out the open door and towards her freedom…she didn't care where she ended up as long as it was far away from them…she couldn't take it anymore…she couldn't take their abuse.

XOXOXO

Bo didn't need to hear John's answer. He already knew he had tried and convicted her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you forgotten all the times that Nora stood up for you with very little evidence to support you? She's your friend John. Or at least I thought she was."

"Bo, of course she is…"

"How could she be…How could you care at all about her when you jump to the very worst conclusion based on nothing more then circumstantial evidence? She's not a damn number John…she's not a case file…she's a woman…she's a mother…she's a wife…she's a friend… and right now you are treating her like a common criminal…you are standing in this place and you are choosing to believe filthy lies…lies that do not even remotely sound like my wife…"

"And you can not possibly be biased could you," John asked?

"We are not talking about some damn case John…this is my wife…and this so called evidence…screw this evidence John…you want evidence…I'll give you evidence…"

He took out his cell phone and put it on speaker. He skipped through the messages until he got to the one that was left the night before they were supposed to get married again.

"Hey cowboy, no need to panic when you get this…I know that you are sleeping peacefully in our bedroom right now. I wish I could see you. But I can tell you that I have this picture in my head about what you look like because I have seen it so many times throughout the years. You are probably even dreaming about me because you will have this ridiculous smile on your face. So why am I calling you when I'm just down the hall in our babies nursery…I want you to wake up on the morning of our wedding…when we are going about all of our business…and I want you to hear how much I love you…I can not wait until we are standing in front of everyone and declaring that love for everyone to see…and then all the single ladies can watch with envy because you are mine…I love you Bo Buchanan…today, tomorrow, and forever…with or without my sight. I'll see you at the altar in a couple of hours… well not exactly SEE but you know what I mean...and you better be rested up because last night was only a preview of what our honeymoon will be like…you, me and all the love in the world…and a big bed…I want your hands on me tonight…I want every single part of you…I love you more then I could ever say…Happy Wedding Day."

And then she had blown him a kiss into the phone and it went click.

"There's your evidence John…Does that sound like a woman who left on her own free will? "

"I don't know what to say boss…"

"Hand in your badge. I don't want you on this case. I don't want you anywhere near me right now."

"You can't possibly mean that…We just had a difference of opinion…"

"This is a lot more than a difference of opinion…you betrayed my wife…you betrayed me…you are no longer my friend…now please leave…leave before I forget to respect what we once were."

"This wasn't personal Bo…"

"It's as personal as it gets."

John sulked out of the place and Bo picked up a torn piece of the dress that Natalie had taken to be examined. He brought it to his nose and smelled. It still smelled like her. "Dear God…please don't let this be all I have left of her."

Lindsay came out from her spot in the bushes and caught up to John. She was flashing her breasts as she smiled at him. John couldn't help but blush as he got a front row view of all that cleavage.

"Thanks for sticking up for me McBain. Nobody has ever done that for me before. Here…" She wrote a number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Here's my number. If you ever want to do more then look then give me a call. I'll make you forget all about your trouble."

She shook her ass in his face as she walked away and John was salivating. He put the number in his pocket for a rainy day. The last thing he needed right now was Blair asking questions.

Bo put the piece of fabric in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was high time he pulled out all the stops. Enough time had gone by now and the more time that passed, the more afraid he got. The call went to voicemail and he swore under his breath as he left a message. "Rex, its Bo…PLEASE, call me back as soon as you get this. I want to hire you to track down my wife. The police haven't been able to find her and the more time that goes by, the more chance there is that we won't find her alive. Please Rex. I can't lose her. Help me bring my wife and child home. I'm running out of options here."

He ended the call and stared at the wall paper on his phone…Their last wedding. He pressed a kiss to his finger and placed it on her face. "I love you Red. I swear to you…I will never give up on you…I'll never believe those lies…they just aren't you…please baby…hang on just a little longer…I'm coming for you…I will find you if it's the last thing I ever do…I can't live my life without you…I just can't."

XOXOXO

Rachel, Kevin, Matthew and Destiny were still in the new nursery of Bo and Nora's house, trying to get it all ready for when Nora was found. Rachel and Matthew were having a particularly difficult time as they stripped the walls with pinks. Every time they brushed the paintbrush across the wall, they could see images of their mother and it brought them to tears. Kevin and Destiny pulled them against them and held them, knowing how difficult it was to pretend things were fine when they weren't.

"You don't have to be strong for us, you know," Kevin said.

"We know this isn't easy for you," Destiny agreed.

"Every time I close my eyes, I can see her crying out for help. She saved our son Des…and she lost her sight because of it."

"I know, "Destiny agreed. "She never even thought twice about it. This isn't fair."

"I just wonder," Rachel said. "What are they doing to her…how are they making her suffer…and for WHAT? All she ever did was follow her heart. That shouldn't be a crime. It shouldn't."

"I know baby. I know."

As Kevin pulled Rachel into his arms and she cried, the doorbell rang. Matthew and Destiny answered it to find Andrew standing there.

"I wasn't sure whether it was too soon but I felt like you should have these."

He handed Matthew a package as Kevin and Rachel came around the corner. "What are these," Rachel asked?

"Videos…photographs…She wanted to do something special for Bo but she didn't have the use of her eyes so I told her I would help her. He never got to see them so I thought…"

'It's okay Andrew…we appreciate you coming. Maybe you could stay for a while. Rachel and I are having a…"

Andrew took his hand and squeezed it in support. "It's okay. You don't have to explain. I understand. Would you like to watch the videos?"

"We would," Rachel said through tears.

They sat down on the couch and watched the videos. Some of the memories that graced the screen they could remember. Some of them had happened before they were born or when they weren't around. One thing remained as they watched the video. She was happy. When the videos ended, they looked through photographs, tears falling on the pictures.

"She was always trying to make people happy…She was good at that," Rachel said. Everyone nodded their agreement and Andrew took the floor then.

"How about we say a prayer," he asked?

"I think that's a great idea," Kevin said. Everyone joined hands and stood in a circle as Andrew lit a candle in her honor.

"Lord, we are gathered here today to ask you to watch over Nora…to watch over the baby she is carrying inside her. We know that we have to trust in your will but we ask that you bring her home safely. A lot of people love her Lord…and she is in need of some heavenly intervention. Please bring her peace until she is home again. Amen."

"That was a beautiful Prayer," everyone said in unison as they hugged and wished for the miracle of her safe return.

XOXOXO

Norman lay on the bed next to Kelly as blood poured from his chest wound. Melinda stared at him with the smoking gun in her hand. "You're going to burn in hell for this, you little whorelette. You're nothing but a filthy little whore, just like your mother," Norman cursed his daughter.

Norman then set his gaze on Kelly. "You're going to regret taking the little demon in. She's nothing but the devil's spawn. You'll see her true colors soon enough," Norman uttered. He then stared at Kelly with sightless eyes. Norman Chester was dead.

Melinda dropped the gun to the floor, her little hand trembling as a sob tore from her throat. She crouched on the floor near the bed, rocking back and forth. Her eyes were sightless like her father's. The child had retreated into a place of safety inside herself, where no one could hurt her.

At that moment, Joey awakened, his head bruised from the wound where Norman had knocked him out. Through the haze that had invaded his brain, he thought he had heard a gunshot. He ran to Kelly's side. "Kelly ~ baby, are you okay?" he asked as he took her in his arms.

"I think so," said Kelly tearfully as she stared at Norman's dead body. "How's Melinda? Is Zane okay?"

Kelly looked away from Norman's horrid face, searching for her babies. She had to make sure that both of her children had survived the ordeal. Joey went to check on Zane. The boy groaned as he sat up on the floor. He had a bleeding wound on his head where Norman had hurt him, but otherwise, Zane was fine.

"Mom!" Zane cried out as he stood up and ran to Kelly.

Kelly wrapped her arms around Zane as they both cried. "It's going to be alright now," Zane said in comfort to his sobbing mother.

"I'm gonna call the police," Joey said to his family. He reached for the phone and dialed 911. Dispatch promised to send help over right away. As he stood there, talking to the dispatch operator, Joey caught a glimpse of a very traumatized little girl sitting on the floor next to the bed. Melinda's wounds were so deep, he feared they may never be healed.

XOXOXO

Bree wasn't feeling so good after she had learned about her aunt Nora. Jessica suspected that she had come down with a bad case of nerves so her and Cristian had scooped her up into their arms and headed for the car. "It will be all right baby girl," Jessica said as she strapped her daughter into the car. "Is Aunt Nora going to die like daddy Nash did," Bree asked with sadness in her eyes. How could she answer something like that? How could a child even have to think that?

Cristian joined Jessica on the side of the car as they took Bree's hands and tried to make her understand something that was not understandable.

"I know how confusing this must be for you Bree…It's confusing enough for the adults," Cristian said.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt her. I don't want her to die mommy. I don't want her to be an angel."

Jessica kissed her daughter's head as she too was close to tears. She loved her Aunt Nora and she couldn't imagine this world without her. As she pulled her daughter close, she brushed her hair out of her face, and said simply. "I don't either baby. And I think if we wish really hard then maybe they can hear us. The police are working really hard to find her. If enough people pray for that then maybe it will come true."

"Look mommy, a falling star…"

They all held hands and closed their eyes. "Let's make a wish," Jessica said. They all had wished for the same thing…they wished for Nora's safe return. And then they closed the car door and Cristian and Jessica climbed into the front seat. "Let's get this little princess home so she can feel better," Cristian said.

Natalie had raced from the cabin and quickly hopped into her car. She needed to get this evidence to the lab as soon as possible. Her Uncle Bo was slowly losing his mind and she couldn't blame him. She was half crazy by the whole situation herself. She looked at the locket hanging from the car mirror….A picture of her and Liam inside…The words "You are never alone," on the front. It was a gift from Nora on the day her son had been born. Jessica had gotten an identical one with a picture of her and Ryder inside. Thinking about it now brought her to tears. She hadn't gotten as much time with Nora as the rest but she had accepted her regardless of how she treated her. She regretted the things she had said when she had learned about her and her uncle…she had been thinking of her father and hadn't considered how much it had cost her…still, she had been forgiven…she had never once judged her…

"Dear God…please don't make her suffer. I know I don't have the right to ask for anything but so many people love her…so many people need her…it isn't her time…If you need another angel then find someone else. Please bring my Aunt Nora home safe. Please."

Cristian and Jessica were driving across the bridge a little while later as Natalie neared the other side. Bree was talking to her baby brother on the phone and Cristian turned his head for a split second to say they were almost home. Jessica screamed and they saw the deer run out in front of them. Cristian swerved to avoid the animal and all you could hear was the piercing cries of Cristian, Jessica, Bree and Natalie as their cars collided together.

XOXOXO

"See Stacy, I told you that C.J. is nothing but a lying boy," Kim stated as she opened up the bathroom stall and they could see him trying to relieve himself of his major boner.

"Oh…my…God you have a penis and you're wearing a mini skirt," Stacy stated as she stared at C.J.

"It's not what you think…yes technically I'm a boy, but I haven't been lying to you Stacy. I have a woman's soul. I know that I was meant to be a girl…only somehow I was born in the wrong body. I've been trying to take hormone shots and in a couple of months I'll have a reassignment surgery and I will no longer have this…this thing, dragging me down," C.J. explained.

"Oh my god…can you believe this shit Stacy? God doesn't make mistakes C.J. You don't have a girl's soul…you're not trapped in the wrong gender's body. You're just a freaky pervert who likes to play dress up in girl's clothes. It would be one thing if you were gay, but we all know that you're not since my girl Stacy gives you a boner," Kim taunted.

"Shut up Kim…who are you to judge? It's not C.J.'s fault that she was born as a boy. I happen to think that she is very brave to live life the way that she wants to live," Stacy stated to Kim. "Do you want me to help you relieve your boner?" Stacy asked as she turned to C.J.

"Uhhhh…..Yeah….that would be great. I'm obviously very horny right now."

"What about me? I'm horny too. Come on Stacy…if you make me cum then I'll make you cum just like old times," Kim stated.

"If you're horny Kim, that's not my problem… go take care of your problem your self. Right now I want to help out C.J.," Stacy stated. She bent down on the ground and placed her mouth around his penis and began to suck on it like she would a Popsicle on a hot summer's day.

"You can just go to hell," Kim stated as she walked out of the girl's bathroom and slammed the door. She spotted a cute looking boy at the bar. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "My name's Kim, what's yours?" She asked.

"Brett," he stated.

"Do you like to party Brett?" Kim asked.

"I love to party,"

"Good…I'm going to show you one hell of a wild night," Kim stated as she pulled Brett into a passionate kiss. If Stacy was going to use C.J. to make her jealous then she could certainly use this Brett guy to make her jealous in return.

XOXOXO

Aubrey continued to throw up while Carlo rubbed her back to make her feel better. Irene stormed into the bathroom carrying a dozen boxes of pregnancy tests.

"We only need one test," Carlo explained.

"I know that, but there are all these different brands at the store and I didn't know which one was the best so I just grabbed them all," Irene stated as she shoved the pregnancy test in Aubrey's hands.

Aubrey just stared ahead…she didn't seem to be aware of anybody else in the room with her. It was clear to Irene that Aubrey was just as stupid as she had always been since the electroshock therapy. "Aubrey…pay attention….I need you to pee on this stick," Irene stated slowly as she unwrapped the test and handed it to Aubrey.

"Yes Mistress," Aubrey stated as she grabbed the pregnancy stick, pulled down her pants and began to pee on it.

"God…you really are stupid," Irene stated when Aubrey peed all over the bathroom floor where she stood. "Next time I would appreciate it if you used the toilet. Hand me the stick," Irene stated when Aubrey had finished peeing.

"Now what?" Carlo asked.

"Now we wait to see if you're going to be a father," Irene stated as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She lit four or five of them and placed them all in her mouth as she began to pace. Irene hoped that Aubrey was just sick from the poison…if she was pregnant then she would have to kill her stupid, but pretty sex toy and raise her child with Carlo.

After three minutes Irene looked at the test.

"What does it say?" Carlo asked as he came up behind her.

"It says that you fucking got Aubrey pregnant," Irene stated as she took the cigarette in her hand and pushed it into his balls through his boxer briefs.

Carlo screamed as he fell to the floor. "Why…why did you do that? I thought that you were okay with the idea of Aubrey getting pregnant. Now…I'm never going to be hard again," Carlo whined.

"I'm so sorry Carlo…I thought that I was going to be okay with it, but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I wanted to be the one to have your child."

"I don't have time for your temper tantrums. Aubrey is pregnant and I have to take care of her," Carlo stated.

He picked Aubrey up in his arms and carried her to the bed. "I'm going to make you some soup and you'll feel all better," Carlo stated as he kissed her forehead and then left the room.

"Carlo never makes me soup. I promise you that once you have my child…I'm going to make sure that you suffer dearly for this," Irene stated as she left the room.

XOXOXO

Rex had walked in to see his son and Jack Manning having sex. Immediately he saw red, assuming that Jack Manning had been raping his son. He just couldn't accept that his son was gay and in love with Jack.

"What the HELL is going on in here?" Rex yelled when he saw his son withdrawing his penis from Jack's ass.

"Dad, get out!" Shane cried out in embarrassment as he tried to cover his and Jack's body with a sheet.

Rex tore the sheet away, staring at Jack with a look of animosity. "You're going to DIE for this, you little fuckhead! You raped my son AGAIN!" Rex screamed as he wrapped his hands around Jack's throat.

"Let me go!" Jack squeaked, but Rex was far too strong as he grabbed Jack and tossed him up against the wall.

"Dad, stop it!" Shane screamed, trying to pry his dad's hands from Shane's throat. "He didn't rape me! Think about it... I am the one who was making love to him! How could that be rape?"

Shane stepped between Jack and Rex as he managed to keep his father from pulverizing his lover. "Dad, listen to me. I love Jack-!"

Roxy had awakened from all the yelling. She was still drunk on her feet and stumbling as she walked into the room. "What the hell is all this screaming about?" she demanded as she saw Rex trying to attack Jack Manning while Shane was struggling to keep his father from strangling Jack.

"Jack raped Shane! Right under your own roof!" Rex exclaimed.

Roxy said drunkenly, "Don't you get it? These two are in love!"

"Dad, it wasn't rape. I love Jack ... and we wanna be together. Please accept it," Shane implored his father.

Rex didn't want to hear it. He pulled out his phone to call the police. He was about to dial 911 when Roxy hopped on his back and tried to take the phone from him. "Gimme that phone!" she said in a slurred voice as she tried to grab it from him.

In the meantime, Shane and Jack were getting hurriedly dressed. "Let's get the heck out of here," Jack said to Shane as he didn't relish being beat up again by Shane's father.

"Go to hell, Dad!" Shane said as he walked up and punched his father in the face. "If you can't accept the relationship I have with Jack, you're not my father!"

"That's fine, because YOU'RE NOT MY SON!" Rex responded as Shane left with Jack.

After the teens had left, Roxy glared at Rex. "You're an idiot," she said, throwing up her hands in defeat.

Rex didn't answer as he scrambled on the floor for his phone.

XOXOXO

"_You're my bitch…you're always going to be my bitch," Butch stated as he pulled Cole's pants down. _

"_No…please just leave my alone. Guards!" Cole shouted. _

"_They're not going to come pretty boy because they know what I know that you've been begging me for it since the first day you got here and now I'm going to give it to you," Butch whispered as he pushed his erection into Cole's ass. _

Cole opened up his eyes and Spike was gone, but Starr was lying in bed next to him with her arms wrapped around him. As much as Cole wanted to be close to Starr…he couldn't...it was just too much to be close to anybody. He tried to pull away from her, but there was nowhere he could escape too. "You need to go," he finally stated.

"Cole what's wrong?" Starr asked.

"Where's Hope…shouldn't you be at home with our daughter?"

"My grandma Addie came and got her so that I could spend the night with you."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? I just want to spend some time with you. I've missed you…Haven't you missed me?"

"Of course I've missed you. I'm just not feeling very good and I think it would be best if you left," Cole stated.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll see you in the morning," Starr stated as she walked out of the room feeling frustrated and defeated.

"I'm sorry Starr," Cole whispered after she had left. He knew that he couldn't keep going on this way. He needed help, maybe his mom would be able to help him since she had been raped too.

XOXOXO

"I need to take you to the hospital Marty…you need medical attention after what that bastard did to you," Todd stated.

"No…I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm fine…I'll be fine. I just want to go home and forget that this night ever happened."

"Marty, did Zach…did Zach…rape you," Todd stuttered as he asked the question that had been haunting him since he found Zach on top of Marty. He hated how that haunted word felt on his tongue. It made him feel sick and dirty especially since he and Zach had both raped Marty. He helped to turn Zach into what he was…he set this whole thing into motion and he would never be able to forgive himself if Marty was raped again because of him.

"I don't want to talk about it…especially not with you," Marty stated as memories of Zach's fingers penetrating her and making her cum was playing over and over again. She felt so guilty and disgusting that her body had found pleasure from that bastard's touches.

"Maybe talking about it will help," Todd stated.

"Please Todd…don't make me relive that nightmare…not now. Please just take me home," Marty pleaded.

"Okay, I'll take you home," Todd stated as he grabbed her hand.

His touch against her skin physically caused her pain. She felt like her whole body was raw and the feel of skin against her skin felt like she was slowly burning and suffocating to death. She pulled her hand away from his and stepped away from him as a self preservation.

"I'm not going to hurt you Marty…I would never hurt you again," Todd stated as he opened her car door for her.

She climbed in and rested her head against the window as they drove home in silence. When they got home Marty went to their bedroom and laid down on the bed in a fetal position.

Marty seemed so lost and broken and all he wanted to do was comfort her so he climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to make her feel safe.

"I need to go shower," Marty stated as she jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her as she removed her clothes.

Todd felt so frustrated….of course Marty wouldn't want him to hold her…not after everything that he had done to her. He would always be the bastard that had raped her first and he would never forgive himself for it. He pushed the lamps in the bedroom down and pushed over the dresser in an attempt at getting rid of his pent up rage. He was going to have his private investigators find Zach and then he would make him pay with his life but tonight he had to focus on Marty.

XOXOXO

"That was Margaret Cochran, wasn't it, Victor? The woman who raped you and forced you to get her pregnant with Sam?" Tea asked.

"I don't want to talk about Margaret," Victor grumbled. "Let's just forget any of this ever happened."

"That woman raped you?" Dani asked Victor in concern. "Ohhh my God! You probably need to see a doctor..."

"No doctors!" Victor snapped. "I said, LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Dani and Tea looked at each other as Victor started pacing the floor like a caged animal. "Mi hija, you go on up to bed," Tea said lovingly to her daughter.

"Whatever," Dani said, rolling her eyes. She lived in a madhouse! Now sex-starved women were breaking in and trying to force themselves on her uncle. She rushed upstairs, trying to escape the bizarre events she had seen in her home. Maybe she could fantasize about her lustful experiences with Brett and that would help her to forget all the weirdness.

In the living room, Victor continued to pace. "Victor, what happened here tonight between you and Margaret?" Tea questioned him.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed with an expression of disgust upon his face. He couldn't even think about that crazy bitch Margaret without wanting to upchuck. He was upset and embarrassed because he had become aroused at Margaret's unwanted advances. As disgusted as he was by her, she had forced him to have an orgasm. Had he been inside her, she may have even forced him to impregnate her again. The guilt tore at his gut as he looked at Tea with anger.

"You know this is ALL your fault!" he screamed at her. "YOU left me tied to a table!"

"If you had just untied me, none of this would have happened!" Victor bellowed as he took a swipe at Tea's figurines. All of them went crashing to the floor, broken... including the one that had been a favorite of Tea's late mother.

"Victor, how could you do this?" Tea said sadly, as she picked up the broken pieces of the horse figurine that had been her mother's. The fragile little horse figurine was broken into dozens of pieces now and it could not be repaired. Tea was so upset, she wanted to hurt Victor just as deeply. She nearly blurted out that she'd had sex with Blair, but she didn't, because she knew he would be REALLY angry then.

Tea tried to grab Victor's hand to calm him down but he shrugged her away. "I don't want or need your help!" he growled as he thrust her away from him.

As Tea sat there holding the pieces of the broken figurine, Victor stormed out, saying he was going for a walk. "Good riddance," Tea said under her breath as she watched him go.

XOXOXO

Zach was running, trying to get as far away from Todd as possible. Margaret was staring at the ground while ranting and raving about how close she had been to having Victor when she ran into Zach in the near-darkness. "Hey, watch where you are going!" Zach growled.

"I'm sorry... I've just had a really lousy night," Margaret apologized.

"I've had a really lousy night as well, and I could really use a drink," Zach stated, as he touched his wounded face. "But if I don't get as far away from Todd Manning as possible, he's gonna kill me."

"Todd Manning?" Margaret said in surprise. "Do you mean THE Todd Manning?"

"Yes. Who else?"

"I was just with Victor, his twin brother, trying to make a baby," said Margaret. "But that stupid bitch Tea ruined it all. Now I am as horny as hell."

"I'm really horny, too," responded Zach. "Perhaps we could fulfill each other's needs?"

Alison rolled her eyes as she listened to Zach and Margaret's conversation. "Sis, I really think we need to seek shelter for the night..." Alison insisted.

"Ohhhhh be quiet. Can't you see I need a drink first?" Margaret said to her sister in a growl. "Gimme 10 minutes."

Margaret grabbed Zach's hand and disappeared into the bushes with him. "I think this is a really bad idea," Alison complained, but Margaret completely ignored her.

Once she had Zach alone in the bushes, she started unzipping his pants. "How do you like it?" she asked him as she freed his erection.

"I like it rough and nasty," he told her with a grin.

"I can give you that and more," she promised. She wrapped her fist around his erection and started to pump it. Zach groaned as she started to make him cum.

He spurted his sperm all over her face as she began to lick it up. "Yeah, you like it nasty, just like me," he said as he lifted her up and tore off her clothes.

Once he had her naked, he rammed his whole fist deep into her slick heat. In and out he pumped it, until she came. After the sex was over, Margaret started to question him about why he had been running from Todd. Zach explained the situation, saying he only wanted a little 'fun' with Marty.

"Marty?" Margaret gasped. "Ohhh I know who SHE is. Victor's still in love with her. I HATE that bitch! Victor's obsessed with her!"

"Maybe we should work together as a team and destroy Todd and Marty... AND Victor and Tea," Zach suggested with a wicked grin. "None of them deserve to be happy. I say we do everything in our power to sabotage their relationships."

"Sure, we can...as long as I get Victor to myself when it's over," Margaret agreed.

Zach shook Margaret's hand to seal the deal. "I'll stalk Marty which will alienate her from Todd, causing her to get closer to Victor. It won't be long at all until Tea leaves Victor, then you can have him all to yourself," Zach promised.

"Ohhh good! I have SOOO many plans for him!"


	2. Chapter 2

One Love to Give Season Two Episode Two

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan)

The impact of the cars crashing caused them to flip until they were teetering on the edge of a ravine…broken glass scattered everywhere, gas leaking from the cars and the insides crushed in. Bree was screaming when she woke up in the back seat, blood smeared on her tiny face. Cristian's head hurt as he began to come out of it but he was able to determine that Jessica was barely breathing. He couldn't tell this to a scared Bree.

"It's okay Bree…I'm going to get you out of here."

"Mommy isn't moving…why isn't mommy moving?"

Cristian carefully pushed the car door open and climbed out. When he saw the leaking gas, he knew he had to hurry.

"Sweetheart, we don't have a lot of time. Do you think you can be a brave girl for me? I'm going to break this window so I need you to stay back. Can you do that for me? I promise you I'm going to get your mommy out of here too."

She shook her head and Cristian broke in the window. Cristian reached inside and pulled her out of the seatbelt and then lifted her out the window. He handed her a phone.

"Did mommy tell you how to call 911? Good. I need you to call while I get your mom out of here."

Cristian broke the front window and unhooked Jessica's seatbelt. He was very careful when he moved her and he forced back tears when he carried her to the ground away from the car. When he put Jessica down, he kissed her forehead and told her how much he loved her and that she had to fight. Suddenly Bree was screaming.

"Aunt Natalie…Oh my God, Aunt Natalie…"

Cristian ran to where Bree was standing…Natalie was trapped under the hood of the car…but she was conscious…

"Natalie…Natalie can you hear me?"

She shook her head and Cristian asked her if she was strong enough to help him move her.

"What do you need me to do," she asked weakly?"

"I'm going to lift the car and I need you to try to move out from under it. Don't overdo it Natalie. We don't have a lot of time here."

She was about to question it when she saw what he was referring to. "I'll do it," she said.

Cristian lifted the car and Natalie used all her force to move her body out from under the car. Once she was safely out from the car, she tried to get up but nearly fell so Cristian carried her over to where Jessica was. It was then that she realized she couldn't feel her legs.

"Oh no…no, I can't….Cristian I can't feel my legs…"

They watched as the cars exploded along with any evidence that may have been contained…and then the EMT'S arrived.

"Why isn't mommy waking up," Bree questioned?

Cristian walked over to where she was and picked her up. The EMT's examined Jessica as they lifted her onto a stretcher.

"It looks like she may be bleeding internally. Her kidney may be compromised. We have to get her to the hospital right away."

They loaded Jessica and a hysterical Natalie into the ambulance and allowed Cris and Bree inside as they both needed to be examined as well. Bree was really worried about her mommy and her aunt. Cristian sat Bree in his lap as they held Jessica's hands. Natalie tried to reassure her niece but she was still scared. They all were.

XOXOXO

Matthew, Destiny, Kevin and Rachel finished the nursery and decided that it was time to say goodnight. Matthew took a picture of him and his parents with him as Destiny picked up their sleeping son from the crib.

"Call me if you hear anything," Matthew says as he hugged his sister. "You too," She says.

They all hug and do the best they can to think positively. Matthew and Destiny get to the door when Matthew turns back to his sister. "She's going to be all right isn't she? If they hurt her…"

"We'll make her okay Matthew…if they hurt her, we'll be there for her…all of us will…we just have to find her…we have to find her Matt."

"I love you Rachel. If there's one thing this has taught me its how precious time is…I didn't get to tell mom how much I love her…"

"She knows Matthew…she knows…and I love you too…don't you ever forget it?"

They hugged one more time and Matthew and Destiny left with their son. Rachel picked up a picture of her and her mom from happier times.

"I always gave her such a hard time you know? I should have been easier on her…she was doing the best she could…"

"Parents and children…they fight Rachel…I fought with my parents all the time…"

"Yeah but you always had a chance to make it right…what if I never do…what if I don't get the chance to tell my mother how much I appreciate everything she did for me…everything she sacrificed for us…how much I love her…"

"You will Rachel…You will…"

"How do you know that Kevin…she's in so much trouble right now…I'm so worried about her…she's blind…she can't defend herself…what are those animals doing to her…what are they making her suffer through…I can't…I can't even begin to…I can't go there Kevin…If they hurt her…"

"Lets not think about that tonight…you need to get some rest Rachel…you need to try to."

She didn't say anything as they turned out the lights and locked up. Kevin took Rachel to Vicki's cabin.

"I'm not sure I can sleep Kevin. Will you stay with me?"

"I'm not ever leaving your side again," he said.

Rachel smiled as they walked inside. Kevin wrapped a blanket around her as he lit a fire. They laid down on the couch and cuddled as Rachel laid her head on Kevin's chest. When Kevin noticed that Rachel's mind was wandering, he lifted her chin up so she is looking at him and brushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He wants her but he also wants her to forget about her mom for just a little while.

XOXOXO

Bo was still staring at the wallpaper on his phone, running his fingers across Nora's face and praying she was alright when the phone rang. He noticed it was Rex and put the phone to his ear but before he could say anything, Rex had started ranting into the phone.

"I can't believe that prick Jack Manning…He's gay…I can't believe my son is gay and he wants that…can you believe it…my son wants to be with the asshole who killed his mother…I'm really sorry Bo…I know you have enough on your plate…have you heard from Nora?"

"That's why I'm calling you…(His voice cracks as he struggles to hold in his tears)… I thought I could trust John but obviously he is more concerned with his boner then he is with my wife…he betrayed her Rex…he just left her there to fend for herself all because…all because Lindsay batted her eyes at him…she's spreading vicious lies about her…Nora would never…she wouldn't do that to me…she wouldn't cheat on me…not again…and she certainly wouldn't leave on her own…she wanted this wedding …she wanted it as much as I did…please tell me you know that…I can't handle anyone else believing the worst about her…she's not here to defend herself so I have to do it for her…"

"Of course I believe it…I know how much she loves you…wherever she is…wherever she is, I know she is holding on for you, and for your children. I take it you have a theory?"

"I think Lindsay is more involved then she wants us to believe. She wants Nora out of the way because she blames her for everything…she wants me to believe that she's dead so that I'll give up on her but I can't Rex…I can't because I don't believe she's dead…I can feel her with me…I can feel her in my soul and I know that she's in so much trouble. I let her down once…I'm not going to do it again…If it takes me the rest of my life, I am going to live and breathe this case…because it is not just a case to me…Nora is not just some god damn number…she's a person and she matters…she matters to so many people…please help me Rex…please help me save my wife…help me save her from the animals that are probably torturing her as we speak…I can't stand to think of her in pain…I can't…"

Bo has to pull the phone away as he can no longer control the flood of emotions that hit him like a ton of bricks. He puts his hand over his face and Rex listens to the strongest man he has ever known coming undone…he was so worried about the woman he loved…he sort of felt silly for complaining about his son now….Bo wasn't even sure he'd ever see Nora again…he had a choice with his son…

"Of course I'll help you…Bo, I will do whatever I can to find her…she's been like a mother to me. I'm so sorry you two are going through this…especially now…especially when she's…"

"When she's blind and pregnant…it's okay…you can say it…lord knows I've already thought it…God I am scared…I'm scared I'll never see her again…I'm scared we'll find her too late…Just…you have to do whatever you can…you can't let the trail get cold…Nora's life could depend on it."

Bo hung up the phone and struggled to hold on to his composure. He had never been so scared in his life.

XOXOXO

Nora couldn't see but she knew she had to get away from wherever she was while Daniel and Troy were still passed out drunk. When they woke up, they would be coming for her. She needed to find some help. She stumbled a bit as she blindly went into the woods for cover. She was so hungry that her stomach started to grumble. How long had it been since she had been gone? She had no sense of time. She began to feel around the ground for any form of nourishment. She didn't care so much about herself but she needed to keep her child nourished. She wouldn't let her baby pay for the antics of her crazy ex's. She picked up what she thought were berries and debated whether she should eat them or not. She had no way of telling if they were poisonous so she stuffed some in her mouth and prayed. She was so hungry she didn't have much choice.

She started to shiver as the temperature dropped. She was naked so she was freezing and knew she had to find some shelter for the night. She had no idea where she was going and as she stumbled around in the woods, branches were scratching her bruised and bloodied flesh. She still hurt so bad from the rape that she was limping from pain but eventually she managed to find her way inside what she thought was an abandoned cabin. She stumbled around until she found a blanket and wrapped it around her until she stopped shaking. She managed to find a phone and knew she had to call her husband. She prayed that he didn't believe the worst about her already as she dialed the number…Voicemail. She cried as she let his voice speak to her…as bad as she was hurting, she would give anything to talk to him right now…to be with him and know that she was safe. She knew he would lay down his life for her…if he didn't believe the lies that Lindsay had spread that is.

"Bo, it's me…Its Nora…I hope that you are not screening your calls because you believe the lies that she's spreading…please tell me you know that Lindsay is lying. She wants you for herself and she'd do anything to accomplish that…I never would have left you…you're my cowboy and I love you so much…I love our children…I wanted to marry you more then anything…but they forced me to leave you…Troy and Daniel…Bo, they are off their rocker…they're hurting me so bad and I'm so afraid that if you don't find me soon then they are going to kill our baby…please find me Bo…please find me and know that this wasn't my choice…I would never leave you…I would never cheat on you again…I would never…I wish I could tell you where I am but I can't see…I can't see anything Bo…all I know is that…I think I hear running water…maybe I'm somewhere in Llantana mountain. No matter what happens to me Bo…please know how much I love you…how much I love our family…I'm fighting as hard as I can but I'm not sure how much longer I can take this…it hurts too much."

She hung up the phone as tears overcame her and she lay down on a cot and cried herself to sleep from exhaustion and pain.

XOXOXO

John fought his emotion all the way to Blair's house. He was so upset that Bo kicked him off the case. He had never been kicked off of a case before and being a cop was the only thing he never screwed up on…well at least until now.

"What's wrong John?" Blair asked. For a minute as she looked at the one tear drop sliding down his cheek she thought that he was there to dump her…that was the way he looked at her the last time he left her for Marty. What if he found out that she had slept with Tea? Is that why he had the one teardrop of sorrow?

"Bo...he ended our partnership. He kicked me off of his case," John explained.

"Why?"

"We had a difference of opinion. Bo wants to believe that Nora was kidnapped, but the evidence doesn't support that. The evidence suggests that she left Bo for Daniel and Troy…you believe me don't you Blair?"

"I'm not a cop John and I didn't see the evidence, but it doesn't sound like something that Nora would do," Blair stated.

"Blair, I need you tonight. The only two things I'm good at is sex and being a cop…since I can't work on the case I was thinking that you could comfort me tonight," John stated.

"Okay, let's go upstairs to my bedroom," Blair stated. The guilt of sleeping with Tea was eating away at her and she would do anything to make John feel better.

"You know what would really make me feel better?" John asked.

"What?" Blair asked.

"I want to be inside of you while you stand on your head."

"What?"

"It's something that I always wanted to try." John stated.

"Okay, but you'll have to be fast because I'm not exactly sure how limber I am anymore."

"Okay, I can be fast…do you have pickles?" John asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You'll see. Just go and grab the jar of pickles."

When Blair returned…John was standing in front of the mirror flexing his muscles.

"Where do you want me?" Blair asked.

"Get naked and do a headstand against the wall."

Once Blair was naked she did a headstand against the wall and felt all her blood rushing to her body. John grabbed one of the giant pickles and pushed it inside of Blair's vagina. He left it in there while he grabbed another pickle and pushed it in Blair's mouth. He pushed his hard cock inside of her over and over again fast and hard. The motion of it caused Blair's head to bang against the base of the wall repeatedly. She hoped that John would hurry…she was getting a massive headache, but she didn't want to say anything or break her position because she owed John for her infidelity.

Once she felt John squirt his sticky seed inside of her she released her position. John pulled out the pickle and inserted his tongue inside of her and licked her until she cummed inside of his mouth. Once he swallowed he gave her a bite of the pickle that was inside of her and then he took a bite. "We taste pretty yummy together," he stated as he licked his lips and kissed her.

XOXOXO

Stacy wrapped her mouth around C.J.'s cock and sucked it as hard as she could until she had squeezed every last drop of cum out of it. "Does that feel better now?" Stacy asked.

"It feels a lot better. Hey Stacy…I thought that I liked boys until I met you. I can't explain it, but I'm attracted to you and I think that I might be falling in love with you. Will you let me take care of you sexually?" C.J. asked.

"I care about you too. I don't remember my old life, but it doesn't matter when I'm with you. I don't really remember having sex with anybody so I would like my first remembered sexual experience to be with you, but not here. I don't want my first memory of sex to be in the ladies bathroom…let's go home," Stacy stated as she grabbed C.J.'s hand.

When they were walking out of the club Stacy couldn't help but notice that Kim was making out with some guy on the dance floor, kissing him passionately as he grabbed her ass. She felt a twinge of jealousy but she had to let it go. Kim was her past…a past that she couldn't remember and C.J. was her future.

XOXOXO

After several alcoholic beverages, Brett said to Kim, "Would you like to go with me to my apartment?"

With thoughts of C.J. and Stacy on her mind, Kim slurred, "Why not?"

Brett had been drinking all night in an attempt to fight his feelings for Dani. He thought if he got drunk enough he could forget her. Now he was thinking about sex with Kim to cure him of the same problem. When they got back to his place, he bluntly asked Kim if she wanted to fuck.

Kim laughed drunkenly as she began caressing Brett's sexy chest. "Fucking is one of my favorite activities," she responded.

"Let's see what you got in here," she said as she started to unzip his jeans.

Brett's hard, throbbing boner sprang forth. Kim laughed as she got down on her knees and started to suck it. Brett groaned as she began deep-throating his cock.

"Take it deeper," he demanded, trying to push more of it down her throat.

Kim grabbed his buttocks, tugging him down on the floor. "Enough," she said as she pulled her mouth free of his cock.

"You said you were gonna fuck me. So do it," she demanded of him.

Brett didn't say a word as he positioned himself between her legs and thrust his rock-hard cock into her creamy slit. He began to pound in and out of her with all his strength. "How do you like that big, hard cock inside of you?" he said, slamming into her repeatedly.

"It feels soooo good!" she cried out. "I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm cumming, too!" he exclaimed as he shot his seed deep inside her.

Neither of them knew they were being watched. It wasn't until Brett had pulled free of Kim's luscious body when he looked up and saw his mom standing there. She had a look of fury upon her face. "Just what the HELL do you think you are doing?" she snapped at him.

Kim scrambled up and tried to cover her body with the nearest thing she could get her hands on which happened to be a couch cushion. "Who... who are you?" Kim stammered.

"I'm Brett's mother!" the woman shouted. "What the HELL are you doing FUCKING my son?"

She glared at Brett, storming over and staring at him in disgust. "Are you turning into a MALE WHORE just like your father?" she demanded of her son. "That man RUINED my life... and I don't want YOUR life ruined by casual sex with filthy sluts!"

When she said the word "sluts" she glowered at Kim with distaste. "Get the HELL out of my son's apartment!" she shrieked.

"Stop it, Mother. You can't kick Kim out of my apartment!" Brett protested.

"Ohhh yes I can!" his mother ranted. "Just exactly WHAT does this woman do for a living? I bet she's a STRIPPER or something like that!"

Kim reached for her clothes and hurried to put them on. "I AM a stripper, but that's besides the point," Kim said defensively.

"I KNEW it! You're nothing but a slutty little whore! Now get your white trash ass AWAY from my son!" the woman shouted.

Realizing that Brett's mother was completely psycho, Kim stood up and headed toward the door. After Kim had left, Brett saw his mom pointing toward the bathroom.

"Go in there and scour the scent of slut off your body!" she insisted. "If you don't, you'll run the risk of turning out just like your father!"

XOXOXO

Shane and Jack had pooled all their money together so they could get a romantic room at the Palace Hotel. "Jack, we need to talk," Shane said as he took Jack's hand and led him over to the king-sized bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jack asked.

"Us," Shane responded. "Jack, I love you. And I am not gonna let my dad ruin our relationship."

Jack stared at Shane and he wasn't sure what to say. Shane had just declared his love for him, and he knew he was being sincere. For the first time ever, Jack realized that what they had shared in the warehouse was not rape but consensual sex.

"Shane, your dad isn't going to give up. He wants to wreck what we have... and I don't wanna lose you," Jack stated.

"Nothing's ever gonna ruin what we have," Shane said softly. "I won't let it." He pulled Jack to him in a passionate kiss as they sunk down on the bed together.

After the kiss had ended, Jack looked into Shane's expressive eyes. "We should get some sleep," Jack whispered.

"Yeah, it's been a longggg night," Shane agreed as they cuddled up together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

XOXOXO

Carlo walked into the bedroom carrying a bowl of Chicken Noodle soup. "Sit up Aubrey…you and the baby need some nourishment," he stated as he kissed the top of her head.

He spoon fed Aubrey as she stared at him blankly.

"You feel all tense baby, lay down on your stomach and I'll give you a back massage," Carlo stated. He had never liked to take care of anybody else before, but Aubrey was different. She was easy to take care of and now that she was pregnant with his child…she was so much more to him than just a random sex slave. She had become somebody that he genuinely cared about.

Irene couldn't watch this disgusting display of affection any longer…she left the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Aubrey was going to pay and so was Carlo…Irene would see to that. She went to her lab and bought every poison and weapon that she could find using Carlos's credit card. After the baby was born…Aubrey would die and Carlo would go to prison for killing her.

XOXOXO

After destroying the bedroom, Todd heard someone knocking at the front door. "Who the hell could that be?" he grumbled as he rushed to answer it. Marty was still in the shower, and Todd wasn't in the mood for guests.

When he saw Cole standing there, fresh out of prison, Todd stared at him in shock. "What are you doing here?" Todd demanded.

"I'm here to see my mother," Cole answered. "Where is she?"

"She's in the shower," replied Todd. "Look... whattya want with her? It's been a long night... and she's-."

"I really need to speak to her..." Cole said as a look of pain crossed his face.

"What's this about? Are Starr and Peanut okay?"

"They're both fine..." Cole answered. "But I'm not..."

"What's wrong? Why are you bothering your mother with this NOW? She's struggling with a high-risk pregnancy and she shouldn't be upset," Todd growled."Look, if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me."

Cole shook his head. "I can't talk to you about THIS," he answered solemnly. "You're one of them."

"What?" Todd spoke, staring at Cole in confusion.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Todd demanded of Cole.

"I- I was raped in prison," Cole admitted sadly.

Todd felt as though the breath had been stolen from his lungs when he heard of Cole's attack. "Your mother can NEVER know about this," Todd said solemnly. "I mean it, Cole. She's not doing well with her pregnancy, and she CAN'T be stressed."

"Starr can never know about this either," Cole responded softly.

"Alright then, I promise not to tell Starr... if you promise not to tell Marty," Todd bargained.

XOXOXO

"Hey Mad Mags look what I found," Zach stated as he pulled out a half bottle of vodka out of the trash.

"You can't really expect me and my sister to drink from that?" Allison stated.

"Why not…I wiped the lid off. It's still good. What do you say Mags? Do you want some?"

"I would love some…thank you Zach," Margaret stated as she grabbed the bottle from it and began to drink.

"Come on Margaret, I'm tired and we still need to find somewhere to sleep before we get busted by the police," Allison whined.

"Go and sleep in the alley. I'll wake you when I'm done partying with Zach," Margaret stated.

"Margaret…we need to go,"

"Shhh, someone's coming," Margaret whispered.

They hid behind some crates and they saw Marty Saybrooke walking on the pier. She stopped when she saw Victor Lord Junior.

XOXOXO

After a long, cleansing shower, Marty had slipped out the back door when Todd had been in the living room. She had heard voices, but she hadn't known that Todd had been talking to Cole. She wasn't even aware that her son had been released from prison. She had her mind on other things as she walked along the pier.

As tears slipped from her eyes, Marty stared out at the water. "Victor," Marty gasped as she looked up and saw him standing there.

"Marty, what is it? Why are you crying?' Victor asked her in concern, momentarily forgetting his own troubles when he saw her tears.

"Did Todd- did Todd do something to hurt you?" Victor questioned as he longed to take Marty into his arms so he could comfort her.

Marty shook her head. "Todd didn't hurt me, Victor. It was Zach," Marty said as she pressed herself into Victor's embrace. His touch felt so good as he banded his arms around her. She didn't have that residual fear for Victor as she did Todd, considering that Todd had once raped her.

Zach, Margaret, and Alison were crouched behind some crates near the pier, listening in on Victor and Marty's conversation. Zach let out an evil snicker when he heard Marty mentioning his name.

"Zach Rosen?" Victor gasped. "My God, Marty, did he rape you?"

"No.. he didn't rape me ... again... but he almost did," Marty responded with a shudder.

"Margaret broke out of prison... and she almost raped me as well."

"Ohhh Victor, I'm sorry," Marty said as she lightly caressed his face. "I know how you feel..."

"Marty, you're safe now... and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again," Victor promised as he stared into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as Victor leaned closer and his lips took hers in a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

One Love to Give Episode Two Season Three

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon and Melissa (T&MFan)

Victor leaned in and kissed Marty. It felt so good to be held and comforted by somebody that Marty allowed herself to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as their tongues danced and collided with one another.

Margaret Cochran was watching from the bushes as that bitch Marty was pushing her unwanted kisses on her man. She stood up to confront them, when Zach pulled her back down. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Victor belongs to me…I can't let that bitch Marty steal him," Margaret whispered back.

"We have to let the Victor and Marty romance play out for just a little bit so that Todd and Tea will dump them, at that point…you can have Victor all to yourself and I'll have Marty to torture," Zach whispered back.

"You're right, but I can't watch them kiss any longer,' Margaret stated as she closed her eyes.

Marty wanted to get lost in the kiss with Victor and let him take away all of her pain, but she found her thoughts wandering to Todd. She loved him; she couldn't hurt him not after everything that they had gone through to be together. She pulled out of the kiss and stepped away from Victor. "I can't…we can't do this, it's not fair to Tea and Todd. I shouldn't have kissed you…it was wrong and we can't let it happen again," Marty stated.

"Please don't regret kissing me, because the kiss wasn't wrong. It was natural that we turned to one another. We have both been hurt and I can't turn to Tea because she doesn't know what I'm going through, but you do and I know what you're going through. I was there for you when you needed comfort the most. Todd can't help you not the way I can, not when he's hurt you worse than Zach ever could," Victor stated as he stepped closer to Marty and grabbed her hand. "Please Marty, please let me take away your pain because I know that you can take away mine as well," Victor pleaded.

"I can't…I need to go home before Todd realizes that I'm gone and you need to go home as well Victor," Marty stated as she walked away.

XOXOXO

"Cole, I really am sorry about what happened to you in prison. I know how difficult it can be to overcome being sexually violated and I don't want you to feel like you have no one to talk to so I'll pay for you to see a therapist and I'm even willing to listen if you ever want to talk to me about what that bastard did to you in prison," Todd sincerely offered.

Todd had always liked Cole and he hated to see him suffer on his own, he knew that Marty would want to know and help Cole, but she couldn't…not right now. She was dealing with a high risk pregnancy and trying to overcome being violated herself…if she found out… the stress it could kill her and the baby so he would have to make sure that Cole got the help he needed without putting Marty's life at risk.

"Don't get me wrong…I honestly appreciate the offer and the fact that you're willing to keep my attack from Starr, but you don't know anything about what I'm feeling. You've never been raped and just because you raped my mother and watched her suffer doesn't mean that you know what I am going through right now," Cole stated defensively.

"You're wrong. I know exactly what you're going through and I know what kind of hell I put your mother through because I'm not only a rapist, but I'm a rape survivor as well," Todd admitted.

"You were raped?" Cole asked.

"When I was fourteen my adoptive father Peter found me and my girlfriend Michelle in bed together. He lost it completely…he slapped Michelle and dragged her downstairs. He didn't even give her a chance to put on her clothes. He told her that if she was going to act like a whore then he was going to treat her like one and he pushed her out of the house and locked the door. I tried to go after her and make sure that she was okay, but Peter, my father hit me over and over again until I fell to the ground. He ripped off my clothes and he fondled me," Todd stated as he winced.

"He took off his belt and rolled me onto my stomach and he slapped my back until it was bleeding. Afterwards he laid on top of me and shoved his erection into me over and over again until he got off. It wasn't the first time that he punished me severely but it was the worst thing that he's ever done to me. I felt so powerless, weak and pathetic. I was so angry with him and I vowed to never feel powerless again. I cornered him later that evening and almost killed him, I wrapped my hands around his throat and I squeezed with all my strength…I would have killed him too if our neighbor Sam didn't come by and stop me. It was the last time that Peter Manning ever laid a finger on me, but I was forever changed. Before then, I was sweet, caring and quiet…afterwards; I had so much anger, and resentment for everyone and everything. The anger was all consuming that I had no other choice but to lash out at everyone and everything that ever hurt me."

"You really do understand don't you?" Cole asked.

"Yeah I understand…I understand the ugly subject of rape probably better than most people ever could because I understand both sides of the issue. I know what it's like to be the victim and I know what it's like to be the attacker. I didn't get help Cole not until after I had destroyed your mother. I let my anger and self hatred eat away at me until I had become as much of an ugly, disgusting monster as Peter Manning ever was. I don't want the same thing to happen to you…I can see the anger in your eyes and I don't want it to destroy you the way that it destroyed me and that's why I'm offering to pay for you to get counseling now before it's too late and you hurt somebody that doesn't deserve it."

"You're right…I am angry and I hate myself because I was too weak to stop Bubba, Spike and Butch from attacking me. They cornered me in the laundry room and I tried to fight them, but I just couldn't. I screamed for help, but the guards had been paid off so they stayed away. They all took turns raping me until I was too sore, bruised and bloody to move anymore."

"I'm sorry Cole…I really am," Todd stated.

"I know. Does my mom know what happened to you when you were a kid?" Cole asked.

"No…I never told her and I don't want her to know."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want her to think that I am using what happened to me as an excuse for what I did to her. I hurt her Cole and I need to own up to it, I can't blame my disgusting actions on anybody else…not even Peter Manning."

"I won't say anything to my mom and I understand what you're saying, but I think that you should think about telling her. I think that it would help my mom and you if she knew the truth. I'm going to go home to Starr before she worries about me. Thanks for listening."

"Any time," Todd stated as he walked Cole to the door.

XOXOXO

"How is she…how's my little girl?" Kelly asked as soon as she saw Doctor Kyle Lewis walk out of the examination room.

"I'm not going to lie to you Kelly, she's not good. It appears that Melinda has gone into a trance-like state. At this point I am not able to reach her. I'm going to have to page a psychiatrist and maybe she will have better luck."

"May we go in and see her?" Kelly asked.

"Just for a minute," Kyle stated as he walked away.

Kelly and Joey walked into the examination room and Melinda was rocking back and forth while she hummed to herself.

Kelly had no words to describe the pain that she felt watching how traumatized Melinda was. She felt so helpless because she couldn't take away her little girls pain so she cried as she sat down next to Melinda and stroked her hair.

"It's okay Kelly, her doctors will reach her," Joey stated as he sat by her side and held her hand.

"I am Dr. Susannah Hanen, I am the psychiatrist that Doctor Kyle Lewis Paged. May I examine your daughter in private please?" she asked.

"Of course, we'll be right out in the hallway," Joey stated as he grabbed Kelly's hand and exited the examination room.

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours when Doctor Hanen came out.

"How is she…how is Melinda?" Joey asked.

"Melinda is suffering from PTSD. I have tried talking to Melinda but she has remained unresponsive. If she doesn't respond soon then I will have to recommend that we do electro shock therapy.

"Do you need to get that?" Joey asked as the phone rang. Susannah looked at her phone and switched it to silent when she realized that it was her niece Rachel calling. "No…it's not important."

XOXOXO

Rachel hung up the phone after leaving a message for her aunt. Kevin could sense her discomfort, even before she gave it away in her message.

"You want to talk about it," Kevin asked?

"I just…I don't understand how she could stay away for all these years…she's never even met Matthew…she's missed so much of our lives and for what…because my mom wasn't perfect enough for her?"

"It sounds like you've really been hurt by your aunt."

"Yeah…Yeah I guess I have. I really wanted to have a relationship with her…I mean she's family…but she…she never even tried to work things out with my mom…I should be able to talk to her about this stuff but I can't…I can't because she would probably be the first person to believe the worst about her."

"You really think your aunt would believe that she left on her own?"

"Oh I know she would…you see Kevin, the reason my mom and my aunt are at odds is because of all the mistakes that my mom made in her personal life. She judged her when she really needed someone to support her and love her despite all that. I just really resent that her own family can't be there for her. My mom has tried numerous times to reach out to her but she always shuts her down. She acts like she's so much better then her and I…sometimes I can't even believe she's related to her. My mom isn't perfect…she's made mistakes…big ones…but you know what…she's a good person and she's atoned for them…I wish people would stop trying to paint her as a bad person…she's more then her mistakes."

"I've known your mother for a long time and she's one of the good guys. I'm sorry that your aunt is being so judgmental…none of you deserve that."

"I'm not even sure why I called her…nobody has heard from her in years…I just thought…maybe she'd care…maybe she could stop judging her for five minutes and actually care that she was missing…."

"Maybe she'll surprise you."

"I doubt it…she turned against her so easy in the past. What makes this any different?"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can hold me…I just…Kevin I really want to forget about all of this for a little while. I want to remember what it feels like to actually have happiness in my life."

"I can do more then that."

She laughed as he pulled her down on the couch, kissing her passionately. "Kevin Buchanan, are you trying to seduce me?"

Not at all," he said, kissing her. "I don't have to try at all."

XOXOXO

When they arrived at the Llanview Hospital by ambulance, Bree and Cris were taken into an exam room to be checked over for injuries. Since Natalie and Jessica's injuries were far more severe, they had been separated from Cris and Bree. "I want my mommy," Bree kept whimpering. Cris stayed by her side, holding her tiny hand in his.

"It's okay, Sweetie. The doctors are with your mommy. We'll all be together soon," Cris assured the little girl, hoping it was true.

"My tummy hurts," Bree stated.

"Is she going to be okay, Doc?" Cris asked the doctor examining Bree.

"She has a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious. She's a very lucky little girl," answered the doctor.

"I was wearing my seat belt," Bree said proudly.

Cris kissed the top of Bree's blond head. "Can you stay with Bree a little while?" Cris asked the doctor. "I need to go call my fiancée's parents and tell them that she's in the hospital."

The doctor agreed to keep an eye on Bree, so Cris stepped out into the hallway to make his call. When he had Vicki on the phone, he told her about the tragic accident involving both her daughters. "Ohhh my God!" Vicki gasped. "Clint and I will be there right away. Has anyone called Brody?"

"No, not yet, but I'll give him a call," Cris replied.

"How are my girls doing?" Vicki asked in a trembling voice.

"The doctor mentioned swelling around Natalie's spinal cord... and Jessica was rushed away for emergency surgery," Cris said sadly. "Bree keeps asking for her mommy... and I don't know how much longer I can calm her..."

"Don't worry, Cristian. Clint and I will be there soon, and we'll help you with Bree."

"Thanks, Vicki. I'll see you soon," Cris said before he ended the call. He now had to phone Brody and inform him of the terrible news.

After Vicki hung up the phone, she spoke to Nigel. "Clint and I are going to the hospital. Natalie and Jessica were involved in a car accident. We'll need you to keep an eye on Ryder and Liam while we are gone," Vicki stated.

"I do hope that Miss Natalie and Miss Jessica will be alright," Nigel said in a voice of concern. "Don't worry. I'll take excellent care of the little ones while you are away."

"Thank you, Nigel," said Vicki as she grabbed her purse and she and Clint headed out the door.

After they had left, Nigel got on the phone and called Roxie. "Do you think you could come over? I have baby-duty today, it would seem, and I need a little help," he stated.

XOXOXO

"I've never made love to a girl before," CJ admitted to Stacy once they had returned to their apartment.

"It's okay, CJ. We can take this slow," Stacy said as she pressed her lips against CJ's in a passionate kiss.

Molding Stacy's ample breasts in her hands, CJ forgot all about "taking it slow." She maneuvered Stacy toward the bedroom while they were kissing. Soon they were both naked and lying on the bed. "You are so beautiful," CJ said as she ran her hands up and down Stacy's lovely body.

"CJ, are you getting a sex change?" Stacy suddenly asked.

"I probably will eventually. Why?"

"I love you just the way you are. You don't have to change anything," Stacy said as she stared into CJ's eyes.

"You couldn't love me if I had the body of a woman?" CJ questioned.

"I will love you no matter what," Stacy promised. "But you don't HAVE to change anything. Do it only because you want to."

A smile came to CJ's face when she realized that Stacy truly DID love her. All she had ever wanted was someone's love and acceptance. "Stacy, I am falling in love with you," CJ said in between nibbles on Stacy's neck.

Stacy giggled at CJ's tiny bites. "Show me how much you love me," Stacy challenged.

"Gladly," CJ responded as she began to lick and suck on Stacy's breasts.

"Ohhh your mouth feels so good," Stacy moaned. "More... more... please..."

CJ grinned as her lips trailed down Stacy's sexy body. She planted herself between Stacy's long, sexy legs and gazed at her pink slit. "What is this tasty treat I see before my eyes?"

"It's all for you," Stacy responded. She let out a soft little scream as CJ thrust her tongue inside her. She raised her hips as CJ drove her tongue even deeper into her moist depths.

CJ made sweet love to Stacy with her lips and tongue until Stacy let out a scream of pleasure and exploded her juices into CJ's mouth. "That was so good," Stacy purred as she caressed CJ's hair while CJ was resting her head on Stacy's inner thigh.

It was then that Kim walked in, seeing CJ's head between Stacy's legs. "What the hell?" Kim exclaimed. "Stacy, did you fuck this freak?"

"Shut the hell up, Kim. What CJ and I have is NONE of your business!" Stacy responded.

"What you have with this- this cross dresser is not even NATURAL!"

"You're just jealous because you want me for yourself!" Stacy yelled at Kim. "Well, too bad! Because I am with CJ!"

"Ohhh yeah, well, I had sex with Brett!" Kim shot back.

"At least HE doesn't wear a dress and carry a purse," she quickly added.

"Get your things and get out," CJ said to Kim. "You're not welcome here anymore."

"Gladly!" Kim said as she started throwing her belongings into a suitcase. "I don't wanna stay here anyway and watch the two of you fuck!"

XOXOXO

Starr needed to talk to her mom about Cole…he had been so distant and strange lately and she felt like she was losing him. She knocked on the bedroom door, but nobody answered so she opened the door. She found John Mcbain lying naked in bed next to her mother. He was stroking his cock with one hand while he was placing pickles all over Blair's naked body while she slept.

Starr screamed when she saw John pleasuring himself to pickles. "Gross…it stinks like pickles and what the hell are you doing to my mother?" Starr shouted.

"Starr sweetie, what's wrong?" Blair asked as she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry Blair…It's my fault…I got hungry and horny again and I thought that I would eat a little snack off of you while you slept," John stated as he covered himself up with a blanket.

"John, I'll be right back…I'm going to go talk to my daughter out in the hall for a minute," Blair stated as she grabbed her robe and placed it around her and followed Starr out into the hallway, leaving John alone with his boner and pickles.

XOXOXO

After purchasing a large arsenal of poisons and weapons on the internet using Carlo's credit card, Irene returned to the bedroom. Soon she'd take care of Aubrey permanently, then she could raise Aubrey's child with Carlo. She walked in to see Carlo cuddling on the bed with Aubrey as he continued to massage Aubrey's tense shoulders. Seeing the affection that Carlo displayed toward Aubrey made Irene absolutely furious. She began spinning dangerous plans in her head for the disposal of her and Carlo's little sex slave.

*I'll build a secret room and I'll lock Aubrey inside until she gives birth. When the baby comes, I will keep it as my own... and I'll leave Aubrey in the secret room to starve to death. Carlo will never know, and I'll end up with a beautiful baby of my very own,* Irene schemed with an evil smile.

Carlo was so absorbed with Aubrey at the moment that he didn't even know that Irene had entered the room. "Don't worry, my darling," he spoke to Aubrey. "I'm falling madly in love with you... and once this baby comes, you and I will get married."

Aubrey was completely oblivious to Carlo's words. The electric shock therapy they had subjected her to had damaged her brain. All she knew was that Carlo was lovingly caressing her shoulders and speaking to her tenderly. Sighing with contentment, she curled up in his embrace.

XOXOXO

Matthew and Destiny read their son a story before they put him to bed. Matthew got a little teary eyed because it was the same story his mom used to read to him when he was a child.

"Tell me what is going on with you Matthew…how are you feeling about this situation with your mom?"

"I am so scared for her Des…You don't know them like I do…they won't hesitate about hurting her…and she can't defend herself because she is blind and pregnant…I know my mom…she won't fight if she thinks they will take it out on her child. She would do anything to protect her children…even risk her own life. Our son is living proof of that."

"Your mom is a fighter Matthew…she'll get through this."

"Not if too many people believe the lies that are being spread about her…I can't believe that anyone would even consider something like that. That is not even remotely my mom."

"You don't have to convince me Matthew. I know how much she loves your dad…and you and Rachel…she wouldn't abandon her kids for anything…or your dad."

"Tell that to John McBain…I thought…I really thought he was our friend…I guess I was wrong…just like I was wrong about Lindsay. "

"What do you mean?"

"I used to give my mom such a hard time about her…I mean I actually took Lindsay's side…who does that Des…who doesn't immediately side with their parents. It shouldn't matter what the story was…I didn't even know most of it…I knew she hated her…that should have been enough."

"Matthew, you can't blame yourself…you didn't know what kind of person Lindsay was…"

"I should have…over and over, I saw the pain in my mothers eyes…I assumed it was just because she didn't want my dad to marry her…but now I realize it was more…she was right about her Des…everything my mom ever said about her is true…and she never once had anyone ever say they were sorry for believing her…If I don't get to tell my mom how sorry I am…how much I love her…I just…No wonder she hated her…that woman is nothing but trouble."

"It will be all right Matthew. Your mother will come home to us and then we can all tell her what she means to us. We should never take anyone for granted Matthew. We never know how long we will have them."

"You're right Des…and I really need to make sure you know how much I love you and our son. I would be lost without you…Especially now."

"You are never going to lose us Matthew. We love you too."

He kissed her softly as they made their way to their bed. Gently they removed the remainder of their clothes as kisses became more passionate. For the first time since their baby was conceived, they made love.

XOXOXO

Antonio and Jamie had arrived in Llanview with Talia. They had breakfast with Carlotta at the Buenos Dias Cafe. "I can't believe it's really you, Talia; that you're alive. Cris told me that Antonio had found you, but it's so hard to believe! We all thought you had died," Carlotta said as she squeezed Talia's hand.

"Talia remembers being my partner and my friend, but she doesn't remember being in a relationship with me," Antonio explained to his mother. "She's gone through so much at the hands of her father, so she's still recovering from the ordeal."

"We are glad you are back, Talia. We all missed you so much," Carlotta said as she gave Talia a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Carlotta. I'm glad to be back, too. I missed Llanview... and everyone here..." Talia stated.

"How about you, Jamie? Are you excited to start school here in Llanview?" Carlotta asked her granddaughter.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I know I am going to make a lot of new friends," Jamie said happily.

"That's fine," Antonio said to his daughter. "But no boys!"

"Papa!" Jamie said as she began to blush.

Everyone was laughing at Antonio as he affectionately teased Jamie about the boys who would soon be chasing after her when the phone rang. "Excuse me," said Carlotta. "Let me get that."

She stood up and went to the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Buenos Dias Cafe," she said.

She suddenly let out a loud gasp. "Cristian?" she cried out. It was her son on the phone, informing her of the car accident.

"Mom, I need you to come to the hospital," Cristian told her.

XOXOXO

Bo went home because there was nothing else to do and he thought maybe there was some sort of clue…something he missed. He had expected it to be hard but he hadn't expected it to be this hard…the house was full of her… she was the one who brought light to an otherwise dreary house…she made it a home…he felt utterly useless without her…like a part of him had been cut out. She was more then his heart…she was his reason for being…

"Who am I without you Red…I mean if I'm not supposed to be your cowboy then who am I…I feel like I've lost my purpose without you here…because you just…you make me better…you make everything better…what am I supposed to do without you…you need to…baby, you need to be okay…you need to come back to me…I don't exist without you."

He walked passed the nursery and saw the finished product that the kids had done. Pink…everything had been painted in pink. Even without her sight, Nora had been sure they were having a girl. He collapsed momentarily into the rocking chair as he took in the surroundings. He held the pink blanket in his hands as the tears came.

"What if I never get to hold you baby girl…and you Red…what if I never get to hold you again…This isn't any kind of life."

He rose from the chair and walked back into their bedroom. The last time he had seen her was the night before they were supposed to renew their wedding vows…when they had made love like there was no tomorrow…he hadn't realized then that there might not be one. He would give anything to turn back the clock… to somehow be able to prevent her from walking out that door…like somehow he could have kept her here with him if they had stayed in this room forever.

"I'm sorry baby…maybe you'd still be here if I hadn't pushed you so hard to get married again…It's just…I wanted the world to know that they couldn't break us…that we had survived despite everything they tried to do…and I wanted an excuse to show you off…to make you happy again…because I love you more then anything and it hurt me to see you so afraid…I wanted to make you feel better…the way you always make me feel better…"

He picked up her nightgown and brought it to his nose…he could still smell her on it…the distinct smell that was uniquely her…he wished he could run his hands through her hair again…that he could kiss her and know that she was still his…instead of just having memories of her…tangible things he could hold like this nightgown….he wanted to hold her instead.

That was when he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket…indicating he had missed a call. He listened to the message and felt a mixture of pain and anger when he heard Nora's voice…heard the tears in her voice…He wanted to hurt them for putting those tears there…for torturing her…for scaring her so bad…

He didn't have time to think about what he would do when he got there…he only knew that Nora needed him…he grabbed his gun and headed for the mountains…hoping against hope that he would pick up a miracle and find her there…

"Hold on baby…I'm coming…I'm coming for you…You just stay strong…please stay strong…I'm bringing you home sweetheart…If it's the last thing I ever do, I'm bringing you home."

And with that he shut the door and headed for where he hoped his wife would be waiting for him…it couldn't happen soon enough for him.

XOXOXO

Troy and Daniel woke up the next morning to realize that Nora was missing. They swore some profanities as they walked out the open door angrily to look for her.

"She couldn't have gotten far," Troy said.

"Well if you wouldn't have left the door open," Daniel countered.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you had left her tied up."

"Oh shut up," they both said in unison. "Let's just find her before she starts singing," Troy said.

"Believe it or not, I value my life," Daniel agreed.

They started to walk towards the woods and found her footprints...followed by some broken branches and some dried blood…that could only mean they were getting closer.

"Don't tell me you two bozo's couldn't even follow simple instructions," Lindsay said as she met up with them. "I should have known better then to trust you with such an important job."

"Hey, it wasn't our fault," Daniel said

"So you didn't loose her then," Lindsay questioned.

"Not exactly," Troy said.

"You idiots," Lindsay said as she smacked them. "Must I do everything for you?"

Troy and Daniel blamed each other as they followed Lindsay through the woods. They found Nora curled up on a cot in the cabin, shivering as she attempted to sleep.

"Isn't this sweet…she looks like a rag doll," Lindsay said before yanking her up off the cot and slapping her around before passing her on to the men. They dragged her back to the compound as she screamed. Troy shackled her to a medical table as he put the restraints on her. "We are really going to punish you for running away," he said. "You have been such a bad girl Nora…haven't you learned anything," Daniel agreed.

She wouldn't beg. She knew they were going to do whatever they wanted to. They were trying to take the last bit of dignity she still had and she wouldn't give it to them. She honestly didn't know how the pain could be any worse. They had already brutally raped her…there was nothing worse then that.

"Just do it then…what are you waiting for…I'm not going to beg you anymore…I don't care…you've already done the worst that you can do…I honestly don't give a shit what you do anymore…just kill me and get it over with…I don't care."

"You don't honestly expect us to make it that easy for you, do you," Lindsay says? "Eat me out…Do it bitch," Lindsay said as she undressed. Nora was wrong. It really could get worse. She tried to pretend she was elsewhere but nothing had ever made her sicker then playing Lindsay's perverted games…while Troy and Daniel masturbated and spermed all over her as they watched. She couldn't see a thing and maybe it was a blessing…she didn't have to watch their glee at her misery. When it was over, Troy gave her a shot that made her numb from the waist down. She couldn't help thinking that he didn't have to do that. She was already numb in her whole body…numb from pain and misery. She couldn't have felt anything if she tried. He then decided to give her an epidural shot and perform an amnio on her baby…She felt so violated as they did test after test on her like she was some kind of lab rat. She was so worried about her baby…she was doing everything in her power to keep her safe but there was only so much she could do…she was completely at the mercy of three psychopaths who didn't have a soul.

Just when she thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, she was wrong. Lindsay came back into the room snickering. "Hold her legs open," she said to the men. "I'm going to fuck her really hard with this."

Nora was so fragile from the last attack that her legs wouldn't open. "She needs to be loosened up first," Troy said.

"Well do something then," Lindsay said.

"This should work," Troy said as he and Daniel released their seed into a syringe and Troy shot it up Nora's vagina. Lindsay smiled as she stuck the pole up immediately after and kept ramming it deep over and over again. Nora was in so much pain she just wanted to roll over and die. "She's such a slut she enjoys this…that's why…that's why she doesn't deserve the life she has," Lindsay says. "When your baby gets a little further along, I am going to cut that child from your womb so I can raise Bo's child. He might be too blinded by his foolish love for you but no child should be subjected to the unfortunate business of being your kid…I will fix that."

"You will not go anywhere near my child you psychotic bitch…"

"Oh yeah…and what are YOU going to do about it."

"I don't care what you do to me Lindsay…I really could care less at this point…but if you EVER go near my child, I WILL kill you…I will kill you with my bare hands…and believe me…I will be smart enough to hide your body where no one will EVER find it…you can have your fun with me if its really what you want…but you hurt my child and I will rip your heart out…that is not a threat…it's a promise."


	4. Chapter 4

One Love to Give Season 2 Episode 4

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon and Melissa (T&MFan)

Jessica was still in emergency surgery and after Doctor Kyle Lewis had examined Natalie, he came out to talk to her family.

"How is Natalie doing, "Cristian asked?

"I'm afraid it's not good news, "Kyle said. "She could be paralyzed. Unfortunately, we are not going to know until the swelling goes down on her spinal chord."

"What if it doesn't," Vicki asked?

"Let's not jump the gun just yet. Every case is different and it is hard to predict until the first 48 hours are over. If it doesn't go down by then, then we can start discussing other options," Kyle said.

"Can we see her," Clint asked?

"Yes, but only for a moment. She needs her rest."

The minutes seemed to pass by slowly and after Clint, Vicki and Cristian had said a few words to Natalie, offering their prayers and support, they had returned to the waiting room where they waited for news on Jessica. Bree had returned from her visit with the doctor at this point and she went to stand with her grandma and grandpa. It was then that Doctor Larry Woleck came out of the operating room.

"How is she? How's my baby," Vicki asked?

"I'm sorry Vicki but her condition is very serious. Her liver has been severely damaged and her one remaining kidney is beginning to shut down."

"What does that mean," Cristian asked?

"It means we need a miracle."

Bree began to cry at this point. She was so worried she was going to lose her mommy.

"Mommy's going to be okay isn't she Grammy," Bree asked Vicki?

"Mommy is going to do everything she can to come back to you sweetheart. She loves you so much."

"I don't want mommy to die Grammy. Why is everyone I love being hurt," she asked?

"I know that has to be so confusing for you sweetheart," Clint said. "I'll let you in on a little secret. It's confusing for us as adults too."

"It is?"

"It is…but I think when things like this happen, we just have to have faith that they'll be okay. Your mommy is a fighter…so is your aunt Natalie…and your aunt Nora. They are all going to be just fine. We have to believe that."

"Your grandpa is right sweetheart. They'll be just fine."

She pulled her grand daughter into her arms just as Talia, Antonio and Carlotta arrived to support the family. Cristian had been so upset since he had heard the news and Antonio and Carlotta had found him near tears.

"How is she little Brother…How's Jessica?"

"She's going to be all right, isn't she sweetheart?" Carlotta asked.

"The doctors don't know yet. They said her liver has been severely damaged and her remaining kidney is failing. What am I going to do if I lose her," he asked?

"You won't lose her Cris…you two have fought so much to be together…she's not going to quit on you now," Antonio said.

Talia could see how much Antonio cared for Jessica and she felt pangs of jealousy when she saw that worry and concern up close…except she couldn't figure out why. If she didn't remember their relationship then why would it hurt to see him so concerned over his ex wife? It didn't make any sense to her.

XOXOXO

Joey had gone back to the safehouse to get Melinda's favorite toy, her stuffed monkey she called George. He and Kelly hoped that the familiar toy might make Melinda feel better. Melinda sat on the bed, staring at the wall as though in a trance. "Melinda ~ honey, we got you something," Joey said as he walked into the room carrying the monkey.

"She hasn't moved or said a word since it happened," Kelly whispered to Joey.

"Maybe this will help," Joey said as he looked down at the monkey he held in his hands. "She loves this monkey so much. She can't sleep without it."

"It's worth a try, Joey. I can't bear to see her like this," Kelly said sadly.

Joey approached Melinda and placed the adorable stuffed monkey in her lap. "Melinda, look who's here to see you. It's George, your little monkey," he told her with a smile.

Tears began to stream down Melinda's little face. "No! Nooooo!" she screamed as she grabbed hold of the monkey and attacked it. She ripped its head off as she went into a violent rage. She began to pound her fists onto the monkey, tearing out its stuffing.

"I hate you!" she cried out again and again. "You HURT me!"

A nurse and a doctor rushed in as Melinda had to be sedated. Kelly watched in horror as pieces of Melinda's stuffed monkey were all over the bed and floor. Melinda lay on the bed as Kelly began to cry. It was breaking her heart to see her little girl in such a terrible state.

"This is so unfair, Joey," Kelly said as she went into Joey's arms. "I'm so afraid we'll never get our sweet little Melinda back."

"Don't worry, Kel. The doctors will help Melinda. We've just got to have hope," Joey said as he cuddled Kelly closer and kissed the top of her head.

XOXOXO

Brett was taking a nice hot shower as he scrubbed himself with a bar of soap. He had no clue he was receiving guests as his mom answered the door in the living room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Brett's mother growled when she saw both Dani and Kim standing at the door.

"Who are you?" Brett's mother demanded of Dani. "Another of Brett's sluts?"

"Who are you?" Dani questioned the hateful woman in the doorway. "And where is Brett?"

Dani then turned to Kim. "And what are YOU doing here?" Dani asked Kim.

"I told you to go away, slut... and never come back!" Brett's mom said venomously to Kim. "You're not getting in my son's pants again. He's scrubbing off your whorish smell in the shower at this very moment."

"Shut up, you nasty old bitch. I need to talk to him," Kim insisted.

"You're not getting in here... and if you and this other slut don't leave at once, I'll do away with both of you," Brett's mother threatened. "I have my methods... and I am not above using poison to take care of such matters."

"Alright, that's it," Kim said as she reached into her purse and withdrew a can of mace. "No one threatens me and gets away with it."

She took the can of mace and aimed it at Brett's mother's face. Before she could pull the trigger on the can, she heard Dani let out an unsettling scream like a wild banshee. Dani went after Brett's mother like she wanted to attack her. They ran through the living room and ended up in the kitchen. Just then Brett came out of the shower completely naked. He walked into the kitchen to see Dani in tears as Kim was about to spray his mother with mace.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brett asked the three women.

"Brett, your girlfriends are totally psycho. They tried to KILL me... just so they could have you all to themselves!" his mother cried out pathetically. "What are you going to do, Son? You can't let these slutty whores treat your dear, sweet mother this way!"

Just then his mother's eyes swept downward and she realized Brett was completely naked. "Dear God, Son! Cover your sinful parts!" she said in a shriek.

His mom covered her eyes as Brett reached for a dish towel. He put it between his legs but found it to be far too small. "Ahhh hell," he said as he reached for a kitchen bowl to cover up his spectacular privates.

"Don't anybody move," he said to the three women. "I am going into the bedroom to get my bathrobe."

XOXOXO

"So what's with John and the pickles?" Starr asked as soon as she and her mom stepped out of Blair's bedroom.

"John's an incredibly kinky lover who likes to experiment with food and sex," Blair explained.

"Gross, I'm sorry I asked, well at least tell your kinky boyfriend to lock the door if he's going to be fondling himself, it could have been little Sam walking in on him," Starr chided her mother.

"I'll tell him Starr."

"Hey mom, are you falling in love with John?" Starr asked.

"Yeah baby, I think that I am," Blair responded.

"Is John going to move in?" Starr asked.

"Not yet, but I think that one day, hopefully he will. Why?"

"I like John and I'm glad that you and he are back together, I just don't want him to hurt you again."

"I don't want that either Starr, it's why I'm taking things slow this time around. Is anything else bothering you?" Blair asked.

"It's Cole…he's been distant and he's been pulling away from me. I swear that every time I touch him he winces. Do you think that he still loves me?" Starr asked.

"I know that he still loves you Starr. Anybody can see it in his eyes anytime that boy looks at you. You have to remember that he just got out of prison. That place can be really rough…you probably don't even know half the hell that he was subjected to in there. Just try and be patient with him while he readjusts to life on the outside again," Blair advised. "If you want John and I will watch Hope for the evening so that you and Cole can spend a romantic evening out," Blair stated.

"That would be really nice, thanks mom," Starr stated as she gave her mom a hug.

XOXOXO

As Cole was leaving, Todd walked him to the door at the exact same moment, he spotted Marty about to sneak in. When Marty saw Cole, she was ecstatic.

"You got out of prison?" she asked Cole happily.

"Yes, the governor gave me a pardon," Cole explained.

"That's wonderful," Marty said with a smile.

Marty tried to give Cole a hug, but he moved away quickly. "Uhhh ... I gotta go now, Mom. I'll call you later," he said as he quickly walked away. Sadly, he had even shied away from his own mother's touch.

After Cole had left, Marty gave Todd a look of confusion. "Something's wrong with Cole," she said with sorrow.

"No, nothing's wrong with him. He just wants to get back to Starr and Hope. He'll be fine," Todd tried to reassure her. "Let's not talk about Cole. I want to know where YOU were just now. What were you doing roaming around outside?"

"I- I couldn't sleep so I went out for a little walk. I was craving ice cream," she told him quickly, hoping he would accept her lie. "What the hell, Todd... what are you, my mother?"

Todd stared into her eyes. He had a feeling she was lying to him. "You shouldn't be out there all alone, wandering around with Zach Rosen on the loose. If you want ice cream, I can go get it for you," he told her sternly.

He felt hurt by Marty's words as he began to shout at her. "I'm not your mother, just somebody who cares about you! Dammit, Marty, why don't you talk to me about what happened?"

"I'm sorry, Todd... but I can't talk to you about Zach. I just can't..." Marty responded sadly. "I am dealing with so much right now... and with Nora kidnapped..."

When Marty mentioned Nora's name, Todd felt excessively guilty. "I'm still worried about Nora... and I am not going to feel better until I know that she is safe," Marty stated.

"Marty, would it make you feel better if I helped search for Nora?"

"Yes, that would make me feel a LOT better."

"Alright, I will do my best to find her," Todd promised. He moved forward, trying to take Marty in his arms for a hug. Marty winced and pulled away from Todd's embrace. She said her good-byes to Todd quickly and hurried off toward the bedroom.

As soon as she was out of sight, Todd got on his phone and called Bo. "It's Todd Manning," he said on the phone. "I'd like to offer my services in finding Nora."

Bo wasn't too willing to take Todd up on his offer until Todd pointed out that he had a lot of illegal resources at his disposal. "As long as Nora isn't hurt, I don't care if you shoot to kill," Bo said to Todd. "I'm searching the Llantana Mountains. Why don't you come along?"

"I'll be there," Todd answered.

XOXOXO

"Margaret, I can't stay around Llanview any longer. Our pictures are posted everywhere and it's too dangerous for me to stay, I wish that you would reconsider and come with me," Allison stated.

"I want to stay here with Zach. He needs me in order to exact his revenge on Todd, Marty, Victor and Tea, plus this might be my only chance to find happiness with Victor. I wish you all the luck in the world and I know that you'll find happiness too. I love you," Margaret stated as she gave her sister a hug.

"I love you too. I think that you're making a mistake by staying here with Zach, but it's your life and I'm not going to make your decisions for you. Please call me on the prepaid phone that I gave you if you run into any trouble and remember that I'll always come back for you if you need me too," Allison stated as she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked away.

"I'm going to miss her…she always took care of me," Margaret stated as she turned to Zach.

"I'll take care of you now Mad Mags. I promise that you'll get your happy ending with Victor," Zach stated as he gave her a comforting hug. "Let's go find somewhere safe that we can crash for awhile."

Margaret grabbed Zach's hand and they headed up the Llantana Mountain. It wasn't long before they found themselves a cave.

"Mags, I'm horny again," Zach stated as he unzipped his pants and released his throbbing cock.

"I'll take care of you baby, I found these berry's outside that I thought that we could eat for dinner. I'll smash some of them on your penis and suck on it, if you put some on my vagina and eat me out as well," Margaret suggested.

"I like the way that you think Mad Mags," Zach stated as he grabbed some of the berries out of her hands. He smashed them together and rubbed them all over his cock while she removed her pants, lied down on the ground and spread the remaining berries over her vagina. Zach licked and bit down the sides of her vagina while she sucked on his delicious cock until they were both releasing their cum in each other's waiting mouths.

Afterwards Margaret laid her head on the soft furry substance that she had found and tried to go to sleep when she heard a ferocious growl. She opened her eyes and realized that she had just disturbed a hibernating baby grizzly bear.

XOXOXO

"I love you so much Aubrey," Carlo whispered as he gently and tenderly kissed her lips. "I've never made love to a woman, I've fucked many lovers and sex slaves, but I've never actually made love to a woman. Will you let me make love to you?" Carlo asked.

Aubrey didn't say anything, but she stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes and Carlo could see how much she loved him in return so he began to undress her. "Lay down on the bed and I'll love you with everything that I have," Carlo stated as he undressed. Once his clothes had been removed he gently draped his naked body over hers until they had become one. He thrusted into her as he flicked her clit until she was cumming and then he let the waiting ecstasy wash over him as he emptied his seed into her.

Meanwhile, Irene escorted the workers down to the basement so that they could work on Aubrey's secret room. When the workers were occupied with their task at hand she walked back upstairs to her bedroom with Carlo. She opened the door and watched Carlo and Aubrey finish fucking.

"You're the only woman that I have ever loved and I swear to you that I will die before I let anybody hurt you again," Carlo promised as he pulled Aubrey in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

Irene glared at them in the dark as she vowed to make both of them regret betraying her.

XOXOXO

CJ had taken Stacy over to Llanfair to meet his parents. Nigel and Roxie were busy in the nursery watching Liam and Ryder, and Clint and Vicki had gone to the hospital to be with their daughters, so Cord and Tina had answered the door when CJ and Stacy arrived.

"I can't believe our son has brought a GIRL over to meet us!" Tina said to Cord in excitement as they went into the kitchen to prepare a pot of tea.

"Yeah, but did you see that girl? She looks like some kind of a stripper!" Cord exclaimed. "We should ask her about her occupation."

"So what if she is a stripper! At least CJ's dating someone of the right sex this time!" Tina responded as she took the pot of tea off the stove and placed it on a tray along with several tea cups and a fresh plate of frosted cookies.

"Yes, dear... but he's still wearing a dress," Cord gently reminded.

"I'm kind of getting used to him in the dress, Cord," Tina stated. "Let's just be nice to this girl. She might be the mother of our future grandchild."

"Not likely. CJ's getting a sex change, remember?"

"Ohhh yeah. Well, please don't remind me," Tina said, rolling her eyes.

A moment later, they were all seated in the living room, sipping on their cups of tea. "So, Stacy, What is it you do for a living?" Tina asked politely.

"Well, I'm told I used to be a stripper... but I don't really remember that because I am suffering from amnesia," Stacy answered.

Tina and Cord exchanged glances. "You're a stripper... AND you have amnesia?" Cord asked Stacy.

"Dad, don't judge," CJ said to Cord in Stacy's defense. "Stacy's a nice person."

"Ohhh yeah, she does look... nice..." Tina said as she tried not to get choked up on her tea.

"Son, we just want to know, have you given up this crazy notion that you'd like to get a sex change?" Tina blurted out.

"Since you brought this woman here to meet us, your mother and I were hoping that perhaps you were thinking of getting married to her," Cord said to CJ hopefully.

"To be honest, my relationship with Stacy is still new. I love her, but I am not sure if I want to get married just yet," CJ explained.

"Does this mean that the two of you are living in sin?" Cord demanded.

"Just exactly what are your intentions with my son?" Tina asked Stacy.

"I don't know anything about your son..." Stacy stated as her gaze settled on CJ. "But I am madly in love with your daughter."

XOXOXO

"Fish what are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Little Sierra Rose and I thought that we would surprise you on your lunch break," Fish stated as he kissed him.

"That's wonderful, let me just clock out and we can hit the cafeteria."

"I was thinking that we should let Stacy see Sierra Rose a couple of times a week," Fish stated.

"I think that would be a great idea. I know that she's caused a lot of trouble, but she's Sierra Rose's mother plus Sierra would still be missing if she hadn't have brought her back to us.

"Do you think that Stacy will ever get her memory back?" Fish asked as he sat down at the cafeteria table and took a bite out of his mashed potatoes.

"It's possible, but I'm not sure if I want her too. I don't want Sierra to be confused if Stacy comes in and out of her life and I'm afraid that if Stacy remembers her old life, she will put her wild ways above taking care of her daughter," Kyle stated.

"I know…I'm afraid of that too, but we have to give her the benefit of the doubt. Hopefully Stacy's grown up enough that she'll learn to reign in her wild ways so that she can be a good example to her little girl," Fish stated.

"There's something else that I wanted to talk to you about. I just heard that they made same sex marriages legal in Pennsylvania and I wanted to know how you felt about marrying me. I know that this isn't the most romantic proposal in the world, but I was just wondering what you thought about getting married," Fish stammered.

"Oliver, we're already married in our hearts and we've been married for a couple of years, so getting married isn't necessarily something that I need, but it is something that I want. I want to stand up in a church and vow to love you for the rest of my days. I want to celebrate our love with all of our friends and family in front of god. What I am saying is…yes I'll marry you, after all I've always been married to you in my heart where it matters," Kyle stated as he leaned across the table and kissed Fish as Sierra Rose clapped her hands.

XOXOXO

Rachel asked Kevin to come with her when she talked to her aunt Susannah. She dreaded the situation and felt like she could use the support when she delivered the news of her mother's abduction. She was tempted to leave it alone but she was family and regardless of how she felt about her, she thought she should at least give her the chance to care. They found her coming out of her office.

"What are you doing here Rachel," Susannah asked?

"Well when you wouldn't pick up the phone, I figured I would tell you in person."

"What's the matter, Are you still a crack-head…did one of your deals go bust…I'm sorry but that's not my problem."

She turned to walk away but Rachel grabbed her by the arm and slapped her as hard as she could.

"How dare you…How dare you stand there on your high and mighty pedestal and judge ME…at least I admit MY mistakes…you just pretend that you are so damn perfect that you are above them…"

"Are you finished now," Susannah asked? "I have patients to attend to."

"Oh yeah, that's right…because all you care about is your work. You could care less about your own family. You haven't even MET your nephew."

"Yes and I've heard he's a father now…He must get his morals from his mother."

Rachel became so upset that Kevin had to hold her back or she would have probably blown a gasket. He turned his own anger on Susannah.

"I don't know who got your panties in a knot but you should show some respect. Rachel came here today out of concern for her mother…your sister…you would think that whatever is going on between you, it would take a back seat to the fact that she is missing…don't you even care that she could be in trouble?"

"Oh please, my sister IS trouble…Now I'm sorry for what you are going through Rachel but your mother is nothing but a cheating whore and if she's missing it's probably because she wants to be…Who knows how many men she's sleeping with behind her husband's back this time?"

Rachel hauled off and slugged her this time…If Kevin hadn't pulled her back, she could have killed her.

"I should have known better then to waste my time with a judgmental bitch like you…I hope your bitterness chokes you one day…at least my mother has people that love her…you are going to end up a lonely, bitter old lady with no one who gives a damn about you…and you have no one to blame but yourself…you are DEAD to me now…I am DONE trying to see some shred of decency in you…there simply isn't any…"

"Come on Rachel, she's not worth your time…She's the one who's missing out."

"Damn right she is…and we are better off without her."

As Kevin led Rachel out the door, Susannah called after her. "I will pray that my sister can stop her whorish ways and finds her way to the Lord."

She was just turning around when she met the angry glare of Shaun Evans.

"Excuse me, but you're in my way."

"That's too bad…because I am not going anywhere until I tell you exactly what I think of you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know that you are making the worst possible assumption and it could cost your sister her life…but apparently that doesn't matter to you…because you are queen of the world right…nobody is as perfect as miss priss here?"

"Where do you get off judging me…?"

"It doesn't feel so good does it…maybe you should think about that before you judge your sister and her family…It never feels as good when the shoe is on the other foot?"

XOXOXO

"She said she heard running water when she left me a message. It's got to be around here," Bo said. He and Todd had begun to search the wooded area around the source of water on Lantana Mountain. Why he was trusting Todd Manning, of all people, he would never know, but he didn't have much of a choice now. Nora's life was a ticking time bomb.

"What else did she say…you can leave out all the disgustingly romantic stuff too…I'm just trying to figure out if she left you any more clues," Todd asked?

"The only thing she said is that if I don't find her soon then they are going to kill our child. It wasn't so much WHAT she said Todd…It was HOW she said it…she said they were off their rocker and they were hurting her so bad she didn't know if she could hang on any longer…"

Todd didn't know much about Daniel or Troy but he knew what it was to be in that frame of mind. It was a life he was trying to forget but in this particular instance, maybe it would help them.

"I think I know where they may have taken her," Todd said.

"Good. Let's hope your hunch is right because Nora doesn't have much time left. I know this is going to sound crazy but I can feel it. I can feel it in my bones. She's in serious trouble Todd. We have to find her NOW. Otherwise I am afraid we won't find her at all. We'll find what's left of her."

Todd didn't have any investment in Nora's survival but he knew what it was to love someone so much that you would do anything to save them…He saw that in Bo's eyes…the same desperate urgency that had been in his own when he was searching for Marty…and he wouldn't wish that pain on anyone…not even Nora and Bo.

"That's not going to happen…We'll find her in one piece…"

"So where is she then…where have they taken my wife?"

"You need to put yourself in the mind of a predator…and a predator likes to be secluded more then anything else. They will take their prey somewhere cut off …somewhere where nobody can take away their prized possession. If it were me that had Nora…I would take her to an abandoned cabin that was far away from civilization. Do you know any places like that around here?"

"Only one way to find out," Bo said. He pulled out a map and they searched for the abandoned cabins in the area. They picked the closest one to where they were and started walking in that direction. Bo saw blood and when he knelt down to touch it, he realized it was fresh.

"They've got to be around here…this blood is still wet."

Todd was about to say something when they heard a woman's scream.

"Is that," Todd started to ask.

"That's Nora," Bo finished. "That means we have the right place."

They hurried towards the cabin, not sure how much time Nora had left.

XOXOXO

"Well as much as I would love to stay here and chat, all this talk of sex has made me hungry. I'm going to go get a pizza while the boys play with you. Make it hurt," Lindsay said.

Nora was so scared she couldn't move. She knew what would come next. A part of her wished they would just kill her and put her out of misery but they wouldn't be that kind and she couldn't wish that pain for her husband and children. Instead, she tried to transport herself into a time and place that was happy. Except what she had expected to happen hadn't even started yet. Troy was rubbing his bare ass against her mouth.

"Lick it baby…I want you to lick it."

If she hesitated that would only make things worse so she did as she was told. Troy moaned her name in pleasure as she did it and when he was finished, Daniel released his urine into her mouth and shoved a speculum inside, breaking her jaw. She would have cried from the pain but she was numb from it now. They chose the location of where they would rape her and they brought her down to the cold hard floor, just like the last time. This way there was room for both of them.

Troy began his assault by sucking on her breasts as he fondled her. He rammed his fingers into her and forced her to cum. He was acting like she wanted it. He was taking away even the most pleasurable things about sex…this wasn't sex…he had forcibly done everything she used to enjoy with her husband…except this was not enjoyable…it was pain…he was forcing her to do things she didn't want to do…

"This is going to feel so good baby…you ready to feel good," Troy asked? She didn't respond. His cock felt like the blades of a knife as it rammed into her vagina over and over again. Daniel was holding her down so Troy could have better access as he held her legs open, Troy pushed his cock into her so hard and deep that she could feel blood trickle down her legs. After he slipped out of her, Daniel took his turn. His hands were up her ass as he fingered her and his tongue licked up her skin until he found her breasts and he sucked on them. "When would it be over," she thought, as Daniel continued his assault. At some point, she felt him crack her leg and wondered if it was broken as he pulled her open again.

"This is going to feel like nothing you've ever felt before baby…get ready to go to heaven," Daniel said.

He rammed his rock hard cock into her over and over again…it felt like her vagina was being ripped out of her body as he thrust into her so deep that she felt like she would die. The assault went on for some time as Troy then joined him and they begun to double penetrate her…they thrust into her as deep as they could from both ends as they thrust in and out of her…pumping her full of their seed…tearing her insides apart as they took her forcefully over and over again. She tried to think of Bo but the pain made it impossible.

As Bo and Todd reached the cabin, Bo saw Lindsay sneaking away gleefully. He needed to make sure Lindsay wasn't hiding Nora somewhere.

"I'm going to follow her. If Nora's not here, I need to make sure Lindsay doesn't get away," Bo said.

Todd nodded and continued inside the cabin where he saw something he would never forget. Daniel and Troy were still inside of Nora as they were forcefully penetrating her from both ends-the most painful kind of rape… and Nora had a blank look on her face. She couldn't see, so she wasn't really looking at anything in particular but her eyes were empty of any emotion. It was the same look he had seen in Marty's eyes after he raped her with Zack and Powell…after Zack almost raped her again…and, he realized, maybe for the first time…It was also the same look that Nora had in her eyes all those years ago when he had almost raped her too. For a moment when he looked at her, he saw Marty…he saw him and Zack at the docks…and he wanted Marty to shoot them…because it was the only way that her suffering would end. It also brought up memories of his own rape as a child and in that moment, he didn't care about anything but putting an end to another rapist's reign of terror…no matter how he felt about Nora, she didn't deserve this…and he would make sure she never had to suffer any more at their hands…

Todd angrily pulled Daniel off of her and kicked Troy in the balls. As they were distracted, Todd lifted Nora off the ground. She was in shock so she didn't even really realize what was happening. He stood her on the ground and helped support her with his body as she was too weak to stand on her own. He put his gun in her hands and aimed it at her attackers as he guided her fingers onto the trigger. He wanted to give her the choice to do something he wished he could have done for Marty…but she had to make that choice herself.

"You can end your suffering right here Nora. All you have to do is pull the trigger. It's aimed in the right place. But you don't have a lot of time to think about it. They'll be coming towards you any second now."

It wouldn't have mattered if they did…he would have protected her…but he didn't tell her that…he didn't get the chance…Nora was so traumatized at this point that she just pulled back the trigger and fired until all the bullets had been released…she had no way of knowing if she had killed them but she was so scared that they would hurt her again…or hurt her child…that she had just pulled the trigger as her hands shook and tears poured down her face…she had taken all she could take from these bastards…she had reached the end of her rope…

Bo had come into the cabin just as Nora was pulling the trigger…he called out her name as she emptied the pack of bullets from the gun…he ran towards her as she dropped the gun…none of them sure who had been shot or if anyone was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

One Love to Give Season 2 Episode 5

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon and Melissa (T&MFan)

Joey and Kelly had remained by Melinda's side since she had been admitted. They had hoped for improvement by now but she was still having unsettling outbursts. She had been sleeping so fitfully for the last half hour that they had considered getting a doctor…but then she had woken up screaming from a nightmare.

"Melinda sweetheart, its okay," Kelly soothed.

"It was only a nightmare sweetie. It's not real," Joey added.

She was screaming hysterically now as she lashed out at Joey. "No…No stay away from me…I won't let you hurt me again," she said as she saw Norman's face and not Joey's. Joey and Kelly had attempted to calm her but she had hit Joey over the head with a vase. The doctor had come rushing in and Kelly cried as she felt torn between Joey and her daughter. Melinda is so upset that they have to medicate her and as she falls into a restful sleep, Kelly goes to Joey's side and is able to wake him. The doctor determines that he only has a minor concussion and they step outside to talk.

"I hate to have to tell you this but I think Melinda is suffering from some signs of abuse. I think her father sexually abused her and that is why she reacted the way she did just now. She's very confused and traumatized by what she's been through."

"Oh God, my poor baby," Kelly cried as she broke down in Joey's arms.

XOXOXO

Brody rushed into Natalie's room as soon as he arrived at the hospital. He had been so worried since he got the call. He wrapped his arms around Natalie and kissed her.

"Thank God, you're all right. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," Brody said.

Natalie cried as she looked at him. "Why can't I feel my legs Brody? Am I going to be paralyzed?"

Brody would have given anything to be able to lie to her in that moment. Instead he took her hand and sat down beside her.

"The doctors aren't sure sweetie. You have some swelling around your spinal chord so they are waiting to see if it goes down."

"But it's a possibility isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so sweetie."

"Oh God, I can't be paralyzed," Natalie cried. "I have a little boy I have to chase after. He wouldn't understand if I couldn't play with him. And you…will you still love me if I'm paralyzed?"

"How can you even ask that? I love you Natalie. It's not going to change if you can't walk. We're in this together baby. I am not going to leave your side…Ever."

Natalie started to cry and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair as he professed his love and devotion. In another room, Jessica was brought out of surgery with Cristian, Vicki and Clint waiting to see her. Antonio, Talia, Jamie and Carlotta were keeping Bree occupied in another room because she was so sad.

"I'll go get her a snack from the vending machine, "Jaime said to her dad. "Maybe it will make her feel better."

"Don't talk to strangers," Antonio said as he dropped some change into her hand. "I know dad," Jamie said before she left.

Vicki, Clint and Cristian turned to Larry after Jessica was placed in recovery.

"How's my fiancé," Cristian asked? "Is Jessica going to be all right?"

XOXOXO

Jamie had offered to go to the vending machine to get Bree some M & M's in hopes a treat might cheer the little girl up. Due to his mom's constant crying and Melinda's outburst, Zane had to get away for a little while as well. He had ended up at the Coke machine on the second floor of the hospital. He put the required amount of quarters into the machine and pressed the button. "Where's my Coke?" he said aloud when the machine stole his money, but nothing came out.

"Hey, gimme my Coke!" he said as he punched his fist against the front of the machine.

Jamie saw Zane taking out his frustration on the Coke machine because it didn't give him his drink. "Allow me," she said as she walked over to the machine and put in some quarters. She pressed her selection and a moment later, two drinks had come out.

"How did you do that?" Zane asked.

"I was nice to it," Jamie told him with a smile.

"I guess it likes me better," she stated as she handed him the second Coke.

"You didn't have to do that," Zane responded.

"That's alright. I was thirsty anyway," Jamie replied. She walked over to the snack machine and purchased the M & M's for Bree.

"Why are you so upset?" she asked him.

"It's difficult to see someone suffer and not be able to help them."

"I completely understand. The woman I think of as a mother does not remember being in love with my dad. She can't remember us... and the happy times when we were a family."

"Hey, I know who you are," Zane suddenly stated. "You're Jamie Vega."

"You know of me?" she asked him in surprise.

"Yeah. My name is Zane Buchanan. And it's really nice to meet you, Jamie."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you, too," Jamie replied.

XOXOXO

Susannah rolled her eyes at Shaun's comment. "Just who did he think he was, "she wondered, as she turned around and bore her eyes into his.

"I don't believe this…You're lusting after my sister aren't you…don't tell me YOU'RE sleeping with her too…how many men is my sister whoring herself for?"

"Certainly not me…Believe it or not, I happen to think your sister is a great woman…I wouldn't take advantage of her pain…"

"Oh please…whatever pain my sister has is of her own making…if she knew how to keep her legs closed then she wouldn't BE in this mess would she?…"

"You sound like you have a mighty big chip on your shoulder…and it centers on your extreme jealousy of your sister…maybe it's YOU who wants to get me into bed…"

"Keep dreaming," she said as she looked him up and down with a passionate hunger. The man could be an arrogant ass but she had to admit that it was an attractive ass. Not that she would let HIM know that…the lat thing he needed was for his head to get any bigger.

"Oh trust me, Miss Priss…I wouldn't take you on if you were the last woman on earth…you are WAY too high maintenance for me…"

"ME…what about YOU…you actually think I would touch you with a ten foot pole when you just insulted me?"

"At least I don't go around calling my own sister a whore…that's cold…even for a heartless bitch like you…"

"You know nothing about me…"

"I know that you and your sister are like night and day…maybe if you took the time to actually get to know your family then you would realize that they were just human beings who made mistakes…"

"I don't MAKE mistakes …"

"Oh right…because you are so perfect…pardon me…I forgot I was in the company of a goddess…I won't make THAT mistake again, believe me…"

"Look, I already know ENOUGH about my family…they are all sinners headed for hell…"

She turned around to leave but she tripped on a tray in the hallway and twisted her ankle.

"You want some help with that," Shaun asked?

"I'm FINE…I can do this on my own…I'm not an invalid…and I'm NOT my sister…I don't need a man to rescue me…"

"Fine…suit yourself…you want to get your panties in a knot then you go right ahead."

Shaun swore under his breath as he turned to leave but then he heard her cry out in agony and turned back to her. She fought him all the way but he lifted her into his arms and carried her into an empty examination room.

"Leave me alone. Why don't you just go back to whatever rock you came from…I don't need another man to…never mind…I shouldn't have said anything…You've done your civic duty…now you can leave me in peace…"

"The hell I can…you're not just bitter are you…something happened…something happened that made you this way…what is it…what are you hiding?"

XOXOXO

Brett was in his bathroom wrapping his robe around his waist when his mom walked in. "Mom, what are you doing in here?" Brett asked as he rolled his eyes at his mother's controlling antics. He loved her, but sometimes it was really difficult to have her constantly interfering in his life.

"I came in here to help you find your robe and I thought that maybe you might need my help to get dressed, but I can see that you put on your bathrobe all by yourself."

"Well yeah mom, I'm not two years old any more. I've been able to dress myself for quite some time," he stated in annoyance.

"You don't need my help anymore…you're going to leave me behind just like your father did. If you leave me all alone then I won't have anything or anybody left and I may as well kill myself," Caitlyn stated as she began to sob hysterically.

"Don't use that on me again mom. If you really want to kill yourself then I can't stop you, but I'm not going to let you use your history of attempted suicides as a way of emotionally blackmailing me. It's not going to work this time mother, so go ahead and kill yourself, do you need my help to pour you a cup of poisoned tea?"

"That's what you want isn't it. You want me dead just so you can hang around slutty women all day long just like your father. He left me in the hands of that psychopath just so that he could get his rocks off with his newest slutty damsel in distress," Caitlyn stated as she grabbed the razor. "Well if that's what you really want then I'll make your wish come true," she stated as she grabbed the razor off the counter and began to slice into her wrists.

"I'm sorry mother, of course it's not what I want," Brett stated as he wrestled the razor away from her and bandaged the minor cut on her wrist. "I'm never going to abandon you like dad. You didn't give up on me when it would have made your life a lot easier and I'm never going to give up on you, but you have to realize that I'm not your little boy anymore and I don't need you micromanaging my life."

"You'll always be my little boy, but I'll try not to be so controlling in the future dear," Caitlyn stated as she gave Brett a hug.

XOXOXO

Daniela gave Kim a hateful glare. "What's a whore like you doing here to see Brett?" Dani demanded.

"Who are you calling a whore?" Kim growled. She slapped Dani sharply across the face.

"You bitch!" Dani screamed as she yanked out some of Kim's hair.

"You're just jealous because I fucked Brett last night. He doesn't need a little girl. He's a MAN, and he needs an experienced woman!"

"He doesn't need you- you nasty two-bit, skanky little slut!" Dani yelled.

"Ohhh is that the best you can do?!" Kim exclaimed as she knocked Dani to the floor. Dani retaliated by viciously pinching Kim's breast. Kim howled with pain as she rose to her feet and began throwing eggs at Dani. In no time at all, they had succeeded in destroying the kitchen.

"You're going down, you filthy whore!" Dani cried out as she jumped onto Kim's back, knocking her to the floor. They started rolling around on the rug as Dani screamed like a banshee, pulling out hunks of Kim's hair.

Finally, Kim had no other choice but to kiss Dani to shut her up. At that moment, Brett and his mother had entered the room to find the kitchen completely destroyed and Brett's lovers making out on the floor. "Would you look at that!" Brett's mom said so loudly that Dani and Kim abruptly ended their kiss.

"And they say I'M the crazy one!" Brett's mother said with a laugh.

XOXOXO

"Let's go shopping Aubrey, I want to buy you some new Maternity clothes and some items for our little one's nursery," Carlo stated as he kissed his new love. "Oh…Irene you can come too," Carlo stated as he saw her standing in the doorway.

Irene stood there internally seething as she watched the disgusting display of her boyfriend Carlo fawning over their fuck toy. Carlo never took her shopping for clothes, but she had to play things cool for just a little while longer. "Okay, that sounds like fun," she stated as she forced a smile.

"You must be hungry you're eating for two now, let's eat before we go shopping," Carlo stated as soon as they arrived at the mall. They sat down in the food court and Carlo fed Aubrey pizza and Ice cream as she stared on blankly. "I love taking care of you my Aubreykins," Carlo stated as he brought the ice cream cone up to Aubrey's waiting mouth.

"At least I know how to feed myself," Irene bitterly whispered under her breath as she rolled her eyes at the happy couple.

"What was that Irene?" Carlo asked as he turned his head and looked at her. When he turned his head he smeared the Vanilla ice cream all over Aubrey's face.

"Nothing, I was just humming to myself…I have this stupid song stuck in my head," Irene stated as she tried her best not to laugh at the dripping ice cream coming off of Aubrey's face.

"Oh Aubrey…look what I did. Don't worry baby, I'll clean you up," Carlo stated as he started to lick her face clean from the sticky mess.

Irene couldn't take this disgusting display any longer so she dumped her banana split on top of Carlo's head and walked away.

"Aubreykins lick my head clean," Carlo ordered.

"Yes Master," Aubrey stated as she licked all of the Vanilla ice cream and ate the chocolate covered banana's from his head.

"That's disgusting when did the mall become a sex cave?" Elizabeth Webber stated to herself as she tried her best to cover her children's eyes as she ran from the food court. She had learned her lesson she would never go shopping for future baby daddies in Llanview Pennsylvania again. At least the men in Port Charles weren't sex fiends who licked their significant others in public.

XOXOXO

Jack woke up cuddled in Shane's embrace. "Let's order some room service," Shane suggested.

"We don't have enough money," Jack stated.

"We could put it on your dad's credit card."

"Alright," Jack agreed.

They both ordered the continental breakfast which consisted of three eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns. The meal arrived with a couple of glasses of orange juice.

"Breakfast looks great," Shane said as he started nibbling his food. "After we eat, what would you like to do?"

"We should take a shower," Jack responded.

Shane nodded. He was really looking forward to play-time in the shower with Jack. After a hearty breakfast, the teens got naked and headed toward the bathroom.

"Do you think your dad would notice if we stayed here every now and then and charged it to his credit card?" Shane asked Jack as he applied soap to his wash cloth.

"My dad has so many credit cards he can't even keep track of them all. My sister and my mom are always charging stuff to them. He hasn't even noticed yet," Jack said with a smirk.

Shane started washing Jack's chest with the wash cloth. "That feels sooo good," Jack said as Shane moved the wash cloth even lower.

Shane caressed the cloth against Jack's cock. It grew erect as Jack moaned. "Jack, I want you inside me again," Shane stated.

"Right here... in the shower?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Sure, why not?" Shane said as he started stroking Jack's throbbing cock.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall of the shower," Jack said as he helped Shane get into position.

Hot water spilled over their bodies as Jack thrust his cock into Shane's tight ass. "How does that feel?" Jack asked as he began to rock his hips back and forth.

"Amazing. Don't stop," Shane responded.

Jack continued to thrust deep and hard until he had spilled himself into Shane's ass. He then pulled free and took Shane in his arms. "Did you like that?" Jack asked his lover.

"I loved it. But now I have a boner... and I need you to take care of it."

Jack looked down and saw Shane's erection. "I know exactly how to take care of it," Jack said as he got down on his knees.

XOXOXO

When Cole arrived back at LaBoulie, he found Starr waiting for him in the foyer. She was wearing a low-cut burgundy gown with a slit up the leg. "Starr?" he gasped as she gave him a seductive look.

"Hi, Cole. I'm glad you're back," she said. "I thought you could take me dancing."

"B-but what about Hope?" he stammered.

"John and Blair are watching Hope so you and I can spend a romantic evening together," Starr stated. "Isn't that nice of them?"

"Yeah... ohhhh yeah... that's- nice," he said as he began freaking out. The last thing he wanted was to spend a romantic night dancing with Starr. He could barely stand for anyone to touch him.

"Cole, what's wrong?" Starr asked when she noticed he was acting strangely.

"Starr, I -uhhhh... I don't think I can go," Cole answered. "I think I need a little quiet time at home..."

"But I missed you so much while you were in prison. And we might not have a babysitter if we want to go later in the week. Please, Cole," Starr practically begged him.

Looking into her eyes, Cole couldn't tell her 'no.' It wasn't Starr's fault he had these issues. She did deserve to have some fun.

"Okay, we'll go dancing," Cole reluctantly agreed. "Just let me go upstairs and change into something nice."

"Great!" Starr said with eager excitement. "I'll be waiting in the car."

Cole hurriedly changed, then he took Starr on their "date." They arrived at the club and right away, Starr wanted to dance. "Cole, please take me out on the dance floor," she urged him.

"A-alright," Cole said as he tried to fight his fears and show Starr a good time.

As they neared the dance floor, Cole saw all the couples dancing really close. *I can't do this!* he thought to himself as images of his rape plagued him.

"Dance with me," Starr said as she reached out for him.

Cole felt nauseated. He made a mad dash for the restrooms as he broke away from Starr. He rushed inside and bent over the toilet to vomit.

"Cole? Cole, are you alright?" Starr asked worriedly as she waited for him outside the restroom.

With tears in her eyes, Starr realized something was seriously wrong. Every time she tried to touch Cole, he'd wince or pull away... and tonight, when she had attempted to dance with him, he had responded by becoming physically ill. As she stood outside the restroom waiting for Cole, Starr quietly cried.

XOXOXO

Victor slowly opened the front door and crept into the front house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tea instantly started screaming as soon as Victor opened the door. She had sat in the entryway all night long waiting for him to come home. She was tired and pissed that he always seemed to be running out on her.

"I needed some time alone…to sort through some things, but I'm back now," Victor stated calmly hoping that he could defuse her…he really wasn't in the mood for Tea's screaming right now. He wanted to go upstairs and think of kissing Marty as he fell asleep. Kissing Marty was a pleasant memory that he could hold onto to avoid thinking about Margaret taking advantage of him.

"I'm really trying to be patient Victor, but you need to find a way to deal with what Margaret did to you and get over it, because if you don't then you'll be giving her the power to destroy our family."

"Have you ever been raped Tea?" Victor asked as his voice began to rise.

"No," Tea whispered.

"Well if you were ever raped you would know that it's not something that you just get over. Since you don't know what I'm going through keep your dam advice to yourself, because I don't want it," Victor stated as he stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the one person that he knew would understand his pain. "Marty, I need to see you right now. It's important," Victor stated into the phone.

XOXOXO

"Oh my god…there's a bear in here," Margaret started whimpering as she scooted away from the cub.

"He's not going to hurt you crazy Mags…he's just a baby and he's really cute and cuddly," Zach stated as he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his candy bar. He threw it pieces of chocolate as he scooted closer to the baby bear.

"Well this baby probably has a mother out there that will attack us and rip our throats out once she sees us with her baby," Margaret stammered on.

"I honestly think its mother is probably dead...judging by how hungry he seems to be," Zach stated.

"I can be his mother… I'm a really good mother and since I can't be with my own baby Sam, this little guy will have to do," Margaret stated as she walked up to the bear and picked it up in her arms. "Since you're the dad you have to go out and look for food so that we can take care of our baby," Margaret stated as the cub bear nestled its head against Margaret and began to close its eyes.

XOXOXO

Nora had gone into shock the minute the gun was fired. She was hyperventilating now and Bo ran to her side. He caught her just as her broken leg gave out. He had to hold back his tears as he looked at her…what had those animals done to his wife? He pulled the speculum out of her mouth and she cried as he wrapped his jacket around her.

"Bo…Bo, is that you…please tell me that's you," she cried out in agony.

"It's me baby…God I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner…"

"It's…It's not your fault…I'm just glad you're here…that you didn't believe…I was so afraid…"

"I doubted you once Red…I would never doubt you again…"

"It hurts Bo…It hurts so much…"

"We'll get through this baby…I promise you, we will…"

"How…how can we ever survive something so horrible…They made me afraid of things we used to enjoy…I'm afraid that if you touch me…"

He understood what she was saying but he would never let her push him away again…he loved her…She was his entire world.

"I can live without sex Red…I can never live without you…"

In another corner of the cabin, Todd had begun to access the damage to Troy and Daniel. Daniel had died instantly when Nora had shot off his genitals. Fitting, he thought, as he looked around for Troy. He found him a few feet away with a bullet wound near his genitals…Nora had missed by a few centimeters…and he was trying to crawl away…

"Just where do you think YOU'RE going, you piece of scum…?"

"The woman has quite an aim Manning…I'm getting out of here before I end up like Coulson did…"

"You deserve to die a thousand deaths for what you did to her…"

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?"

"That's exactly why I'm going to take out the garbage…you're right…I almost did the same thing to her years ago…I DID do it to Marty…I won't let you have the chance to hurt her or anyone else ever again…"

"What are you going to do," Troy asked, as Todd's booted foot came down on him and kept him from crawling away any further.

"That's an easy one…the punishment should fit the crime right…?... You're a rapist…I'm going to crush your balls…you won't be raping another woman ever again…Or having any sense of pleasure down there…as of now…you are being castrated…

Todd's booted foot began to crush down harder on Troy's genitals and then he heard Bo screaming…He turned just in time to see Nora lose consciousness…

"Call an ambulance NOW manning," Bo shouted. He had tried to pick up his wife to take her to the hospital but when he had tried, she had started to lose blood at a rapid pace…until she had fell into his arms, unconscious. He was afraid she was bleeding internally because he couldn't find a source of the blood…it just wouldn't stop.

"Don't you dare quit on me now baby…we've come too far…way too far for this to be how it ends…"

He kissed her softly on the lips as he looked at her pale face. "STAY WITH ME RED…DAMN IT, STAY WITH ME…"


	6. Chapter 6

One Love to Give Season 2 Episode 6

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon and Melissa (T&MFan)

Marty had agreed to meet Victor at the Palace Hotel. Todd was off helping Bo rescue Nora. She was fairly certain that Todd would never discover she had met up with his brother.

Victor waited for her anxiously in their hotel room. When she knocked at the door, he walked over to answer it. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Marty. Tea and I just had a terrible argument," he told her. "She just doesn't understand me... and everything I went through with Margaret."

"I understand, Victor," Marty said as she took his hand in hers. "I'm feeling estranged from Todd as well. He wants me to talk about Zach with him, but I can't... because it was Todd who brought Zach into my life in the first place."

Victor stared into her eyes and once again, he felt compelled to kiss her. "I need you..." he said in a whisper as his lips lowered onto hers. The passion between them exploded as they caressed to comfort one another. Marty wrapped her arms around Victor as he led her towards the bed.

She didn't even protest as he lowered her onto its surface while he continued to kiss her. "You taste so sweet," he said in between kisses. Her neck arched as she felt his warm lips exploring her sensitive flesh.

"Victor!" she moaned as she threaded his fingers through his hair.

"I want to make love to you, Marty..." he responded. "Let me."

XOXOXO

Zach searched around the cave for anything that a growing baby bear might eat when he came across a tree with a beehive in it. He knew that bear's liked honey and he was pretty certain that he would find some honey in the beehive. He climbed the tree and knocked down the beehive and stole some honey, but he got stung over and over again for his troubles. On his way home Zach found a stream and he pulled two salmon out with his bear hands for him and Margaret to eat.

"What took you so long? Z.J. needs to be fed." Margaret stated as soon as she saw Zach enter the cave.

"Z.J. Who the hell is Z.J?" Zach asked.

"Z.J. stands for Zach Junior…I named our baby bear after his daddy," Margaret explained. "What happened to your hand?" Margaret asked as she saw the swelling.

"I'll have you know that it's not easy getting food for a baby bear. I got stung by angry bees. Kiss it better for me," Zach ordered.

Margaret wrapped his hand and kissed it better. Then she fed Z.J. the honey that Zach had bought and fried up the fish. While the fish was cooking she was cleaning while Zach continued to ask her over and over again when she would have dinner for him.

"Why do I have to do all the dam work around her?" Margaret asked.

"Because that's the deal we made. I caught the fish so you can cook the fish," Zach stated.

After Margaret and Zach ate dinner Z.J. wanted to be held. He was teething and the only thing that seemed to soothe him was to chomp down on Margaret's hand, but she didn't mind because she had always liked pain, besides she would do anything for her baby cub.

XOXOXO

Caitlyn had to hurry off to work at the hospital. Before she left, she gave her son a stern warning. "You better have these sluts out of the apartment when I get home or someone WILL be sorry."

Caitlyn grabbed her purse, then hurried off to her nurse's position. As soon as she walked out the door, Brett looked at Dani and Kim and announced, "I want a threesome."

"You want a WHAT?" Dani gasped.

"I want you, me, and Kim in one bed," Brett clarified.

"Kinky!" said Kim. "I'm in!"

"No!" Dani protested as she was glaring at Brett. "I am not fucking HER... and neither are you!"

"Obviously you can't get enough of me. You keep showing up here at my apartment," Brett said to Dani. "If you want me, it's going to be MY way, under my conditions. You don't get to call the shots. So, what's it gonna be Dani? Do you want a threesome... or not?"

"Brett, I can't..." Dani said hesitantly.

"If you want a relationship with me, Dani... it's gotta be under my terms," he stated.

"A-alright then," she said softly. She was falling in love with Brett. She didn't want to lose him, so she agreed to the kinky threesome.

"This is going to be fun!" Kim said as she started stripping off her clothes. Soon she was totally naked as Brett dropped his bathrobe to the floor.

"Come on, Dani. Take your clothes off," Brett urged her.

"I've never done anything like this before..." Dani stated.

"I want to use this on Dani," Kim said as she withdrew a giant cucumber from a refrigerator drawer.

Brett grinned when he saw the huge vegetable. "I think it will fit," he said as he started removing Dani's clothing. He got her totally naked and laid her down on the table.

"Relax, Dani. We won't hurt you," he said as he started nibbling her neck.

Dani shuddered, feeling Brett's teeth scraping her sensitive skin. Despite her inhibitions, she started to get wet. Kim came forward and began caressing Dani's breasts. She toyed with Dani's nipples, then slid a hand down between her legs.

"Whoa!" Dani cried out. "Wait!"

"Allow me!" Brett said as he spread Dani's legs far apart. He slid his head between them and began to lick. Once he had her nice and wet, he urged Kim to come forward with the giant cucumber.

"I want to see you fuck her with it," Brett said as Kim lubed the huge vegetable with cooking spray.

"This may be a tight fit," Kim stated as she brushed one end of the cucumber against Dani's moist folds.

"Ohhh!" Dani gasped as Kim started to work the vegetable inside.

Brett smirked, watching the show. "Suck my cock," he said as he pressed his erection close to Dani's lips.

To distract Dani from Kim's insertion, Brett thrust his cock into Dani's mouth. "Wow, she's taking all of it!" Kim exclaimed as she pushed the entire vegetable into Dani's slick center.

"Kinky!" Brett said with a groan as he thrust more of his cock down Dani's throat. He wished he could fill up ALL of her holes.

Very soon, Brett was close to orgasm as Kim fucked Dani faster and faster with the cucumber. Dani would have screamed but her mouth was stuffed with cock. As Brett spilled his seed down her throat, she came all over the huge, thrusting cucumber.

Kim withdrew the thick vegetable and began licking it off. "Who's going to fuck me now?" she asked.

At that same moment, Caitlyn walked through the door. "Brett, I forgot my cell phone-," she said as she entered.

"Ohhh my God!" she gasped as she saw her son withdrawing his cock from Dani's mouth. She had just caught her son in the act of sinning.

XOXOXO

Kyle and Fish were sitting in the living room playing with Sierra Rose when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Stacy, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked as he opened the door and saw Stacy standing there with some guy dressed in girls clothes.

"I just wanted to come and introduce my new friend C.J. to my daughter. Can I come in?" Stacy asked.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Fish stated as he came to the door and saw C.J.

"Why not? I am her mother and you said that I could visit my little girl," Stacy stated.

"We don't have a problem with you visiting Sierra Rose, but she's very impressionable right now Stacy and I'm not sure if she would understand why your boyfriend is dressed like your girlfriend," Fish stated.

"You guys should really be more understanding of C.J. I'm sure that when you first came out of the closet…there were people that didn't understand."

"You don't need to fight my battles for me Stacy. I can just wait in the car while you visit your daughter," C.J. stated.

"No, you shouldn't have to do that. C.J. feels like he is a woman trapped in a guy's body. She didn't choose this life anymore than you did and I think that you should treat her the same way that you would want to be treated," Stacy stated.

"Okay Stacy, I'm sorry if we came across as judgmental…it's just that we don't want Sierra Rose to be confused or upset, but we were wrong to judge your friend solely on external appearances," Fish stated as he offered his hand to C.J. and shook it.

"Can C.J. and I take Sierra Rose to the park?" Stacy asked.

"Of course, but will you bring her back in an hour, that's when dinner will be ready and you and C.J. are more then welcome to join us," Kyle stated.

"That would be nice."

"We'll see you in an hour, be good for your mommy," Fish stated as he kissed his daughter goodbye and handed her over to Stacy.

XOXOXO

"Aubrey, let's go get you some nice maternity clothes," Carlo said as they were leaving the food court. "Nothing's too good for my little Pookie-Bear."

Irene made a face as they neared a maternity Shoppe. Carlo walked up to a rack of clothes and withdrew some erotic lingerie made for a pregnant woman. "How do these look? I think they'd really flatter your beautiful breasts," Carlo asked Aubrey.

Aubrey just stared dumbly as she had no idea what was going on. Carlo asked Irene her opinion. "Do you think these sexy costumes would look good on my little fuck-toy?" Irene just shrugged her shoulders. She was tired of shopping with Aubrey and Carlo. She was ready to go back home and resume work on her secret room.

"Come on, Pookie-Bear, let's go try these garments on you," Carlo said as he led Aubrey away to the dressing rooms.

"You can't go in there!" Irene gasped as he was about to step into the dressing room to help Aubrey.

"You know she has trouble dressing herself," Carlo said as he slipped behind the curtain with Aubrey.

Carlo "helped" Aubrey try on the garments while he spent a great deal of time feeling her up. Aubrey was giggling as Carlo was licking her nipples. "Come out of there!" Irene commanded.

"But Aubrey's half naked!" Carlo protested.

"Dress her and let's pay for our purchases and go home," Irene insisted.

"She's no fun," Carlo said to his little fuck-toy. He helped Aubrey get dressed and they left the dressing room together. Hand-in-hand, Carlo went to pay for all the maternity garments he had chosen for Aubrey. He made sure she had plenty of kinky lingerie for those special, fun times.

"Now we gotta go pick out a crib. Nothing's too good for my baby," Carlo said as he walked out of the maternity Shoppe with Aubrey and Irene.

"Good God!" Irene gasped.

They walked through the mall until they had located a small furniture Shoppe. They stepped inside and started looking around. "I think the cribs are this way," Carlo said as he led Aubrey through the store. Irene followed along behind them with a frown upon her face.

They didn't find the cribs but instead they had found a bedroom on display, complete with a canopy bed and flowing drapes. "Ohhh Aubrey, I feel a bout of horniness coming on!" Carlo cried as he buried his head in Aubrey's cleavage.

Aubrey started licking the top of Carlo's bald head as he led her toward the bed. "Ohhh God, here we go again!" Irene groaned in annoyance as Carlo started ripping off Aubrey's clothes. Once he had her down to her bra and panties, he lowered her onto the bed display.

"Tell me you want me, Aubrey. Tell me want my big, throbbing cock!" Carlo urged her.

"I want your cock, Master," Aubrey responded.

"Ohhh yes, my sweet little fuck-toy, you can bet I am gonna GIVE it to you!" Carlo responded as he tore off her panties and unleashed his hard, pulsating erection.

As Carlo lowered himself on top of Aubrey and started fucking her hard and deep, Irene got on the phone and dialed the authorities. "Yeah, I am shopping at Jaggerman's furniture store in the mall. There is a couple here who is rudely fucking in the bedding department. Get here right away!" she said on the phone.

Mere minutes later, Irene smiled when she heard the sirens. The police were on their way. Carlo didn't even have a chance to orgasm when the mall security guards showed up in the bedding department. "Stop that at once!" one of the security guards cried out.

Carlo pulled out of Aubrey's tight slit and looked up to see a couple of security guards. "Run, Aubrey! Run!"

Irene just stood there laughing while Carlo and Aubrey ran through the mall stark-naked to escape the security guards. They didn't even have a chance to leave the furniture store when they were apprehended by the cops. "Young lady, what is your name?" a policeman asked Aubrey.

"My name is... is ... Little Piggy," Aubrey responded.

The cops looked at each other after they had heard her reply. "What do you do for a living?" the cop questioned her.

"I work as a fuck-toy... and Carlo is my master," Aubrey replied.

"I think we should take this one in for interrogation," the cop said to his partner with a wicked grin. "I think we are about to have ourselves a lot of fun."

XOXOXO

Starr and Cole drove home in an awkward silence. Cole was trying to think of anything that he could say to Starr that would explain away his behavior at the club. He didn't want Starr to think that he wasn't attracted to her anymore because he was…it's just that he was scared of being touched and vulnerable to anybody ever again. He knew that she would have questions, but he wasn't sure what he should tell her.

When Starr got home she started to throw her and Hope's belongings into a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"I am tired of the lies, excuses and secrets Cole. I know that something is wrong with you….there is a reason why you are pushing me away. So you can either come clean right now and trust me with the truth or I am going to take our daughter and leave," Starr stated as she placed her hand on her hip.

"You can't leave…you're my girls and I love you so much. I wouldn't have anything left to live for without you."

"Then love me enough to trust me with the truth."

"I was…I was raped in prison," Cole whispered.

"Oh…god Cole, I'm so sorry. I want you to know that whatever happened, it wasn't your fault and you're never going to lose me. I think that it might help if we saw a counselor together because I want to be close with you without you being afraid, sick and traumatized."

"I want that too Starr," Cole stated as he began to cry.

Starr slowly and cautiously wrapped her arms around him and held him while he cried. "It's not your fault," she whispered over and over again as he continued to sob in her arms.

XOXOXO

John and Blair had taken Hope and Sam to the mall and then to the food court for ice cream. "I want a chocolate cone," Sam stated as they walked up to the counter.

"A chocolate cone for my son... and a little vanilla cone for my granddaughter," Blair told the girl behind the counter.

"I wonder if they have pickle-flavored ice cream?" John said teasingly into Blair's ear while he stood next to her at the counter.

She gave him a little smirk and she finished placing her order. "And my boyfriend and I would like a banana split with two spoons," Blair told the girl.

"That sounds delicious," John said to Blair. "You, me, chocolate sauce, strawberries and whipped cream."

"John, behave yourself," Blair warned him. "There are children present."

John gave Hope a little smile as she sat in the stroller. "I'll be a good boy," John promised Blair.

"Yeah right," she said as the girl went to get their orders ready. A couple of minutes later, the girl had returned with the ice cream. John paid for their order, and they went to sit down.

"Mom, I miss Melinda," Sam said once they had taken their seats in the food court. "Can we go over to see her?"

Blair looked at John as she didn't know what to tell Sam. Unfortunately, Melinda was still hospitalized and Blair had no idea how to tell Sam about the situation. "Sam ~ honey, Melinda's been... sick... and well, she's in the hospital right now," Blair said gently.

"What? No!" Sam cried out when he heard the news. "What's wrong with her, Mom? I wanna go see her."

"Honey, I am sorry. You can't go see her now. She's not feeling very well... but as soon as she gets a little better, I promise to take you to see her," Blair said to her son.

Sam set his ice cream down and got up from the table. With tears in his eyes, he began walking away. He wanted to help Melinda and make her feel better, but he didn't know how. He saw a cute little stuffed kitty in one of the stores. He decided to buy it for Melinda.

He stepped into the Shoppe and used all of his allowance to purchase the stuffed kitty for Melinda. He came back and showed it to his mom. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Blair's eyes filled with tears at her son's thoughtfulness. "I'm sure she'll love it, Son," she said as she kissed Sam's cheek. "As soon as she's a little better, you can take it to her."

Just then John received a call from the station. "What?" he gasped when he heard about two horny miscreants who had been having sex in the mall. "Don't worry, I can see that Shoppe from here... and I am right on it," John told dispatch.

John got off the phone and said to Blair, "Come on, honey. Something going on at Jaggerman's furniture store. I'm needed."

Blair put Hope back into the stroller and followed John to the furniture store. When they got there, cops were swarming the place. A naked Carlo Hesser was being loaded up into a police car. Aubrey Wentworth was being arrested as well.

"Ohhh my God!" Blair cried out as he covered Sam's eyes.

John looked sorely disappointed that he had missed out on all the action. Why hadn't he arrived soon enough to watch the "show?"

"Dammit, Blair... we should have brought some pickles with us," John said with a wink.

She gave him a chastising look as she got ready to leave the mall with the children. "See ya at home later, babe. They need my 'help' down at the station," he told her.

XOXOXO

Melinda had been medicated but she had been sleeping for a while now. Zane was at her bedside as Joey and Kelly stepped out momentarily. When Melinda woke up, she is half out of it and hallucinates that Zane is Norman. "No…No stay away from me…Stay away from me…I won't let you hurt me again," she screams hysterically, as she starts to attack Zane. Zane remains calm and tries to convince her that he's not her father but she is so traumatized that Joey and Kelly must come in and pull her off of him. When Melinda realizes what she has done, she starts to cry.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…I didn't mean to hurt you," she sobs uncontrollably as she rocked back and forth in a sitting position.

Joey and Kelly tended to Zane and once they determined that he was okay, they returned to their little Melinda, who now looked up at them, terrified.

"Are you going to burn me now that I was a bad girl…Because I need to be punished for what I did?"

Joey and Kelly looked at each other, realizing that Norman must have traumatized the poor girl so bad that she didn't know how to believe in anything else.

"I can't take this anymore," Zane suddenly said. "I love Melinda but I can't stand to see her like this…to see her in pain…I want my dad to come pick me up."

"You hate me now too don't you? I'm so sorry," Melinda said.

"I don't hate you Melinda. I love you. This isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I'm okay."

He kissed Melinda on the forehead and then disappeared out the door as he went in the hall to call his dad. Joey and Kelly watched him leave and turned back to their little girl. It was so painful to watch her like this. Kelly went into Joey's arms as they both wondered simultaneously if they would ever be able to reach their precious little girl again…

XOXOXO

"I'm sorry. I wish I had better news for you," Dr. Larry said as he turned to Jessica's family. "Her kidney is failing. We were able to repair her liver but the kidney is just too badly damaged. She will need a transplant or she will die."

"Not my baby," Vicki cried. "Not another of my babies," she stated though tears as Clint put an arm around her, completely shell shocked.

"It will be all right Vicki…Jessica's a fighter…she's always been a fighter…she will survive this," Clint said in an attempt to comfort her.

"What do we do now," Cristian asked? "What can we do for Jessica now?"

"First we need to start testing family members to see if they can be a donor. Vicki I'm sorry but you can't donate because you already gave one kidney to Megan. The rest of you follow me and we can get the show on the road. The sooner she has this transplant, the better."

Vicki was left alone with Jessica as the rest of the family went to be tested. "I'm so sorry Jessi. I'm so sorry I can't help you when you're in pain."

She kissed her forehead and prayed that they would find a donor before it was too late. She couldn't lose another child. She just couldn't. From inside another room, Natalie begged to see her little boy.

"Please Brody…I need to see my baby…I need for him to give me strength…I feel so lost right now."

"All right baby, I'll have Nigel bring him over right away…as a matter of fact, why don't you do it…He'd love to hear your voice."

Brody handed the phone to Natalie after giving Nigel the instructions. Natalie talked to her little boy briefly before hanging up the phone.

"I feel better all ready, "she said as she turned her attention back to Brody.

"Uh-oh…I've seen that look before…you have a plan."

"Don't look so concerned…I only want to do what's right…I know my sister needs a transplant…I want to be tested to be a donor…"

XOXOXO

Another doctor came in to check on Susannah's injury. After only a few minutes of testing, he had determined that she had a very bad sprain.

"There is no way you can go home alone with an injury like this Dr. Hanen…If you are not careful, this sprain will turn into a break…Is that what you want?"

"What if she stayed with me for a while," Shaun offered?

"Oh please stop with your noble act…I want no part of your macho complex," she said.

"Can you stop thinking like a psychologist for five seconds and consider what the doctor said," Shaun replied.

"I have…and I don't need a babysitter…I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You are not going anywhere without supervision," the doctor said."

"You are making a really big deal out of nothing," she said. "I am certainly capable of taking care of a little sprain without supervision."

"Right…because you never make any mistakes, isn't that right?"

"Of course I don't…Mistakes are just an excuse for being stupid and slutty…that's my sister, not me."

"Can you please stop insulting your sister for five minutes…I get that you hate her but not everything is about her you know?"

"Maybe you should tell that to her…I mean God, she didn't even know who the father of either of her children was…"

"Only because circumstances prevented it…She's not the first or the last to ever have those questions…"

"You're defending her again…are you sure you aren't sleeping with her?"

"She's my friend Susannah…I know that's a foreign concept to you but it's true…and if you would step off that high and mighty pedestal maybe you would see that you aren't God…"

"I'll have you know that everything I have done, I have done for a good reason. You all act like my sister is this paragon of virtue but what has she ever done to deserve that title…she will sleep with anyone that looks at her twice…she's a slut, pure and simple…If I had done something like that... If I had gotten pregnant out of wedlock…"

"Did you?"

"Of course not…Do you actually think that I would whore myself out that way…"

"I don't know Susannah…You seem pretty intent on hating your sister…in my experience, you don't see hatred that intense unless you feel guilty about something…is that it Susannah…do you have a child that nobody knows about…Or is it something else entirely…what in the world could the perfect Susannah Hanen Be hiding?"

"I am not hiding anything…and to answer your question…I would rather stay here, then deal with YOU…You have got to be the most arrogant, frustrating, pain in the ass that I have EVER met…"

"Careful, you just used the A word…You're going to hell now."

He sat down on the chair in her room and Susannah threw up her hands in frustration. Shaun was more then a little annoyed with the woman. She drove him up a wall to be exact. She was down right rude and acting like a first class bitch but still…he didn't feel right about leaving her…

"You can go now," she shouted.

"Don't think so…the doctor obviously got tired of your temper tantrum…so you are stuck with me until you can get that pompass ass out of the chair and walk on your own…and not break your perfectly tailored designer shoes and matching suits…"

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Trust me…the feeling is mutual…you are nothing but a cold, heartless bitch, who gets pleasure out of judging everyone else instead of dealing with her own fucked up life…whatever your secret is Susannah…I will find it…and then maybe we can FINALLY be on the same wave length…I don't much care for perfect people…People who are human are more my forte…"

She turned away from him groaning and Shaun just watched her and laughed…she might have been a heartless bitch but there was something about her that got to him…Lord help him, there was something about her that was making him want to help her. Now HE was the one who needed therapy…and quick…

XOXOXO

Jack got down on his knees and placed his mouth around Shane's Penis. He took the full length of it as far as he could into his mouth and he sucked it as hard as he could as Shane closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm going to cum," Shane whispered as Jack continued to swirl his tongue around the top of his penis. He couldn't hold out any longer, the need to release himself was too great that he grunted as he ejaculated into Jack's waiting mouth.

"Has anybody ever told you that you taste amazing," Jack stated as he licked his lips and stood up. He lathered his hands with soap and rubbed it all over Shane's body and then he washed his hair. When it was over it was Shane's turn to wash Jack. Afterwards they went back to the bedroom where they made love to one another all over again.

XOXOXO

Todd tied Troy up while he called an ambulance. He didn't want to take a chance that he would escape.

"Look, if you don't send an ambulance to Llantana mountain quickly then a woman is going to bleed to death…No, I don't know what happened, isn't that supposed to be YOUR job," Todd complained into the phone. "Just hurry…there is a dangerous criminal here and his victim is unconscious and bleeding…you do the math."

He hung up the phone and went back to Troy. "Are you happy now…whatever the hell you and that other bastard did to her may have killed her..."

"She's not going to die Manning…she can't."

"Why…because you want to have a chance to finish her off…not going to happen McGuiver…this will be the last time, you fuck her up…or any other woman for that matter…"

"Why the hell do you care so much…you're the one who stalked her…or have you forgotten that since you became all high and mighty," Troy said.

"Why do you think I'm doing this…I regret what I did to her…It was stupid and wrong and I carry that guilt with me wherever I go…No, we don't get along but I wouldn't wish what you did to her on anyone…and frankly I hope you die a very slow and painful death…men like you don't deserve to live…maybe I don't either but that's besides the point…You WILL pay for this…I will put you in hell if it's the last thing I ever do…"

Troy let out an agonizing scream as Todd began to crush his balls with his boot. From the other side of the room, Bo tried desperately to wake his wife but she was losing blood at a rapid pace and her heart rate was very faint. He didn't know what to do to stop the blood until the ambulance arrived because he was pretty sure it was internally…that was when he saw the tub and realized that maybe he could at least slow it down…

He carried her to the tub and filled it with cold water…he made sure she was covered in the water as he submerged her there. At the very least, maybe he could slow it down and keep her alive so they could save her.

"Red…Red it's me…I'm here…I'm not going anywhere…I'm not ever giving up on you…We can fight this…I know we can…I don't know if you can hear anything I'm saying but I need you to know how much I love you…I will fight anyone and anything that tries to take you from me…even if I have to find my way into your brain and fight death itself…we need you baby…we all need you so much…I can't make it without you…please be okay…please don't die on me…I don't know how to do this…you're my heart…you're my better half…you make me better…damn it Nora, I wasn't alive until you loved me…wake up damn it…wake up and tell me you still believe in us…God I love you so much…I love you…and our little one…

He put his hand on her stomach and brought his lips to her as he kissed both mother and child…"I hope to God that you are still growing inside there little one…mommy and daddy love you so much…so much…please fight this…please…you and mommy have to come back to me…you just have to…I am so lost without you…"

He laid his head down on Nora's stomach and tried to find a heartbeat…when he only found a faint one, he began to sob uncontrollably. The ambulance finally showed up and loaded Nora onto the stretcher. They didn't have to say anything…it was all in their eyes…Nora's chances for survival were very slim…he would take slim over nothing…she had beaten the odds when they were less then this…He would will her back to him if it was the last thing he did…No way was he losing his wife now…not now, not ever…he loved her too damn much…

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before they loaded her into the ambulance, hoping she could feel his love…As Troy is placed under arrest, Bo turns to Todd…"Thank you…Thank you for helping me save her life…I know how you feel about her but I appreciate that you put all that aside because Nora might be dead right now if you hadn't have known where to find her."

Todd knew how much that statement had cost Bo to say and he knew that if the tables had been turned it would have cost him just as much so they shook hands and Todd said simply…"It was the least that I could do…at times like these, old grudges shouldn't matter…I never wanted her to die Bo…she has a family…friends…and I'm sorry for the pain you're going through…I know what it is to love someone that much."

"Yeah, I suppose you do…"

Those were the last words spoken as Todd left to return to Marty and Bo climbed into the ambulance and held Nora's frail hand as they drove to the hospital…and he prayed for a miracle…

Lindsay had returned with the pizza just as ambulances and police cars were swarming the place…"Crap," she said, as she dropped the pizza and started running…No way in hell was she going down for this. No way in hell would she lose what she so carefully constructed…"They better not catch me…If they know what's good for them, they'll keep on driving…" And she ran with no clear destination in mind…her only goal…to escape before she was fingered right along with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ****_This episode was written by Melissa (T & M Fan), Sharon, and AngelsInstead._**

Episode 7, Season 2

"Can Melinda come home soon?" Kelly asked the doctor. "I hate to see her like this, so unhappy and medicated. I think that Joey and I could make her more comfortable at home so she could begin to heal."

"I think that's a wonderful suggestion," responded the doctor. "I am working closely with Dr. Hanen on Melinda's case and I think it would improve her situation if she went home. This hospital is no place for a little girl. It's only increasing her sense of hopelessness and depression. Of course, we still want Melinda to take her medication... and she will need follow-up sessions with Dr. Hanen on an outpatient basis. Until then, you can take her home and love her."

Kelly and Joey thanked the doctor for all his help. They helped Melinda get ready to go home. They were returning to their actual house and leaving the safe-house behind considering the threat of Norman was now gone. They hoped that Melinda would feel happy and safe when she saw her bedroom and all her toys.

"We are going home now, honey," Kelly said to her little girl.

"Where's my monkey? Where's George?" asked Melinda.

Kelly and Joey looked at each other. Clearly Melinda had no memory of destroying her favorite stuffed animal. Kelly didn't know what to tell the little girl as she didn't want to upset her further.

"He's ... uhhhh... missing," Kelly said hesitantly. "We'll find him, Melinda... or we'll get you another stuffed animal."

Melinda looked sad when she heard about George. "I don't want another stuffed animal. I just want George. I've had him since I was a baby," Melinda said as Kelly finished getting Melinda dressed and ready to leave the hospital.

"It will be okay, Melinda," Joey said gently. "When we get home, you can play with all your other toys."

Joey and Kelly took Melinda home and got her settled in. They tucked her into her little bed and covered her with a pink and lavender quilt. "I'm scared," Melinda said to Kelly softly. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I'll sleep by you tonight, Melinda. You're safe here," Kelly promised as she kissed the little girl's cheek. Joey gave Melinda a smile as he spoke a tender good night to the little girl and the woman he loved. He turned off the light and gently shut the door.

XOXOXO

Cristian took little Bree into see her mother. He knew that nothing would give Jessica strength more than being with her children. "Mommy, I'm here," little Bree said as she took her mother's hand.

"Bree," Jessica spoke as she awoke to the sound of her daughter's voice. Jessi smiled when she saw her beautiful little girl.

"I love you, Mommy," Bree said.

"I love you, too, baby," Jessica replied.

"We had a car wreck, didn't we?" Jess said as she looked at Cristian.

"Yes, we did... and you had to have surgery," Cris responded.

"Ohhhh my God," Jessica gasped.

"Am I going to be alright? How's Bree? Is she okay?" Jessica asked as she frantically looked at her little girl.

"Bree's just fine," Cris answered. "But Jess, you're going to need a kidney transplant."

Jessica stared at Cris in shock. At this point in time, she only had one working kidney. Would she be able to get the transplant and survive to be a mother to her children? She didn't even know that her sister Natalie had been involved in the accident. "No," Jessica said sadly when she heard the news.

In a nearby hospital room, Natalie was insisting that she should be tested as a donor for her sister's kidney transplant. Brody understood her need to protect her loved one because he too would have done anything for Natalie, even donating a kidney had it been necessary, but he was concerned about her donating due to her own injuries. "Natalie, are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "You were badly hurt. And I am worried about you."

"I have to do this, Brody. Jessica's my sister. She needs my help right now... and I will do everything I can for her so that she gets well and recovers from the accident," Natalie replied.

"I know how much this means to you, Natalie. And I support your decision 100%," Brody said as he gently kissed her lips.

XOXOXO

Shaun carried Susannah into his house. He had never had a more miserable ride home in his life. The woman was a walking headache. All she did was complain about how much she hated her sister, which made him think she was trying to convince herself of that. There was something about the woman that screamed "troubled" and now she was ranting about her complete and utter hate for HIM…did the woman know any other emotion…He was beginning to think she had a heart of stone?

"I don't want to live with an arrogant jack ass who wants to jump my sister's bones…"

"Right now I don't give a damn WHAT you want…I am kidnapping you, whether you like it or not. " (Pause) "Look, you think this is a picnic for ME…you and all your reasons for hating me…for hating your sister…for hating your niece and your nephew…My God Susannah…Is it possible for you to feel even one ounce of sympathy…You are so sure that your sister is out there somewhere of her own free will…but what if you're wrong…what if she is really in trouble…do you even care? "

He dropped her on her ass on the couch. She swore at him as she hit the cushion. "Why don't you just admit that you're hot for her?"

"I would if it was true." (Pause)"Look, Just because I care whether your sister is dead or alive does not mean I want to have sex with her…she's a beautiful woman yes…but she is IN LOVE with her husband…I know you don't want to hear that but it's true…She is not off somewhere having some torrid affair…believe it or not, people change…It's not fair for you to hold a mistake that she made years ago over her head for the rest of her life…she isn't that person anymore Susannah…"

"She might have YOU convinced but I'M not buying it…"

"That's because you are a frigid bitch who spends more time complaining about the imperfections of the world than looking in the damn mirror…You don't live in a glass house Dr. Hanen…You don't have one set of rules that applies to you and another that applies to everyone else…People are flawed…people make mistakes…even you…and before you give me that rehearsed speech about how you never do anything wrong, let me ask you something…what are you going to do when the only thing left in your life is hate…what are you going to do when the last few people in your life who can even tolerate you, cast you aside for being a heartless bitch…your sister is a lot of things but she doesn't have to go to bed at night with only bitterness to keep her warm…and when she wakes up…she doesn't have to wake up with rage…Don't you ever get tired of always having to be right…Don't you EVER get tired of being a cold, heartless, frigid bitch?"

"Don't you ever get tired of being an arrogant son of a bitch…?"

Shaun pulled her into a kiss to shut her up. She was on a rampage and he was getting a headache. Susannah pulled away and slapped him. Shaun just grinned.

"What's the matter…too much feeling for the ice princess?"

"You asshole," she said, as she kissed him back.

"Oh you'll see my ass all right…that and a whole lot more…"

"You bastard…"

"You bitch…"

She lifted her hand to slap him again but he crushed his mouth on hers again and the kissing intensified. He pushed her back down onto the couch as he ripped her blouse open.

"I hate you," she said, as she pulled his pants down.

"I hate you too," he said as he slid her skirt down her legs.

They continued to damn each other to hell as they tore each other's clothes off. Now they were lying naked on the couch as they shared one dirty kiss after another.

"Go to hell Shaun Evans," she screamed as he pushed his cock into her wet pussy. She shut up as he buried himself deeper inside her.

"Thank god you finally shut up," he said, as he felt himself harden inside her. They continued to pump in and out of each other until they were exhausted. Susannah rolled off of Shaun's chest and sighed. He just smiled at her, amused.

"Oh God…Not again, "she said.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is the first time…unless of course you are talking about the secret that keeps you in bitch mode."

"This never should have happened…this doesn't change ANYTHING between us," she said as she tried to get up.

"Oh I disagree… I think it changes EVERYTHING…Now stop trying to move…I wouldn't want to have to tie you to the bed…"

"I have to go pee…"

"Then WE'LL go pee…You can't walk remember…"

She screamed in annoyance as he helped her to the bathroom…She would give anything for a moment of peace right now.

XOXOXO

Nora was rushed into the emergency room for emergency surgery and as Dr. Larry came around the corner, Bo begged him to let him watch from the observation area.

"Please Larry…she's my whole world…I almost lost her all over again…I need to be here."

"All right…But you can't come any further. You need to let us do our job Bo. "

"Just…Just save her Larry…I can't lose her…I can't lose our child…"

"We'll do everything we can…I promise."

Bo watched as Larry joined the team of doctors who were trying to save his wife. He could feel the tears burn his face as he looked at her battered and bruised flesh. He wanted to hurt someone for this…to make them pay for making her suffer…but right now his anger was replaced by a complete and utter sense of fear. What if she never woke up? What if their child didn't survive? What if Nora was too damaged to WANT to survive? He had been through this before when Sarah was raped…but this somehow seemed so much worse…how was he going to help her through this…how, when the thought of her suffering that way made him sick to his stomach…made him want to kill the people responsible…he had never been a violent man but for the first time in his life, he knew that no hell would be enough…Daniel was dead but Troy…He just knew that he better not have to see his face…because if he did, he couldn't be held responsible for what he would do…

He punched his fist through the wall as the tears came. He needed to get himself under control so he could be the person that Nora needed. He needed to get his own emotions in check. He just didn't know how. It was at that moment when he looked up…and he saw Larry running out of the room as Nora was screaming.

"What's going on Larry?"

"Bo, you need to get in there and calm her down. We need to operate but she's not letting anyone touch her."

He didn't say anything further as he rushed inside the room, Larry close behind him. Nora was hysterical, as she was cowering in the corner of the operating table, holding a scalpel. He guessed she had just grabbed blindly out of fear. She had no way of knowing what she was holding.

"Stay…Stay back," she was screaming, as tears fell from her face. "I won't let you hurt me again. Not again. Not ever again."

"Red…Red, its okay…You don't have to be afraid…Nobody is trying to hurt you…Nobody WILL hurt you…not again…not while there is still a breath in me."

"Bo…Bo, is that…is that really you?"

"Who else knows about the way you ramble when you are nervous…or the way you twist your hair as you slip your shoes off when your preparing for a trial…who knows those little quirky details about you…the little things that you only allow the people who love you to know…Yes baby…It's me…It's the man who loves you like crazy…please…please give me that scalpel…"

"But what about…"

"I know you see their faces in your mind Nora but they can't hurt you anymore…Troy and Daniel aren't here with you…The doctors need to operate on you…please baby…will you do this for me?"

"Our baby," she suddenly sobbed, as she dropped the scalpel in Bo's hand and he pulled her into his arms and they cried together.

"Our baby will be just fine if you let them help you. I love you Red. Please let them help you."

"I can't stand to be touched …Can't you understand that...can't you understand that every time I am….it feels like I am back there…it feels like…like they're…"

"I know baby…I know…But they need to touch you to operate…I can stay here until you go under if you want…would you like that…would you feel safer?"

"You're the only place I feel safe…please don't leave me Bo…I'm…I'm so scared."

"I'll be right here…I'll be right here waiting for you on the other side…you can do this Red…WE can do this…I'm not EVER leaving you again…I promise…"

"Okay…Okay, I'll do it…For you, I will do it..."

"That's my girl."

Bo kissed the top of Nora's head and helped her back on the operating table. He turned to Larry after Nora made herself more comfortable.

"Would it be all right if I held her hand?"

"I think that would be just fine."

Bo squeezed Nora's hand as they gave her the shot to put her under. Bo stayed right by her side until he was sure she wouldn't feel any more pain…and then he stepped out into the observation room. He nearly lost it from the agony of watching her suffer but somehow he pulled it together long enough to realize that her children needed to be called. He excused himself to make the difficult calls to Rachel and Matthew. He could only pray for Nora and their unborn child.

XOXOXO

"Oh God…God, are you sure…Okay, I'm on my way…If she wakes up again…tell her…tell mom I love her."

Rachel hung up the phone and turned to Kevin and Zane. She could no longer control the emotions as she burst into tears. Kevin wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"What is it…what did uncle Bo say?" Kevin asked his girlfriend.

"She's going to be okay isn't she?" Zane asked

"They…they don't know yet," Rachel said through tears. "The only thing they know for sure is that…" Rachel's voice cracked as she looked at Kevin. "They're doing exams to get evidence but…but when Bo found her…she was…she didn't have any clothes on…She was…"

She became hysterical as Kevin pulled her back into his arms. "It's okay baby. It's okay. You don't have to say it."

"But I do…Kevin, I do…If I am going to help her, I need to be able to admit that she was…that she was raped…(She broke free from his embrace and started to pace the floors, tears still falling from her face.) "God, it makes me sick to think of what those animals did to her…what they made her suffer through…and what about the baby…is my little brother or sister going to make it…She's already blind…isn't that enough…God, when is it going to be enough?"

She started to trash the room in a fit of rage. Kevin and Zane watched her, knowing she needed to get it out of her system. When she finally collapsed on the floor in tears, they both went to her and helped her up off the floor. Kevin held her in his arms as Zane took the keys from his father.

"I'll go get the car. "

"You're…you're coming with me?"

"Unless you don't want me to…"

"No that…that's not what I meant…I just…thank you…thank you Zane."

"You make my father smile like I haven't seen him do in a long time…that makes you okay in my book…plus…plus, I happen to think that your mother is pretty incredible. I would do anything to make her feel safe again."

"That goes double for me," Kevin added.

"Thank you…Thank you so much…both of you."

"You will never be alone again Rachel…never…now let's go…your mother needs you…"

Kevin put his arm around Rachel as they followed Zane out the door.

XOXOXO

"She's going to be okay, isn't she…Dad, please…please just tell me if she's…okay, If mom wakes up again…will you just tell her how much I love her… I'm on my way."

Matthew hung up the phone and turned to face Destiny. He tried to hold his emotions inside but he found it impossible. Destiny pulled him into her arms as he started to cry.

"It's okay Matthew. It's okay cry. You don't have to be strong for me. "

"But what about her Des…I need to be strong for her…She's going to need…God I can't even say it…It's just…It's…"

"What happened, Matthew…What happened to your mom?"

He could feel his anger rising to the surface as he thought about what those animals had done to his mom. Destiny could sense his feelings before they even boiled over and shut the door to their son's room.

"Go ahead Matthew. Let it out. You need to let it out before you see her. Just do it. It's okay."

As the tears filled his eyes, he began to knock over the furniture. He was so angry, he could hardly even see straight. Destiny finally had to grab him before he did any real damage to himself. They sat on the floor together as Destiny held on to him…tears overcoming them both.

"I don't know how I'd survive any of this without you and our son…I…"

She grabbed his hand and used the other to cup his face in her hands. "You are never going to have to find out. You can tell me what happened Matthew…you can tell me anything."

"I know…I just don't know if I can say it. "

"You can. I'm right here with you."

There was a brief pause as he tried to compose himself and then he looked at Destiny.

"They…they raped her Des…they raped her and they tortured her…and now…God, she's pregnant…what if something happens to that baby…hasn't she been through enough…damn it, she's already blind…how much more does she have to go through…when will it FINALLY be enough?"

"I'm…Matthew I'm so sorry…This isn't fair…none of this is fair…Does your father know if she's going to be okay?"

"Okay? How can she ever be okay again Des? Would YOU be? "

"I'm sorry Matthew…I just want to help. You're right. Your mother is never going to be the same. She's going to need her friends and her family more then ever before."

"I'm sorry Des. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just…I'm scared. My mom has been through so much in her life…way too much for one person…I just…why does she ALWAYS have to be the one to suffer? When is she going to be happy? How am I supposed to help her through THIS? "

"I'll tell you how…you love her…you have patience with her…you be there to listen if she needs to vent…you let her know that she will never be alone…but more then anything else…please don't let her push you away…you know your mother…she wants to handle everything on her own…she CAN'T handle this by herself…"

"I won't EVER let her be alone again…I was away from my family for long enough…We'll help her through this…We WILL…I don't know how but somehow we will find a way…I can do anything for her…she always did for me…"

"I love her too Matthew…I love her like my own mother…I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her…"

"She has to be okay Des…she just has to be. I need her. I can't believe I'm saying this but I…I still need my mom….I need my mom."

"I know Matthew. I know. A child always needs their mom…no matter how old they get."

She pulled him into a hug and they cried together. "Let's go get our son and go to the hospital. Your parents need us."

"Thanks Des. Thanks for talking me down. I can't let my mom see me like this."

"I love you Matthew. You can always turn to me. Let's go."

She helped him up off the floor and they went to gather their son and then left the house as a family.

XOXOXO

After crying in Starr's arms, Cole did feel better. Starr was trying to think of a way to help Cole feel more comfortable with her after everything that had happened to him in prison and the attack that had lead to him having been raped. "Cole, you know I love you... and I'd never hurt you, and I want you to feel safe again," Starr said as she gently took his hand. "I want for us to find a way to feel connected again. But I realize it is difficult for you after you were hurt. I know you feel uneasy, so if my touch ever makes you feel uncomfortable, I want you to use some code words to tell me how you feel. When you feel uncomfortable, you can use the word "yellow." And if you ever want me to stop touching you for any reason, you can say "red." I would like us to start by taking a bath together. We can wear our bathing suits until you feel more comfortable," Starr stated.

Cole started to protest, but then he realized Starr was just trying to help him. "Okay," he said as he let out a shaking breath. "I can try this, Starr. But I don't know. I love you, but this is very difficult for me."

"I know, Cole... but all I want is to help you through this," Starr told him as she took him by the hand and lead him toward the bathroom. "I'm going to put my bathing suit on... and I'll meet you in the bathroom. We'll get through this, Cole... you and I, together."

Cole nodded as he went over to the dresser and located his swimming trunks. When Starr left the room to put on her bathing suit, Cole stripped out of his clothing and put on his trunks. He walked into the bathroom hesitantly as Starr was running warm water into the tub. She turned around and smiled at him in her bathing suit.

"Ohhh Cole," she said when she saw all the bruises and cuts upon his skin. He had gotten the injuries during the prison escape. All Starr wanted to do was heal his many wounds, especially the one upon his soul.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Cole stated as he walked toward the tub. Gingerly, he stepped into the warm, soothing water.

"You're such a brave man, Cole... and I mean that with all my heart," Starr said as she climbed into the tub and settled down into the water facing Cole.

Cole didn't respond as he stared into her eyes. His heart started to pound, but not with desire. Cole was terrified.

"Cole, everything's going to be alright," Starr soothed him. "Would you let me clean your wounds?"

"Starr, I-," Cole said breathlessly.

"I'll be very gentle," she promised as she lightly soaped a wash cloth and began to tenderly clean the numerous cuts. "You're safe with me, Cole."

When she saw Cole's nervousness, she once again tried to soothe him. "Try to think of something pleasant; something that makes you happy," she encouraged him.

Cole closed his eyes and remembered the day that he met Starr and the moment when they discovered they were expecting Hope. He then remembered when they were almost married. While Cole relived the memories, Starr was thinking of the same ones as she gently washed his skin. Cole opened his eyes and saw Starr holding his hand, telling him it was okay. Staring into her eyes, a slow smile came to Cole's face.

XOXOXO

"So I heard that you arrested two people having sex in the mall is that true?" John asked Joe Rodriguez, the arresting officer as soon as he entered the station.

"Yeah it's true and you'll never believe what she does for a living?"

"What? Is she a prostitute?"

"No...it's a lot better than that. She claims that she's a fuck toy that has to follow her Master's wishes."

"Has she been interrogated yet? I know that I have some wishes that I need her to fulfill," John stated.

"Me too, that's why I'm turning off the cameras in room two," Rodriguez explained.

"Good idea," John stated as he headed into Interrogation Room Two.

"Hello Aubrey, do you have any idea why you were arrested?" John asked as he stared at her bounteous breasts and began to drool.

Officer Rodriguez and Officer Bennett walked into the room and locked the door behind them.

"I don't know. I was only serving my master's needs. Are you my new master?" Aubrey asked as she stared at him blankly.

"I'll tell you what Aubrey, I won't press charges if you agree to serve me and my men's needs. We need you to be our own personal fuck toy, but you have to keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

"What secret? Little Piggy is only here to serve," Aubrey stated.

"That's good. You've been naughty little piggy and you must be punished, but first I need to search your cavity's for weapons. Lay down on the table on your side and spread your legs," John ordered.

Aubrey laid down on the table and spread her legs as far apart as they would go. Rodriguez sucked on her breasts as John slowly worked his fingers into Aubrey until he had his whole hand inside of her vagina. While John was exploring her frontal cavity Bennett was sticking his finger up her ass over and over again.

"You don't have any weapons, but we do and we're going to take turns stabbing you," John stated as he removed his pants.

He took his belt off and playfully smacked her ass until it was a nice shade of pink. "I'm so horny Aubrey...I need to be inside of you," John stated as he pulled her up into a standing position.

"Bennett, her ass is open if you want to fuck her too," John offered as he pushed his raging erection into her vagina.

"I'm on it boss," Bennett stated as he unzipped his pants and stood behind her, pushing his erection into her ass.

"Oh...god...you feel so good, I'm going to cum," John panted out as his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to silence it when he saw that Blair was calling him. "Damnit, I was so damn close," John swore under his breath as he pulled out of Aubrey.

XOXOXO

CJ watched as Stacy gently pushed Sierra Rose on the swings. "Fun!" Sierra Rose cried out as she went high upon the swing. Her long blond hair trailed behind her in the breeze.

"I'm glad you are having fun, baby," Stacy said to her cute little daughter.

"I can tell you're a wonderful mom, Stacy. I love watching you with your little girl," CJ said to her.

"I am so sad I missed so much time with her... and I don't remember the moment she was born. Do you think I will ever get my memory back?" Stacy said with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know, Stacy... but whether you do or not, I'll always love you," CJ stated.

CJ moved forward slightly, tenderly kissing Stacy on the lips. "I love you, too, CJ. I don't care what anyone says. The day you rescued me and my little girl, I knew you'd be someone special in my life," Stacy spoke.

Another hour passed as CJ and Stacy watched little Sierra Rose playing in the park. "I suppose we should take her back to her dads now," Stacy said with reluctance.

"Hey, don't be sad. I am sure they'll let you see her again soon," CJ said as she took Stacy's hand. Together they walked with Sierra back to Kyle and Fish's apartment.

"Did Sierra have fun?" Oliver asked as he hugged his little girl.

"Fun!" Sierra spoke up happily.

Oliver kissed his little girl on her tiny nose. "She had a great time," Stacy stated. "When can I see her again?"

"You can come over and see her any time, Stacy. Kyle and I want her to get to know her mother," Oliver replied.

"And we'd like for you to attend our wedding," Kyle spoke up. "Fish and I getting married."

"CJ is invited as well," Oliver added.

CJ smiled. "Would you mind if I wore a dress?"

"Sure, you can wear a dress if you like... as long as it isn't white," replied Oliver.

XOXOXO

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my baby boy?" Caitlyn shrieked when she walked into her apartment to see her son having intercourse with two whores at the same time.

"Mom, I thought that you were at work," Brett stated as he attempted to cover his nakedness.

"I forgot my phone and it's a good thing that I did. Who knows what these sluts would have seduced you into doing if I hadn't come home when I did. Did you even bother to use a condom?"

"Not exactly," Brett stammered.

"Honestly Brett, you can't go around having unprotected sex like your father. You could knock up one of your whores and then you'll have a baby on the way that you aren't ready to handle."

*Oh god, I could be pregnant,* Dani thought as she flashed back to the two times that she had unprotected sex with Brett. All she wanted to do was get out of here and find somewhere quiet to think. She began to get dressed as Caitlyn glared at her.

"You don't have to worry about an unexpected pregnancy. I'm on birth control," Kim yammered on as she began to get dressed.

"That's not good enough. I'm taking you to the free clinic so that we can get you some Condoms. You'll also need to be tested for STD's. Who knows where these skanky girls have been. Oh my god, we need to sterilize your penis so that we can rid it of all of their germs. I think I'm going to be sick" Caitlyn stated in a frenzy as she grabbed the sanitizer bottle out of her purse and handed it to him. She began pacing the room frantically as she gasped for air. She was having a full blown panic attack.

"Mom, you need to calm down and breathe," Brett stated. "I'm not a little boy anymore and you promised me that you would be less controlling," Brett stated as he grabbed his boxers and put them on.

"I'm not trying to control you, I'm just looking out for your best interest," Caitlyn stated.

"She has a right to be worried, I have Crabs," Kim stated as she tried her best to appear serious.

This is crazy...I want out of here," Dani shrieked as she ran from the apartment. Not only might she be pregnant, but she might have Crabs because of Kim.

Caitlyn began to shriek as she began to pull out her hair.

"It's okay...it really is. My Crabs aren't going to hurt you. They are safe and sound and in my freezer at home," Kim stated as she began to laugh. Brett's mom was a complete nutcase...it was so much fun to get her all riled up over nothing.

"That's not funny," Caitlyn stated as she roughly grabbed Kim by the arms and dragged her into the bathroom. "You need to wash your filthy mouth out," Caitlyn shrieked as she shoved the bar of soap into Kim's mouth.

Afterwards she grabbed Brett and Kim by their ears and dragged them both out of the apartment. "Stay the hell away from my son or I'll make you regret the day that you were born. Come on Brett we're going to the free clinic."

"Ohhhh mom, do I have to?" Brett asked as Caitlyn dragged him out to their car.

XOXOXO

"I want to make love to you. Please...Marty, let me love you the way that you deserve," Victor pleaded as he held her in his arms.

"I don't know if I can be intimate with anybody after what happened with Zach, but I want to try with you. I feel so safe here in your arms," Marty replied as she kissed him.

"I completely understand what you're going through because I feel the same way. Margaret made me feel ashamed and dirty and I want to replace that disgusting memory of being with her with a better memory of what love is supposed to feel like and I want to give you that better memory as well so that we both can remember how enjoyable making love can be when you're with the right person. I'll move slow and gentle with you and you'll see that love can be beautiful. I love you Marty, I've never stopped loving you," Victor whispered as he drew her closer to him and smelled the lilac fragrance that always seemed to linger in her hair.

"I still love Todd, but I love you too."

"I know that you still love Todd, but he will never be able to give you what you need because he's the one who broke you in the first place," Victor stated as he kissed Marty on the head and climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Marty asked.

"I just want to start a fire," Victor stated as he leaned over the fireplace and lit a match on the bundles of wood.

After the fire was blazing he climbed back into the bed with Marty and began to kiss her slowly and passionately.

Victor traced Marty's curves and body with his finger. "You're so beautiful Marty and I want you so much," Victor stated as he traced her glistening curls and then pushed his finger inside of her.

"Mmmmm," Marty moaned as she wrapped her fingers around Victor's hard penis. "I want this...I need to feel you inside of me Victor," Marty pleaded. She was so close to hitting her climax and she needed him to take her over the edge.

Victor laid himself over Marty and slowly pushed his way into her. He wanted to take her hard and fast, but he was afraid that he would hurt her so he tried to be as gentle and slow as he could as he worked his penis into her tight center.

"Oh...god...fuck me as hard as you can," Marty stated as Victor's slow and sensuous movements was driving her crazy with an insatiable need that needed to be fulfilled.

"As you wish my love," Victor whispered as he smiled. He pulled her into a kiss as he pounded his penis in and out of her, harder and faster with every stroke. She was so wet and so tight and he could cum at any moment, but he wanted to wait until he had brought her to orgasm.

He began to nibble on the sensitive spot on the side of Marty's neck until he could feel her juices squirting out of her as she panted out his name over and over again.

"Oh god...Marty," Victor whispered as he exploded inside of her.

XOXOXO

Todd was just about to climb into his car when he saw somebody drop a pizza and take off running into the woods.

He knew that he should be getting back home to Marty, but curiosity got the better of him and he began to follow her. Within a couple of minutes he realized that he was following Lindsay Rappaport. He took his phone out and snapped a picture of the blond.

He debated on whether or not he should call Bo and tell him that he had spotted Lindsay so close to where those bastards had tortured and raped Nora, but he decided against it. Bo was a cop which means that he would use the law to enact justice. Todd knew more then anybody that the legal system was faulty and that sometimes guilty criminals fell through the cracks.

Lindsay deserved to lose everything and to be toyed with for helping those bastards hurt Nora and Todd would make sure that Lindsay knew exactly how it felt to be fucked with.

He followed her to a cave and watched her go inside. He sent her a text with the picture of her running from the scene of the crime with the caption "I know what you did," underneath it.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only._

**Season Two, Episode Eight**

Lindsay stared at the words written on her phone… Her first reaction had been one of shock. She had been very careful when planning this elaborate revenge scheme. She had left no evidence. Years of plotting and backstabbing had taught her to not leave a trace…and she had succeeded at getting away with murder for years because of it…but what if there was a rock left unturned that she hadn't seen…If someone discovered what she had done then she would not only be sent back to prison with a far worse criminal offense than before but she would surely lose her chance at turning Bo against Nora and sending him into her arms…she couldn't let that happen…not for anything…

After searching for an identification number and finding it unavailable, she simply responded with "Who the hell are you…identify yourself or I am going to the cops."

Todd looked at the response and couldn't help but laugh. He was getting to her. Time to toy with her some more…just a little more rope and she would hang herself. "You're not going to the cops and we both know it. You can't risk having the commissioner find out what you did to his wife…not when you want in his pants…It's not so fun being fucked with is it…maybe you should have thought about that before you played sadistic games with the D.A…"

"It's you isn't it…I know you escaped…now you're trying to gaslight me…It's not going to work Nora…You can take your blackmail and go straight to hell."

"Are you sure you want to take that chance…what if you're wrong…what if I'm not who you think I am…

"Who else would want to hurt me?"

Todd made a disgusted face as he responded. Of course she would play the victim role. "A Good Samaritan…"

"Who are you," she asked again, a little more desperate?

"I'm your worst nightmare…I'll make sure you pay for what you did…but you won't know when it's coming…I sure hope your little scheme was worth it…Now you are going to lose so much more then she did…I know where you live."

This time when Lindsay asked who he was and what he wanted, she got no response. She was starting to get very, very scared. Whoever was blackmailing her had every intention of toying with her. This sure wasn't part of the plan, she mumbled to herself as she walked into the cave in a bad mood. Lindsay barely had time to register Margret as the baby bear began to bite her.

"What the hell," Lindsay said, as she tried to strike the bear.

"Don't hit him…He's just teething," Margret said, as she prepared herself to strike, in defense of her "baby."

XOXOXO

"That was just what I needed. I love you so much," Victor stated as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was what I needed too. Thank you for giving me a good memory and reminding me what it feels like to be loved," she stated as she kissed him.

"I'm going to go start the shower, so that we can get cleaned up together," Victor stated.

Marty grabbed her phone and saw a missed call from Todd. She placed it up to her ear and listened to the voice mail that he had left earlier.

"Marty, it's Todd...I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to do everything that I can to help Bo find Nora. I love you so much and I want you to remember that I would do anything for you and that you can always come to me with any fears or insecurities that you have. I have to go, I see Bo. Bye baby," she heard Todd say and then the message was over.

"Oh God...what have I done," Marty asked herself? She had betrayed Todd...he loved her and he didn't deserve this.

"Victor, I can't take a shower with you...I... we can't do this anymore," Marty stated as she began to throw on her clothes.

"Marty, what's wrong? What happened," Victor asked as he walked out of the bathroom and saw Marty frantically dressing.

"Todd called...we shouldn't have done this Victor and we can't let it happen again."

"Marty, do you...do you regret sleeping with me," Victor asked as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand?

"It was wonderful Victor and it was everything that I...that we both needed to feel whole again and I will always be grateful that we could help each other heal, but I shouldn't have turned to you for help. I should have let Todd help me through this."

"Todd wouldn't have been able to help you because of all of the pain that he's caused you and if you were honest with yourself then you would admit that you don't trust Todd not to hurt you again. Stay here with me...let me take care of you...please Marty," Victor pleaded.

"I will always love you Victor, but I love Todd too and I need to try and make things work with him for our family's sake. You have a good thing going with Tea...you should let her help you. She loves you and I know that you love her too, so don't give up on what you two have because of what Margaret did to you," Marty stated as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then pulled away from him and headed towards the exit.

"Please, please don't go Marty."

"I have to. Things are over between us Victor...please stay away from me," Marty stated as she left, shutting the door behind her.

She placed her hand on the door and cried. Leaving Victor had been one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do, but she needed to find a way to stay away from him. She owed that much to Todd and to their child.

XOXOXO

When Marty walked in the door, she saw Todd standing there waiting for her. Before he could start questioning her about where she had been, she asked him about Nora. "Where's Nora? Is she okay? Did you and Bo find her," Marty asked.

"Yes," Todd replied. "Nora's safe. She was rescued and she's with her family now, but she should NOT be disturbed."

Marty frowned as Todd began to paint a "rosie" picture of Nora's rescue. Something about his wording caused her to be suspicious. She had a feeling that Todd was keeping something from her. "If Nora's fine, I am going to call her and ask her if I can go over and see her," Marty stated.

"No! No, you can't call her," Todd said quickly, as he tried to stop Marty from going to the phone.

"What is it you aren't telling me?" she demanded.

Todd scowled when he heard Marty's question. He had a few questions of his own to ask. "Wait a minute. What about you? Where have YOU been... and why did you look so flustered when you walked in the door?" Todd asked her "What are you not telling ME, Marty?"

"I... was worried about Nora so I went for a walk."

Staring into her eyes, Todd didn't believe her. "Marty, I wish you'd be honest with me," he grumbled.

"You're the one keeping secrets. I wish that you would be honest with ME. I know that you are lying about Nora. I'm going to go see Nora... so you may as well tell me what happened."

XOXOXO

After Nora woke up from the emergency surgery, she was immediately set up for an ultrasound. With all she had been through, they needed to be sure that her child was okay. Bo felt utterly helpless as his wife lay in a hospital bed completely broken.

"What is it," he asked, when he noticed the look on Larry's face? "Please tell me our child is still with us?"

"You're having twins…I don't know why we didn't see this before but there are two babies in there…"

"Twins," Nora asked through tears? "Are they…are they okay…are my babies okay?"

Bo squeezed Nora's hand in a gesture of support, not knowing what else to do.

"So far they seem to be hanging on but I can't promise you a good outcome…believe me I wish I could…after all you have been through. I will need to monitor you very closely now. A lot of it will depend on your health and your recovery."

"And what are we looking at Larry…how bad is Nora's condition?"

"From what I was able to tell so far, she has a broken jaw and leg. She also had internal bleeding from perforated bowel syndrome…I'm guessing from all the torture she sustained. Luckily the surgery helped to stop the bleeding. She also has an infection in her vagina. I'm not going to lie to you. It's very serious. It appears that whatever instruments they used were not sterilized."

Bo wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked over at Nora…he could see her breaking and it made him hurt for her. She had been through so much already. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how.

"What else?" Bo asked.

"We're going to have to do a rape kit. "

"No…No…not the speculum…please not another speculum…"

"Nora, I know that this is hard for you but we need to test you…not just for physical evidence but for your own safety…"

"I can't do this…I can't let you touch me that way…they used one…they used one to torture me…over and over again…"

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about those moments…"I would rather die then be touched that way again…please…please don't touch me…"

Bo couldn't stand to see his wife hurt this way. He wished he could take it all away for her.

"I wish to God that I could do this for you but I can't. Red, you need to do this. You need to because we need to know what we are dealing with."

"Please don't make me do this…please don't make me go back there."

"I will be with you the whole time. You can strike out at me if you need to. Please Red. Please let them help you."

Nora hadn't exactly given them her permission but she had stopped fighting it. Bo could tell that she was numbing herself even further but he hoped to God that once they knew what they were dealing with they could help her. Watching his wife suffer was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He had never been good at watching her cry.

Bo stepped out into the hallway after the test was done and Larry informed him that it appeared that Nora's PTSD may be getting worse and they needed to do further tests. A little while later, Larry came back into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but this couldn't wait," Larry informed them.

"Do you have my test results?" Nora asked him, tears in her eyes.

"I do. I have the results of your STD tests. I'm afraid it's not good."

XOXOXO

Cristian could see how upset Jessica was but he didn't want her to risk her health so he sat down at her bedside with Bree and they held her hands.

"It's going to be all right Jess. The doctors have already begun testing your family. You have survived so much already. You can survive this. "

"You can have my lucky giraffe that Cris won me at the zoo mommy. It will make you feel better."

Jessica smiled as Bree gave her the giraffe. "Thank you sweetie…I feel better already. "

"There's something else you should know Jess…Your sister was involved in the car accident too."

"What…Well is she okay?"

"Last I head the doctors didn't know if she would walk again."

"Oh God…Cris, will you go check on her for me. We've had our problems but I would never want anything bad to happen to her. Please tell her I love her. "

"You get some rest and Bree and I will go check on Natalie…how does that sound Bree…You want to see your aunt Natalie?"

"Yeah…Yeah I do," Bree said as she jumped off the bed and took Cristian's hand. As they walked out the door, they blew Jessica as kiss. When Cristian left, Brody came in to see Jessica.

"You up for visitors?" he asked her.

"Come in," she said. Brody took an awkward seat at her bedside. "Do you think this will ever get easier?" Brody asked.

"It should…Maybe it's time we put the past behind us…For whatever reason we weren't meant to be. "

"I never meant to hurt you Jess. I hope you know that."

"I know Brody. And I'm tired of wasting so much time being mad at you and Natalie. I wish you nothing but the best."

"I wish you the same thing...Does Cristian make you happy?"

"He really does…and I love him so much."

"Then we both ended up where we were supposed to be…"

"Yeah…Yeah, I guess we did," She said as she gave him a hug.

In another hospital room, Cristian and Bree walked in to see Natalie.

"Aunt Natalie," Bree said as she jumped onto the hospital bed and hugged her. "Hey sweetie…how's your mommy doing?"

"She's awake now."

"Oh that's wonderful. "

"I heard you were getting tested. Thank you," Cristian said.

"I would do anything for Jessica…and for you. I know how much you have always loved her."

"I loved you too Natalie."

"I know…but not as much as you love my sister. I'm happy for you guys. You always did belong together."

"I guess you belong with Brody too…does he make you happy?"

"He does."

"Then we both got what we were supposed to," he said as he hugged her. A few minutes later, Nigel and Roxie walked in with a double stroller. Natalie became so overwhelmed when she saw her son that she cried happy tears. Cristian helped Nigel hand Liam to Natalie and she held him tight.

"Mommy loves you so much baby boy," she said as she held him close to her heart.

XOXOXO

Blair had just tried to place a call to John but it went to his voice mail. Before she had a chance to leave him a message, Sam was tugging on her pant leg.

"Mommy, I want to take the stuffed kitty to Melinda now," said Sam. "Can we go please?"

Blair looked down at the pleading little face of her youngest son. She always had a tough time saying 'no' to Sam because he was such a little sweetheart. "Please Mommy," he begged. "I drew her a picture, too."

"Sam ~ honey, it's late... and Melinda might be in bed," Blair said gently.

"But giving her the stuffed kitty might help her sleep better," Sam stated as his lower lip began to tremble.

Seeing that her little boy was about to cry, Blair couldn't deny him the chance to see Melinda. "Alright, honey," she agreed. "I'll take you. But we can't stay long... it's past your bedtime."

"Alright!" Sam said with excitement. He picked up the stuffed kitty and the picture he had drawn for Melinda as he and Blair headed out the door.

As they drove over to Kelly and Joey's, Blair remembered her call to John. She decided that it would have to wait. Right now, she had to concentrate on her son.

XOXOXO

John hit the dismiss button on his phone and turned back to Aubrey. "I need you to help me cum," he stated as he pushed himself back into her waiting hole. She felt so good around his raging cock, but no matter what he did and how hard he thrust into her he couldn't cum. The phone call from Blair had made him feel too guilty and he couldn't get her disappointed face out of his mind.

"This isn't working," John stated, as he pulled out of her. "Take this, and we'll call you the next time we need a fuck toy," he said, as he handed her a bathrobe and a phone. "Now get out of here," John demanded, as he kissed her one last time.

"Aubrey, I got us a lawyer, are you okay," Carlo asked as she exited the interrogation room looking all flushed? "What happened in there?" Carlo asked.

"I don't know...I can't remember... but I think that I had fun," Aubrey stated, as she stared absentmindedly ahead.

"Fun," Carlo asked as he looked at Aubrey suspiciously? He couldn't shake the feeling that those officers had taken advantage of his Aubreykin's deteriorated mental state.

"I don't remember all the details, but we're free to go," Aubrey stated, as she grabbed Carlo's hand and headed towards the exit.

XOXOXO

After getting little Melinda to sleep, Joey and Kelly relaxed in front of the fireplace in each others arms. They were discussing their hopes and dreams for the future, now that Norman Chester was out of their lives for good. "As soon as Melinda's adoption goes thorough, maybe we could go on a family vacation," Joey suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea," said Kelly. "I just want Melinda to have a happy life."

"Me, too. That sweet little girl has been through far too much."

"Yes, she has," Kelly agreed. "And it just isn't fair."

They were cuddling when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Kelly said, as she stood up to answer the door.

A smile came to Kelly's face, seeing that it was Blair and Sam at the door. "Is Melinda here?" Sam questioned. "I have a present for her."

"She's here, Sweetie. But she's sleeping," Kelly answered.

When the doorbell rang, Melinda had woken up. She walked into the living room and saw Sam. Her little face lit up in a big, bright smile. "Sam!" Melinda exclaimed.

"This is for you, Melinda," Sam said as he handed her the stuffed kitten.

Melinda took the stuffed kitten in her arms and hugged it tightly. It wasn't George, her favorite stuffed monkey, but it was very soft and cuddly.

"Thank you, Sam," Melinda said. "I love the kitty. It's the best present EVER."

"I made you this picture, too," Sam said, as he showed her the drawing he had made. "This is me and you."

"It's great. I am going to hang it up on my bedroom door," Melinda told him. "Thanks so much."

XOXOXO

"I can't believe you could be so irresponsible. Don't you ever think about anything but your raging hormones," Susannah complained.

"Not when you're running your mouth so I can't think period," Shaun responded.

"Oh my God, you are such a man. Of course it is always OUR fault. You can't possibly be responsible for your own actions."

"I didn't see YOU complaining. "

"Yeah well…that's not the point…you are such an arrogant pig."

"Then what does that make YOU…you were willing to crawl around in the mud with me weren't you?"

She lifted her hand to slap him but he grabbed her and lifted her up off the ground before she had a chance to. "You men are all the same. You get to fuck whoever you want, whenever you want and then walk away like it was nothing…and most of the time, you are also fucking someone else…or maybe you are just not available…you say whatever you have to in order to get us into bed and then you leave us with the consequences when you go back to your perfect little life…You are free to impregnate whoever you want because you can't be bothered to wear a damn condom."

"Somehow I don't think we are still talking about me…someone obviously turned you into the ice princess…"

"You don't know me…you don't know anything about me…"

"I know that if you don't shut up, I am going to have to use sex to shut you up again," he said, as he laid her down on the bed and kissed her.

"Oh that's attractive," Susannah complained.

"Who said anything about attraction…you hate me…I hate you…This is merely a way to stop you from giving me a headache with your constant complaining," he said.

"And what if I don't want that?"

"Oh you want it all right…It's all over your face. You want to fuck me so bad, you can't stand it."

"You jerk."

"If the shoe fits..."

He took her into the bathroom and shut the door. "You are much less annoying when your mouth is otherwise occupied," he said, as he covered her lips with his.

"I still hate you," she screamed.

"I know…and the feeling is mutual babe…time for your sponge bath."

He pulled her into the shower, shutting her up momentarily as he slammed into her under the faucet.

XOXOXO

Cole was laying down on his bed, doing his best to relax, when his phone started ringing. "Hello," he answered.

"Cole, it's me...it's Matthew. I know that it's been a long time since we talked, but I need your advice."

"What's going on," Cole asked?

"It's my mom...she was raped by Troy and Daniel. Those bastards really did a number on her and she's in the hospital."

Cole knew better then to ask if Nora was alright, because he knew that she was far from alright. He wished he could comfort Matthew and promise him that things would get better, but how could he when he didn't believe that she would be the same again. He knew that the rape would haunt her every waking thought the way that he was haunted by his own rape. He didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing that he COULD say. "I'm sorry Matthew. "

"I know...I guess I just want to know the best way to get my mom through this and I figured that since your mom was a rape survivor that you would have some advice."

"Be patient with your mom and love her unconditionally. She's going to be incredibly scarred and it's going to take her a long time to recover so my best advice is to listen to her and give her whatever she needs that will make the day easier to live through for her."

"Thanks Cole, I got to go, I want to check on her condition, but thanks for listening to me."

"No problem Matthew, I'll be here anytime you want to talk," Cole stated, as he hung up the phone.

Cole couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. He burst into tears as he hung up the phone. It wasn't fair that he and Nora had to go through this living nightmare. Would things ever get any easier for them?

"Why are you crying daddy?" Hope asked as she walked into his room carrying her teddy bear.

"Daddy's just a little sad today," Starr stated, as she entered the room behind her daughter.

"Don't be sad daddy, Teddy will take care of you," Hope stated, as she handed her favorite best stuffed animal to her dad.

"Thank you Hope," Cole stated, as he wrapped his arms around his little girl. Starr sat down on the bed next to them and pulled them both into a family hug.

XOXOXO

"I am so glad to be home, Brett stated as he walked into his apartment with his mother. He placed his samples of condoms and spermicidal foam in the bathroom.

"Brett, promise me that you'll stay away from those trashy girls. You got a clean bill of health today, but you were really lucky. I thought for certain that one of them would have given you a STD, especially that Crab girl Kim."

"Mom, she doesn't really have Crabs, she was just messing with you."

"Mmmmm-hmmmm, well if she doesn't have Crabs, I'm certain that she'll try and infect you with one of her other diseases."

"Mom, can we drop the subject please?"

"Are you going to stay away from those tramps?" Caitlyn asked again.

"No...I'm a big boy now and I can choose my own friends."

"Brett, please tell me that you don't have genuine feelings for those whores. I've told you this before, but I think that you need to hear it again. You have a great, big heart Brett, but you can't give it away to the wrong people. Love is a poison that we're better off staying away from so that we don't get hurt. I fell in love with your dad and I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together, but I was nearly destroyed me when he left me in the arms of that psychotic serial killer so that he could fuck the next young girl that had caught his eye. I don't want to see you end up like me Brett, so do us both a favor and stay away from love...it brings nothing but heartache and pain," Caitlyn cautioned.

XOXOXO

Dani had been freaking out about what Brett's mom had said. Could she really be pregnant? She and Brett had failed to use protection. On her way back from Brett's, she had picked up a pregnancy test.

She took the test in the privacy of her own bathroom. She was now waiting in her bedroom for the result. She was staring at the little stick when her mother walked in. Dani glared at Tea in annoyance.

"Mom, what are you doing in here? Why don't you knock?" Dani demanded.

"Dani, ohhh my God!" Tea screamed hysterically. "What is that?! Are- are you pregnant?!"

Tea was clutching her swollen stomach as she stared at her daughter's pregnancy test. In that same moment, Victor walked in. Dani nearly dropped the pregnancy test when Victor approached.

"What's all the yelling about?" Victor demanded. "What the HELL'S going on in here?"


	9. Chapter 9

One Love to Give S2E9

AN: This story is written by Angelsinstead, Sharon and Melissa (T&MFan)

Blair smiled as she witnessed the tender exchange between Melinda and Sam. "Sam ~ honey, we really need to go now. It's past your bedtime... and Melinda needs to go to bed, too."

"Awww, Mom, do we hafta go?" Sam asked with disappointment.

"I'm afraid we do, Son," Blair said as she gave Kelly a hug. "Good night, Kelly and Joey. I am so glad that Melinda's home."

"Thanks for stopping by, Blair," Kelly said as they all spoke their good-byes.

"I'll see you soon, Melinda. Get well," Sam said to her as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for my kitty," the little girl replied as she hugged it tight.

After Sam and Blair had left, Joey and Kelly tucked Melinda back into bed. "What are you going to name your kitty?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Melinda said as she was hugging her new friend.

"Good night, sweetheart," Joey said as he gave Melinda a kiss on the cheek.

Melinda closed her eyes as Joey and Kelly walked out and gently closed the door. "Let's go to bed," Kelly said as she took Joey's hand and led him into the bedroom. "We've been through a lot lately... and I really need a chance to spend some quality time with the man I love."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Joey asked as he caressed Kelly's cheek.

"Make love to me, Joey," Kelly said breathlessly. "All night long..."

"My pleasure," Joey said as he sunk down on the bed with her. Moments later, all their clothes had come off.

Joey started spreading his soft kisses all over Kelly's body. "Ohhh that feels sooo good," Kelly moaned. "I need you so much."

"I need you, too, Kel," Joey spoke as his hands caressed her everywhere.

Shivering with desire at his touch, Kelly urged him to join their bodies as one. "Make love to me, Joey... NOW," she said insistently.

"I love you, Kelly," Joey whispered as he began making love to her.

XOXOXO

As he was driving back from the police station, John returned Blair's call. Blair had just gotten home with Sam when she received John's call. "I was busy with... work," he told her. "But I've been thinking about you... and I was wondering if I could come spend the night?"

"Yes, I was just getting Sam into bed... but I would love it if you could 'cum' over," Blair said to him suggestively.

"I'll be right there," he said as he was pulling into Blair's driveway right as he spoke the words.

Minutes later, Blair answered the door to find that John already had a hard-on. John looked a little sheepish when she noticed his predicament. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "But I really missed you."

Staring down at the erection tenting his pants, Blair said, "I would be worried if you weren't horny. At least I know that you're not finding relief elsewhere."

Blair reached out and took John's hand in hers. She started leading him up the staircase towards the bedroom. "Are you going to have your way with me now?" John asked her hopefully.

"Yes, I crave you, John McBain," Blair stated. "There's no one I want but you."

Hearing those words, John started to feel guilty. He had been VERY bad at the station with Aubrey. He hoped that Blair never found out that he had cheated.

XOXOXO

Antonio and Talia were just about to walk into the Llanview Police Department when they saw Carlo Hesser and Aubrey Wentworth walking out. Talia stared at Aubrey… she knew her, but how did she know her? As she stared at Aubrey, images of seeing her strapped to a table with electrodes attached to her head came to her. "I know you…my father held you captive…he must have given you electroshock therapy. How could you be here with him after what he did to you?"

"Don't be jealous Talia…it doesn't suit you. Just because there's another baby on the way, that doesn't mean that there won't always be a place in my heart for you."

"Baby? What baby?"

"My little Aubreykins is pregnant," Carlo explained as he wrapped his arms around Aubrey.

"You're an absolutely disgusting pig, I hope that you burn in hell after what you did to me and to her for that matter," Talia stated as she walked up to Carlo and slapped him across the face.

"Talia, let's just go…he's not worth this," Antonio stated as he tried to get Talia to leave before Carlo hurt her.

"You should leave my father before he hurts you anymore then he already has, I'll help you if you need," Talia stated as she turned to Aubrey. Talia shuddered as she realized how dead and empty this poor girl's eyes were as she stared off into space. It was obvious that she was suffering from some kind of brain damage.

"I'm little piggy," Aubrey stated as she held her hand out to Antonio. "I'm a fuck toy…do you want to fuck me too?" she asked Antonio as he shook her hand.

Carlo cleared his throat and grabbed Aubrey's hand. "We'll have to catch up another time, I have to take my girlfriend home," Carlo stated.

"I could arrest you for propositioning a police officer, you know?" Antonio stated.

"That's okay…I've already been arrested today…I don't exactly remember everything, but I know that I had fun. They all like to use me for their pleasures.

"What do you mean by that?" Antonio asked.

Images of hearing Aubrey scream as Carlo and Irene tortured her flashed into Talia's mind and she began to remember being strapped down to a table, begging her father not to use the electroshock therapy. She remembered the intense pain that shot through her as her body shook with the volts of electricity and then there was nothing.

"Let's just go Antonio," Talia stated. She was upset that Aubrey was clearly being taken advantage of by her father. As she looked at Aubrey, she realized that she was lucky that she didn't suffer from the same kind of brain damage that this poor girl was inflicted with.

XOXOXO

"You've been a very, very naughty girl Aubrey and I need to punish you," Carlo stated as soon as they had arrived home.

"What did I do that displeased you Master?" Aubrey asked.

"You propositioned Antonio for sex."

"I thought that I was everybody's fuck toy."

"You belong to me and only me; besides…it's not very ladylike to tell everybody that you are a fuck toy. I will have to teach you how to censor that pretty little mouth of yours. "I have better uses for your mouth anyways," Carlo stated as he pulled her into their bedroom and began to kiss her.

"Lay down on your back and I will give you your punishment," Carlo instructed as he removed Aubrey's robe.

Aubrey laid down on her back as Carlo removed his robe and grabbed one of his belts from his closet. "Count to ten."

She began to count as he hit her vagina with the belt over and over again. When she reached ten and her vagina was a nice shade of red, Carlo placed the belt down and laid himself over her, pushing his full erection into her.

Irene stood in the doorway, feeling jealous that once again they were having sex without her.

XOXOXO

"Tell me the truth Todd, I'm going to find out anyways when I go and see Nora," Marty stated as she crossed her arms defensively.

"You're right…I'll tell you everything. When Bo and I found Nora she was in bad shape. She was unconscious," Todd explained.

"Oh my god…what happened to her?

"I don't know…she was alone when we found her," Todd lied because he was afraid that the stress of finding out that Nora was raped would cause her and the baby harm.

"I have to go and see her and make sure that she's okay."

"I know that you want to go and see Nora, but she's unconscious right now and Bo and her family are with her. Nora needs to spend some time with Bo recuperating and you need your rest. Promise me that you'll stay here and get some sleep and tomorrow if you want to go see Nora, I won't fight you on it."

"Maybe you're right…are you going to come upstairs with me?"

"I'll be up in a minute; I just want to call the office really quickly."

Todd watched her walk out of the room and then he pulled out his cell phone and called Bo. There was no answer so he had no other choice but to leave a message, he just hoped that he got it before Marty learned the truth.

"Hey Bo, it's me Todd. Listen, Marty's pregnancy is extremely high risk and I couldn't take the chance that something would happen to the baby if I told her what happened to Nora. I told Marty that Nora was alone and unconscious when we found her. I know that you're going through a lot right now, but I need you to back me up on this. I did help save Nora's life after all and you owe me," Todd stated as he hung up the phone.

Marty stood at the top of the stairs crouched down. She couldn't hear everything that Todd had said, but she had heard enough to know that Todd was still keeping secrets from her.

XOXOXO

Margaret screamed when she saw that Lindsay was about the slap the baby bear. Margaret continued screaming and jumped on Lindsay's back to protect her 'baby'. After Lindsay had thrown her off, Margaret said, "Back off the baby bear. I know ALL your secrets."

Staring at Margaret, Lindsay thought it was she who was blackmailing her, sending her those taunting text messages. "It was YOU?" Lindsay said in a gasp.

Margaret looked at Lindsay in disgust. "Shut up, you weird bitch, and get out of our cave! Zach is MY man and Z.J. is MY baby... and there's just not room for you here!" Margaret snapped.

Lindsay grabbed Margaret in her arms and kissed her deeply to shut her up. After a few seconds of a truly incredible kiss, Lindsay pushed Margaret away. "I'm not into rapists," she quipped.

"No, just men who aren't interested," Margaret countered.

Listening to their argument, Zach was getting fed up. He was totally bored, so he decided it was time for him to go stalk Marty for some entertainment. "I'm getting a headache with all this bitching," Zach complained. He got up and started to leave the cave.

"Where are you going?" Margaret demanded. "Are you leaving me and our son?"

"Don't worry, Mags. I will be back. I could never get enough of you," Zach promised as he pulled her to him for a quick good-bye kiss.

XOXOXO

Jack and Shane had just come home from a night at the movies. They were laughing and joking around as they walked through the back yard. "Do you think your mom is still awake?" Shane asked Jack.

"I highly doubt it since it's past midnight," Jack replied.

"Well, maybe we could have a midnight swim," Shane said as he looked over at the pool.

The pool looked very enticing in the moonlight. The moon's reflection upon the water was quite romantic. "Sure, as long as we skinny-dip," Jack agreed.

"You know I could never say 'no' about getting naked with you," Shane said with a smirk.

"Then let's do it," Jack said as he started to strip.

Minutes later, they were both naked and entering the pool. "The water feels wonderful," Shane stated as he snuggled up to Jack.

"Something else is going to feel wonderful in just a minute," Jack chuckled as he pressed his erection against Shane's lower body.

"I want to be inside you this time," Shane told Jack.

"Alright," Jack agreed as he fondled Shane's ass. "We can take turns fucking each other."

"I really like the sound of that," responded Shane.

Meanwhile, John and Blair were just about to get down to business. He was kissing his way up her inner thigh when he heard strange moaning noises coming from right outside.

"What's that?" Blair gasped as she sat up in bed.

"I don't know. I just want to fuck you now..." John replied.

"John! Someone's out there!" Blair cried out as her eyes grew wide with terror.

"It's nothing, Blair. It's probably just some cats mating!" John denied. "Now where were we?"

"Give it to me deep and hard!" they heard a voice cry out from the open window.

"That's no cat!" Blair exclaimed as she jumped out of bed. She tried to peer out the widow and see who was in the backyard.

"John, please go out and check."

"Ahhh hell," John groaned when he realized he wasn't going to be getting any sex at the moment. He promised Blair he would go check out the source of the sounds.

"No matter where those sounds are coming from, I still wanna fuck. So you better be here when I get back," he told her as he was getting dressed.

John gave Blair a quick kiss and headed downstairs. When he stepped out the back door, he noticed two figures making love in the pool. "Jack?" he said in disbelief when he realized Blair's son was engaging in anal sex.

"Ohhh man, everyone is cumming but me," John groaned unhappily. His boner was huge, stiff, and throbbing and he really needed relief.

He was just about to go back upstairs to tell Blair that everything was fine and they could start fucking again when his cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes when he realized it was the station calling. "McBain," he growled into his phone.

"You're needed down at the station," a voice stated. Fortunately Nora had been rescued but the police station was in an uproar about Daniel and Troy.

"Dammit," John growled because sex was now impossible. Once again his boner would HAVE to wait.

XOXOXO

Starr and Cole finished reading their daughter her favorite bedtime story and watched her fall asleep with a smile on her face. They couldn't help but be grateful that she was too young to really understand the evils of the world, and after they kissed the top of Hope's precious head they retreated to the living room.

"Why were you crying," Starr asked Cole cautiously? She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable but she also didn't want him to keep things bottled up inside. "It's okay Cole…you can tell me. I'm not going to judge you."

"I know…but this…for once this isn't about me…not really."

"Then who is it about?" she asked, giving him the smile that always made him feel safe. They walked to the couch and sat…not close, but close enough to feel safe and still be part of an intimate conversation. Cole took a deep breath as he turned to her.

"It was about Nora…Matthew said she was…she was raped Starr…gang raped…just like I was."

"Oh my God…God that is terrible Cole."

"Thank you for not asking if she's okay."

"I think we both know she's not. But I do wonder how this makes you feel…not just because of your own experience but because for about a year, she was a real mother to you. I know you still love her that way... even though your mom was alive, it didn't make your feelings go away."

"You're right Starr…she's still a mother to me. I don't have a father anymore but I have two mother's now…And it kills me to know that she was tortured so bad…that she was violated in the same way I was…when she had to think about her child…when she was blind…She's in the hospital now and Matthew says that they did a real number on her…It's not fair Starr…I know that life isn't supposed to be fair but it just seems like overkill…Is she ever going to catch a break?"

Starr reached over and placed her hand over his. "It's not fair that you have to go through this either. You both have been through so much. Do you want to see her Cole?"

"I feel like I have to. She's as much of a mother to me as my own. I need to make sure she's not spiraling out of control. That's what you do for people you love isn't it?"

"You're a great man Cole Thornhart."

"I will go see her in the morning. Tonight I just want to go to sleep and shut out the world. I think she needs her rest as much as I do after what she went through."

Cole and Starr walked into the bedroom and Starr pulled down the covers as he climbed into the bed. She pulled the blanket over him and climbed in next to him. She held his hand gently as he fell asleep. Starr watched him for a while…praying that she had the strength to help him through this. As she listened to his breathing, she fell asleep herself, still holding his hand.

XOXOXO:

Shaun and Susannah were still in the tub when the door opened. Shaun was squeezing Susannah's breasts when he heard his mother's voice.

"What the hell is going on here," she yelled?

"I could ask YOU the same thing mother…what are you doing in my bathroom? I'm BUSY."

"This is your MOTHER…and she still has a key," Susannah complained?

"Who IS this woman," Felicia asked?

Susannah grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the shower. "Allow me to introduce myself…The name is Susannah…Dr. Susannah Hanen."

"As in…"

"Yes mom, she's Nora's sister…"

"I'm not Nora's anything anymore," she said.

"So you two aren't close?"

"Close…we can't stand each other."

"Well then you might actually have hope after all…"

"I take it you don't like my sister?"

"That's putting it lightly," Shaun said.

"You need to marry this woman Shaun. It's time you settled down. And maybe if she was married to a decent man like you, she wouldn't turn out to be the trash that her sister is."

"Mom I'm warning you…you better stop with this tirade right now…and by the way... my personal life is none of your damn business…maybe you should concentrate more on getting laid yourself and stop meddling in your kids and your grandkids lives…if you don't... you are going to end up a bitter old lady with no one…"

"Shaun…"

"You can't just barge in on me whenever you feel like it…so I would appreciate it if you gave me back my key so I can finish my bath with my lady friend…"

"Friends," Susannah says in a scoff. "We don't even like each other."

"But I love to hate you…and I especially love to fuck you."

"Shaun," Felecia spits out in anger. "You shouldn't talk that way to a lady."

"Well maybe if she acted like a lady then I would choose different words…now…get out mom…"

Shaun took the key and started pushing her towards the door. "You're kicking me out," Felecia whined.

"Yeah mom, I am…next time you want to see me, then use the telephone…or knock…don't come barging in. "

Felicia left in a huff, mumbling under her breath about how kids were so ungrateful. When Shaun turned back to Susannah, she slapped him.

"How dare you," she whined…

"Don't be insulted sweetheart…you still have time to change your attitude…now where were we?"

Shaun went back to fondling Susannah and her anger caught in her throat as she surrendered to desire.

XOXOXO

Kevin had just recently taken Zane home because he had school in the morning. Rachel and Matthew were still pacing the floors waiting for news on their mother when the elevator doors opened and Hank Gannon stepped out. Rachel had called him as soon as Nora was found and he insisted on taking the first flight out. Rachel walked into her father's open arms crying and he held her just like he did when she was a little girl and she had a skinned knee…he would give anything to make things better for her again…and for her mother…they might not be together anymore but he would always care about her…always want her to be safe and protected.

"How's your mother," he asked, cupping her face?

"She's in bad shape daddy…they hurt her…they hurt her so bad," she cried.

"She'll be okay Rikki…she's a fighter…always has been…always will be." He didn't know if he said it to convince her or himself…he just had to believe that his ex wife and best friend would be okay…there was simply no other alternative.

"How much is one person supposed to be able to take?" Matthew asked. "Isn't there a point when you just get tired of fighting…won't your body jut shut down when it's taken too much abuse?"

Hank didn't get a chance to respond to him because in that moment, David and Dorian came in from the elevators. "Where is she?" David asked insistently. "Where's my step Nora?"

"David, calm down," Matthew said, half joking, half serious. "She's in the examining room with dad. They're trying to find out what's wrong with her."

"But she's going to be alright isn't she?"

"Are you kidding me…Sweetheart, that woman has got a harder head then anyone I know," Dorian said. "She's too stubborn to die."

"For once, I agree with Dorian," Rachel said.

Dorian was about to say something further when the elevator doors once again opened and the nurse was wheeling a gurney with a handcuffed Troy passed them.

"You sick bastard," David said. "You don't deserve to live after what you put her through," he stated.

"David no," Dorian screamed, as David suddenly lunged for Troy, climbing on top of him on the gurney and slapping him hard. "That's for my step Nora and there's more where that came from," he said, as he continued to hit him. Rachel, Hank and Matthew didn't move a muscle. They knew they should probably intervene but David was right…and he was the only one who had been able to express it…"I'm going to kill you, you disgusting piece of shit…I'm going to make you beg the way that you made her beg…"

And with that David placed his hands around Troy's throat and proceeded to choke him. "Do you feel like a man now…Now that the shoe is on the other foot…Don't feel so powerful now do you," he spat out, as he held Troy down and pushed him against the gurney as he attempted to strangle the life out of him

XOXOXO

"What the hell is going on in here? Oh my god...are you pregnant?" Victor asked as he saw the pregnancy test in his niece's hands.

"I'm sorry," Dani whispered as she began to cry.

"This can't be happening. Mi bebé está teniendo un bebé ... Voy a ser abuela," Tea shrieked in rapid Spanish over and over again as she paced.

"Who did this to you? I'm going to fucking kill him?" Victor shouted.

"Victor, you can't hurt him. Mom…will you please calm down. You know that I can't understand you when you speak that fast and I need you to keep Uncle Victor in line," Dani stated as she grabbed her mother's hand.

"I don't need a babysitter, what I need is a chainsaw so that I can saw off that little bastard's penis," Victor ranted.

"You're right hija, I have to be calm and rationale right now so that I can help you. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I don't know…I'm too young to raise a baby and the father won't be of any help. I don't think that I can go through with this. Maybe I'll have an abortion or put the baby up for adoption," Dani stated as she began to cry.

"Whatever you think is best baby…Whatever you decide, your father, uncle Victor and I will support whatever decision you make."

"The hell I will…there will be no adoption or abortion as long as I am breathing. This child is a Manning and it will be raised like a Manning," Victor shouted as he glared at Tea.

XOXOXO

"I'm very sorry Nora. I wish I had better news for you. You have Syphilis," Dr. Larry informed them.

"Well how do we treat it?" Bo asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Not while Nora's pregnant."

"Are you saying that our children could be in danger from this," Nora asks through tears? Bo reached out his hand and she took it for support, squeezing it as Larry continued.

"You run a very high risk of miscarriage or of delivering a stillborn child…you could also have a child that dies very early in life…or you can pass this on to your children. The bottom line is that the longer you go untreated the higher the risk…"

"And if it is treated…Larry what's the risk then?" Nora asked.

"The odds aren't much better I'm afraid. "

Nora started to cry as she looked at Larry. Was her life ever going to get any better? "Then we have to wait. They took so much from me already. I won't let them take my children too."

"The longer you wait to seek treatment, the more chance you have to risk your own life. This isn't a minor disease Nora. If it's treated early on then you can go on to live a normal life…if not, you could have serious problems."

"When am I ever going to be normal again Larry…I will never be normal again…I was raped…I was tortured…and on top of that, I'm blind…I think normal is out of the question, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry Nora. I'm sorry that you're suffering so much. I wish I could have given you better news."

"I guess I'm just not meant to be happy am I?"

"Don't say that Red…none of this has to do with what you deserve…You got dealt a really bad hand…we did…but nobody deserves to be happy more then you do….and I'd give anything to give that back to you…I'd give anything to take your pain away."

"I'm sorry Bo…I am…I know that you're trying and I know that you love me…I love you too…God, I wish I could spare you from having to watch me go through this because I love you more then life itself…I do…but you just…you can't make me feel whole again…they took a piece of my soul every time they ripped apart my insides as they forced themselves inside me…over and over again…I don't have much left to give…I don't have anything left to fight with…I'm just…broken."

It was then that the voices broke into the room. Nora could hear Troy wince in pain as David's threats got louder. Bo and Larry stepped outside to see what was going on.

"David…David stop," Bo screamed at his son as he had to physically restrain him. "He's not worth your life…believe me…He's not…"

"Not to mention that this is a hospital…if you don't restrain yourself then I'll call security and have you removed," Larry stated.

"Fine…Fine, I will behave…for now…but if this piece of garbage comes near my step Nora again…"

"Oh don't you worry David…he's not getting anywhere near her again…if he does then I'll kill him myself…nobody is hurting her again…not on my watch," Bo said.

The nurse wheeled Troy away and Bo and Larry went back inside. Their hearts sunk when they found her bed empty. "Where is she…where did she go," Bo asked?

"She was just here…she couldn't have gotten far…especially not with a broken leg."

"She's in trouble Larry. I can feel it in my bones. She's in trouble."

"We've got to find her Bo. She's not thinking clearly right now and if this disease continues to progress…along with her PTSD…"

"Dear God…please let me get to her in time," Bo said, as he ran out the door. Larry called security and they put out a search for her.

Bo's heart ached for his wife as he searched every room in the hospital…and then he found her…he found her in a familiar place…only last time it was him on the ledge and her begging him not to jump. Nora was standing on the ledge of the hospital roof looking down…He recognized that blank, empty look in her eyes…she didn't think she had anything left to live for…

"Baby, please don't do this…please don't jump…just give me your hand and we can fight this…we can find a way through the bad stuff Red…I know we can…please don't leave me…please."

Nora turned around briefly and caught his eye. Her voice was trembling when she spoke. "I'm not sure I can do this anymore Bo…I'm not sure I can keep living after what they did to me…not even for you…it hurts too much…everything just…hurts."

Bo watched as she turned from him and continued to stare down at the cars below. He knew he had to find a way to get her off of this ledge but he wasn't sure how…the only thing he knew with certainty is that he would die without her…he would do anything to save her…even risk his own life… He slowly made his way up to the edge until he was sitting right next to her…

"Bo, what are you doing…You can't be here…you can't…"

"What I can't do is let you do this…I love you Red…and I'm not going to make it without you…so if you jump…I jump…It's your choice…we either suffer together or we die together…I love you too much to be separated from you again…please don't make me make that choice…our children need us…"

She stared at him in disbelief and then at the road…."Was she going to jump…or live with the pain together with her husband?"


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only._

**Season Two, Episode Ten**

John was busy fondling himself as he drove down the highway to the station. He would have rather been "playing" with Blair,  
but when a man got denied his God-given right, he had to make concessions. That was when he remembered he was  
supposed to call Blair. This could work out pretty good after all, he thought, as he dialed her number.

"John, what's going on out there?" Blair asked in concern.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I had to go back to the station. Maybe you could give me a little of your special sauce over the  
phone?" he asked hopefully.

"John McBain," Blair said.

"Oh come on, Blair…I didn't even get my morning delight. Can't you have pity on a poor man?"

"You mean a poor, sex-starved man, don't you?"

"Can I help it if I want to fuck you all the time…?"

"You need to put a leash on that boner, John…At least for now…"

"You're not playing fair…"

"Down boy…now tell me what you found outside…"

"It's nothing, Blair…everything is fine…Just…whatever you do, do NOT go outside. "

"John," Blair said into the phone. "That only makes me more concerned. I know you're hiding something."

"You're over reacting, Blair. I'm not hiding anything. I just…"

John walked into his office and shut the door as Blair walked outside, the curiosity getting the better of her. Blair gasped as  
she saw Jack and Shane making out in the pool. She dropped the phone as John was still trying to get Blair to give him some  
phone sex. Fish walks in the room as John is still fondling himself and he tries to cover it up. Fish says nothing as he crosses to  
the other side of the room and hands him a couple of police files.

"These are the files on the men who hurt Nora. We still haven't gotten a statement from her but one of them is dead and the  
other is in the ICU…along with their victim. "

"Do we know what happened to her, Fish?"

"It was bad, John. When Bo found her, she was traumatized. It's pretty obvious she was raped repeatedly but from the looks  
of it, she was tortured pretty bad. If they didn't find her when they did, I'm not sure she would have survived much longer.  
The damage to her physically was bad enough…but emotionally…"

"Oh God…God, Fish, you have to help me with my problem here."

"John, I'm happy with Kyle…I'm not going to risk that by…"

"Not THAT problem, Fish," John said, as he tried to cover up his boner. "I need help apologizing to Bo. I really stepped in it  
this time, didn't I?"

"You didn't just step in it, John- you betrayed your best friends. I don't know how you could be so stupid. Anyone with half  
a brain knows how much Nora loves Bo. The fact that you could just sell her out like that…I can't help you with your problem,  
John. I can't help you because I'm not in the business of granting miracles and that's what you need. Even if I could help you,  
I'm not sure I would. Nora's a wonderful woman and she didn't deserve what you did to her. Who knows if we would have  
gotten to her in time if you could have pulled your brain out of your pants. I'm with Bo on this one. I'm not sure even a  
miracle will save you."

Xxxooo

"Mom! What are you doing?" Jack gasped as he saw his mom staring at him and Shane in shock. Jack tried to cover up his  
privates with a beach ball he found near the edge of the pool as Shane too was scrambling around for their boxers and  
clothing they had tossed onto the cement before their little 'sexcapade.'

"Jack! Ohhh my God! What the HELL is going on here? Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Blair cried out.

"You have your own life... and I have mine... and I didn't think you'd really care," Jack said as Shane handed him his boxers.  
Jack scrambled to put them on as Blair averted her eyes from her son's nudity. Both young men hurried to put on their  
clothing.

"I- I gotta go," Shane said quickly as his cheeks flamed with embarrassment. He couldn't believe that Jack's mom had  
caught him and Jack making passionate love in the pool.

"No, don't go, Shane!" Jack insisted as Shane started walking away. "Wait for me in my bedroom. I'll be there in a minute...  
after I talk to my mom."

Shane nodded before leaving the pool area. Shane disappeared inside the house. "Jack, you better start talking," Blair  
insisted, her hands on her hips.

"Mom, I love Shane," Jack said matter-of-factly. "We're dating."

"I understand, Son. I just wish you would have told me. We don't talk to each other anymore," Blair said sadly.

Blair pulled Jack into a hug. "I don't mind that you have a boyfriend... but please... DON'T have sex in my pool."

"But you let Sam pee in the pool!"

Blair just shook her head. "Wait till your father finds out you are gay..."

"Dad already knows," Jack stated.

"He does?" Blair said in surprise.

"Yes. And he's okay with it," Jack informed her. "I'm glad I have two parents who are so supportive of me. Shane doesn't  
have that. His dad really freaked out when he found out about us. He thought I raped Shane, and he tried to beat the hell out  
of me."

"Jack, I am so sorry," Blair said. "I know it isn't easy, but I am here for you. Shane's a nice boy... and I am glad you two have  
found happiness together."

"Thanks, Mom," Jack said as he gave his mom another hug.

Xxxooo

Bo couldn't tell if Nora even knew what she was doing. He knew she couldn't see. He just wasn't sure if what she was seeing  
in her mind was based in reality at all. He only knew how much he needed to save her in the same way she had saved him so  
many years ago.

"Please don't do this, baby…please don't even think it. Do you have any idea how much I love you? How much color you  
bring into my life…?"

"You don't need me anymore, Bo…You'd be so much better off without me…I can't…I can't be the woman you married.  
How can I be comfortable with you when I'm not even comfortable being in my own skin anymore…?"

"I'm not going to insult your intelligence by pretending that I understand because nobody can understand what you lived  
through…but I'll tell you what I do know. I know that you are the strongest, bravest, most loving person I know. If anyone  
can survive this, it would be you."

"You don't know what you're asking me to do…what if I don't want to live through this…what if I'm tired of hurting…what if I  
just want the pain to stop?"

"I'd give anything to be able to give that to you…If I could somehow take on every single ounce of your heartache then I  
would. If I could turn back the clock and protect you then I would…none of that can happen. What can happen is you and  
me somehow coming through to the other side just like we always do…because I love you…and I know that even underneath  
all of your pain, you love me, too…am I wrong?"

"No…of course not…I love you as much as I ever did, but I can't give you that…the thought of…"

Tears poured down her face and he took her hand…she was still trembling…

"It's okay, Red…I'm not asking you to give me anything more than you are ready for. I'm not going to push you….I can be as  
patient as you need. All I'm asking for is a chance to have the life we should have had…with our children. I need you in my  
life, Red. Maybe that's selfish, but I can't let you do this. You saved me from doing this very same thing years ago and I'm  
glad that you did. I never would have known what it was like to love you otherwise…"

"Maybe it would have been better that way…"

"It would never be better that way. I don't regret loving you…do you regret loving me?"

"Of course not…loving you was the one thing in my life I did right…I just…"

"What- whatever it is you can tell me…what are you afraid of, baby?"

"I'm afraid that you're not going to love me when you realize how…how dirty I am…how everything that happened is my  
fault. I caused this, Bo…I allowed them to hurt me. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"Hey…Hey, don't you dare blame yourself…this isn't your fault. Why would you even think that is even remotely true…?"

"Because…because the voices told me. They told me that no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to rid myself of the  
filth. I'm a dirty girl, Bo…This is my fault…the only way I can stop the pain is to end it…I have to do this…for all of us…I can't  
take you down with me…"

"Nora, please…please step away from the ledge…tell me what voices you're talking about…."

"The voices in my head- the same ones that remind me of every detail of what they did to me…they play over and over in  
my head like a broken record. They tell me what I need to do to be free. I need to be free, Bo…I can't do this anymore…  
everything hurts…everything hurts so much. I can't eat…I can't sleep…I can't even see my husband or my children. I don't  
know if I will ever be able to make love to you again…and it scares me because…because I wish I could make you happy. I  
wish I could give you what used to be our greatest pleasure…something that repulses me now…something that I'm afraid will  
eventually repulse you…because I am not the woman you married…what if I never am again?"

"Then we deal with it…together…because one thing I am absolutely 100% sure of is that no matter what happens, I will never  
stop loving you. I will never stop fighting for you…for us. If you jump off that ledge, Nora, you will destroy me…because you  
are all that is good in my life. I can't do this without you, Red…I can't. Please let me help you…please let me find a way to  
love you through it. Give me your hand…give me your hand and we'll walk through this nightmare together. Somehow we  
will…I promise you. I will never let you fall again…never…"

He moved closer and held out his hand to her. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him…and just as she was about to give  
him her hand, she slipped. Bo screamed as she went over the ledge, holding on to the railing by a thread. He ran to her and  
pulled her up immediately…and into his arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again…don't you ever…"

Nora didn't say anything…she simply collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably as Bo held her in his arms and rocked  
her like a scared child, kissing her hair and holding her close to his heart, thankful that for whatever reason, it wasn't her time  
to go. After Nora had exhausted all her tears, Bo lifted her off the ground and carried her back inside. He was very worried  
about her now…very, very worried.

Xxxooo

"Calm down," Dani insisted of Victor. "I am only thinking of my options."

"You don't have any options," Victor said in a steely voice. "You are KEEPING this child."

When Victor continued to seethe, Tea placed a soft caress upon his arm to soothe him. "Victor, we need to give Dani some  
space," she told him gently.

"I'm going to bed," Victor said in a heavy sigh. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

He walked out of the room as tears came streaming from Dani's eyes. Her mother took her in her embrace. "It's okay, mi hija.  
You'll make it through this," she soothed. "If you want me to make you an appointment at the clinic so you can discuss an  
abortion, I can do that."

"I- I don't know, Mom..."

With a hint of sadness, Dani stated, "I really have no other choice. Yes, I think we should make an appointment at the clinic."

She knew Brett would freak if she found out she was pregnant. She didn't relish the thought of ending her pregnancy - the  
tiny life she and Brett had created, but she didn't know how she'd raise a child on her own. Laying a hand on her flat stomach,  
Dani continued to cry.

Xxxooo

The next morning, the doctors started testing for Jessica's transplant. Family members came in to be tested and little Bree  
expressed concern that it might hurt. Natalie held her niece's hand as the nurse came in to draw blood.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Aunt Natalie is getting tested, too. You can watch me first."

"Okay," Bree said, feeling a little better.

"See, it doesn't hurt at all," she said. "And I'm hearing whispers that you even get a sucker when you are all done. Isn't that  
right, nurse?"

"That's right…and I'll even let you choose the flavor," she said, leaning in closer to her.

Bree's face lit up at the mention of a lollypop and she settled into the seat to get blood drawn. Natalie held her hand as they  
did it. Todd had even come down for testing as Jessica had always been his favorite niece. Marty had been in the shower  
when he left and he didn't want to take too long but he had to be tested for Jessica and Viki's sakes. He followed the nurse into  
the other room, complaining as they went.

Xxxooo

After Kevin had settled Zane in for the night, he returned to the hospital to be with his girlfriend and her family. Rachel, Kevin,  
Matthew, Destiny, and Hank all sat in the waiting room waiting for word on Nora. They hadn't been told anything about her  
condition when Bo had brought her in the night before…and he had stayed glued to her side all night long. None of them  
wanted to tear him away from her side, even for a moment, so they had waited. Finally, Dr. Larry came out with the news they  
had wanted to know.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your mother is in very bad shape. Bo found her on the ledge last night. She almost  
jumped to her death."

"Oh God," Rachel cried as she fell into Kevin's embrace. Matthew followed suit as he sought comfort from Destiny. Hank was  
the first to speak again.

"I don't understand. She's never been the suicidal type before."

"I know…but if you saw the condition she was in when she was found…the torture…the severe trauma she has obviously  
suffered through. I'm not a rape specialist, but I'm guessing that the world that she knew- the world she felt safe in is no  
longer in line. She doesn't want to live through another attack…and she can't trust that she won't have to…"

"So what do we do, Dr.? How do we help my mom…?"

"What kind of trouble has my sister gotten herself into this time? Let me guess- it involves a man…maybe two…did she get  
caught with her pants down again?"

Rachel was about to lunge for Susannah again when Hank pulled her back. "It's okay, Rikki. I've got this one."

Hank stepped in front of Susannah and looked her directly in the eye. "I don't know why the hell you are so cruel to your own  
family but if you must know, she tried to kill herself…"

"Is that what she told ...? Well she's lying... My sister would no more kill herself then…"

"Shut up…shut the hell up. You know nothing about my mom and yet you constantly tear her down. Do you even care that  
the animals that raped her, nearly killed her too…?"

"Matthew…Matthew, it's okay," Destiny soothed.

"No…No it's not okay…none of this is okay. How is my mom ever going to be okay again? It's people like her own blood that  
give her the rope to hang herself. Stay away from her…stay the hell away from her…"

"That goes double for me," Rachel added.

Rachel and Kevin followed Matthew and Destiny out of the room, none of them being able to stomach being in the same room  
with Susannah for another second.

"Well you sure know how to clear a room, don't you?" Shaun said.

Hank and Susannah stared at each other, the awkward bitterness still between them. "You know, you haven't changed at all.  
You're still an uptight bitch."

"And you're still the same man willing to jump through hoops for my sister. Why am I not surprised?"

"What's going on with you two?" Shaun wondered as he tried to play referee between them. They hardly seemed to notice as  
they were staring daggers at each other.

Xxxooo

Cole and Starr headed downstairs with Hope. They walked into the kitchen and saw Blair making chocolate chip pancakes  
for breakfast. "Something smells great," Starr said as she helped her daughter get seated at the table.

"I am hope everyone's hungry because Sam and I are making a ton of pancakes," Blair stated.

Sam was mixing up a new batch of pancake batter when Shane and Jack walked in holding hands. Starr and Cole stared at  
them in shock. "What's going on?" Starr asked Jack.

"Shane and I dating," Jack said nonchalantly.

"You're kidding!" Starr exclaimed. She then realized how insensitive her reaction must've seemed. "What I mean is... I didn't  
know- know you were..."

"Gay," Jack finished for her.

"Yeah," Starr replied. "Anyway, I am happy for you."

"Thanks," Jack responded.

Cole felt a little uncomfortable when he witnessed the physical contact taking place between Shane and Jack. The young  
couple sat down at the table holding hands. Considering Cole had been raped by several guys in prison, he started having  
flashbacks. He didn't know what to do or say, and he had to look away.

"Mommy, I have question," Sam spoke up.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Blair asked her youngest son.

"Why does Jack like guys? Cuz I have a crush on a girl," Sam stated.

"Well, Sam, some people have romantic feelings for people of the same sex and that's alright," Blair explained. "I love Jack  
just the way he is."

"I love him too, although he can be a jerk."

Everyone laughed at Sam's honest response.

Xxxooo

"Have a good day at school, Jamie. We'll be here at 3:30," Antonio stated as he pulled up at Llanview Junior High school.

"Thanks for the ride, Papi," Jaimie stated as she climbed out of the car and waved goodbye to him.

"Hey Jamie, is today your first day?" Zane asked as he spotted her getting out of her dad's car.

"Yeah," Jaimie stated as she fidgeted with her school bag.

"I can show you around if you would like?" Zane offered as he held his hand out for her.

"That would be great," Jaimie stated as she grabbed his hand and headed towards the school.

"Antonio, what should we do about Aubrey?" Talia asked as soon as they had pulled away from the school.

"She propositioned me for sex...I think that we should press charges against her," Antonio stated.

"We can't, Antonio, it wouldn't be right...that poor girl is obviously suffering from some kind of brain damage because of the  
abuse that my father has inflicted on her. She needs our help and understanding."

"You're right, but what can we do? How can we get her away from your father?"

"I don't know, but we have to think of something," Talia stated as she grabbed Antonio's hand.

Xxxooo

Carlo pulled Aubrey closer to him and kissed the top of her head while she slept. He loved her so much...she was everything  
to him...and the idea that he could lose her haunted him.

"I can't lose you," he whispered as he thought about how she had propositioned Antonio earlier. Carlo's greatest fear was that  
Aubrey would realize that she was better off without him and leave.

Irene stood in the doorway and sensed Carlo's fear. She heard Carlo begging Aubrey not to leave him and she couldn't help  
but smile. "Aubrey's going to leave you...you know that, don't you? I'd keep a close eye on her if I was you, otherwise she's  
going to run away from you the first chance that she gets," Irene taunted him.

"She's not going anywhere," Carlo stated as he placed the chains around Aubrey's wrists and ankles.

Xxxooo

Stacy and CJ had gone to the Llanview Mall to do some dress shopping. They both wanted to get something special for Kyle  
and Oliver's wedding. "How does this look on me?" CJ asked as she came out wearing a pink taffeta gown.

"I think it looks great on you," Stacy said as she gave CJ a tender kiss.

"I'll get it then," CJ said as she stared lovingly into Stacy's eyes.

Stacy had tried on several dresses. Finally she had settled on a beautiful royal blue gown. It flattered her eyes. She watched  
as CJ went back into the dressing room to change.

She turned around to see Kim standing directly behind her. "Are you and CJ getting married?" Kim demanded.

Kim glared at Stacy, the jealousy evident upon her face. "You can't marry CJ, Stacy! You belong with me!" Kim insisted.

"I'm not marrying CJ!" Stacy cried out. "It's none of your business anyway! I don't love you, Kim."

"It IS my business! You once loved me very much. We were besties. We did everything together. Now I mean NOTHING  
to you," Kim said with anger and sadness. "I wish you had never met CJ."

"I don't even remember you, Kim. I have no memory of our friendship and what we once meant to each other."

Kim just stood there, shaking her head as Stacy spoke every painful word. "I can't believe it, Stacy... that you'd forget  
everything we once shared.. and all that we meant to each other."

In that moment, something strange happened to Stacy. It was as though she had been transported back into time...

She could see herself hugely pregnant, and she saw Kim there, pampering her, rubbing her sore feet. "You'll be alright,  
Stace. I am going to be here for you and your little girl," Kim soothed her.

"Thank you, Kimmie," Stacy said as she gazed adoringly into Kim's eyes.

Kim kissed Stacy gently on the lips. "Your little girl is going to be so spoiled. She has her beautiful mommy, AND she has me.  
Forget about Rex. He's just a jerk. You have me, Stace... and I love you."

"I love you, too, Kimmie. You're so good to me."

Kim pulled Stacy close in an affectionate embrace.. Warm feelings rushed over Stacy as Kim hugged her. Rex may have  
rejected her and her little girl, but Kim would always look out for her. She was very blessed.

"Stacy, what is it? Stace!" Kim cried out when she saw Stacy going into some sort of trance. "Stacy, talk to me!"

CJ walked out and saw Stacy was looking very pale. "What did you say or do to her?" CJ demanded of Kim.

Stacy shook her head as though to clear it as she looked at CJ, then at Kim. The memory of her past had come to her after her  
intense argument with Kim. Along with the memory, feelings for Kim had resurfaced. "I'm starting to remember..." Stacy  
informed Kim and CJ.

Xxxooo

"Hey Roxy, I need to talk to you about Shane," Rex stated as he walked into Roxy's apartment.

"What about Shane?"

"Have you seen him?...How is he doing?" Rex asked not wanting to let on how much he was missing Shane.

"I know that you miss him, Rex and he misses you too. Don't be proud, apologize to your son...we both know that you want to,"  
Roxy stated as she handed Rex a bowel of Cornflakes.

"So is Shane still...is he still...?"

"Gay, yes and he's still with Jack. In fact he spent the night with him. The sooner you accept the fact that your son loves Jack  
the better off you will be."

"I can't accept Jack...he murdered Gigi and I don't understand why Shane could be with him."

"Shut up and eat your cornflakes. He didn't kill Gigi...she's not dead."

"What?" Rex asked.

"Gigi is still alive...she has to be, it's the only explanation. I had a reading with my psychic Delphina and we couldn't hear her  
voice or sense her spirit from the great beyond."

Xxxooo

Marty stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She brushed through her hair as she looked in the  
mirror and then she paused as she saw Zach's reflection through the mirror. She turned around and saw him staring at her  
through the window.

Marty jumped as her phone began ringing. "Hello," she stated into the phone.

"Hey Marty, I'm getting all hot and bothered watching you prance around in nothing but your towel. Have you missed  
me...I've missed you. Todd shouldn't have left a pretty girl like yourself all alone, but don't worry, baby, because I'm going to  
take good care of you," Zach stated into the phone and then the line went dead.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only._

**Episode 11, Season 2**

"What do you mean my mom is still alive?" Shane asked as he and Jack walked in together.

"The psychic Delphina says that she can hear Gigi talking to her from somewhere in the great beyond. Your mom would like to get an important message to her family," explained Roxy.

"Ohhh my God!" Rex gasped. "You don't really believe that crap, do you?"

"It isn't crap!" Roxy insisted. "All of Delphina's predictions have come true. I'm telling you, she can hear Gigi talking to her from the spirit world."

"Maybe it's true. Maybe your mom really isn't dead," Jack said to Shane hopefully.

"She's dead... and you killed her, you little shit," Rex said hatefully to Jack.

"Rex, that's about enough name calling," Roxy chided him. "Shane, what do you believe?"

Shane shook his head. "I want to believe that my mom is still alive... or even that she can contact us from the spirit world, but the pain of her loss is just too raw. All this is doing is bringing up the pain we went through when we lost her," Shane said sadly.

"You're never going to have peace until you find out what happened to Gigi," Roxy said to Rex.

"I guess you're right. We do need some answers," Rex finally agreed.

"Then we should have a seance," Roxy stated. "I'll call Delphina... and she can get everything set up."

XOXOXO

When Stacy announced she was starting to remember, happiness rushed through Kim. If Stacy remembered all they had shared and how much they had always meant to each other as besties, surely Stacy would want to be with Kim and leave that freakish CJ far behind. "Stacy, you remember me? You remember us?" Kim cried out happily.

"Yes, Kimmie. I do remember you," Stacy announced.

Before Stacy could elaborate further, Kim pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss. As their tongues collided, warm memories rushed back to Stacy. She could recall all the happy moments she and Kim had shared together, how they had met, and how Kim had always been there for her. When times were tough, Stacy could always count on Kim.

After Stacy pulled away from the kiss, she turned to look at CJ. "I am sorry, CJ, but I'd like to spend some time with Kim. We need to catch up... and talk about the old times," Stacy stated.

CJ became upset. She was worried that she may be losing Stacy to Kim. As jealousy struck her, CJ began to protest. "Stacy, you can't really want to spend time with Kim. You and I have a good thing going. Don't let this ruin it."

"CJ, I'm torn," Stacy said apologetically. "I need to spend some time with Kim so I can reevaluate how I feel."

"Whatever! I guess I can't stop you," CJ said with anger and disappointment. She stormed away in anger as Stacy watched  
her go.

XOXOXO

Brett arrived at the family clinic to pick up some more condoms. His mother was right...the last thing that he needed was a baby on the way. He walked inside and saw Dani following a nurse into an examination room.

_What is she doing here?_

Curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed her medical chart while the nurses back was turned. He stood there frozen as the words pregnant and abortion popped out at him.

_How could she do this without talking to me first? Was she ever going to tell me?_

Brett was furious with himself and with Dani. He knew that he was the father...he was the one that had popped Dani's cherry after all. This was the last thing that he needed to be dealing with, but now that the baby was there how could he abandon it or abort it to take the easy way out? Wouldn't that make him the same kind of creep as his father?

"I know everything," Brett stated as he stormed into Dani's examination room.

XOXOXO

Starr went with Cole to his first counseling session at the mental health clinic. "I'm so proud of you, Cole. I know it won't be easy to talk to the counselor about everything you went through, but I am gonna be there for you through all of it,"Starr promised as she held his hand.

They were directed to Dr. Parker's office and had a seat upon the couch. A few minutes later, Dr. Parker walked in. "Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Donald Parker," he said as he shook Starr's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor. My name is Starr and this is my boyfriend Cole Thornhart," Starr introduced.

Cole sat there next to Starr, totally petrified. In his mind, he didn't see Dr. Parker. He saw Butch, the man who had raped him. He began to freak out as he was having a Post Traumatic Stress episode. "No, no! Get away from me!" Cole screamed at Dr. Parker.

"Cole, it's perfectly alright," Dr. Parker said calmly. "It's me, Dr. Parker."

"You're not Dr. Parker! You're Butch... and you're a rapist!" Cole cried out.

"Cole!" Starr gasped as Cole picked up a framed photograph from Dr. Parker's desk and started swinging it around to defend himself.

Dr. Parker had to call for security when they couldn't get Cole to calm down. Soon, a couple of security guards arrived and Cole had to be sedated. He was lying on the couch as Starr stayed by his side. "Will he be alright?" Starr asked the doctor as she stared at Cole with a worried expression.

"Your boyfriend has been through a very traumatic experience. He's showing all the symptoms of PTSD. I know this is scary for you, but I am going to do everything I can to help him through this difficult time," Dr. Parker promised.

XOXOXO

"Nora went through hell at the hands of those psychopaths through no fault of her own," Fish said to John. "You were so quick to judge her, believing the worst of her. I'm afraid you're on your own now with Bo."

Just then the phone rang, and Fish got the call that Nora had attempted suicide. "Thanks for calling," Fish said on the phone. "I'll be there right away."

"That was Bo," Fish said to John after he had ended the call. "He wants me to be the one to question Nora and take her statement. He knows I will be gentle and compassionate, and I would never judge her or think badly of her."

"Is Nora okay?" John asked.

"No, she's not okay. She tried killing herself last night," Fish stated.

Feeling greatly upset, John decided to leave the station in search of Blair. He needed comfort sex. He was frustrated and needed Blair to "soothe" all his discomforts.

Before John or Fish could leave the office, Blair walked in with a Styrofoam tray filled with chocolate chip pancakes. "Sam and I thought you might be hungry, John. We brought you some leftover breakfast," Blair said as she entered John's office with her son..

"Fish, I brought plenty of pancakes. You're welcome to have some as well," Blair stated cheerfully.

"Thanks, Blair. But I gotta be leaving on business," Fish responded with a smile.

"Blair, since Fish is here, he could watch Sam for a little while, so you and I could go into an interrogation room and we could..." John said with a wicked smirk. He made a motion with his hands that showed Blair just exactly what it was he wanted to do if he had the chance to get her alone.

"Look, I am sorry about your predicament," Fish said to John. "But I am not running a daycare here. I gotta get to the hospital. Bo is expecting me."

"That's alright, Fish. We completely understand," said Blair.

Fish left the office and John looked sorely disappointed. "Come on, John. I want you to go on a walk with me and Sam. The fresh air will do you some good," Blair insisted.

"I don't want to go on a walk. I want to..."

"I know what you want to do, but we can't. Sam is with us."

They left for their walk as Sam joined them. They were walking through the park as John sought Blair's advice about his situation regarding Bo and Nora.

"I really screwed up, Blair," John confided. "And I don't know what I should do."

"John, if you really care about your friendship with Bo and Nora, then you should get down on your knees and start groveling..."

Suddenly John stopped in his tracks. He stood face-to-face with someone from his past as he met her on the walk-way through the park. "Caitlyn!" he gasped as he stared at the woman he had once loved. His face turned pale as he sucked in his breath.

XOXOXO

The thought of losing Aubrey had set Carlo into a rage. He needed to punish some more so that she would be so frightened that she would never think of leaving him. He grabbed the paddle from off the wall and approached her.

Irene walked in and saw Carlo holding the paddle in his hands and smiled. "Can I help you punish Aubrey?" Irene asked. Inflicting pain on Aubrey was her favorite thing in the world.

"Sure," Carlo stated.

Irene grabbed the lighter from the box of toys that they kept in the room. "I'll wake her up Carlo," Irene stated as she lit the fire poker and began to burn her exposed breasts.

"Ahhhh!" Aubrey screamed out in pain as her eyes opened.

"I am your master and you will never leave me," Carlo stated as he whacked her bottom with the paddle over and over again.

"Promise me that you will never leave me and that I will be your only Master," Carlo pleaded with her.

"I...I will never leave you. You are my only Master," Aubrey stated.

Carlo felt appeased and horny. "Get out of the way Irene," he ordered.

Irene left the room to go find some chocolate.

Carlo dropped the paddle and laid himself over Aubrey, thrusting in and out of her as he relieved himself. He pulled out of her and fell asleep holding her in his arms.

"Aubrey, do you want some chocolate?" Irene stated as she provided a kit kat bar from her pocket.

Aubrey's eyes sparkled as she looked at the ravenous bar of yummy goodness. "Yes Mistress."

"Here you go," Irene stated as she handed Aubrey the yummy treat. "There is more chocolate waiting for you in a special room. Follow me and I'll take you to your reward."

Aubrey followed Irene down to the basement as she ate her candy bar.

"There is all the chocolate that you could desire," Irene stated as she pointed to the bedroom.

Aubrey walked into the room as she noticed the pile of chocolate on the bed.

Once Aubrey was in the room, Irene pressed the button on the remote in her hand and the soundproof glass doors shut and the bookcase came down until Aubrey could no longer be seen or heard.

"You are my prisoner now," Irene stated into the intercom as she chuckled.

Aubrey sat on the bed with chocolate smeared all over her blank face as she stares at the wall.

XOXOXO

Joey and Kelly laid in bed cuddling with one another as they discussed all of the possible ways that they could help Melinda. The house was quiet...too quiet and Kelly felt the need to go check on her little girl. "I'm going to go check on Melinda," Kelly stated as she kissed Joey and climbed out of bed.

She wrapped herself in her bathrobe and headed to Melinda's room only to find it empty. "Melinda," Kelly called out over and over again as she began to search the house for her missing daughter. She couldn't lose her...not again.

Joey climbed out of bed when he heard his wife's frantic calls for Melinda. He ran to Melinda's room and looked everywhere for their little girl. He looked under her bed and saw that Melinda had crawled under there and fallen asleep.

"Kelly, I found her," Joey called out.

"Where is she?"

"She's sleeping under her bed," Joey stated as he stood up and embraced Kelly as she walked into the room.

XOXOXO

Marty's hand trembled as she dialed Victor's number. She walked into the bedroom, locked the door and hid in the closet while she waited for Victor to answer. She couldn't let Zach find her...she couldn't let him touch her again.

"Victor...I need you," Marty's voice shook as she whispered into the phone as tears streamed down her face.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did Todd hurt you?"

"No, it wasn't Todd. It was Zach...he called me. He's here...watching me."

"Hold on Marty, I'm on my way," Victor stated as he grabbed his jacket and car keys.

Todd walked into his bedroom where he could hear Marty whispering to somebody from the closet. "Hurry Victor...I need you," he heard her say as he opened up the closet door.

"Todd..." Marty stammered as she dropped the phone and stood up.

"What's going on?"

"Zach called me. He was here...watching me," Marty explained as tears streamed down her face as she she walked out of the closet.

"I understand that you're scared Marty, but why did you turn to my brother for help? Why didn't you call me when you heard from Zach?"

"We both know the answer to that question. Zach wouldn't even be in my life if it wasn't for you," Marty stated.

Todd pushed over the dresser in a fit of rage and then he roughly grabbed Marty and began to shake her. "Damnit Marty...how many times do I have to apologize for that? Why can't you trust me the way that you trust him?"

Victor drove faster as he heard Todd's outburst from his phone. He wouldn't let Todd hurt Marty ever again. He pulled the car into the driveway and ran into the house. "Get your hands off of her," he shouted as he ran into Todd and Marty's bedroom.

XOXOXO

Vicki ran into Kevin, Rachel, Matthew and Destiny as they were heading down the hallway. Vicki embraced her son and asked about her best friend.

"It's really bad Aunt Vicki," Matthew said. "She just tried to jump off a roof."

"Oh God," Vicki gasped. "I had no idea it was that bad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of you. Is there anything I can do?"

"I wish there was something anyone could do. She's just…how much is one person supposed to be able to take…I mean she loses her sight, almost loses her life, then she is kidnapped on what was supposed to be her wedding day…ends up being brutally raped over and over again…then she finds out she has syphilis and her PTSD is getting worse…on top of that her children's lives are in danger because of what these monsters passed on to her…when is enough going to be enough…No wonder she wanted to kill herself…She had to think it was easier then this…"

Vicki put her arm around her son's girlfriend in an offer of support and Kevin glanced in the direction of Hank, Shaun and Susannah. "It would be a lot easier if her so called sister wasn't constantly tearing her down. I've never seen anyone with so much bitterness towards their own family. "

"Susannah's back in town," Vicki asked?

"Afraid so," Rachel said. "And she's convinced that mom asked for it. She keeps calling her a slut." Tears filled Rachel's eyes and Kevin went to her.

"She doesn't even know her," Destiny said.

"She doesn't want to," Matthew added. "She would rather go on hating her and everyone connected to her because if she does that then she doesn't have to admit that she's far from being worthy of being related to mom. She's never going to be half the woman she is. Frankly I'm glad I never knew her."

"I'm really disappointed in her," Vicki said. "I thought she was better then this. I thought when she helped me with my D.I.D. then she would have let go of her petty sibling rivalry."

"I'm sorry Vicki. I forgot that you two were friends."

"Don't apologize, Rachel. I can't be her friend now. If she can hurt her own sister like this…a woman who is more like my own sister then my best friend…I just…she's dead to me now…people like this make me so angry…"

She paused as she looked her friend's family. "How about we head down to the chapel and say a prayer for Nora and the babies?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Kevin said and they all agreed. They all went to the chapel and lit a candle for Nora and the twins. Then they held hands and closed their eyes.

"Dear God, we gather here today to ask you to watch out for our dear friend Nora Buchanan and her unborn children," Vicki began. "We don't understand the meaning behind her suffering but we do know that you have it in your power to walk her through it. Be with her and those children…her husband Bo…her other children…even her tiny grandson here… the people her children love…her friends…as they all struggle to come to terms with this heartbreaking turn of events. Please don't cut short these precious lives because of violence. They can bring so much more beauty. Watch over them lord. Amen."

XOXOXO

Nora was very agitated as Fish came into the room to question her. Bo didn't want to put her through this but the law required a statement and since he was her husband, he couldn't be the one to do it. That was why he had chosen Fish…he knew he would be kind and gentle and patient. But it still broke his heart to watch his wife suffer. There were times when she couldn't distinguish what was real and what was from her nightmares.

"I'm sorry to have to put you through this Mrs. Buchanan," Fish began. "Can you tell me exactly what happened between the time you arrived at the church for your wedding and the time you were found?"

"Its okay sweetheart," Bo began. "You're safe here with me. If it becomes too much for you then we can stop."

"The commissioner is right Mrs. Buchanan. We can take this as slow as you need."

Nora had started to shake as she recalled the many ways she had been tortured by these men. She hadn't wanted to cry but as she recounted every sadistic detail to a sympathetic Fish, she couldn't help herself. Bo felt like he was at a loss as he watched his wife tremble…should he go to her and hold her or would that be too much for her? He took her hand as a compromise and she continued.

"Lindsay was involved too," she said. "At one point she helped them rape me with objects. I don't even remember what she stuck inside me but it hurt so bad…She enjoyed it. She enjoyed it even more when she could taunt me with how she was going to take my family away."

"I never would have given up on you Red. I did that once. I never would have again."

"That's what I told her but she didn't believe me…neither did they…they made me beg for it Bo…they made me beg for them to rape me…because if I didn't…they said they'd kill our babies…I tried so hard to fight but after a while I just wanted to die…I wanted them to kill me so the pain would stop…I wanted to go back to a time when I was safe with you…when it didn't hurt so bad to even breathe."

Bo choked back tears himself, determined to focus only on Nora's feelings. After she finished telling her story, Fish thanked her for being so brave and left the room.

"I promise you baby. We'll get justice. I'm not going to let them get away with this."

"I know you won't…I know that you'll try."

"I'll do more then try…I'm not going to let you down this time…"

"Bo…Bo, you didn't let me down…this isn't your fault…none of this is your fault."

"How about we table this discussion for now…we need to discuss baby names?"

"Now…?"

"Unless you would prefer that we take them home as baby A and baby B?"

"Very funny Buchanan…very funny…"

"Hey…at least I got you to laugh. I haven't seen that smile in so long. I love that smile. It just…it lights up my whole world…you light up my world."

"Bo, I…"

At that moment the psychologist came in. Bo and Nora looked at each other. "Saved by the bell," he said, half joking.

"Would you mind if I talked to your wife alone," she asked?

"Is there a problem," he questioned, worried?

"It's okay Bo," Nora said. "I think we can trust the psychologist."

"I'll be right outside if you need me," he said, as he kissed the top of her head and disappeared. The psychologist needed to evaluate Nora, because after what just happened, she needed to be put on suicide watch. There were many red flags that were raised from her state of mind.

Bo, meanwhile, went into Troy's hospital room and stood over him. He was consumed by the rage and pain that he felt over what he did to his wife. He stared into the eyes of one of the men who raped the woman he loved and he could no longer control what he was feeling. He picked up a pillow and started to move it towards Troy's face. It would be so easy to suffocate him now…with one move, Nora would never have to worry about him ever again…justice would be served…

XOXOXO

The results of the testing for Jessica's transplant began coming in and so far nobody was a match. She had been placed on a transplant list but chances of finding one in the amount of time that she needed was slim to none. Jessica began growing weaker and weaker and finally they had to place her on a dialysis machine. Cristian sat at Jessica's bedside holding her hand, afraid that he would lose her. Jessica wanted to reassure him but she was afraid just like him.

"I don't want you to be alone if I don't make it," she said.

"Please don't talk like that. You're going to make it. You're going to find a match."

"What if I don't…Cristian if I don't…you have to promise me that you'll be okay…I need someone to take care of my kids…I need…"

When she became agitated, Cristian kissed her and brushed the hair back from her face. "I'm not going to let you die Jessica Buchanan. You're the love of my life…we haven't even had a chance to…"

"I know…we haven't had a chance to make love…to be married…to do all the things we thought we could get right this time…maybe taking things slow was a mistake…what if this time right now is all that's left…I love you Cristian Vega…I have never loved anyone like I love you…If I'm going to die…I want to die as your wife…"

Meanwhile, in another room, Natalie is being told that she isn't a match for Jessica. She's devastated that she can't help her sister. Everything going on with her seemed minor compared to Jessica. She couldn't lose her sister. Not when they were finally beginning to heal. At that moment, Bree comes running into the room and hugs her aunt Natalie.

"Aunt Natalie, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can pumpkin…you can ask me anything?"

"Is mommy going to die? Am I going to lose my mommy like I lost daddy Nash?"

Natalie tried to control the tears in her eyes as she held her niece close. "No Pumpkin. You're not going to lose mommy. We'll find her a donor. We'll help her get better."

"Promise," She asked?

"Promise," she said. She intended to keep that promise to her niece. She didn't know how but she would. Jessica's kids would not be orphans.

XOXOXO

"You are so transparent," Susannah whined. "All you ever cared about was my sister. Even when things were bad, you still couldn't let go of her. That's why you're here isn't it…because you are STILL under her god damn spell."

"No Susannah…Believe it or not, I'm here because she's my friend. It has nothing to do with whatever voodoo you think she's dishing out."

"Oh please…you expect me to believe that you came here out of the goodness of your heart…that you don't still lust for her…"

"I don't give a damn WHAT you believe…I don't have to justify my actions to YOU of all people…"

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

"All right…why don't you two go back to your respective corners," Shaun said. "In case you've forgotten, this isn't a boxing match, it's a hospital."

"He started it," Susannah said in defense…"Him and his constant need to be some god damn hero for my constantly troubled sister. When is it going to stop huh? When are you going to realize that she's not worth all of this…that she's not even in HALF as much trouble as you all seem to think she's in…she's once again playing you for a fool…Who's to say she was even raped at all…it's probably just a case of bad sex…I'm willing to bet she was begging for it…the woman can't seem to keep her legs closed…How can you blame a guy for taking what she's offering?"

"You bitch," Hank said. It was the first time he had ever wanted to hit a woman but he didn't let her push him there. Instead, he pushed her against the wall with his hands around her throat. "Don't you DARE speak like that about your own sister again…You are a damn psychiatrist…you of all people should know better then to accuse a rape victim of asking for it…I don't know why you seem to think that she's some kind of whore but I'm warning you Susannah…I don't care if you disguise yourself as a lady…you speak one more word against her…if you even insinuate that kind of garbage again, believe me, you will regret it."

"Why do you always take her side…You spend years away from this town and yet the first sign of trouble with your precious Nora, you come running back to town…why…why do you care so much?"

"Not that I owe you any explanation but she's the mother of my daughter…she's a woman I once loved very much…"

"Are you seriously going to pretend that you don't STILL love her…?"

"Susannah, we're divorced. She's the mother of my child. We have history. Of course I still love her. I always will. But I didn't come back for that reason. I came back because she's my friend and she's suffering. If you knew anything about being a friend then you'd know that friends don't let friends go though agony alone…not everything is about sex you know…"

"It is for her…"

"No Susannah, it's not…if you knew her at all you would know that…you would know that she's a great person…do you even care what happens to her or are you still too self absorbed to give a damn…?"

"What in the world is going on with you two?" Shaun asked.

"Nothing…Nothing at all…Excuse me…I'm going to check on my ex wife and her unborn children."

Susannah suddenly exploded at that moment, grabbing Hank's hand and pulling him back to the conversation. "Of course she's pregnant. Of course she gets to live the perfect little life. She's always been the epitome of perfection right? Well damn you…damn you both…you have no idea what kind of sacrifices I had to make because of you…you and my sister are the reason I had to abandon my own child…why does she get to raise a family and I don't?"

"What child?" Hank asked, ignoring her last comment. "Since when would the ice princess let her guard down enough to get herself knocked up?" Shaun stared at Susannah in shock. He wanted to know the same thing.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only._

**Episode 12, Season 2**

Xxxooo

John gasped when he ran into the woman that he had let die. Was it really her? Was she really alive or was she haunting him  
again?

"John, who is this woman?" Blair asked as she put her hand on John's shoulder.

"Caitlyn, is that really you?" John asked completely ignoring Blair's question.

Sam wanted to play so he headed towards the playground while his mommy and John were talking with the angry lady.

"Sam? Where is your mom?" Kelly asked when she saw Sam wandering into the playground by himself.

"She's up there with John. Can I play with Melinda?" Sam asked as he spotted the little girl on the swings.

"Of course you can, Sam," Joey stated.

Sam went over to Melinda and began to push her on the swings.

"Higher, Sam," Melinda stated as she giggled.

"Caitlyn? As in your old fiancé Caitlyn? I thought that she died years ago?" Blair asked.

"Is that what John told you? I guess that's better than the truth, right, John? Sorry to disapoint you, John, but I'm very much  
alive, and I promise you that I will make your life a living hell- the way that you made mine when you abandoned me when I  
needed you most," Caitlyn seethed as she thought about how she had felt when she realized that John was never coming back  
for her.

Xxxooo

"Do you want anything to eat?" Antonio asked as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"I've been here before," Talia stated as she looked around the room.

"It's my family's diner; I used to bring you here all the time. Do you have any memories of this place?" Antonio prompted when  
he saw how deep in thought she looked.

_"I'm sorry that I had to cancel on our anniversary so that I could help my mom close," Antonio explained._

"It's okay...you're a great son, it's just one of the many things I love about you," Talia stated as she wrapped her arms around  
him.

"I can't wait until I get you home and get you out of your clothes."

"Who says you have to wait. We're all alone now, aren't we?" Talia asked as she opened up her raincoat and revealed that she  
was completely naked.

"God, you're so beautiful. l hope that you know how much I love you."

"I may have forgotten, perhaps, I need you to show me how much you love me," Talia stated as she removed his pants and  
grabbed his hand.

She laid down on the booth seats and he laid himself over her, pressing his naked body against hers as they became one. He  
sucked on her breasts and her neck as they became lost in one another's love. They spent hours making love and then they  
got dressed and went home together to make love all over again.

"I remember making love to you in this booth," Talia stated as she blushed.

"I was hoping that you would remember that night. You know Talia, it doesn't have to just be a distant memory, that could be  
our life again. Let me take you out tonight and perhaps we can make some new memories together. What do you say?"

"I'll go out with you, but I don't know if I can be that girl from my memory."

"You don't have to be anybody but you, and we'll see if there is anything left between us without your memories," Antonio  
stated as he leaned in and kissed her.

Xxxooo

"Aubrey, are you enjoying yourself in there with that chocolate?" Irene taunted over the intercom as she watched Aubrey  
sitting on the bed through the glass window. "Because that's all the fun you're going to get from now on. That's right; Carlo is  
mine! And you won't have him anymore. He'll think you ran away from him... and the baby you carry will be mine when it  
comes! Mine and Carlo's. And you'll have NOTHING! In fact, you'll be locked up in this room for the rest of your life... but  
don't worry; you won't live long! I'll see to that."

Irene cackled as she grinned wickedly at Aubrey. Aubrey curled her arms around herself and sat staring at the wall. Aubrey  
said nothing as she lay down and fell asleep.

Irene was bored with tormenting Aubrey, so she went to check on Carlo to see if he had awakened. When she walked into the  
bedroom, she saw Carlo frantically looking under the bed and in the closet for his lost little slave. "Where is she?" Carlo  
demanded. "Have you seen Aubrey?"

"I haven't seen your cute little piggy," Irene said with feigned innocence. "Where do you think she has gone?"

Carlo cried out, "Aubrey left me!"

"My poor little Carlo-snook-ems," Irene crooned as she wrapped her arms around him. "I can kiss your boo-boos all better..."

"No, no!" Carlo protested. "I've got to find Aubrey!"

"That bitch! How could she leave you?" Irene spoke as she caressed Carlo's bald head in an attempt to soothe him.

"She left... and she took my baby with her," Carlo said sadly.

"It's alright, Carlo. I'll get you another baby," Irene promised.

"How?" he asked.

"I'll find a way," Irene said with a secret smile.

Xxxooo

Cole opened up his eyes and realized that he wasn't at home. He blinked his eyes as he tried to adjust to new surroundings,  
hoping that he wasn't still in prison.

"It's okay, Cole; I'm here," Starr stated as she grabbed his hand.

"Starr, where are we? I want to go home and see Hope," Cole stated as he began to tear up.

"Cole, I'm Doctor Parker. I had to sedate you because you seemed to be having some kind of hallucination. I believe that you  
are suffering from PTSD and I would like to put you on some medication," Docter Parker stated as he handed Cole the  
prescription.

"I don't have PTSD...I'm fine," Cole stated.

"Please Cole, will you just try this medication for me and for Hope?" Starr pleaded.

"Fine, can we just go home now."

"Yes, you can go, but I also want to suggest couple's therapy so that Starr can understand how to more effectively help you."

"Okay, let's just go," Cole stated as he headed towards the exit.

"Thanks for everything Doctor Parker, I'll make another appointment before we leave," Starr stated as she shook his hand and  
headed out the door.

Scene 5:

Dani was shocked when Brett barged his way into her exam room at the Family Planning Clinic. "What are you doing here?"  
she demanded of him. "What do you mean you know everything?!"

"I know you are pregnant with my baby... and you are planning to have an abortion!" he cried out.

Dani became defensive and angry. "It's my body, and if I chose to abort, you can't stop me!"

"Besides," she added. "It's not like you would step up and be a father anyway. You want an open relationship. You don't care  
about me... and you don't care about this baby!"

Dani instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach, almost in a protective gesture. She glared at Brett with dark, tear-  
filled eyes. How dare he tell her what to do? He didn't REALLY care!

"Who says I don't care?!" Brett yelled. "I can't abandon my child... not like my dad abandoned me!"

Xxxooo

Victor burst into the bedroom and saw Todd and Marty having a heated argument. The room was in shambles and Marty had  
tears streaming down her cheeks. Victor confronted Todd with a raised fist. Todd lost his balance when Victor's knuckles  
made contact with his jaw. Todd fell to his ass on the floor, but he was up in a second, punching Victor in the face repeatedly.  
"Stop it! Stop!" Marty screamed as she tried to step between them.

"Stay out of this, Marty!" Todd insisted. "This is between me and my brother! And I am gonna kill him!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Victor screamed at his twin. Todd's fist went flying again, straight toward Victor's face, but unfortunately  
Marty got in the way during the confrontation. Todd's fist accidently made contact with her face. She fell to the floor near  
Victor's feet.

"What have you done to her, you asshole?!" Victor growled as he reached for Marty and took her into his embrace. He  
tenderly touched the bruise that had emerged from Todd's punch.

"I didn't mean to hit her!" Todd exclaimed. "She got in the way when I was punching you!"

"Marty, I am sorry," Todd said to her as he tried to take her away from Victor.

"That's just like you- always abusing women! As if RAPING her wasn't enough; now you had to give her a black eye!" Victor  
said furiously as he refused to let Marty go.

Victor looked down at Marty with love in his eyes. "If you can't take care of her properly and protect her from Zach, Marty is  
coming with me," Victor stated.

"Over my dead body!" Todd snapped.

Marty pulled out of Victor's arms and steadied herself on her feet. She was furious with Todd and Victor's behavior. They  
were fighting over her like a couple of teenagers. "I don't want EITHER ONE of you around when you are acting like children!"  
she exclaimed. "I am NOT your property, so stop fighting over me like I am!"

"If neither one of you will take me to see Nora, then I'll go see her by myself," Marty said as she stormed out. Victor and Todd  
glared at each other for a few seconds, then they both left in search of Marty.

Xxxooo

"I shouldn't have let C.J. leave like that," Stacy stated.

"He'll get over it, Stacy, stop worrying about him. Let's go somewhere and have some fun together. Maybe we can go to the  
Ice Cream Parlor."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Stacy stated as she grabbed Kim's hand and headed out the door.

They drove to the Ice Cream Parlor and ordered Chocolate and Raspberry and sat down. Kim talked about their old times and  
all the trouble that they used to get in and Stacy couldn't help but laugh at some of the things that they had done.

"You have some Ice Cream on your mouth," Kim stated as she wiped the corner of Stacy's mouth for her. "Mmmmm  
Chocolate," Kim whispered as she slowly licked the Ice cream from her cone. "I think that I want another taste," Kim stated as  
she pulled Stacy into a passionate kiss.

CJ walked by the Ice Cream Parlor and saw Kim and Stacy kissing one another and she couldn't help but feel jealous.

Xxxooo

A seance had been set up in Roxy's living room. Jack, Shane, Rex, Roxy, and Delphina were all seated around the table that  
had flickering candles upon it's center. "Everyone join hands," Delphina directed. "Close your eyes... and open your minds  
to the power of the spirits."

Rex reluctantly took Roxy and Shane's hands. He didn't believe in this paranormal mumbo-jumbo, but Roxy kept insisting. He  
closed his eyes and waited to see what nonsense Delphina might come up with next.

"We are calling upon the spirit of Gigi Morasco. Gigi, are you with us now? If you are here, please give us a sign," Delphina  
spoke.

Shane started to tremble as he held Jack's hand. All of the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. There was no doubt he felt a  
presense there ... and it wasn't human.

"We are calling upon the spirit of Gigi," repeated Delphina. "Can you hear us, Gigi?"

"This is totally stupid," Rex spoke up as he tried to pull his hand away from Roxy's. "Gigi isn't going to talk to us. This isn't  
real..."

"No, Rex! Wait!" Roxy insisted as she held his hand even tighter.

"Wait... I ... am... getting ... a reading..." Delphina said urgently.

"Someone's there..." Jack said, because he could feel it, too. There was a coldness in the room, a ghostly presense.

"Gigi, is that you?" Roxy called out.

Suddenly Delphina spoke to them in a voice that none of them had ever heard. It was softer, younger, decidedly different.  
"I'm here," Delphina spoke in a voice from beyond.

"Gigi, is that you?" Roxy asked.

"Mom?" Shane called out hopefully.

"No, I'm not Gigi," the voice spoke through Delphina. "I'm Jen. I need to speak to Rex..."

"What?" Rex gasped.

"Rex, I LOVE you. I want to come back to you," she said.

She then turned her attention onto Jack. "Gigi wants me to give you a message, Jack. She says she forgives you for what  
happened."

Rex was shaken. Shane cried out, "Don't go, Mom. I want to talk to you!"

But it was too late. Delphina said, "I am sorry, but she's gone. She's crossed over to the other side. She got her message to  
you, and she had to go."

"She can't be gone. I need her," Rex said sorrowfully.

Delphina looked at Rex. "The other spirit- she's still here."

"What other spirit?" Rex asked incredulously.

Roxy mumbled to Shane how Jen was the woman his father had never quite got over. And in that very same moment, Rex  
saw a vision of her. Jen was standing there in a beautiful wedding gown, holding out her hand to him. "Come with me, my  
darling. I need you, Rex," she spoke in a whisper.

Xxxooo

Cristian took Jessica's hand and kissed her. "Let's do it. Let's get married while we wait for a donor. "

"Thank you. I know you don't want to think about it but if something happens then I need to know that my kids will be  
protected. I know as their step dad, you will take care of them. I love you, Cristian Vega."

"I love you, Jessica Buchanan…I am going to do everything in my power to keep you with me but if I can't then you have my  
word…I will take care of your kids as if they were my own. "

"I know you will. "

They kissed one more time and Cristian left to go call Andrew. Jessica called her mother and she rounded the family together.  
Everyone was already at the hospital so it didn't take them long to be seated in the chapel as witnesses to the very important  
nuptials of Cristian Vega and Jessica Buchanan. There were a few absences due to the heartbreaking circumstances  
surrounding her aunt Nora's situation but almost all of her family was present. Vicki helped Jessica to the front of the church,  
as she was joined by her sister Natalie, who was helped by her father Clint.

Andrew stood in front of the church as he said a few words and Jessica and Cristian stood together with love in their eyes.  
When it was time for their vows, they chose to say their own.

"You were the first girl I ever loved," Cristian began. "You taught me what it meant to be IN love. Before you, I never knew  
what it even was. After you, I just existed. I feel like my whole life was put on hold until it was the right time for us to be  
together again. As a boy…I loved you…as a man… I think love isn't a strong enough word. I promise you Jessica Buchanan,  
whether we have five minutes or five years, I will never stop loving you…and being the man worthy of that love…because for  
me, life doesn't exist without you and your beautiful children. "

Tears filled Jessica's eyes as she looked at him. "People always say that first love never lasts but they don't know what they're  
talking about. They can't possibly know how you never quite get over that love. I moved on after we did but there was always  
that part of my heart that still ached for you…I think maybe we had to grow in order to be together again…and now that we  
are, I can't think of a single thing that would make me happier then spending my life as your wife…raising my children with  
you…maybe even having a few of our own…Because life doesn't exist for me without you either. You make me happier then I  
ever thought was possible. I love you Cristian Vega…today, tomorrow and forever…"

"And I love you Jessica Buchanan…today, tomorrow and forever."

They exchanged rings and were soon pronounced husband and wife. But after Cristian kissed his new wife for the first time,  
happiness turned to terror as she lost consciousness in his arms. The only sound that could be heard then was his urgent  
attempt to bring her out of her comatose state.

Xxxooo

Matthew and Destiny were the last two left in the chapel. He wanted to go to his cousin's wedding but he felt like it was more  
important for Rachel to be there with Kevin and one of them needed to be available for their mother. They sat the front of the  
church and Destiny took Matthew's hand as he tried to will the pain away.

"I'm going to enroll in law school. I want to be a prosecutor just like my mom. I think this whole situation with her has put things  
into perspective for me. If I can help one person get justice then maybe I'll feel like I'm doing something for her."

"You're doing a lot for her Matthew. You're a good son. "

"Not always…but you know what…she never held it against me…everything I am today is because she loved me  
unconditionally…she was the best mom anyone could ever ask for…it makes me so angry that anyone could hurt her this  
way…she wouldn't hurt anyone…"

"I know…she's always been so kind and caring…she wasn't perfect but she didn't deserve this… (Pause) I want to be a  
doctor like my dad. I know we don't have a very good relationship but I think this situation with your mom affected me too…I  
want to help people Matthew…You're sitting here right now worried about your mom…I want to be the kind of doctor who  
cares about stuff like that…"

"You'll be a great doctor, Des…"

"You'll be a great lawyer. "

"Des, we should probably talk about whether we want to get married. Life is short. I can wait if that's what you want but  
maybe we should come up with a game plan."

She kissed him gently as she looked down at their sleeping son. "I think we should wait until things are more settled with your  
parents. I'm not saying we put our lives on hold for them but Matthew…I think we should wait until we know that your mom is  
going to be okay…right now she needs you…our wedding can wait."

"So you do want to get married then?"

"How about we give it a year and then we can re-evaluate…I'm not going anywhere…we have time."

"I love you, Destiny."

"I love you too. Now come on…let's go find out if there's any word on your mom. "

He forced a smile as they gathered up their son and walked out of the chapel, arm in arm.

Xxxooo

"Susannah, what the hell are you talking about…what child?" Hank prodded.

"Well, don't look so surprised…you had to know it was a possibility when you were fucking me."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't…I just assumed…"

"See that was always your problem…you assumed too much…"

"For God's sake Susannah…what happened between us was a huge mistake. But even with all of that, I NEVER would have  
abandoned my own child and you know it."

"No that would be reserved for me wouldn't it? "

"Why do you sound so bitter…you act like we were some grand love affair…we weren't…it was the worst mistake I ever  
made…"

"Maybe for you…but did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't feel the same way…Did you ever think about anything but  
yourself?"

"That's why we slept together isn't it…because I was upset that my wife was slowly killing herself…"

"You were upset that she chose the bottle over you…That doesn't sound selfish to you?"

"Look, obviously we have two very different opinions on what transpired back then…"

"I'll tell you what transpired, Hank…you made me fall in love with you… and then you left me high and dry…I was going to tell  
you…I thought we were going to raise the baby together…I also thought you had finally wised up and were going to leave my  
sister behind…except you didn't, did you?"

"She was my wife, Susannah…I loved her…What you saw was me trying to fix things between us…I didn't know you were  
pregnant…how was I supposed to know when you just disappeared after that?"

"You were kissing her … You were making all kinds of promises to her…promises I knew you couldn't keep…I was  
disgusted…It was then that I realized that you would never be able to put me and our child ahead of my sister and her  
needs…"

"I don't believe this…you are actually blaming your affair on your sister," Shaun said flabbergasted.

"She's the one who was a raging drunk back then…she didn't appreciate what she had…"

"So what…that made it okay for you to sleep with her husband?"

"Shaun's right, Susannah…what we did was wrong…you can spin it however you want but you can't put this on her…She  
didn't deserve what we did to her…"

"And you deserved how she treated you…"

"She was an alcoholic. She had a sickness…part of that was my fault…It takes two to fight…maybe if I hadn't egged her on so  
bad, she wouldn't have dove into a bottle and I wouldn't have turned to you…"

"And we wouldn't have conceived a child…God You make me sick…you were so happy about Rachel…but that was because  
she was half Nora wasn't it…It was your way to hold on to your perfect, sainted Nora…Do you know how tired I am of coming  
in second? Maybe I am a little harsh when it comes to her but maybe that's because she was always the preferred one. My  
parents preferred my perfect sister…and she always got all the boys…made all the grades…had all the friends…hell, she  
even has the perfect family…both back then and now…and what do I have…nothing…not a damn thing…and you…My God  
Hank, you're still in love with her aren't you?"

"You sound exactly like R.J."

"You didn't answer my question…not that I expected you too…everyone always loved and still loves my sister…You will  
never know what it's like to grow up in the shadow of a perfect sibling…"

Susannah ran away in tears and Shaun followed her. Hank fell onto the chair in the waiting room. How was he supposed to look  
at his ex-wife now? They might be divorced now but she was his best friend…what was he supposed to tell her? He meant it  
when he told Susannah that sleeping with her was the worst mistake of his life…and now that mistake was coming back to bite  
him in the ass at a time when Nora was suffering more then she ever had…He had come back to town to help her somehow…  
except now he was afraid, he would hurt her again…he didn't know what to do.

Xxxooo

Nora began to tense when she felt the psychologist's eyes bore into her. She might not be able to physically see her but she  
could feel her staring at her with judgment in her eyes…and that was why she had refused to seek treatment…she wasn't  
making her feel safe. She shivered as she got closer to her and the psychologist stepped back a few steps.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous, "the psychologist said to her. Nora knew she wasn't sorry but she didn't say that. She  
pulled the covers up over her and tried to sit up straighter in the bed.

"What's going on here…why did you send my husband out of the room when he's the only person who makes me feel safe?"

"I thought maybe it would make things easier when I tell you what I'm about to tell you…"

"You mean you didn't want a witness…"

"Mrs. Buchanan, I'm not trying to make you upset here…"

"Can we just cut the false pleasantries and get to the point?"

"I realize that you are going through a hard time right now but I can not in good conscience let you go home right now…You  
are a danger to yourself and I am putting you on suicide watch... I am also having you committed…effective immediately."

"You're WHAT? Do I need to remind you that you don't have that authority without my husband's permission?"

"I know this is hard for you to hear but you are very sick…you have an extreme case of PTSD…Do you have any idea what  
kind of damage that can do to you…?"

"I'm NOT crazy…I just want to go home and forget that this whole nightmare ever happened…How do you expect me to  
react? Have you ever been raped? Have you ever been tortured…because if you haven't then you can not possibly  
understand what it feels like to live through it. You can not possibly understand the emotions that are haunting me…"

"I'm not saying you don't have a right to feel what you feel…"

"I don't give a damn WHAT you are saying…If you even TRY to have me committed against my will then I will charge you with  
kidnapping because that is what it will be…Don't you understand what that will do to me…I can't be locked up in some room  
with restraints…Not after what I went through…It would be worse then death…If I have to be seen by a Psychologist then I  
prefer to be seen by A REAL one…Marty Saybrooke…"

"Ms. Saybrooke isn't practicing anymore…"

"Then maybe someone should have her reinstated…at least she doesn't make you feel like what happened to you was your  
fault…"

"Mrs. Buchanan...that wasn't my intention…"

"Screw your intentions…get out…get the hell out of my room…"

The psychologist finally left after Nora was instinctively grabbing at the water on the table and throwing it in her direction. She  
was freaking out because she was scared. She knew that if she was committed, she would feel that old familiar feeling of  
being a caged animal come back to her…and she would never recover. Tears rolled down her face as she buried her head in  
the pillow and hugged it tight…every bone in her body tense…every part of her terrified.

Meanwhile, in another hospital room, Bo was bringing the pillow down on Troy's face as he wrapped his hands around his  
throat. He had never in his life wanted to kill somebody this much. Just as he was about to watch the life suck out of him, Fish  
came in the room and pulled him off of Troy.

"You can't do this boss…he's not worth it. "

"Nora's worth it. Nora is worth it all. I don't ever want to have to worry about her suffering anymore at HIS hands…"

"She needs you right now, boss…how are you going to be there for her if you are in jail for murder..?"

"It wouldn't be murder, Fish…It would be justifiable…"

"I'm not doubting that…but you are the only one who makes your wife feel any kind of peace at all…Don't do something that  
will take you away from her…she has never needed you more…"

Bo looked between Fish and Troy and finally handed Fish the pillow…but he walked closer to Troy and punched him as hard  
as he could …

"THAT was for Nora, you disgusting piece of filth. If by some miracle you make it out of here, you better stay the hell away  
from Nora…because if you don't then THAT will get so much worse…"

"Come on, boss…you shouldn't be here…You're too close to this case…let the law handle Troy…"

"I would love to do that, Fish…except you and I both know that the law doesn't always work…and how many times has the  
law let her down already…she deserves justice, Fish…she deserves Justice…"

"Death is too good for him…he needs to live so he can suffer like SHE suffered…You know what they do to rapists in prison,  
don't you?"

"Fine…I'll give the law a chance…But if he walks then all bets are off…I am NOT going to let her live her life in fear. She  
deserves better then that, Fish…she deserves better…"

"I'll tell you what…If he walks… then I will HELP you get justice…"

He said nothing more as they walked out of the room, and started walking back towards his wife's room.

Meanwhile, back in Nora's room, she could feel his presence before she heard him. She began to cower in the corner of the  
bed, crying.

"Stay away from me…don't touch me…please don't touch me again…"

"Please don't be scared…I would never hurt you…not me…"

"You already DID hurt me…you and that other bastard Coulson…You hurt me…So bad…"

"No…No you don't understand…that wasn't me…That was my EVIL twin Collin…"

"Stop…Stop trying to mess with my mind…Get away from me…get the hell away from me…"

He wanted so bad to talk to her and convince her of the truth but she was so upset that he knew he had to leave her alone. He  
left with a simple promise that he would visit her again real soon. Bo walked in a few minutes later and found his wife,  
cowering in the corner of the bed, rocking back and forth as she cried.

"Get away from me…please…please don't hurt me…not again…not ever again…get away from me…"

"Red…baby, it's me…I'm not going to hurt you…You're safe with me…"

"Bo…Bo, is that really you…?"

"I'm here baby…I'm right here…Feel for yourself…?"

He reached out his hand to her and gently she took it…she could tell it was him right away. "Oh God, I was so afraid. I think I  
was having another hallucination. I could hear Troy's voice. Bo…I could hear it…"

"It wasn't real sweetheart…he's not here…he's not going to hurt you ever again…I won't let anyone hurt you again…I  
promise…You are always going to be safe with me…always…"

"You don't…You don't think I'm crazy…"

"Of course not…what you are going through is a normal reaction to extreme pain…You're not crazy, baby…"

"So then…you aren't going to have me committed?"

Tears filled her eyes and he wiped them away with the tip of his thumb.

"I would give my last breath before I ever did that to you…You didn't do it to me…I'm worried about you, Red…But I will  
NEVER have you committed. You're my wife…I'm the one who will take care of you…always. "

"I love you, Bo," she said, as she fell into his arms, clearly relieved.

"I love you too, Red…more then you will ever know."

She tried not to tense as he wrapped his arms securely around her and held her till she stopped shaking. She had never been  
more scared in her life… but somehow, her husband's arms was her one safe spot.

**A Special Announcement : The writers of One Love to Give will be super busy over the next couple of months with Thanksgiving and Christmas approaching, so we will be taking a couple months off from writing our series. We will begin writing again after the new year. After we post Episode 13 two weeks from now, we will begin our extended break. A big thank you to all our loyal readers and fans! Your reviews mean so much to us! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only._

**Episode 13, Season 2**

Xxxooo

Doctors came and pulled Jessica away from Cristian's arms. He watched from the sidelines as they ushered her into the emergency room, her family close behind him. It seemed to be hours before they came out to update them and Cristian finally let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"How is she," he asked?

"I'm afraid it's not good news," Dr. Kyle Lewis said. "Jessica has slipped into a coma.

Everyone was heartsick as they tried to comprehend the latest turn of events but then they were thrown another curveball. "We have the latest test results. It seems that Bree here is a perfect match. Jessica has left instructions, per a signed form when she was admitted, that she would like her new husband Cristian to make all medical decisions if she can't ever make them on her own."

"So that means…"

"It means you have to make the choice here…Bree isn't eighteen and in order to do the procedure we need the permission of a parent. With Nash dead and Jessica in a coma, this form is the only thing that gives anyone else any say in the matter. Think it over. Just don't take too long. Jessica may not have much time left."

Dr. Kyle left and Cristian scooped Bree into his arms.

"Do you understand the procedure honey? "

She shook her head no and Cristian explained the procedure in a way that a child would understand. He told her to go talk to her mommy for guidance. Vicki smiled as she watched her grand daughter.

"You're good with her you know?"

"I love her as much as if she were my own."

"I know you do. I also know how much you love my daughter."

"I can't lose her Vicki. She means everything to me. I don't know what to do. "

"Maybe you should take your own advice…Talk to Jessica… Ask Bree what she wants? I'll support whatever decision you make."

"Thank you Vicki. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me. You're my son in law now. "

She kissed his cheek and walked out the door. Cristian joined Bree at the bed and kissed Jessica's forehead before looking at her daughter Bree. "What do you want me to do Jess…what do YOU want to do Bree?"

Vicki, meanwhile, nearly ran right into an emotional Hank as she came around the corner.

"Hank…It's good to see you…I didn't know you were back in town."

"I couldn't stay away…Nora needs me…so does my little girl…and Bo."

"I'm glad you're here…Is that why you look so upset?"

"I wish it were…"

"What's wrong…Maybe I can help."

"I don't think anyone can help…no one can help when the worst mistake of your life comes knocking at your door when you thought you had put it behind you... and it threatens to make things so much worse for a woman you don't ever want to hurt again…I came back to make things BETTER for Nora…what if I end up making things worse?"

XOXOXO

Natalie lay in her hospital bed, worrying about Jessica. "Did the doctor say anything about Jessica yet? Has she awakened from the coma?" Natalie asked Brody.

"I haven't heard anything," Brody stated as he held Natalie's hand. "I know it's difficult, but try not to worry. The doctors are doing all they can for Jessica. You need to worry about you and your own health," Brody coaxed gently.

At that moment, Natalie's doctor stopped by with upsetting news. "I am afraid the prognosis on you being able to walk again does not look good," the doctor told Natalie.

"I think you should get a second opinion," Brody spoke up after the doctor had left.

"I'm sorry, Brody, but right now, I need to be left alone," Natalie said sadly.

Brody didn't want to leave her, but Natalie kept insisting. When he lingered at her bedside, she screamed at him, throwing her plate of food at him. Tears streamed down her face when Brody finally walked out. She didn't want to push him away, but her heart was breaking. She didn't feel she could be a good mom to her little Liam if she was paralyzed. How would she be able to properly care for her sweet baby boy if she couldn't walk? Natalie looked out the window as she broke down into painful sobs.

Feeling frustated and defeated, Brody stood in the hallway outside of Natalie's room. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how.

XOXOXO

Shaun caught up with Susannah in the parking lot of the hospital…he knew she was upset but there were some things he needed to get off his chest.

"Do you feel better now…now that you just completely destroyed lives…?"

"ME…I'm the one who's been hurt here…"

"Really…and how does that work Susannah…You are the one who had an affair with a married man…you don't GET to play the wounded party when he leaves you…"

"When did you get to be so high and mighty…?"

"Don't play that card with me Ms. ice princess…you are the biggest hypocrite of all…you make it seem like your sister has committed the worst crime she could possibly commit…and yet you have done so much worse… people in glass houses should be careful about what they say."

"If you hate me so much then why are you still here?"

"Because as much as you tick me off…I understand…I've always felt like I come in second to my brother Greg. I've always felt like everyone in my life loved Greg more. I've even lost women I really loved to Greg. But you know what Susannah…eventually I got over that. In the end I realized that I was wrong about him. In the end I realized that Greg wasn't perfect, he was flawed. It took me a really long time to make peace with him and form a relationship with him but I'm glad I did. I'm glad that I learned to forgive him. Everyone makes mistakes Susannah…that's what makes them human. You should try to be more understanding of your sister..."

"It's hard to do when everyone in this town is so in love with her…"

"That has nothing to do with you Susannah…Nora is loved because of the way she lives her life…she wouldn't hurt a fly…"

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Not every relationship is sexual Susannah…yeah I care about her…I've seen the person she is…I've seen her struggle to turn her life around after all of her mistakes…and I've also seen the way she loves…her husband, her children…Susannah, the person you describe doesn't exist anymore…she's changed…maybe you could too if you stopped thinking of Nora's happiness as a threat to your own…they are not mutually exclusive…"

"I'm not like Nora Shaun…I'm not a paragon of virtue…"

"Maybe you should stop judging her…see things from her side…how do you think it feels when everyone always expects you to be perfect…It's setting you up for constant failure…I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy…I'm saying this as much for your sake as I am for hers…this anger and bitterness isn't good for either of you…you're family…don't you think you should at least try?"

"I'm not sure I know where to start…"

"Then think about it...Some day you're going to be a mother and you're not going to want to explain to your children why you hate your own sister…break the cycle. "

He walked closer to her and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me about the baby Susannah. I'm not trying to exploit you, I care."

She paused briefly as she tried to figure out if she could trust him. Something in his eyes told her that she could.

"I put the baby up for adoption. I just couldn't do it on my own. I couldn't handle all the questions. I thought I was doing the right thing but I regretted the decision ever since. "

"Have you ever thought about trying to find them? If you want to see your child then I can help you find them…do you want that…do you want my help finding your child? "

XOXOXO

Matthew and Destiny were standing outside of Nora's hospital room continuing their discussion as they waited for news.

"The law school I am thinking of attending is in Chicago," Matthew said. "But I am not sure if I want to move there or not."

In that moment, Rachel and Kevin walked into the room…

"You can't be serious," Rachel gasped? "You can't leave Llanview Matthew. "

"I haven't made up my mind yet," Matthew said. "But YOU, of all people, should understand. You've spent most of your life in Chicago."

"That may be," Rachel said. "But it was never when someone I loved was in trouble. Why do you think I want to stay in town and enroll in the police academy…I could do that anywhere but…"

"You want to be a cop," Kevin asked?

"After witnessing what happened to my mom, and the subsequent trauma that she went through…I just…I feel like I can be giving back to her somehow if I can prevent another woman just like her from suffering the same fate…I wish I could put these bastards away for hurting her but since I can't…"

Her words trailed off and Kevin grabbed her hand. "You'll make a great cop Rachel."

"Thank you," she said as she kissed him. "Matthew I understand that you have your own life now…and I'm so proud of who you've become…but couldn't you put it off a little longer…Or is that the reason you're leaving town to begin with?"

"What is THAT supposed to mean," Matthew asked, insulted?

"Oh come on Matthew…you obviously can't handle what's happening to our mom…You're leaving because you want to get away from that aren't you?"

"I can't believe you just brought her into a conversation that has nothing to do with her. You know that I love her and I'm worried about her…but I can't put my life on hold because she might need me…"

"Why not…she did it for you… time and time again…for both of us…but the last time you couldn't deal with something…You shut down…and you ended up getting Destiny pregnant…"

"Well at least I didn't turn to drugs to escape my problems."

"All right maybe we should all just calm down," Kevin said.

"Neutral corners," Destiny agreed. "This isn't doing anyone any good. We know you love each other…"

"You're just getting so worked up that you…Rachel…Rachel are you okay," Kevin asked as he looked at her. All the color was drained from her face.

"I'm…I'm losing everyone I love…why…why do I always lose everyone I love…It's not fair…damn it, it's not fair. "

Before anyone could respond, Rachel's stress level plummeted and she collapsed. Matthew felt guilty as he watched his cousin try to revive his sister. She had become so upset that she just collapsed.

XOXOXO

She was still shaking in his arms when she finally pulled away from his embrace. He kissed her forehead as he wiped the tears away.

"It's going to be all right Red. I know it's hard to believe that right now but we're going to get through this. Somehow we will."

"I want to believe that Bo…I do…but right now the only thing I am sure of is that I am afraid…that literally every bone in my body hurts…and some days…some days it's hard to find a reason to go on…I love you and the kids more then anything but…But I feel like the pain is defeating me…"

"It will take time sweetheart…you went through hell…There's no immediate cure…the only thing I can offer you is the promise that you won't go through it alone…I'm here for you baby…always…anything you need…If it is in my power to give you, I will…"

"How did I ever get so lucky…thank you…thank you for being so patient and understanding and…I would be lost without you…you're my lifeline…"

"You are never going to be without me again…I have your back… (Pause) Can I talk to you about something though…You're not going to like it…?"

"Please tell me you didn't do something stupid…?"

"I almost did…I went to Troy's room and I almost smothered him to death…I'm sorry…all I could think about was how you had suffered…How I couldn't take it anymore…How I wanted to keep you safe…I didn't do it…Fish talked me out of it…"

She reached for his hand and forced a smile. "I get it. I would do the same thing if someone had hurt you. But please don't do anything like that again. I wouldn't survive if you had to go to prison. I need you Bo. I need you more then ever and for me to admit that…"

"I know…You don't like to admit that you can't handle everything on you own…Don't worry sweetheart…my love for you is greater then my rage…I won't do anything like that again…you have my word…at least for now…"

"That will have to be good enough…"

"Thank you. (Pause) Honey what I wanted to talk to you about is actually about Marty. I can almost guarantee that she will be here soon…she's very worried about you…I just…I don't think we should tell her about the rape…"

"Why…did something happen to her?"

"She's in the middle of a high risk pregnancy…she was almost raped by Zack again…I just…I don't want to be the reason she loses the baby…I'm not sure she can handle all this right now…"

"As much as I hate keeping this from her…as much as I could use a friend who's been there to confide in…I understand."

"I'm sorry Red…I know this isn't fair…"

"None of this is fair Bo…we were so happy before all of this…"

Before she could say anything further, Marty peeked her head in the door and Bo said her name so Nora would know who was there.

"You up for Visitors," Marty asked?

"I always have time for you," Nora said. "Are you okay…I heard you went through some stuff…"

"I should be asking YOU that…what happened to you…I was so worried."

"I…I was kidnapped…I went through some stuff but I'm fine now…I'm right where I need to be."

"It's okay Marty…I'm not going to let anything happen to her again…she's safe now."

Marty could sense something more but she didn't press the issue. Her friend had obviously been through a very traumatic experience and she didn't want to force her to talk about something she wasn't ready to talk about. She understood all too well that sometimes there was comfort in silence. Once you said it out loud, it made it real.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Marty said as she hugged Nora. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. You're like family to me Nora. I love you."

"I love you too," Nora said. "We're both going to be fine. Somehow we will."

She said it just as much to convince herself as she did to convince Marty. She didn't tell her about hearing Troy's voice because she didn't want her to think that she was crazy. Her greatest fear was being locked up in a loony bin… and she couldn't handle anyone else looking at her like she was a china doll … She wasn't crazy and she refused to let them break her. If that meant taking this on herself then so be it…somehow she would be okay…there was no other option.

XOXOXO

"Wait up Marty," Victor called as he attempted to leave after her.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on between you and Marty," Todd spat out as he roughly grabbed Victor's arm.

"Why are you so afraid?" Victor countered.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh yes you are and you should be, because I love Marty and I'm not going to leave her alone until she is mine. I'm not going to apologize for loving her and I will always be there for her anytime that she needs me. I am her safe place to go when she wants to talk about Zach."

"You're delusional...Marty loves me, not you, so you should just focus on your relationship with Tea. I will be there for Marty, she doesn't need you."

"Marty's never going to feel safe with you because you raped her. She knows that you are no better then Zach, that's why she can't confide in you."

"Get the hell out of my house and don't you ever come back," Todd shouted as he pushed Victor out the door.

After Victor was gone, Todd left for the hospital to find Marty.

XOXOXO

Antonio had taken Talia to the park for their romantic date. There on a picnic blanket, they shared a bucket of fried chicken and some of his mom's homemade apple pie. "The food is so good," Talia stated as she nibbled on a chicken wing.

"I thought you'd like it," Antonio said with a handsome grin. "You always did love my mom's cooking."

"She's an excellent cook," Talia agreed, as she sampled a little piece of the homemade pie. "This apple pie is to-die-for."

"Yeah, I love it almost as much as I love you," Antonio stated as he gazed into her eyes.

"Antonio, why did you fall in love with me in the first place?" Talia asked.

"Because you are everything to me," he replied. "You make me laugh... and when I am with you, I feel so alive and so happy. I love you, Talia. I really do..."

Staring into his expressive dark eyes, Talia believed every word he said, but she could not reply. She was just starting to remember being in love with him, and she needed more time to express her feelings to him. "Antonio, would you dance with me?" she suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Antonio agreed.

He turned on the car stereo and there in the park, they began to dance. Soon, they were laughing and giggling and having a wonderful time. In his arms, Talia felt so safe and content. As the sun went down in the horizon, Talia began feeling cold. She snuggled up to Antonio to become warmer.

Seeing she was shivering, Antonio took off his jacket. He wrapped it around her and pulled her close in his loving embrace. "Are you alright?" he whispered to her.

"I'm just fine," she responded as she raised her lips to his for a kiss. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately. She tangled her fingers into his hair as their tongues collided.

XOXOXO

Carlo let out a frustrated groan as Irene tried to initiate sex in an attempt to "comfort" him. He was not able to maintain an erection because all he could think about was Aubrey. "Leave me alone, Irene," Carlo growled. "I only want Aubrey!"

He tried to push Irene out of the bed as she glared at him. "She left you!" Irene said coldly. "She ran away from you... and she took your baby with her!"

"You don't need her, Carlo. You need ME," Irene insisted. "I'd never leave you... and I'll give you a baby."

"The only woman I want to have a baby with is Aubrey," he grumbled. "Without her, I have nothing."

With the pain of his rejection ripping through her, Irene walked downstairs to the secret room. She unlocked the door and approached the bed where Aubrey lie staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Aubrey, it's time you wrote a little letter to Carlo," Irene muttered through clenched teeth.

XOXOXO

"Do you mean it, Brett... you don't want me to abort this child?" Dani asked him.

"Yes, I really mean it," Brett clarified.

Staring at him, Dani felt waves of relief. "I never really wanted to have an abortion," she admitted. "But I didn't want to raise a child by myself either."

"Dani, you will never be alone," Brett promised. "I am not going to leave you like my father left my mother. I care about you... and I care about this baby."

Dani couldn't believe her ears. It wasn't exactly a declaration of love, but at least Brett wasn't abandoning her and their unborn child. "Brett, what does this mean?" Dani asked as she lay a hand upon her flat stomach.

"This means that I'd like you to move in with me," Brett replied.

"What?!" Dani said in a gasp.

She was shocked, as she couldn't imagine living under the same roof as Brett's mom.

XOXOXO

"What should we do with this?" Stacy asked as soon as they had arrived at the apartment. She had looked in the freezer and there was no room for the leftover Ice cream.

"Bring it into the bedroom with us. I'm sure that we could think of something to do with it," Kim whispered into Stacy's ear as she wrapped her arms around her.

Kim led Stacy into the bedroom as they kissed each other hungrily. They ripped each others clothes off in their frenzied need to find satisfaction. Kim laid Stacy down on the bed and dribbled the leftover Ice cream all over her naked body.

"That's cold," Stacy exclaimed.

"Don't worry baby, I'll warm you right up," Kim stated. She leaned over Stacy and ran her tongue over her breast's, sucking all of the Ice cream off her erect nipples.

"Mmmmmm," Stacy moaned as she began to gather up the sheets in her hands.

Kim followed the trail down to her sweet center and she began to lick and bite Stacy's clit until she tasted the saltiness of Stacy's cum upon her lips.

"Oh...fuck...YES!" Stacy screamed as she reached her orgasm. "What did I just do?" Stacy whispered as her orgasm faded and she sat up.

"You let me pleasure you. We didn't do anything wrong," Kim tried to coax as she kissed trails of buttery kisses on her arm.

"We shouldn't have done this. it was a mistake and it can't ever happen again," Stacy stated as she got out of bed and began to throw on her clothes. The only thing that she could think about was how hurt and disappointed C.J. had looked when she saw her last.

XOXOXO

Kelly and Joey sat down on the park bench as they watched Sam pushing Melinda on the swing.

"You're the best friend I've ever had," Sam stated, as he held onto the swing and kissed Melinda on the cheek.

"They are so cute together. It's nice to see Melinda so happy," Kelly commented as she cuddled up closer to Joey.

"Do you remember the first time that I kissed you?" Joey asked.

"How could I forget. I was seven and some mean bully pushed me down and I scratched my knee. You helped me up and kissed my knee and then you kissed my cheek as you reassured me that you would take care of me. It may sound stupid, but I knew, even back then, that we would spend the rest of our lives together."

"It doesn't sound stupid to me at all. I knew the same thing," Joey stated, as he leaned in and kissed Kelly.

XOXOXO

John looked into Caitlyn's eyes and they were burning with a hatred that made him shiver. "Why are you so angry with me? I thought that you were dead. Where have you been this whole time? Why didn't you return to me?"

"I'm not stupid...I know everything...I know that you never loved me."

"Of course I loved you Caitlyn. You were my fiancé. we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. I was devastated when I thought that you had died."

"Save you're exclamations of love for one of your other stupid sluts, because I'm not buying it. If you loved me so much than you wouldn't have been having sex with Samantha one week after I turned up missing."

"What?" John asked. How could she have possibly found out about that?

"Yes I know everything. Johnny, the sadistic serial killer, took great pleasure in showing me the video surveillance of the two of you having sex in our bed. That devastated me, but Johnny was right...you wanted to believe that I was dead so that you could continue with your womanizing ways. If you ever loved me at all, you wouldn't have left me and our child in the hands of a killer."

"Child? What child?"

_Author's Note: Just a reminder, the writing staff of One Love to Give will be taking a break from writing during the holiday season. One Life to Give episodes will not return until sometime after the New Year. Safe and happy holidays to all!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only._

**Episode 14, Season 2**

Xxxooo

"Brett, I don't know what to say," Dani said as she tried to find the words.

Brett frowned. "Why not, Dani? Don't you want to move in with me so we can raise this child together?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I do want us to raise this child together," she replied. "But I don't know how I can do that living with your mother. You know that she's... she's -."

"Bat-shit crazy? Yeah, I know," he said with a heavy sigh. "And I don't want us to live with her. Believe me, Dani, I need a break from my mother as well. I think we should get our own place. Just you and me. I have some money saved up... and I think we could afford a small apartment. What do you say?"

A smile broke out on Dani's face. Brett wanted to live with her and raise their baby together. She was suddenly so happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I say yes," she said ecstatically. "Let's get out of this place."

"Yeah," he agreed. "We should start looking for some apartments. As soon as I move out of my mom's, the better."

Hand in hand, they left the abortion clinic together. Dani had arrived with the intention of ending her pregnancy. She never knew she would leave it about to embark on a new life with Brett.

"Where are we going?" Dani asked as they got into Brett's car together.

"Let's go apartment hunting."

A few minutes later, he had pulled up at the apartment building that was across the street from the one he shared with his mother. "I hear they have some places for rent," he said as he turned off the engine.

"I hope they have something perfect for us."

"Don't worry, Dani. We are going to find something," Brett replied.

They went inside and inquired about the apartments for rent. "I think I have something in your price range," said the apartment manager. They were lead upstairs to a one bedroom apartment.

"Will this do?" the apartment manager asked.

"Dani?" Brett asked as he awaited her approval.

"I love it," she said with a smile.

Xxxooo

"What baby?" John asked as he looked at Caitlyn.

"I got pregnant with your child. It was a boy," Caitlyn informed John.

"Was?" John asked.

"When you gave up your search for us, Johnny had to entertain himself somehow, so when I was six months pregnant he cut out our baby boy. He didn't survive, John...he's dead because of you."

"I'm so sorry that he killed our child," John said as he embraced Caitlyn.

"You're the real baby killer," Caitlyn stated as she pulled away from John and slapped him across the face.

"If you wouldn't have been too busy fucking other girls then you would have found me in time and our son would still be alive today. You disgust me," Caitlyn said as she walked away.

"Do you believe her?" Blair asked John.

"Why wouldn't I? It's obvious that she's in a great deal of pain because of me."

"I don't know. There's just something about her story that doesn't add up," Blair stated.

"You're wrong Blair. I just want to be alone," John said as he walked away leaving Blair behind him.

Xxxooo

"Kelly, do you think you could watch Sam for a couple of hours? There's something I gotta do," Blair said as she approached her cousin.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind to watch him," Kelly agreed. "He and Melinda have so much fun together."

Kelly looked at Blair in concern. "Is everything alright, Blair?" Kelly asked. She could sense that something was bothering Blair.

"Everything's fine, Kelly. I just have a lot on my mind. Thanks so much for watching Sam."

"You're welcome. He could just spend the night. He can borrow a pair of Zane's pajamas. I'm sure he and Melinda would enjoy having a slumber party."

Blair gave Kelly a hug. "I will pick him up tomorrow. Thank you again," Blair stated before she walked away.

Kelly walked over to where Joey was pushing Melinda and Sam on the swings. "Where's Blair?" he asked.

"She had to go..." Kelly replied. "She's upset about something... and she asked us to watch Sam."

"Well, I hope everything's alright. I just told Melinda we'd go home and fix some macaroni and cheese."

"Did you hear that, Sam? You get to spend the night!" Melinda said to Sam as she'd been listening to her parents.

"Yes, I heard!" Sam said happily. "And we get to have macaroni and cheese for dinner!"

"Yum! That's my favorite," Melinda said. "Let's go home."

She hopped off the swing and took Kelly's hand. "I will help you make dinner," she said.

"I will help, too," said Sam. "I'm a good cook. I like to help my mommy make cookies."

"I'm sure you're a very good cook, Sam," Kelly said with a smile. "And yes, I could use some help in the kitchen."

"Yay!" Sam said happily. "I can't believe I get to spend the night with Melinda!"

Joey laughed at the children's enthusiasm. "Let's go," he said as he walked his family to the car. He was quite a fan of macaroni and cheese himself and he was looking forward to dinner.

Later, after they had enjoyed a delicious meal of homemade macaroni and cheese, Kelly lay a sleeping bag on Melinda's bedroom floor. "Sorry, kids, it's time to go to bed," Kelly said to Sam and Melinda.

"Awww!" Sam said with disappointment. He lay down on the sleeping bag in a borrowed pair of Zane's pajamas as Kelly tucked Melinda into bed with her new stuffed kitty.

"Good night," she said as she kissed Melinda's cheek.

"Good night," Sam called out as Kelly switched off the light.

Before he could fall asleep, Sam heard Melinda calling out from her bed. "Sam?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said as he sat up in the sleeping bag.

"I'm scared," Melinda stated.

"Do you want me to lay next to you? And hug you?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Melinda said as she moved over in her bed so Sam would have room to join her.

Sam crawled into bed next to Melinda and hugged her tight. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I'm just scared," she said as she clung to him.

"It's okay, Melinda," Sam spoke as he kissed her forehead. "I will always take care of you."

Xxxooo

Cole woke up in the hospital as Starr stroked his hand. "What happened?" Cole asked as he looked into Starr's eyes.

"You had an hallucination and you seemed to think that the doctor was one of your attackers. He had to sedate you."

"I had an hallucination?"

"Cole, the doctor thinks that you have PTSD and he has prescribed some medication that should help you."

"What if the medication doesn't work? What if I hurt you or Hope during one of my episodes? I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

"You don't have to worry about that. I know that you would never hurt me or Hope and I want you to know that we're going to stay by your side no matter what."

"Okay, Starr," Cole said as he squeezed her hand.

"Let's go home so that we can be with our little girl," Starr said as she helped him up out of the bed.

Xxxooo

Rex would have given anything not to be drawn in by her presence. As much as he denied it, she had been the great love of his life. Losing her had destroyed every part of him for a very long time. Looking at her standing in a wedding gown, reaching out her hand, made him think of all the dreams they never got to fulfill when she was taken. "Jen," he choked out. "Jen, how can you...how can you be here?" he asked tearfully. "I miss you so much...so much."

Jen cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently but passionately. She was a spirit but he felt every part of her. "I'm here because you need me...I'm here because I never got to tell you how much I love you..."

"I love you too, Jen. I never got over you. I never forgave myself for not being able to save you..."

"It was never your fault. Come here, baby. I need to show you something..."

Rex took Jen's hand as she led him through what looked like the woods...only when they walked through the woods, they were suddenly somewhere else entirely. Rex Saw visions of his once Rival Riley Coulson, sitting at the bedside of a comatose woman who looked a lot like Jen.

"Oh my God...you're not...you're not dead...Riley found you...he brought you somewhere and he looks...Jen he looks stoned..."

"That's why I'm here...you have to find me...you have to save me... and give us that chance...the chance we never had...I love you so much...please don't let me slip away..."

She suddenly disappeared and Rex was standing in the same place he was before he saw her..."Jen...Jen where are you...Jen?"

"Dad...Dad what's going on?" Shane asked him.

"I have to find her...I have to find Jen...She's in trouble."

"Isn't she like dead or something?" Jack asked.

"I thought so...we all did...but she can't be...not if I'm feeling her so strongly..."

"She was the love of your life, wasn't she?" Shane asked. "It's okay...I know you loved mom. You just loved Jen more."

"I...I did...I wanted to believe I could let her go...I guess I did to a point. But I never forgot her...never stopped missing her...How can I not go look for her now? I need to find her...I need to bring her home to me..."

"We'll help," Shane suddenly offered. "Unless of course, you'd rather go alone...rather keep your love for her separate. I'd like to hear all about your love for this Jen...If you'd like to tell me..."

"I'll tell you on the road. You can come too, Jack...but just know...you are having separate rooms on this road trip...no hanky panky...you hear me?"

"Yes, Dad," Shane said as he rolled his eyes behind his back. Maybe this was a chance for them to work out everything that ailed them...

Xxxooo

"I - I don't know what to write," Aubrey said as she stared at the empty sheet of paper.

"You will write a letter to Carlo," Irene dictated. "You will write, 'Dear Carlo' at the top of the letter."

In her sloppy, childish handwriting, Aubrey began to write as Irene instructed. "Now what?" she asked after she had written the introduction.

"You will write a very mean letter, stating that you hated being Carlo's sex slave and that you never really loved him."

"But that's not true!" Aubrey gasped.

"You will write this letter, Aubrey, or no more chocolate! I will take it all away!" Irene threatened. "No more Kit Kat bars for you."

Aubrey started to cry because she really liked chocolate. "I will write the letter," she agreed solemnly .

She scrawled on the paper everything that Irene had told her to say to Carlo. "Now at the end, I want you to write 'I hate you,'" Irene commanded.

"This letter will make my master sad."

"I hope it helps him get over you," Irene remarked as she snatched the letter from Aubrey's hand. In reward for writing the letter, Irene gave Aubrey a king-sized bar of chocolate.

"I love you," Aubrey said to the candy as she began to devour her treat.

A few minutes later, Irene left the secret room and brought the letter to Carlo. "Look what one of my agents found," she said as she gave it to him.

"This is Aubrey's handwriting!" he said as he ripped open the letter.

Tears filled his eyes as he began to read Aubrey's message. "Ohhh my God, she's left me! She doesn't love me... and she said that she aborted our child," Carlo sobbed.

"That bitch!" Irene exclaimed. "I told you she was bad news! You're better off without her, Carlo. She wasn't good for you."

"But I loved her," Carlo whimpered.

"There, there," she said as she caressed his back. "Let Irene make it all better."

As he cried, Carlo buried his face between Irene's breasts.

Xxxooo

Zach was standing outside the Manning estate spying on Tea DelGado. He was hoping she might be getting naked soon and in anticipation, he was fondling his penis. He didn't have a chance to cum before Margaret and Lindsey arrived carrying a bag of Funions.

"What are you doing, Zach?" Margaret asked when she saw him standing there with an erection.

"Nothing," he denied when he stopped fondling himself and put his penis back into his pants.

"You were trying to get off, weren't you?" Margaret demanded.

"Your boyfriend's pathetic," Lindsey said snidely to Margaret.

"At least I didn't steal mine, like you tried to steal Nora's," Margaret growled.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're trying to steal Victor from Marty and Tea!"

"Shut up!" Zach hissed because they were getting loud and he didn't want their voices to alert Tea.

There was a knock at the door and Tea went to answer it. Zach munched on the Funions they had brought as he saw Blair walk in to talk to Tea.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Tea asked nervously.

"I missed you, Tea," Blair responded. "I've been feeling guilty. I don't want John to find out about our affair."

"I don't want Victor to find out either," Tea replied as she caressed her very pregnant stomach. "If he finds out, there's no telling what he might do."

Listening to Blair and Tea, Zach had a sudden idea. "This is just the ammunition we need to break up Victor and Tea," he told Margaret and Lindsey with a grin.

As Blair went into Tea's arms and they kissed hungrily, Zach took out his phone and snapped a picture. "What are you going to do?" Margaret asked.

"I am sending this photograph to Tea's husband. I think Victor needs know exactly what it is his precious little 'wifey' has been doing."

"Ohhh, he's just gonna love that!" Lindsey said with a wicked grin.

Xxxooo

"I want to help mommy," Bree stated. "She's such a good mommy. I don't want to lose her."

Cristian scooped her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You're such a brave little girl. Mommy would be so proud of you. I know I am."

Bree smiled as Cristian lifted her up so she could speak to her mommy before the operation. "I love you mommy. Daddy Cristian said that I'm going to make you all better. Wake up so we can all be a family again."

Bree would never know how happy she made him when she had instinctively called him daddy. He wondered If she even knew she did it. Cristian kissed Jessica and Bree goodbye and they brought them to the emergency room. He stayed in the waiting room with Jessica's family as they prayed for Bree and Jessica to pull through. As the surgery was underway, Jessica flat-lined.

Xxxooo

Susannah looked at Shaun in stunned surprise. She had expected him to turn and walk away like all the others. "You are actually offering to help me?" she asked.

"Why is that so hard to believe not every man in the world is going to be like he was?"

"They are in my experience."

"Then you have just been meeting the wrong ones. Why don't you tell me what happened with the adoption...and if you want me to help you find your daughter then I will."

"There's not much to tell really. I had decided not to interfere in my sister's marriage. I resented her for it but it wasn't really my choice to make. I guess in Hank's defense, he really loved her."

"Then why did he sleep with you?"

"He was having problems with her. They were young. They were still trying to figure out how to be married and go to school and be parents and just balance the every day demands of life. Then it got worse and she started drinking. Needless to say, their differences began to show and they got into a huge fight. We got drunk and had sex. It was as simple as that. He regretted it...I didn't. When I realized he was going back to her again then I decided to keep quiet. I left town for a while and nobody really noticed."

"Where did you go?"

"Atlantic City. I had a friend that lived there and I just stayed with her until I gave birth. Everyone thought I was studying abroad."

"Did you ever think of keeping the child and raising her?"

"I did...but I knew it was a bad idea. I know you think I hate my sister but I really don't. I resent that all the men fall in love with her but I honestly didn't want to destroy her life. It wasn't until I found out she turned to R.J. that things started to shift between us."

"You have a whole lot of resentment there Susannah...maybe you should consider letting it go...you might not want to hear this but I am going to tell you anyways...she's not the same person she was...and she was hurt...badly. I just don't want you to have any more regrets. "

There was a moment of silence as Susannah simply stared...and then Shaun asked "What happened when you gave birth?"

"My friend was my labor coach. I ended up giving birth in her cabin. The roads were closed and we couldn't get to the hospital in time. For a moment I thought I had lost her when the umbilical chord got wrapped around her neck...but in the end she was healthy. I held her for a few minutes but that was it. I couldn't get too attached. I gave her to a really nice family who wanted desperately to have kids but couldn't. "

"What was their name?"

"Cutter...Will and Alice Cutter..."

"I know of a P.I. that can help us find her...and I think I know someone who can help me with some information at the Sun. "

He picked up the phone and dialed Briggs. He told Shaun that he would get back to him when he had some information. Shaun relayed this news to Susannah, who was so grateful that she hugged him.

Xxxooo

Kevin gently soothed Rachel and patted her cheek lightly and she eventually began to come out of it. "Kevin?" she questioned.

"That's right,baby. I'm right here. You collapsed."

"I'm so sorry Rachel...I didn't mean to hurt you," Matthew said.

"It's...It's not your fault Matthew. We were both upset. I just felt light headed that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay? I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Rachel slowly got up from the ground with Kevin's help and gave her brother a hug. Matthew returned the hug and they both apologized for their fight. "I'm sure Matthew. I love you, you know?"

"I love you, too."

"I'd still feel better if you got checked out," Kevin insisted.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. You don't have to worry. I just forgot to eat that's all.'

"Then let's hear it from a doctor...please."

"All right...if it will make you feel better."

"It will."

Kevin doted on her as he helped her in a wheel chair as she protested. Dr. Larry Wolek drew some blood and a few minutes later came back with her blood work.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kevin asked.

"Better than okay. She's pregnant."

Kevin and Rachel both stared at him, shocked.

Xxxooo

"Bo, Marty, I need just a minute with Nora," Doctor Kyle Lewis said as he walked into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Bo asked.

"Everything's fine. I just want to give her a quick exam," Doctor Lewis explained.

"Let's go for a walk, Bo," Marty said as she held the door open for him.

"What have the doctor's said about Nora's condition. Is the baby okay?" Marty asked as they stepped out into the hallway and began walking.

"Nora's got a long recovery ahead of her, but she and the baby are survivors and they're going to make it through this."

"How are you after Zach attacked you?" Bo asked wanting to change the subject.

"Things have been strained between me and Todd. I still love him, but sometimes it's really hard not to look at him and not remember our violent past...especially right now with Zach out there."

"You know that I've never liked Todd, but he loves you Marty and I honestly believe that your love has changed him for the better. I think that you need to be honest with Todd about your feelings."

Xxxooo

Todd walked into Nora's room just as Doctor Kyle Lewis was leaving.

"Where's Marty?" Todd asked Nora.

"Marty and Bo went for a walk, but they'll be right back," Nora explained.

"So um...how are you doing with everything?" Todd asked as he sat in the chair next to Nora.

"How do you think I'm doing? I was raped and tortured for weeks so honestly I've had better days."

"Sorry...that was a stupid question. It's just that I want you to know that I'm sorry about what happened to you, but it doesn't have to destroy you. Even though I hate you, I have to admit that you're one of the strongest women that I've ever met and you can't give those assholes the satisfaction of tearing you down."

"Todd, I want to tell you...well thank you for helping to find me and for putting that gun in my hand  
So that I could kill Daniel the way that he deserved. I don't why you even bothered to help me when you hate me so much, but thanks anyways."

"Don't mention it. It wasn't about you Nora. I would have done the same thing for anybody else in that position. You don't have to ever worry about Troy or Daniel again."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"There are times I think that I am losing my mind. I can still hear Troy's voice haunting me."

"Maybe it's not Troy's voice that you're hearing...maybe it's the voice of that nut job brother of his, Collin's."

"Maybe you're onto something," Nora said as she thought about the last time that she had seen Collin. Was it possible that Collin was still alive?


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only._

_Sorry this episode is late! Hope you enjoy it anyway. :-)_

**Episode 15, Season 2**

Xxxooo

Cole was relaxing on the couch with Hope in his arms. He kissed the top of his daughter's head as they snuggled under a blanket. Starr walked into the room and saw her boyfriend and daughter spending time together.

"How are you feeling, Cole?" Starr asked.

"Much better... now that we've been reunited with Hope," Cole replied. "Her hugs are the best medicine."

Starr smiled at Cole and Hope. "Cole, I was just talking to Langston on the phone. She was telling me about a clinic in California that is excellent in treating PTSD. How would you like to go to California and stay with Markko and Langston?" Starr suggested. "Moving closer to the Hollywood scene could help me further my career."

"Well, I don't really want to leave our family here in Llanview, but it's not like we can't come back and visit from time to time," Cole replied. "Besides, I need to work on my tan."

Starr laughed softly. "Alright then. It's settled," she said. "I will call Markko and Langston and let them know we are coming."

"Yayyy!" Hope said happily as though she had been listening and had heard every word her parents had said. She gave her mother a cute little grin as she snuggled up in her daddy's arms.

xoxoxo

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?" Caitlyn screeched when she walked into the apartment to find Dani and Brett packing Brett's things.

"Well, Mother, Dani and I are getting our own place," Brett revealed. "We are packing my stuff... so we'll be out of your hair in a few minutes."

"I don't think so, young man!" Caitlyn said to her son. "You are not leaving your mother. Your father left me... and my life has been HELL ever since. You are not deserting me... and you definitely are NOT moving in with this WHORE!"

Dani glared at Caitlyn as Brett did his best to keep the peace. "Mom, Dani is not a whore. She's a nice girl ... and she was virgin until I met her," said Brett. "Just give her a chance, Mom. You might learn to like her."

"I will NEVER like her," Caitlyn spat out hatefully. "In fact, if you leave with this little slut, you might come to regret it..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brett asked his mom.

"Well, she might suffer some sort of accident..."

"Are you threatening me?" Dani demanded.

Caitlyn just laughed wickedly as she disappeared into her bedroom. She withdrew her cell phone and called John McBain. "John, it's Caitlyn. I really need to talk to you," she said on his voice mail. "Where can we meet? It's urgent."

After his mother went into the bedroom, Dani and Brett were able to finish packing in peace. "Do you think your mother meant what she said about me having some sort of accident?" Dani asked.

"Don't worry, Dani," Brett said, as he started gathering up his suitcases. "My mom is mostly all talk. She sounds mean... but she hardly ever carries through with her threats... most of the time."

"I hope you're right," Dani replied, as she helped him carry his belongings from the apartment and outside to the car.

xoxoxo

After leaving Kim's, Stacy arrived back home. "Can I talk to you, CJ?" Stacy asked as she found CJ sitting outside on the porch swing.

"What do you have to say to me, Stacy?" CJ asked in a hurt voice.

"It's about me and Kim..." Stacy said sadly as she took a seat next to CJ. "You see, I made a really big mistake... and I slept with Kim. I didn't do it to hurt you - it just happened. Now I feel so bad. I know it was the worst mistake ever," explained Stacy. "And I really want you to know... it's never going to happen again."

"I saw you kissing Kim at the ice cream parlor. In that moment, my heart shattered," said CJ. "I understand how it feels to be torn about an ex, but Stacy, you really need to make a decision - me or Kim - because I don't want to pursue a relationship with you if you have feelings for someone else. That wouldn't be fair to anyone."

"CJ, I want to be with you... and you alone!" Stacy cried out. "I no longer have feelings for Kim."

"Alright, Stacy, I will give you another chance, but you have to PROVE to me that you can be trustworthy. I don't give my forgiveness lightly, so you're going to have to earn it," CJ replied.

"Thank you for giving me another chance," said Stacy. "You won't regret it, because I am gonna make everything right with you."

From the nearby bushes, Kim had heard every word of Stacy and CJ's conversation. *Stacy no longer has feelings for me?* thought Kim. *Well, we'll just see about that!*

xoxoxo

_"Be daddy's good girl and don't cry or I'll have to punish you," he whispered as he pulled off his pants and released his raging erection._

She was scared but she didn't make a sound because she didn't want him to hurt her.

"You're my beautiful princess and tonight I'm going to give you a gift. It will hurt at first, but then it will feel good," He whispered in her ear as he pulled off her nightgown and underwear.

She winced as he stroked her vagina. He covered her mouth and climbed on top of her and pushed himself roughly into her.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sam asked Melinda when she woke up sobbing.

"My dad was hurting me."

"What did he do to hurt you?"

"He touched me on my private parts and I didn't like it. It hurt very much," Melinda whispered as she continued to whimper.

"I'm going to watch over you from now on so you don't have to be afraid of being hurt again. This is Spider Man," Sam said as he handed Melinda his favorite action figure. "I want you to have him so that he can keep you safe when we can't be together," Sam explained.

"Thanks Sam," Melinda whispered as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

xoxoxo

After doing some quick research on his laptop, Rex was able to decipher that the Coulson's had roots in Pine Valley. Daniel's brother had been the nefarious Ray Gardner, who was now dead...Riley on the other hand, had once had an affair with one of Erica Kane's Daughters...before he knew she was famous...the very beautiful Kendall Hart Slater...It was easy to surmise that he would turn to his only friend since his father was now dead...the roots of the Gardner/Coulson brothers obviously being very close together.

Rex, Shane and Jack drove down the highway to Pine Valley...Rex's mind was clearly on another time and another place...

_"You were the best thing that ever happened to me. The only good thing. I should've never let you walk away," Rex said_

"Rex - "

" I won't make that same mistake again. Listen, there's no pressure. All I'm asking of you is to know that I'm going to keep you safe and free. And if that means being the police commissioner's best friend for a while, I can hack it."

" Who knew you'd turn out to be so wonderful?"

" It's even sweeter than I remembered."

"Rex - "

" And things are only going to get better. You'll see. "

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. But I just really - "

"Hey, listen, I know - I know that you're confused and scared. "

" I just really don't think that I should get involved with anybody right now. "

"That's cool. No strings or expectations. "

" Thanks. "

" Except maybe one. "

" What's that? "

"I expect you to know that you can count on me, no matter what. "

"I told her she could always count on me and I failed her...I failed her and I didn't even know how much," Rex said through tears.

"Dad...Dad it's not your fault, Shane said. "How could you have possibly known?"

"I don't know...But I should have...I should have at least felt it...I loved her so damn much...so much...sometimes I couldn't even tell who I was without her...I'm not letting her down a second time...If she's out there then I will find her...even if it takes me the rest of my life..."

Shane and Jack shared a knowing look as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. None of them knew exactly what came next but they were soon running inside and showing her picture to anyone who would listen...Eventually, a guy by the name of Dr. David Hayward recognized her..."Yeah, I've seen her," he said. "She's my patient...who are you?"

"I'm someone who loves her very much...I thought she was dead...If I could just see her for a second..."

David was tempted to make things difficult for him because it was in his nature...except he also knew that there were people in his life that had gone on and if someone had told him there was a chance they were alive...he found a little bit a humanity as he led Rex down the hall...Shane and Jack stayed in the waiting room to give him some alone time and not overwhelm Jen with too much...When they rounded the corner, Rex could hear her calling out his name...he would recognize that voice anywhere...

"Jen," he said, as he began to enter the room. Riley placed his hand over her mouth and urged her to be quiet.

xoxoxo

Zach pressed the record button on his phone and began to record Tea and Blair.

"I need you so much," Blair moaned against Tea's lips as she continued to kiss her.

"I know how you feel," Tea said as she ripped open Blair's shirt and grabbed her breasts.

Blair pushed Tea on the couch and hiked up her skirt. She removed her underwear only using her teeth as Tea muttered "Mi Amore," over and over again.

"Margaret, I'm so horny...please help me find my release," Zach pleaded as he continued to record Blair and Tea pleasuring one another.

He dropped his pants and placed the rings of funions around his penis. "Eat them off," he ordered Margaret.

Margaret got on her knees and began to suck and nibble the funions off of him as he continued to record Tea and Blair.

"That's so disgusting," Lindsay complained.

"Shhhh, it's going to get so much better," he whispered as he watched Blair insert her mouth into Tea's Vagina.

Tea ran her fingers through Blair's hair as her tongue teased her clit. It felt so incredibly delicious.

"That's so disgusting, I can't watch anymore," Lindsay complained as she watched Margaret drooling over Zach's penis.

"You're just jealous that I didn't choose you to satisfy me. Well here's your chance. If you don't play with us then we'll expose you and all of your sins to the authorities," Zach threatened.

"I want you to pleasure me too. I know that you like woman," Margaret stated.

Lindsay felt so sick as she placed her mouth around Zach's penis. He smelled and tasted like rotten garbage. She couldn't fight it any longer and she threw up all over him.

The ecstasy was overwhelming and her stomach tensed with a contraction as she released herself into Blair's mouth.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked with concern as Tea continued to clutch her stomach.

"I think that I'm in labor," Tea said as she looked at Blair.

xoxoxo

Antonio drove Talia back to his place.

"Make love to me," Talia whispered as he carried her inside and gently placed her on his bed.

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked.

"I'm positive. Make me remember how beautiful we can be. Please Antonio...I need to know how it feels to have you inside of me."

Antonio turned on some classical music and lit some candles as she removed her clothes.

She helped him remove his clothes as he sat by her side. He placed his fingers in and out of her as she moaned in pleasure.

"I love you Talia," Antonio whispered as he slowly entered her.

Talia saw flashes of her life with Antonio as he thrusted in and out of her. "I remember you," Talia moaned as they both reached their orgasmic highs.

xoxoxo

The family waited outside the operating room as the doctors performed the delicate procedure to transfer Bree's kidney into Jessica. "I have a feeling something isn't right in there," Vicki said as several doctors and nurses scurried into the operating room. The heart monitors had gone off and Jessica had flat-lined.

"We have to pray that our daughter and granddaughter make it through this crisis. We have to have hope,' said Clint.

"You're right, Clint. Let's all join hands and pray," said Cristian.

They locked hands and said a few words of prayer for Jessica and Bree. Then with hopeful hearts, they waited on word from the doctor. Although they were hopeful, there still remained a nagging fear. What if Jessica and Bree didn't make it? Ryder needed his mommy AND his big sister. Jessica and Bree just had to be alright!

xoxoxo

Susannah and Shaun walked into the chapel and sat down. Though Susannah was Jewish like her sister and didn't quite believe in the higher power, it was clear that Shaun did and she really didn't have much to lose. He held her hand as she steadied her thoughts.

"I'm not really sure I have the right to be asking for anything...I'm not even sure I believe that you exist...But I do know one thing...I love my daughter...I never wanted to give her up...I just thought I had no choice...Now...Now I am hoping you can give me a sign or something that will help me find her...I know she is all grown up but I just want to make sure she is happy and safe...If I could just see her one time..."

She paused momentarily as she thought about her sister...they would never be as close as they were as kids but maybe this was the place to start asking for forgiveness..." I know that I have been a terrible sister but it doesn't feel so good watching her suffer...I thought it would...I thought that this was what she deserved...but if it's true what they say...If this was forced on her...if I was wrong about her...please...please help her survive...I might have some serious misgivings about her but I really don't wish her this kind of pain...nobody deserves that...nobody..."

Shaun smiled at her as he squeezed her hand in support. "I'm very proud of you for swallowing your pride. Maybe there's hope for you after all."

She was about to open up her mouth and say something sarcastic in response but then the door opened and in walked the father of her daughter...

"What are you doing here Hank," Susannah asked?

"You don't own the chapel Susannah...I came to pray...you might be content lying to your sister but I'm not content lying to my ex wife...I came here to help her...and I'm not quite sure what that entails now...I don't want to hurt her any more then she already has been hurt..."

"Then don't tell her," Susannah said.

"I'm not sure I can do that. There have been far too many lies between the three of us already..."

"It's not your secret to tell..."

"It's not yours to keep..."

"If you two would stop bickering for a second, maybe you should consider the possibility that Nora already knows...You three have told so many lies in the past...maybe she's got one of her own...and maybe that's why she turned to R.J in the first place..."

Hank and Susannah stared at each other, both of them stopping dead in their tracks...was it possible...was what Shaun was saying anywhere near the realm of reality...Could Nora's affair with R.J have been stemmed from their own affair...had they pushed her there when they broke her heart?

xoxoxo

"I'm pregnant," Rachel asked? "I didn't think I would ever be able to have kids...I thought all of my drug use ruined that," she cried.

"Well obviously your fears were unfounded...you are definitely pregnant...I ran the test three times just to be sure."

"You know what they say sweetheart," Kevin said..."the third times the charm...lucky number 3..."

"I'll take it," Rachel said, as she and Kevin clung to each other, giddy with excitement and love.

"I'll give you two some time alone...make sure you make an appointment with your OBGYN. There may be some concerns."

"We will doctor," Kevin said, and shook his hand. After he was out of the room, Rachel turned to Kevin. "I am so happy...I can't believe we've been given this chance...it's like all the mistakes we made in the past have washed away...and I can't think of anyone I would rather be going through this with...I can't wait to have your baby...I love you so much."

"I love you too baby...more then I ever thought was possible...You were always the best I've ever had..."

He kissed her passionately and she smiled. "You too...and you know what else...maybe this news will be something that can help my mom...I'm so worried about her...she needs something to pull her out of this...maybe this will be it."

"I hope so...Uncle Bo really loves her...I have never seen him love anyone that much..."

"It's the same for her...She was never really complete without him."

"Kind of like me and you... (Pause) I have loved you for so long I don't even remember how It felt not to love you...I don't ever want to lose you again...I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and our child...Marry me Rachel...please make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife?"

xoxoxo

"I think that you need to be honest with Todd about what you're feeling," Bo said.

"Marty, can I talk to you for a second?" Victor asked as he walked up to them.

"Victor? What are you doing here?" Marty asked.

"I'm going to go check on Nora, think about what I said," Bo said as he walked away leaving Victor and Marty alone.

"I needed to see you. I know that you're confused about your feelings for me and Todd, but I want you to know that I still love you and I will never give up on you. I won't let you stay with Todd, especially since we both know that he's just going to hurt you again."

"What about your wife? She's about to give birth to your child," Marty countered.

"Tea, will...just a sec, I need to check this video message," Victor said as his phone beeped.

He pressed play on the video message and he instantly saw Tea and Blair tearing their clothes off of one another as they engaged in sex.

"My wife has obviously found other ways to entertain herself. She doesn't need me when she has Blair," Victor said as he showed Marty the video tape.

"Oh...my...god," Marty said as she saw Blair eating Tea out. She knew that they had grown closer, but she had no idea that they had become lovers.

"Please Marty...please give us another chance," Victor pleaded, as Tea was wheeled in on a stretcher, by the paramedics, with Blair standing by her side.

"Push Tea, push," Blair coaxed, as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

xoxoxo

"Oh God...God no...If Collin is alive...If he's alive, he's going to come after me and my family...and this time he might succeed in killing me...or worse...one of them...I have to get out of here...I have to find him..."

"Nora you need to calm down...you can't go looking for him in your condition...how are you going to find a dead man when you can't see?"

"You don't understand...I "killed" him...if he's alive then he's going to come after me...I can't go through that again Todd...I...I can't."

She started to cry and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. There was a time when he wouldn't have been phased by her tears...except every since he had found those monsters attacking her, he had seen her in a very different light...nobody deserved what she went through...nobody.

"It's okay...If Collin is out there somewhere then I will find him...hey...I'll even put my best P.I. on the case...you don't have to worry about this on top of everything else..."

"Why...why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I would think you would be the first to be dancing on the shell of who I used to be?"

"First of all...I can understand why you would think that. I've spent many years blaming you for every bad decision in my life and I was wrong. You don't deserve the pain you are going through. You didn't deserve to be raped and tortured that way. And second of all...I think you are stronger then you think. Most women would have been broken by what those animals have done...but look at you...you're fighting back...you aren't laying down and letting this defeat you...You have a strength that I admire...and to answer your question...It's the least I can do after all the heartache I caused you in the past. I know it's taken me a very long time but I've finally seen how much I hurt you...and I'm so sorry...I never should have attacked you the way I did...what you don't know is that it has eaten me for years...just like raping Marty has...and I know I don't deserve it but I am asking...no, begging... for your forgiveness...can we at least be civil and put the past behind us...we both love Marty don't we?"

She didn't get a chance to answer because Bo was soon opening the door to her hospital room. "What's going on here...why is Manning in your room," he asked?

"It's okay sweetheart...he wasn't bothering me...he just came by looking for Marty."

"She's in the hall speaking with Victor," he said.

"WHAT? Why the hell is she even talking to him...excuse me," Todd said, as he ran from the room. Bo just shook his head as he kissed his wife gently on the forehead.

"I was so worried about you Red...I guess I'm just afraid I'm going to lose you again. "

"You're not going to lose me cowboy...I'm right here."

"What was Todd helping you with?"

She was just about to question what he meant when a doctor came in with some medical charts. "What is it," Bo asked? "Please don't tell me you have more bad news?"

"Actually I have good news for a change...We found a match for your corneas."

Bo smiled as he squeezed Nora's hand in a gesture of support. Maybe things were finally looking up for them. Maybe his wife could at least get her sight back. He couldn't take the pain she had suffered away but maybe if she could see again, things could start to get a little easier. He could only pray that the risks were not too high.


	16. Chapter 16

OLTG Season 2 Episode 16.

"Jen, where are you?" Rex called when he could no longer hear her sweet voice as he tried to follow in the direction that it had originally come from.

"I didn't mean to scare you baby. I just wanted to protect you from Rex. I know that you don't remember him or the relationship that you shared with him, but he was abusive. In fact, he's the reason that you're in this bed to begin with. Pleas e let me take care of you," Riley whispered in her ear as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Jen, I knew it was you," Rex said as he stepped into the room.

"Stay away from me," Jen squeaked out.

"Why? We belong together and now that I've found you, I'm never going to let anybody separate us ever again," Rex stated as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm not going to let you hurt me again; if you don't leave here on your own then I'll have security throw you out. I'll get a restraining order if I need to."

XOXOXO

"It's time for you to pleasure us," Zach said to Lindsay.

"What? I don't think so," Lindsay argued.

"You don't have a choice," Margaret stated.

"Yeah. We aren't giving you one," Zach said. "Now get into Victor Lord Jr's house and take off your clothes. It's time to clean off the puke in the hot tub."

"You two are crazy!" Lindsay said as they drug her inside the Manning Estate. "What if Tea and Blair come back?"

"They aren't coming back," Margaret said. "Tea said she was in labor."

Zach grinned. "Yeah, it's just the three of us and that great big hot tub."

"I'll kill myself before I'll -."

"Ohhh shut up," Margaret barked. "I know you like women. Now get naked and climb into the hot tub."

"Do it now!" Zach ordered.

Lindsay had no other choice but to remove her clothing and step into the hot tub full of bubbly water. Zach and Margaret stripped out of their clothing as well and entered the hot tub as they eyed Lindsey. "Come here," Zach said firmly to Lindsay.

"I can't do it. You and Margaret are far too disgusting."

Margaret grinned. "I have ways to make you like it."

Zach reached over toward his pants and retrieved his cell phone. "Alright, you won't fuck us... then I'll call Bo. I am sure he'd be interested in exactly what you did to his precious Nora," Zach threatened.

"Ohhh please, don't call him," Lindsay said as she tried to grab the cell phone out of his hand. "I will do... anything you want me to do. Just don't call Bo. I don't wanna be arrested!"

A triumphant smile came to Zach's face when she reluctantly agreed. He put the phone aside as he announced, "You'll have to be punished for throwing up on us, but first ... we all need to get cleaned up." He handed Margaret a bar of soap. She lathered a wash cloth and began washing Lindsay's breasts with it. She smiled when Lindsay's nipples became hard.

"Sit down on the edge of the tub, Lindsay. I will wash your lower half," Zach stated.

Knowing she had no other choice in the matter, Lindsay obeyed. She sat on the edge of the tub as Zach parted her legs, exposing the glistening pink lips of her pussy. He lubricated his fist with soap lather and gently began to work his fingers into Lindsay's pussy.

"Ohhh God, that hurts sooo good," Lindsay moaned as Margaret continued to wash her breasts.

Soon Zach had worked all five fingers inside as he widened Lindsay's slick opening. Margaret had washed away the soap suds. She was now nibbling on Lindsay's breasts. She sucked one nipple, then the other while Lindsay moaned.

"I'm going to make you cum," Zach announced. He began to pump his fist in and out of Lindsay until her juices squirted all over his arm.

He grinned triumphantly as Lindsay's pussy clenched up on him. "We aren't so bad after all, are we?" he asked Lindsay as she was breathing heavy from her orgasm.

She didn't have a chance to respond before Zach was making his next demands. "Margaret, eat out Lindsay while I fuck her ass," he ordered.

"I can't wait to taste her," Margaret said as she knelt down between Lindsay's legs and started lapping Lindsay's juices.

"Yummy!" she said as she licked on Lindsay's clit.

Zach's cock was ready for action as he aimed it at Lindsay's tight little hole. He rammed into her deep and hard as Margaret continued to lick. He fucked her wildly until he was ready to spurt. He then removed his cock and aimed the tip right at Margret's mouth. She caught every drop of his seed as it fell upon her waiting tongue.

"We make a great team." Zach smirked as he gazed down at Margaret in between Lindsay's legs.

"The three musketeers," Lindsay agreed in a dazed voice of passion.

XOXOXO

Caitlyn had texted John to meet her at her place. She changed her clothes into the skimpiest black negligee that she owned. She wouldn't make it easy for John to walk away from her, not until she got what she needed from him.

"Caitlyn, I'm here...why did you want to see me?" John asked as she opened the door and he stared at her bounteous breasts that were spilling out of a black negligee that left little to his imagination. He could feel the excitement surge through his lower extremities as he walked into her apartment and shut the door.

"I had a nightmare about our child's death and I…I wanted to apologize for the things that I said to you at the park. It's just that losing our child was the worst thing that I have ever experienced, but even still I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're not to blame for what happened and I know that you're hurting too. I just thought that it would be nice if we could comfort one another," she said as she leaned her body against his and kissed him.

She led him towards her bedroom as they continued to explore one another's mouths with their tongues. She unbuttoned his shirt while he unbuckled his pants and removed them.

"Please John….please make love to me. I need you to take away all of my pain," Caitlyn pleaded as she laid down on the bed.

John pushed up her negligee as he layed his body over hers until they had merged. He thrusted in and out of her as she screamed like a banshee.

"That was just what I needed, "she whispered as John finished bringing them to ecstasy and filling her up.

XOXOXO

After unpacking all their items, Dani took Brett's hand. "Let's go to bed," she said as she started leading him off toward the bedroom.

Brett shook his head. "Nahhh. Not the bedroom. That's too boring. I say we christen every room of our new apartment the right way," he said with a smirk. "Let's start with the kitchen."

"I know how you like to get kinky in the kitchen," Dani said. "What are you going to use on me this time?"

"Something kinky for sure," Brett promised. He started to undress her as he led her into the kitchen. Once they got there and he had her naked, he bent her over the kitchen table so her ass was in the air.

"What do you have in mind?" Dani asked when he went to the refrigerator and started rummaging through the contents they had purchased earlier at a nearby grocery store.

"Something to arouse you... while I fuck you..." he stated as he came back carrying a long, thin carrot.

"What are you going to do with that?" Dani questioned.

He lubricated the carrot with the maple syrup and gently pressed it against Dani's virginal asshole. "Get ready, baby. You're really going to like this," he said with a chuckle.

Dani let out a little scream as he pushed it inside her. Before she had a chance to determine if she liked it or not, Brett had unzipped his pants. His thick cock sprang out to press against Dani's entrance. He thrust his cock into her pussy while he worked the carrot deeper into her ass.

"Ohhh my God!" Dani cried out. She wasn't sure what to think of the kinky encounter. Despite her misgivings, Brett got her all hot and bothered, and it wasn't long until she was cumming and crying out his name.

"You're amazing, Dani," Brett said as he withdrew the carrot from her tight little ass. He then began fucking her with all his power, spilling his seed deep inside her as he crushed her tightly in his arms.

After it was over, he withdrew and turned her around in his embrace. "Did I make you sore?" he asked her with a little smirk.

"A little," she whispered. "But I loved it. I had never tried double penetration before. I've only had sex with you and Kim."

Brett kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm going to teach you lots of things. We are going to have sex in every room of this apartment. Multiple times... and with the use of any kinky object I can get my hands on."

"I'm just glad to be here, with you..." Dani said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, and nothing's gonna ruin it for us, babe. I promise," Brett stated.

XOXOXO

Kyle was just returning from a very long day at the hospital. His muscles were tense and all he wanted was to crash in front of the T.V. and relax in the arms of the man he loved.

"Hey," said Fish when he saw his fiancée walking through the door. "How was your day at work?"

"It was long," Kyle said with a heavy sigh. "Where's Sierra Rose?"

"She crashed a couple of hours ago," answered Fish as he stood up and gave Kyle a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I could really use one your great massages about now..."

"Really?" Fish said with a handsome grin. "Why don't you get naked and lay down on the couch? I will go get some massage oil and take care of everything."

"Sounds heavenly," Kyle agreed.

As Kyle was getting naked and lying down on the couch, Fish had gone to retrieve the coconut-scented massage oil from the bedroom. He warmed the oil under the tap, then carried it into the living room. He got an eyeful of Kyle's gorgeous body as he was sprawled out on the couch.

"I made it nice and warm for you," Oliver stated as he poured some of the oil onto Kyle's back.

"Mmmmm..." Kyle said as Oliver began to rub the warmed oil into his tensed muscles. "That feels so good."

"I am glad you like it," said Fish as he massaged the oil into the flesh of Kyle's back. His hands moved lower, to Kyle's tensed buttocks. He began rubbing them, releasing the tension trapped in Kyle's stiff muscles.

"Are your muscles loosening?" Oliver asked.

"Ohhh yeah... but now something else is becoming stiff."

Fish grinned knowingly. "Yeah, something of mine is becoming stiff as well."

"I want you so much, but it was such a busy day; I didn't even get a snack," Kyle told Oliver. "I'm afraid we can't... take care of our needs until I have had something to eat."

"How about a banana?" Fish said as he reached into a bowl of fruit sitting on the coffee table. He peeled the banana and handed it to Kyle who was still laying face-down on the sofa. "You nibble the banana... while I take you from behind."

"Oooo kinky," Kyle said. "I couldn't possibly refuse such a suggestion."

"Yes, we do like to multi-task," Oliver said as he freed his erection from his pants. He lubricated it with some of the scented massage oil as he watched Kyle licking the tip of the banana.

"You're such a tease," he said as he thrust his thick member into Kyle's tight little hole.

"Deeper!" Kyle moaned as he was eating the banana.

XOXOXO

"Aubrey, why would she leave me?" Carlo asked as he placed his head in his hands and began to sob.

"You don't need Aubrey," Irene said as she placed her hand on his thigh and began to inch it towards his penis.

"But I still love her. She's the only one I will ever want," Carlo said as he shoved her hand away from him.

"I will be Aubrey if it will make you feel better," Irene said as she disappeared to the closet and put on a blond wig.

"Yeah, that will help me. Wear some of her clothes and spray yourself with her perfume so that you smell like her," Carlo said as he layed back on the bed.  
Irene finished dressing in Aubrey's crotchless negligee that was Carlos's favorite and joined him on the bed. She climbed on top of him and rode him hard and fast until they were both climaxing.

XOXOXO

As Rachel was snoozing in her hospital bed, Kevin was getting kinky ideas. He peeked in the supply closet of the room and found a white doctor's coat. *I wonder what I'll look like in this,* he thought. He stripped out of his clothes and tried on the long white garment. He stood over Rachel's bed, a stethoscope in hand.

"Hello, Rachel. I'm Dr. Kevin... and I am here to give you an exam," he told her.

Rachel smiled at his antics. "Ohhh Kevin, what craziness is this? Why do you have on a doctor's coat?"

"Well, darlin'. I am in the mood to play a little. Would you play 'Doctor' with me?"

"Sure, why not?" she agreed. "But I hope no real nurses or doctors walk in."

Kevin just smirked as he opened up his coat just a little, showing Rachel his enormous erection which could not be contained. "Stop protesting. It's time for your pelvic exam."

"Alright, Doctor," Rachel said with a giggle.

Kevin erected the stirrups that were positioned at the end of the bed. He placed Rachel's ankles in the stirrups as he pushed up her hospital gown and removed her panties. "What do we have here?" he said a he traced the lips of her slit.

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure. I better get a deeper inspection," he said as he sat down on the doctor's stool and grabbed a speculum. He lubricated the instrument and pushed it deep into Rachel's vagina.

"Ohhh my gosh!" she gasped as he cranked it open.

He played with her clit as he stared at her gaping vagina. After she came so hard, he withdrew the speculum and kissed her mound. "Kevin please... " she begged him. "I need you..."

Kevin stood up and thrust his cock deep into her slick folds. He fucked her deep and hard, until the bed collapsed and went crashing to the floor. Thankfully, Rachel wasn't hurt, but Kevin was lying on top of her. She was caressing his ass when a nurse walked into the room.

"What the-?!" the nurse gasped, seeing Kevin on top of Rachel.

The nurse dropped a bed pan and ran out of the room as Kevin and Rachel burst into laughter.

XOXOXO

Destiny and Matthew are in the hospital parking lot driving home to check on their son. Matthew is very tense and still worried about his mom and his sister so Destiny stops the car and takes his hands in hers, sensing his worry and preoccupation.

"Matthew, you have really got to stop blaming yourself for your fight with your sister. All siblings fight. I can't even count the number of times I have and still do fight with Shaun."

"I still feel bad Des...I never should have thrown her drug addiction in her face. I never want to see that look in her eyes again. My mom would have been so disappointed."

"You let your tempers get the best of you...everyone does it...the important thing is that you learn from it."

"But what if I don't get the chance to make things right...I am so worried about them Des...Especially my mom...how am I supposed to help her?"

"You'll figure it out Matthew. You always do."

"I wish I could have that faith...I wish I could have any at all."

Destiny could see the pain in Matthew's eyes so she kissed him passionately. "Let me take care of you Matthew...let me make you feel better."

She started to undress him and he tried to hide the tears in his eyes. "You don't have to be strong for me. I like a man who can show weakness. The way you love your mom and your sister is very touching. It shows what kind of man you are."

"Make me forget Des...Can you make me forget how much I hurt for them?"

"Of course," she said, as she finished helping him undress and he undressed her. Their naked bodies pressed together in the back seat of the car.

"I need you Des," Matthew cried, as she kissed him...within seconds, she was rocking against him as he pushed his throbbing erection into her. She sighed into his shoulder as he continued to thrust deeper. They ended up making passionate love for hours, as the windows of their car steamed up.

XOXOXO

Brody couldn't stay away from the hospital. He missed Natalie and was greatly worried about her.

"I'm sorry, "Natalie cried, as he walked into the room. "I'm sorry I kicked you out. I wasn't thinking."

Brody closed the door and sat down by her bed. "Did you mean any of what you said," he asked her?

"No...No Brody, I didn't. I love you. I couldn't do any of this without you. I am just really frustrated by this whole situation. I mean, how you would feel if you found out you may never walk again...wouldn't that be difficult for you?"

"Of course it would...but I would hope that I would learn to accept help from the people that I love most in this world."

"I'm trying Brody...really I am...But I am a very strong willed person...Its hard accepting help from anyone...it's not just you."

"Natalie I know how hard this must be for you...and believe me I am scared for you too...but it could be worse...just look at everything your aunt is going through..."

"I know...and maybe that's what scares me...I look at my Uncle Bo and how hard he is trying to be strong for her...Brody, he loves her so much...but they have this big long history...and it took a lot of years for them to get that back...we don't have that Brody...we don't have that kind of history...what if I am paralyzed for the rest of my life...are you honestly going to love me then?"

"Of course I will. We might not have the kind of love or history that Bo and Nora have but that doesn't mean it's not just as real...we're making our own history Natalie...and I will always...always want you. I will always love you. Isn't that what counts?"

He didn't give her a chance to say anything further. He drew her into a passionate kiss. Natalie moaned as she felt Brody's hands under her hospital gown. "I love you Natalie...I'm going to prove it to you," Brody said, as he pulled her gown over her head. Natalie tugged on his pants as she helped him undress. Soon they were lying naked on the hospital bed.

"I need you Brody," Natalie whimpered. "I need you inside me."

He pressed his lips to hers again as he pressed his body over hers."Cum for me baby...Cum for me," he said. Within seconds, Natalie was releasing her cum inside him as he slid into her hard and fast. They buried their screams of pleasure in each other as they tensed inside each other and sent each other soaring over the edge. They made passionate love for hours until they finally collapsed completely spent in each other's arms, sweat dripping from their faces.

XOXOXO

Hank and Susannah looked at Shaun in shock... In all their years of carrying this secret, they had never even considered the possibility that Nora could have figured it out on her own... "Are you serious, "Susannah asked? "Do you really think it's possible that she could have known?"

"I know you don't want to hear this Susannah...but your sister isn't the type of person to just have affairs...why else would she end up in bed with her husband's brother...Isn't it possible that she could have known...isn't it possible that your betrayal sent her into a betrayal of her own?"

"Oh God...God if she knows...Hank what if she knows about the baby...we need to ask her...we need to tell her about our affair."

"No...No, I am not letting you break your sister's heart...she is going through hell right now...she doesn't need to deal with our past. "

"But it may be the only way to find our child. I need to know Hank. I need to know how much she knew."

"I am not going to let you use this as an excuse to hurt her...or to alleviate your guilt... Even if Nora knew about the child, there is no way she would know where she is now...I can see no good reason to bother her with this...she's dealing with enough..."

"But what about..."

"We can call R.J. instead...if we find out that Nora knew about us then we can consider other options...although I honestly don't see how it matters now..."

"Don't you understand Hank...If we are the reason she slept with your brother...well then I've misjudged her greatly..."

"You have...but I'll call R.J. anyways. "

Susannah said nothing as Hank pulled out the phone and called his brother. She could tell from the tone of his voice that things were still tense between them as well. She could only hope he could get the truth out of him regardless.

"Did I hear you correctly...Is the great Henry Gannon asking me for Help?" R.J asked with a satisfactory smile on his face.

"You want to gloat...fine...gloat...I probably deserve it...except Nora doesn't...I'm coming to you because I know you love her too...You had an affair with her once."

"Why the nostalgia Henry...Did I miss a meeting of memory lane?"

"R.J. please don't make me beg...I need to know why you slept with her all those years ago...and the real reason this time please..."

"You mean you don't want to know that she's good in the sack...oh wait, you already know that..."

"R.J. please...I don't want to have to bother her with this...she's dealing with enough."

"Well I'll give you that...and just because I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you...what you are really asking me is if Nora knew you were fucking her sister, isn't that right?"

"She..."

"She knew. That's why she was in a bar getting drunk. That's where I met her. She was drinking an awful lot because her sister was having an affair with her husband. You can just imagine how that made her feel...You broke her heart Henry...you and her faithless sister...she turned to me because she was upset and she needed someone to make the pain stop...she needed someone to love the hurt away...because she sure didn't feel like anyone wanted her after she walked in on you two fucking...I guess I should thank you for screwing her over...I never would have had a chance to fuck her if you hadn't..."

"Thank you," Hank said, as he dropped the phone. He should have known better then to call his brother. He would always make it a competition. Susannah didn't have to ask to know.

"She knew about us didn't she?"

"She walked in on us...she saw us betraying her up close and personal...God, do you have any idea how much I hate myself right now...It was bad enough that it happened...the fact that she saw it..."

"You still think we should keep this to ourselves? "Susannah asked. Hank looked like he was going to be sick as he looked back at her.

XOXOXO

Bo held Nora's hand as they faced the doctor. "We'd like to have more information about the donor please," he asked?

"Of course," the doctor said. "The corneas are from James Ford. He's a perfect match Nora. You could see again."

"Are there any risks to the surgery?" she asked. "I mean I am not in good health. Is that going to affect anything?"

"There are always risks to surgery Nora...There's a chance they could not take but if that's the case then you haven't lost anything more then you already have. I admit that your health concerns me. There's a chance that your blood pressure could spike."

"And what happens if it does?" Bo asked.

"If her blood -pressure spikes then there's a risk to her health and her babies...her heart could stop..."

"Oh God," Bo gasped. Nora squeezed his hand as she talked to the doctor. "Can I have a moment alone with my husband?" she asked.

"Of course...you should know Bo...chances of that happening are rare...and even if it does, we have equipment to combat that. There are no more risks to Nora and her babies then she already has with the syphilis."

After the doctor walks away, Bo climbs onto the bed with his wife. He holds her in his arms as they talk about the risks and benefits of the surgery.

"I think it will be alright Bo. I think I have proven so far that I am pretty hard headed."

"You've always been hard headed Red. I am grateful you are."

He kissed her head as he stroked her cheek. "I can't even imagine my life without you...if we go through with this surgery then you have to promise me that you will do everything in your power to come through it in one piece..."

"I'm not going anywhere cowboy...you saved me from the roof...I have no intention of going anywhere now. I love you too much."

"I love you more then anything Red...and I know that you are suffering..."

"I am...and I know that our relationship will be different now...I can't make love to you...there's no way of knowing if I ever will be able to again."

"As long as you are here with me then I can handle anything...what do you want to do?"

"As much as I hate the fact that my corneas are coming from one of that woman's offspring..."

"She's out of our lives now Red...Can we leave it at that?"

"We can...I'm the one who has you..."

"You will always be the only woman who ever does..."

"Okay...then I want to have the surgery...I want to be able to look at my handsome husband and my beautiful kids...I want to see our precious babies the moment they are born..."

"Then that's exactly what we'll do...I will support whatever decision you make. Let me go get a doctor..."

"No wait...Bo can you hold me for a little while...I know I can't do much else but...but maybe if you hold me, we can imagine a day when we can make love again...I need to believe that...it kills me that I can't keep you satisfied..."

"Put that thought right out of your head Red...I am happier then I have ever been just lying here with you, knowing you are safe. That's all I need...all I need for the rest of my life is you..."

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his arms. She still had a long way to go but somehow being held by her husband made her feel completely safe and loved. She felt like the luckiest woman alive, even through the pain.

XOXOXO

"We need a doctor," Blair began to scream frantically as she saw the baby's head begin to crown.

"There isn't time….the baby is coming now and I need to push," Tea grunted in between labored breaths.

"I'm a doctor and I can deliver the baby," Marty said as she stepped forward.

"I want a real doctor, not some frigid priss who just wants to look at Tea's vagina," Blair stated as she stepped in front of Tea. Tea belonged to her and she had no intention of letting Marty touch her.

"Shut the fuck up about my wife's vagina," Victor shouted. It was bad enough knowing that Blair and Tea had just had sex, he didn't really want to hear Blair's jealous and possessive comments about Tea's vagina.

"Don't worry Blair, I'm a professional. I'm not going to eat Tea out the way that you were on the videotape I watched.

"Blair, get the hell out of the way so that Marty can help me," Tea screamed.  
Blair stepped out of the way and Marty gently glided her fingers into Tea's vagina and helped to guide the baby out as Tea pushed.

"It's a beautiful baby boy," Marty gushed as she placed the baby in Tea's arms.

"What videotape were you and Blair talking about?" Todd asked as it became silent.

"The videotape of Blair and my wife having sex…that's right Tea, I know everything," Victor said as he glared at Tea.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only._

**Episode 17, Season 2**

XoXoXo

The surgeon stepped out of the operating room and approached Cris, Clint, and Vicki. "How's Jessi?" Cris asked.

"Is Bree alright?" Vicki questioned.

"A miracle has occurred," said the doctor. "Jessica died on the table, but we were able to revive her. Bree's still in surgery. We've finished the transplant, and she's doing just as well as can be expected."

"Ohhh thank Heavens," Vicki said as she hugged Clint and Cris. "I was so worried."

"Thank you, doctor... for taking such excellent care of my wife and my stepdaughter," Cris said to the surgeon.

"When can we see them?" asked Clint.

"You'll be able to see them both very soon," the doctor promised.

"Jessi and Bree are both going to be alright," Vicki said happily as she hugged Clint and Cris once again. The doctor was right. It was certainly a miracle.

XoXoXo

"Don't you think of anyone but yourself?" Hank said. "Do you not understand that your sister is in a world of pain right now? We need to wait to talk to her until after she is released from the hospital. It's what is right."

"Screw what is right. I can't wait another second. I am going to talk to her now...with or without you."

She stormed away from him as she headed down the hallway to her sister's room. Hank was so worried about Nora's state of mind that he followed Susannah to her hospital room. She pulled open the door and saw Bo holding Nora in his arms.

"Pardon me, but I need to speak to my sister alone," she said with no warmth at all.

"Oh no you don't...you aren't going anywhere near her...you had your chance to play the family card... but you threw it all away when you chose to believe all the lies people were spreading about her. Get out. Get the hell out of this room before I call security," Bo said.

"You can't keep me from my sister," she said.

"You haven't been my sister in a very long time," Nora said. "Why are you even here? You must want something...you sure as hell wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Of course I want something...I want your forgiveness...I'm sorry that I believed the worst about you...but Nora, you can't really blame me, can you? The way you have lived your life for so many years...It's not my fault that you have the kind of reputation that would cause people to believe the lies..."

"Oh shut up... You actually call that an apology? Screw your apology...I am not interested in any of your fake apologies or your phony attempts at any kind of reconciliation. There will be none. I am sick and tired of your judgment. You act like you are so much better than me...you feign perfection when in reality you are even more screwed up then I am...at least I admit who I am and what I've done..."

"So that's what this is about isn't it? You are still bitter about that..."

"Bitter...you think I'm bitter...I am far more then just bitter. My sister is dead to me...you already destroyed one of my marriages...you flat out stole my first husband. I will see you in hell before I let you touch another..."

"Are you actually accusing me of trying to seduce your husband?"

"Why not...you did it before?"

"I am not here to hurt you..."

"Then get out," Bo said. "She doesn't need this right now. She is having surgery in the morning... and I want her blood pressure down. You are causing unnecessary agitation. If you don't leave, I will throw you out myself. "

"But..." Susannah protested. Hank started pushing her towards the door but before he did, he walked over to Nora's bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Listen to your husband, sweetie. I'll be sending good thoughts your way. We can talk later."

"Thank you for being here, Hank."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

He pushed Susannah out the door and dragged her back towards the waiting room. "I will not let you kill her with your desire for the truth. She is too upset to hear this right now." He left Susannah shaken as he left.

XoXoXo

"Jen, remember when you were accused of killing Paul? I believed in you when no one else did. I was there for you," said Rex as he attempted to jog her memory. "We worked on the Love House Community Center together."

"I don't remember you. Now get out of my hospital room!" Jen insisted.

As Rex continued with the remember-whens of all he and Jen had once shared together, Jen picked up the phone next to her bed and dialed Hospital Security. "Yes, there's some strange man in my room. I asked him to leave repeatedly, but he refused."

A few minutes later, a couple of security guards appeared in Jen's room. They grabbed Rex and escorted him out. "Jen, don't do this!" Rex cried out. "Please listen to me!"

After the security guards had dragged Rex out of the room, Riley reached into his pocket of fun and withdrew a couple of hypodermic needles. "It's time for your medication," he said to Jen.

"Medication?" said Jen. "You aren't a doctor."

Jen had an uneasy feeling as Riley got ready to insert the needle into her arm. She began to wonder if perhaps Rex wasn't telling the truth. Did she really know him from somewhere long ago?

Riley injected Jen, then he used the second needle to inject himself. "This is what you need, Jen," he said as she faded away into a drug-induced stupor. "You're gonna forget all about Rex."

XoXoXo

"I know everything," Victor said coldly.

"It's...it's not what you think," Tea whispered as her voice trembled.

"Really, so you weren't having an affair with Blair? Thank God she's a woman and I don't have to question the paternity of our child, unless you've been whoring yourself out to others besides Blair."

"Blair's been the only one...our little boy is yours, Victor."

"Wow, you've wasted years fighting over me when you could have been doing each other instead," Todd said as he shook his head in shock.

"I can't wait to see the look on John McBain's face when he finds out about the two of you. Maybe I should show John this lovely little porn that the two of you made," Victor threatened.

"Please don't tell John. I don't want to lose him," Blair pleaded as she began to cry.

"Fuck you, Blair," Victor shouted.

"I'd rather fuck Tea," Blair retorted as she slapped Victor across the face.

"Stop fighting in front of this innocent baby. This is a hospital and I have to get Tea and the baby settled in their room so that the baby can be examined and cleaned up," Marty stated as she began to escort Tea and the baby to her room.

"Everyone else needs to leave," Todd stated.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'd like to see you make me," Victor challenged.

"I'll make you leave," Todd said as he pushed him towards the door.

XoXoXo

"I'm so glad your memory has returned, Talia. I love you so much," Antonio told her.

"I love you, too, Antonio," she said with a smile.

Antonio dropped to one knee and withdrew a small velvet box from his pocket containing a diamond ring. He presented the ring to her and asked, "Talia, will you marry me?"

"Ohhh Antonio! Yes, yes!" she cried out happily.

She pulled him up to her and they began to kiss. She was crying tears of happiness as he slid the ring onto her finger. "It looks beautiful on you," he said.

"I can't believe we are getting married. Jamie's going to be so happy."

"I am the happiest man alive. I have you... and I have Jamie."

"Let's celebrate our engagement. Let's make love," Talia suggested.

"Okay. I can't wait to make love to my beautiful bride-to-be."

He picked her up in his arms and set her down on the table. He began removing both of their clothes. "Ohhhh Talia, you are so beautiful..." he murmured as he was kissing neck.

She cried out in pleasure as he joined their bodies as one. There on the table, they made sweet, passionate love. "Antonio!" Talia screamed as he brought her to ecstasy.

They had just reached the highest summit of their love when the door opened and Jamie walked in. "Ohhh my gosh!" the teenager gasped as she tried to cover her eyes from the sight of her father making love to his girlfriend.

XoXoXo

Sam and Melinda awoke as birds were chirping outside. "Good morning, Melinda," Sam said cheerfully as he pulled out of her arms. "Did you sleep okay... after you had that nightmare?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for making me feel better, Sam," she said.

"It's no problem. I bet you didn't know this... but Blair isn't my biological mom."

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked.

"Blair adopted me... and my real mom - her name is Margaret - she's a psycho."

"Really? Just like my dad?" Melinda asked.

"Well, sort of," said Sam. "I never really knew her... because she left when I was just a baby."

Just then Trixie came into the room and let out a little whine. "My doggy needs a walk," Melinda said to Sam. "Would you like to take her to the park?"

"Sure, let's ask your mom first."

"Okay," Melinda agreed as she put Trixie on a leash.

Sam and Melinda walked into the kitchen to see Kelly just starting breakfast. "Sam and I are taking Trixie for a walk in the park," Melinda said.

"Okay, honey. Be careful," Kelly said. "Don't talk to strangers."

Kelly assumed it would be safe because the threat of Norman was long past, but little did she know. She watched as Sam and Melinda left with Trixie, then she resumed making breakfast.

As Sam and Melinda approached the park with Trixie on a leash, Margaret and her sidekicks watched from a short distance. "Ohhh my gosh! It's my son!" she gasped. "I recognize him from all his pictures."

Margaret, Lindsay, and Zach had been on their way to the hospital to spy on Tea, but now that they had seen Sam, Margaret had other plans. "I gotta go see my son," she said as she broke away from her companions.

Sam didn't know what to think as Margaret rushed up to him. "Come to Mama!" she insisted as she held her arms out to Sam.

XoXoXo

"What have I done...again?" John asked as he looked at Caitlyn who was cuddled up in his arms.

"You shouldn't feel bad, John. It was inevitable that we would find comfort in each other's arms."

"Yes, but I love Blair and she doesn't deserve to be cheated on."

"Why not? She's probably cheating on you, too," Caitlyn said.

"You don't know Blair...she's not the cheating type," John said as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his phone.

"If you say so," Caitlyn retorted.

John checked his messages and realized that somebody from a blocked number sent him some kind of video. He pressed play and images of Tea fucking Blair popped up on his screen.

"I can't believe it! You were right...Blair hasn't been faithful to me," he stated as he started to get a massive erection watching Tea and Blair.

"She made you watch a video of her infidelity; I think it's only fair that you send her a video of your infidelity," Caitlyn pointed out.

"You're absolutely right," John said as he pressed the record button on his phone and set it up in the perfect spot to capture all of the action.

He climbed on top of Caitlyn and pushed his erection into her once more. He rode her hard and fast as she screamed his name out in the background.

When he was finished emptying his seed into her he climbed off of her and pressed stop. He sent the video to Blair's phone with the message: "Two can fuck at this game."

"Do you feel better now?" Caitlyn asked as she climbed off the bed and wrapped her arms around John.

XoXoXo

Stacy took C.J. to the Palace Hotel for a romantic lunch. She wanted to prove to C.J. that she really was committed to making a relationship with her work.

Stacy sighed as she spotted Kim across the room. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" She asked C.J.

"No, I won't let her bother me if you don't let her bother you."

"She doesn't bother me, you're the only one that I have eyes for," Stacy said as she leaned across the table and kissed C.J.

Kim was furious as she saw Stacy and C.J. kissing. It was bad enough knowing that Stacy had rejected her for a boy that dressed like a girl, but now she had to be their waitress and watch them hold hands and kiss all night. She couldn't serve them with a smile on her face when they were breaking her heart.

Kim grabbed a pitcher of water, walked over to their table and threw it in C.J.'s face. "That should cool you down," Kim stated.

"You should be fired, Kim. You don't belong in a place like this...you should go back to stripping for one dollar bills!" Stacy shouted.

"Just let it go, Stacy. I'm fine," C.J. said as she tried to wipe the water off her dress.

"What's going on?" Rene asked as she headed to the table.

"You need to fire this waitress. She intentionally threw water on my date."

"Don't bother...I quit," Kim said as she pulled Stacy into a passionate kiss.

Stacy got lost in the moment and lustful feelings as she kissed Kim back, letting her tongue mingle with hers for a couple of minutes and then she pulled away. She slapped Kim in the face.

"You want me to go back to stripping? Is this what you want?" Kim asked as she removed her shirt as she danced around the restaurant.

"Let's go," Stacy said as she grabbed C.J.'s hand and stormed out of the restaurant.

Stacy felt her internal juices flowing in her lower regions and she knew that she needed to find a release soon. "Let's have sex in the backseat of this car," she ordered as she pulled C.J. into a passionate kiss.

XoXoXo

"Oliver," Fish's mom called out as she knocked on the door.

"Are you sure he's home?" Mr. Fish asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm positive. I saw his car outside. Maybe he's sick in bed or trapped under something heavy," she said as she grabbed the spare key under the floor mat.

They heard grunting noises coming from the bathroom as soon as they opened the front door. "See, I knew that my baby needed my help," she said as she walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.

She screamed as she saw Kyle kneeling in the shower with his lips planted around her son's penis.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Fish asked as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"We wanted to surprise you and Sierra Rose, but like always, you've managed to surprise me. Where is my granddaughter anyway? Maybe she should come live with me and as far away from this house of sin as possible."

"My daughter isn't going anywhere! I love Kyle and we're getting married. There is nothing unnatural going on. Dad, are you okay?" Fish asked as he spotted his dad in the doorway grabbing his chest and panting for air as he stared at Kyle.

"Get that...that thing...away from me," he said in between labored breaths as he stared at Kyle's penis.

Mr. Fish wanted to be disgusted like he knew that he should be, but being in the room with naked Kyle had been the most exciting thing to happen to him in years. He looked down and realized that he was getting his own erection.

"I can't believe that you're getting an erection right now," Mrs. Fish shouted as she slapped her husband's arm. "You three disgust me," she stated as she ran from the room in tears.

"Dad? Are you gay?" Fish asked.

XoXoXo

The nurse came into Rachel's room with a foul look on her face. She shoved her release papers in her face for her to sign. "If you are well enough to have sex then you are well enough to go home," she said. Rachel smiled in spite of herself and signed the papers. She would have said something in response but then her father came in and wanted to speak to her.

"What is it, daddy? You look up upset. It's not Mom, is it?"

"Oh no, nothing like that...I just...I wanted to ask my beautiful daughter for some advice."

"Okay...what's this about?"

"It's about a mistake I made years ago...back when I was married to your mom...I...Rachel you have a sister."

"A sister...as in...Daddy, what's going on? That's great news, isn't it?"

"Not when she was conceived because I cheated on your mom with her own sister..."

"I don't believe this...first mom and uncle R.J...And then..."

"No...Rachel, don't blame your mom...I was the one who pushed her into your Uncle's arms...because she saw me with her sister..."

"Oh no. No wonder she has trouble trusting...Daddy, you know I love you... but you are a first class fool. What in the world would possess you to cheat on Mom...and with her of all people?"

"I really wish I could answer that..."

"I suggest you figure it out...you and Mom might be divorced but it still matters..."

"I don't know what to do, Rachel. Should I say anything to your mom? I'm worried I'll just make things worse for her..."

"Forget about that for a second...just answer me one thing. Are you in love with my mom or my aunt?"

XoXoXo

Matthew and Destiny had just put their son down for his morning nap and came out into the other room. Matthew was checking for messages on his phone when Destiny busted him.

"It's okay, Matthew. I know you miss them. You don't have to pretend that you don't care. I know you too well."

"I just feel really bad about fighting with Rachel. It's the last thing Mom needs right now. She's going through enough."

"And you're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Yeah...Yeah, she's my mom...I worry about her all the time. It kills me that I can't take her pain away. Those animals hurt her, Des. They hurt my mom. They hurt her so bad. How am I supposed to stand by and watch her hurt? How am I supposed to just pretend that it's okay that I can't do anything for her? I am so angry, Des...I'm angry that they think they had the right to ruin her life like that...nobody has that right...nobody."

Destiny pulled him into her arms and held him. "It's okay, Matthew. I understand. And that's exactly why you were running away, wasn't it? You were using it as a way to avoid this...avoid feeling lost and helpless and full of pain for your mother. It's okay to admit that you feel that way. "

" I've never been good at this kind of thing, Des. I've never been good at watching my mom hurt. She's a good person. Yeah, she makes mistakes. Sometimes she makes huge ones. But that's just part of human nature, isn't it? Why does she have to suffer so much all the time? Just once, she deserves to have something good happen. "

"You can make that happen, Matthew...You know exactly how to make that happen."

He paused as he looked at her and then he picked up the phone and called the law school. He turned them down. He decided to stay in town and be there for his family. His family was here and that was where he needed to be. For once, he wouldn't be a coward and run from his feelings. He called Rachel and left her a long message telling her he loved her and he was sorry. He wanted to get together with her and see if they could find a way to help their mom. He hung up the phone and pulled Destiny into a long, lingering kiss. "Thank you, Des. Thank you for loving me...even when I was a jerk."

"You don't have to thank me for that. And besides, it's in the genes. Your mother loved your dad when he was a jerk, didn't she?"

"You have a point. And in the end, he changed. He became a man that was worthy of her love and her forgiveness. I want to be that for you, Des. I love you. I want to be a man you can be proud of. "

"You already are," she said, as she drew him into a passionate kiss.

XoXoXo

Bo was still pacing the hospital corridors as he waited for word on his wife. She had gone under the knife for the surgery that would repair her vision and he felt utterly helpless as he waited for word. He needed to believe that something good would come their way after all they had been through. It was then that the doctor came through the doors with news.

"She's in recovery. We won't know if the surgery worked until she opens her eyes."

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"She won't know you're there," he said.

"Oh she'll know. Trust me, doctor...Nora and I are connected in a way that nobody can fully understand. I just want to be there for her. I don't want her to wake up alone. "

"Right this way," he said.

Bo sat at Nora's side and held her hand. He could see the cuts and bruises through her hospital gown and he could feel the anger boil inside him. He would give anything to make things better for her... He couldn't do anything but try to love her through it. That was when he noticed her eyes begin to flutter open. "Nora...Red...baby, can you see me?"

She had to adjust to the light as it began to blind her. It had been months since she had seen anything but darkness. She broke out into a huge smile as she looked at him. "It worked...I can see you, Bo...I can see you."

Tears fell from both of their faces as they embraced. Nora kept telling him how much she missed his face and how handsome he was. Bo told her how happy it made him to see her beautiful smile again. They had gotten a miracle. They had received what they prayed for. He kissed her knuckles as he told her how much he loved her but then suddenly all color drained from her face and she started screaming...

"Nora...Nora, what is it...are you in pain...is it...is it the babies?"

She was screaming his name as he screamed for a doctor. She had just gone into labor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Season Two, Episode Eighteen**

"Come to mama," Margaret said, as she held out her arms.

"You're not my mom," Sam said, as his tiny voice quivered.

"Of course I'm your mama baby. You're my little ticket to getting everything I ever wanted," Margaret said as she stepped closer to him.

"Leave me alone," Sam said, as he moved away from her.

"Go to your mother Sam," Zach ordered, as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at Melinda.

"I will shoot your little girlfriend if you don't agree to come away with us," Zach threatened.

"Okay...I'll go, just don't hurt her," Sam whimpered, as he walked into Margaret's outstretched arms.

Zach, Margaret and Sam headed out to the parking lot, while Lindsay grabbed Melinda. "We can't leave you behind to identify us," she said ,as she covered Melinda's mouth with her hand. Zach quickly hot-wired a van in the parking lot, while Lindsay and Margaret got in the back of the van with the kids. Once the van had started, he got behind the wheel and sped away.

xoxoxo

"Dad...are you gay?" Fish asked.

"NO! I'm not gay. I can't be...I won't allow it because I know in my heart that being gay is a serious sin," George ranted, as he attempted to deny the feelings that were rising up in him.

"Dad, you're wrong. If you are gay then there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just an attribute that you were given when you were born, like the color of your hair," Fish explained.

"I...I can't be here anymore," George said, as he ran out the door.

"Everything's going to be okay...we'll find a way to get through to your parents," Kyle said, as he gave him a hug.

_I'm not gay...I can't be. I was just caught off guard by Kyle's nakedness. I was just surprised,_ George thought to himself as he passed a gay bar. He cautiously went inside hoping that he wouldn't be attracted to any of the gay men in the club.

xoxoxo

After Marty got Tea settled in her room, she left in search of Victor and Todd. She walked out to the parking lot to see them fighting.

"You can't make me go anywhere. I have every right to be here with my child," Victor argued.

"You have no right to anything, especially when you're not even sure that kid is yours. You're just using that kid as an excuse to get back inside so you can give Tea a hard time about sleeping with Blair," Todd countered.

"Stop fighting...this isn't helping anything," Marty shouted as she walked up to them.

"I have to get this, it's Starr," Marty said as her phone rang.

"Marty, Cole and I need to see you. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"That's perfect...we're driving by it as we speak. We'll be there in a couple of minutes," Starr said as she hung up the phone.

"What did Starr want?" Todd asked.

"I don't know but Starr and Cole will be here soon."

A couple of minutes later, Starr and Cole walked up to Marty, Todd and Victor.

"What did you guys want to tell us?" Victor asked.

"We came to say goodbye. Cole, Hope and I will be moving to California," Starr explained.

"You can't go Shorty...I feel like I just got you back and Hope, well...I need that little girl close so I can spoil her rotten. What's so important in California any ways?" Todd asked, hoping that he could convince his daughter to stay in Llanview.

"We have to go, the best treatment for Cole is in California."

"What treatment? Are you sick?" Marty asked, as she looked at Cole with concern in her eyes.

"Cole is suffering from PTSD caused by the rape," Starr explained.

"Oh my God...you were raped?" Marty asked, as she felt sick to her stomach. She looked around and she could see the shock that she was feeling registered on Victor's face, but Todd...there was no shock on his face and Marty realized that he knew and had been lying to her.

"Oh my God...that's terrible," Todd said, trying his best to act surprised as Marty's eyes burned into him.

"I'll be okay Mom...we didn't want to upset you," Cole stated.

"We? Did you know that my son was raped? Have you been lying to me this whole time?" Marty asked Todd.

"I can explain..."

Todd's words were cut off as Marty's hand came across the side of his cheek. She couldn't deal with all of the anger, rage and betrayal that she was feeling so she walked away from the situation.

"Marty, wait," Victor called, as he ran after her.

xoxoxo

Blair snuck into Tea's room once she saw Marty leave.

"How are you feeling?" Blair asked as she sat by Tea's side and took her hand in her own.

"I'm afraid that now that Victor knows the truth, he's going to leave me and take our child away from me."

"You would never let that happen. You're a kick ass lawyer and if Victor even tried to sue for custody you would kick his ass in court," Blair reminded her.

"Maybe you're right, but I still don't want him to leave me."

"Do you regret what happened between us?" Blair asked.

"I regret hurting Victor, but I will never regret the intimate moments that we shared."

"That's good, I don't have any regrets either," Blair said, as she smiled. She pulled out her phone when it beeped and alerted her to the fact that somebody had left her a message.

She gasped as she opened up the video file that John had sent her, only to see him and Caitlyn engaged in sexual activities.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked.

"John's cheating on me," Blair said, as she showed her the video display.

"Everything's going to be alright as long as we have each other," Tea said as she wrapped her arm around Blair.

"So what's next? Are we a couple now? Where do we go from here?" Blair asked.

xoxoxo

Jessica's family had gone in and talked to her, offering their words of comfort and support. They hadn't stayed long because they knew she'd want them to spend the time with her little girl. After the family left, Cristian sat down at his wife's bedside, and took her hand in his.

"Please come back to me Jess," he stated. "We haven't even had a chance to start our lives yet. "

Jessica began to stir as her eyes began to flutter open. "I'm not going anywhere," she said simply. "You didn't honestly think I would leave you now, did you?"

Cristian leaned over her bed and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you so much Jess. I can't stand the thought that you won't be around to live out our dreams."

"Well I will be. I'm going to be just fine. How's my little girl?"

"She's her mother's daughter. She's doing just fine and the doctors say she should make a full recovery. "

"Oh I'm so happy to hear that my little Bree Bree will be okay. Now about those dreams of ours..."

"What's the dream you want to live out most Jess."

"I want to start a family with you Cris. I know that you think of my kids as your own but...but I want to have your baby. "

"I want that too Jess...I want that more then anything," he stated as he kissed her.

"Then we should get started right away. As soon as I get out of here...we can consummate our marriage. I want to make love to you Cristian...so bad I can taste it."

"I want that more then you know...but not until I know your health isn't compromised. I love you too much to risk losing you."

"I love you too. Will you just hold me for a while?"

"I would love to."

He climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. They simply snuggled.

xoxoxo

Shaun caught up to Susannah just as she was headed out the door.

"Can you just stop for a minute," he asked? "Why is it so important for you to talk to your sister?"

"You already know this Shaun," she said. "I need to find out what she knows so I can find my daughter."

"Are you sure that's all it is...or are you really just trying to hurt her even now?"

"I can't believe you would think so little of me..."

"Don't play the wounded card here...when I met you, that's all you were about. I have a hard time believing there isn't some part of you that still wants to do that. "

"I just want the truth...that's it."

"And what about Hank huh...are you really going to tell me you don't still want him?"

"What if I do...It's not like we're exclusive or anything...and that's what this is about anyways...you are just a jealous pig."

"Why would I be jealous when you can't even answer a simple question...are you just incapable of feeling anything Susannah...are you so wrapped up in hurting your sister that you could care less that she was almost killed? Or does that turn you on...knowing that she was hurt so bad...?"

Susannah slapped him across the face and their eyes locked. He backed her against the wall as his lips crashed down on hers. They hungrily started to rip the clothes from each others bodies. "I hate you," Susannah screamed at him.

"Yeah I know. I hate you too," he yelled back.

No other words were spoken as their anger turned to passion.

xoxoxo

Hank looked at his daughter as she asked the question that had plagued his mind for years. He hoped he could put into words what had eluded him for years. "I am definitely not in love with your aunt Susannah. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure I ever was."

"_Then why in Gods name did you sleep with her and break mom's heart?_"

"At the time, I really believed I was losing your mother. I'm not saying it was right but Rachel, back then we couldn't seem to stop fighting. I loved her so much but I didn't know how to connect with her. We were falling apart before we even began and I was scared. I was scared because I could feel her slipping away. "

"And you thought that sleeping with her sister was going to make things better?"

"I was too scared to face the truth. I was drinking almost as much as she was by then. I thought if I could just numb the pain then I wouldn't care. When that didn't work...I came up with this stupid idea to see if she cared enough to fight for us...only I took it way too far."

"You think?"

"You're disappointed in me baby. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back but I can't."

"I know. And you're my father. I love you no matter what. "

"But...?"

"Daddy you haven't fully answered my question...are you still in love with my mom?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel for her Rikki...after all this time, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"It's a moot point how I feel. She's in love with her husband and he's in love with her. They're having twins. They have a teenage son who just had a baby. I respect their marriage and I respect them. I would never try to interfere with that. Bo's my best friend Rachel..."

"I know...but is mom still the woman you love? What would you do if Bo wasn't an issue...?"

"Rachel..."

"Look, I'm not trying to be difficult...and I'm definitely not trying to get you to go after her...what I'm trying to do is make you see the truth before you bottle everything up until it explodes. You don't have to be noble with me. You can be honest. It will never leave this room."

"I appreciate what you are trying to do but you don't have to worry. Don't I always land on my feet?"

"Daddy..."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to you later baby. I have somewhere I have to be."

He kissed the top of his daughters head and was out the door. Rachel knew by the way that he had run from the room like it was on fire that he was once again running from his feelings. She was very worried about him.

xoxoxo

Nora practically tore Bo's arm off as attempted to help her back into the hospital bed and the doctors rushed in.

"How do you feel," her OBGYN asked her?

"Like I'm in labor," she said.

Bo held on to her hand as she attempted to practice the breathing practices she remembered from having children in the past. "_Give me the damn epidural,_" she screamed out in pain.

"Nora I'm sorry," the doctor said. "You can't have one right now. Not with your disease. There's enough to worry about without that. You'll have to give birth naturally so we can monitor you."

She let out an agonizing cry as she felt another contraction and Bo did his best to keep her calm. "It will be okay sweetheart. We created these children together...We'll bring them into the world together... You just hold my hand and squeeze whenever you are in pain."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking...a woman in labor with no drugs...I'm likely to tear your hand or your head off?"

"I can handle either...you just keep pushing...and know that I'm right here to catch you."

She screamed as she began to be hit with more and more contractions. She was in so much pain that she crushed Bo's hand as she squeezed it. "_Help me...Dear God please help me...I can't do this...I can't do it," _she cried.

"You can do this baby...you're the strongest woman I know...just a little longer and our babies will be here..."

"But what if something terrible happens to them Bo...you heard what the doctors said..."

"I don't care about modern medicine. I care about you and our children. No harm will come to our babies because they are a miracle just like our love."

"I love you Bo..."

"I love you too Red."

After what seemed like an eternity, Nora finally managed to give birth to her daughters. The doctors took them from her womb and cut the umbilical chord. And that was when the fear set in.

"_Why aren't they crying...Bo...Bo why aren't our babies crying? What's wrong with our little girls? What the hell is wrong? Damn it tell me...tell me the fucking truth..." _

She started to cry hysterically as she shook her husband and begged him for an answer. "_Tell me they aren't dead...Bo please...tell me our daughters aren't stillborn?"_


	19. Chapter 19

One Love to Give S2E19

Kelly was just taking breakfast off the stove when she heard scratching at the screen door. She frowned as she walked over to the door, opened it, and saw Trixie on the back steps. The dog was alone with her leash still attached. She had dragged it along behind her.

Kelly looked around in the yard for the children, but she didn't see them anywhere. "Melinda! Sam! Where are you?" Kelly called out into the empty yard.

"Where could they be?" Kelly said as worry sent a quiver up her spine.

Something was seriously wrong; she could feel it. Something had happened to the kids. "Joey!" Kelly hollered.

By the time Joey appeared in the kitchen, Kelly was in a panicked state. "Something happened to Melinda and Sam," Kelly said tearfully as she went into Joey's loving arms.

"What's going on?" he asked as he caressed her hair.

"Trixie came back... but not the kids," Kelly said in a sob. "I love Melinda like my own. I thought it was safe. Nothing can happen to her. And Sam... Sam... What will Blair say?"

"Let's go to the park and look for them," Joey said as he reached for his coat.

He took Kelly's hand and together they left for the park. They searched every inch of the park, asking children and adults if anyone had seen Melinda or Sam. Kelly's worry doubled when they were told that no one had seen the kids.

"Where could they be?" Kelly fretted. "What will I tell Blair?"

"Call John. Tell him that the kids are missing," Joey urged.

Kelly left a voice-mail for John, then she tried calling Blair. She had to leave a message for Blair as well, as Blair did not answer. "Ohhh my God, Joey. We just gotta get them back," Kelly said in a whimper as Joey held her close.

XOXOXO

"Tea, I still love John. I'll always love him, but you gotta know, I have fallen in love with you, too," Blair stated as she poured her heart out to Tea. "I want to start a relationship with you... and see where it goes. But I need to know how you feel."

Blair reached out for Tea's hand and gently squeezed her fingers, urging her to speak. "Ohhh Blair," Tea said as tears filled her eyes. "I still love Victor. But I don't think he and I have a future together... not any longer. Victor will never get over Marty. I'm tired of waiting for him to notice me."

Tea reached forward, pressing her lips against Blair's. Her fingers tangled in Blair's golden locks as she felt Blair returning her heated kiss. Their intimate moment was suddenly interrupted by Blair's phone, alerting her to the fact that she had just received a message.

"Sorry, I better check that," Blair said. She reluctantly pulled away from their passionate kiss.

"It's Kelly," Blair stated after she had listened to the message. "She says... she says Sam is missing. Ohhh my God! I gotta go." Before Tea could utter another word, Blair had got to her feet and rushed out of the room.

XOXOXO

"What are you going to do with that?" Dani asked as Brett grabbed his baseball bat.

"Don't worry you're going to like it," he said as he grabbed the Lubricant and squirted the handle. He rubbed the lubricant all around the handle of the bat until it was nice and slippery. Dani closed her eyes as he pushed the handle of the bat through her tiny vaginal hole. "How do you like that?" he asked as he slid it in and out of her.

"Mmmmmm, don't stop," she whispered. It hurt a little at first, but it also felt extremely good as it went deeper and deeper inside of her.

"I won't stop baby," he said as he pushed it in and out of her a couple more times then he threw the bat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dani protested.

"I'm fucking you," he said as he pushed his hardened penis into her as she clenched her walls around him in an intense orgasm. After he released himself, he pulled out of her and took the baseball bat into the bathroom so that he could rinse it off.

Dani grabbed her phone and listened to the voice mail that Blair had left her.

"Hey baby my mom's in the hospital, she just had her baby. Do you want to go with me to see her?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"You should go alone this time and I'll meet your mom later. I need to check in on my mom anyways…she hasn't shown up at work and they've called me a couple of times looking for her."

"Do you think she's okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah…she's probably still upset about me moving out," Brett stated.

"Okay baby, I'll see you later," Dani said as she kissed him goodbye and left.

XOXOXO

"Let's go take a shower," John stated as he wrapped his arms around Caitlyn and nibbled on her neck.

"I like the sound of that," Caitlyn whispered as she climbed out of bed. "I'll go start the warm water," she said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

John climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. He saw Caitlyn rubbing herself as she stood under the warm water. He climbed in and kissed her roughly as he pressed her against the wall. He lifted her in the air as he pushed himself fully into her. She wrapped her legs around him tight as he continued to thrust into her with increased speed.

She scratched her long nails down his back as she screamed his name as she hit her climax. She wanted to mark him as hers…she had conquered him again and she had no intention of ever letting him leave her the way that he had before.  
After their shower had finished John stepped out of the shower, grabbed his phone so that he could check his messages.

"I have to go," he stated as he threw his clothes on as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sam's missing…Blair's going to need me," he stated as he left the room.

Caitlyn began to get dressed as she began to cry. The men in her life always found a reason to leave her….she was so tired of never coming first. She would change that…her days of coming in last place was over with.

Brett walked in the room and found his mother half dressed and from the smell in the room and the tussled way her hair looked he knew what his mother had been up to. "OMG mom, who have you been having sex with?"

XOXOXO

Hank didn't know where else to go for guidance so he headed to the hospital chapel to pray… that was where he ran into Vicki.

"No offense…but you don't look so good," Vicki stated, as he sat down beside her.

"None taken…I don't feel so good."

"You want to talk about it," she asked, as she put her hand on his knee. "I've been told I'm a pretty good listener. Is this about Nora?"

"Are you a mind reader too?"

"I just know you've been upset since you got here…so what is it…what's got you feeling so down?"

"It's about something I did when I was married to her…something that has destroyed me for years."

"You feel guilty?"

"Terribly…I don't know why I'm telling you this but I guess I need to get it off my chest."

"I'm not here to judge…you can tell me."

"Somehow I know that."

He paused as he looked at her and composed his thoughts.

"I had an affair with her sister."

"Oh boy… No wonder you're so upset…Were you in love with her?"

"No. I think it only happened because I was scared of losing my wife…back then, things just got so bad, so fast and I didn't know how to fight for her… I was trying to push her into doing it herself…I didn't intend on taking things so far…I was young and stupid…in the end, all it cost me was the woman I loved."

"I'm sorry Hank. I know you must be carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders…does Nora know?"

"That's the worst part…It's my fault I lost her…she saw us together…that's what drove her into my brother's arms…All these years, I had no idea…I didn't know I drove her there…It's just killing me to know that I'm the reason our marriage ended…I'm the reason she cheated on me…"

Does it matter…Hank you're talking as if you're still in love with her…are you…are you still carrying a torch for Nora?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel…Nora and I are never going to be together again. She's married to one of my best friends…she doesn't love me anymore."

Vicki was about to question him further when his frustration led him to pull her into a passionate kiss. Hank was trying desperately to find a way to get over his feelings for his ex wife…and Vicki responded by kissing him back. They were both trying to forget something…maybe they were perfect for each other.

XOXOXO

Rachel walked out into the hallway and gasped in horror as she saw her Aunt Susannah having sex with Shaun. They scrambled to put their clothes on as Rachel rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I don't believe this…I should have you reported to the ethics committee. Is this the kind of thing you want your clients to see?"

"Rachel…"

"I can't believe you would be involved in this kind of behavior Shaun. It's something I expect from my disgusting Aunt…but you…I thought you had more morals then that…what if a child had walked in? I didn't take you as the kind of guy who would have sex in the hospital corridors…are you really that desperate to get laid?"

"You're out of line Rachel," Shaun said.

"Tell that to my mother…"

It was at that precise moment that Susannah felt nauseous and ended up throwing up all over Rachel…the bickering came to an abrupt halt as Rachel just glared at her Aunt, and Shaun looked on in surprise.

XOXOXO

Brody wrapped his arms around Natalie as he laid in bed next to her when she started to cry.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat up. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…I felt that."

"Felt what?"

I felt your leg rubbing against mine. I have feeling in my legs again," Natalie said.

"Try and move your toes," Brody encouraged as he removed her blanket.

Natalie squealed with delight when her toes wiggled. "I can move my feet," she said feeling overwhelmed with Joy.

"I'll be right back with a doctor," Brody exclaimed as he left the room.

XOXOXO

Destiny drew back from Matthew's embrace after they kissed. Matthew noticed that she was shivering so he looked at her in concern.

"Des…Des, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…I just…I have a migraine."

"That's not nothing sweetheart...You've been having a lot of headaches lately. I think you should be seen by a doctor."

Matthew looked at her with worry but she turned away from him in reflex. "It's nothing Matthew…really…you don't have to worry. I'm fine."

Matthew was suddenly acutely aware of how much like his mother she was in this moment…but before he had a chance to probe further, Destiny's vision blurred and she collapsed in his arms.

XOXOXO

Margaret, Zach, and Lindsay arrived at the cave in the woods on Llantano Mountain with Sam and Melinda. "This is your new home now," Margaret said to Sam. "It's time you met your little brother."

Margaret picked up the baby cub and carried him over to meet Sam. "Sam, meet Z.J.  
He's your baby brother."

"He's a bear," Sam spoke.

"Yes, he is a bear. He's adopted. He's my son. And so are you."

"You're not my mother," Sam said in a stiff voice. "Blair Cramer is my mother. You have to let us go."

"Shut up, kid," Zach said harshly to Sam. "If you're not good, this bear will eat you... and your snot-nosed little girlfriend."

Melinda whimpered as she looked fearfully at the bear. Sam gave Zach a hateful look. He was secretly plotting Zach's demise.

"It's okay, Sam," Margaret said as she caressed Sam's hair. "I won't let Zach hurt you or your little girlfriend."

The little cub was jealous of all the attention Margaret was paying toward Sam. He growled at Sam menacingly. Sam said nothing as he wrapped a protective arm around Melinda. He would get them out of this mess, somehow.

XOXOXO

"What is it…Is something wrong with our babies," she choked out in a hysterical plead? Bo couldn't stand to see his wife so broken… but he had the same fears as she did…their newborns were not crying.

"Nora I…I don't know."

"Please tell me they aren't dead…please tell me…Oh God, they can't be…"

She was sobbing uncontrollably now as the doctors examined the babies…it seemed as if time stood still as they waited for news. It was the longest minutes of their lives.

"I'm sorry…I'm so very sorry," one of the doctors said.

"No…No, don't you tell me they're dead…Don't…"

Bo held on to his wife as she lashed out in pain and anger. "I wish I could tell you otherwise but one of your babies is stillborn. There is nothing we can do."

"Well try harder… Damn it, try harder."

"You said one of them?" Bo asked. "What about the other one? Is our other baby okay?"

"Her breathing seems to be compromised," the doctor said. Bo and Nora held their breath as he tried to get the baby breathing again. After what seemed like eternity, they finally heard a cry.

"Oh God, is she…is she breathing," Nora cried.

Bo held his wife in his arms as the doctor finally looked up at them in concern. "This child needs immediate medical attention. She has a rash and lesions around her mouth and genitals. I need to run some more tests but it appears that she has an enlarged liver and is showing signs of neurological deficiencies."

"Are you saying our baby could have some sort of birth defect?" Bo asked.

"At this point, that's the least of your worries."

Nora cried hysterically and Bo just shut down as the doctor walked away with their living child. Nora then walked over to the baby that had died and held her tiny head as she kissed her. Bo put his hand on her shoulder as they cradled their child in their arms.

"This is all we get with her Bo…we didn't even get to hold her when she was alive…we'll never get to watch her take her first steps…or see her fall in love…get married…have babies of her own…all our dreams for her are just…gone."

"I know baby…I don't understand this any more then you do. A couple hours ago, we had a child…we had two perfectly healthy babies growing inside you…and now…now we have one dead baby and one very sick one…how does something like this happen…what did we ever do to deserve it?"

Bo kissed his daughter goodbye and Nora did the same. They had a hard time parting with her when the nurses came to take her away. "She's a person. Don't put her up there with the rest of the newborns that you think don't deserve a proper burial because they were hardly even here. I will bury my daughter and I will mourn for her. She might have lived less then an hour but she was here…she will be remembered," Nora cried.

"Of course," the nurse said, as she ripped her from their arms. They cried together as they clung to each other and mourned for their little girl that they had never gotten to know.

"This is all my fault," Nora said. "I killed our daughter."

"No…no, this is NOT your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong."

"But I did Bo…If I had just had that treatment…I thought I was saving their life by waiting but I guess I just put the final nail in their coffin. How can you even stand to look at me any more? Everything I touch turns to ashes. You'd be better off running far away from me. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I killed her. I killed our little girl…How can I ever live with that…how can you?"

Bo didn't know how to respond to that. She was in incredible pain and all he wanted was to make it go away but he couldn't…he couldn't make any of their pain stop…all he did was stroke her hair and tell her repeatedly how much he loved her as she sobbed into his lap. Would they ever be whole again? Would anything ever be okay again?

XOXOXO

After Marty rushed off, Starr winced. She gently touched the side of her dad's cheek which was bright red from Marty's painful slap. "I am so sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to cause trouble between you and Marty."

"It's not your fault, Shorty. I should have been honest with Marty."

"Then why weren't you honest with her?" asked Starr.

"I was afraid of losing her and the baby," Todd explained. "Marty's pregnancy is extremely high-risk, and the doctor said that nothing could upset her, so I was doing everything to keep her from getting hurt..."

"Now I am afraid I lost her anyway..." Todd said sadly.

"I'll talk to my mom. I'll tell her that I begged you not to tell her I was raped,' offered Cole.

"Why would you do that?" Todd asked in surprise.

"Because I have never seen my mom so happy as she is when she's with you," Cole replied.  
"Thank you, Cole," Todd said. "I appreciate that."

A lump grew in Todd's throat as he looked at his little girl who was holding her own daughter in her arms. "Take care of my little Starr," Todd said to Cole. "And my Peanut."

"I will ... if you promise to take good care of my mom," Cole replied.

"I will," Todd stated as he shook Cole's hand.

Todd then reached for Starr, hugging her so tight. "Goodbye, Starr. I am gonna miss you so much," Todd said as his voice broke.

He took Hope in his arms and clasped her against his chest. "Grandpa loves you," he said as tears clouded his eyes. "G'bye, Peanut."

"Love you, Gran-pa," Hope said in her sweet little voice.

Todd handed his little granddaughter back to Starr as a tear rushed slowly down his cheek. Now that he had said his goodbyes to Starr, Cole, and Hope, it was time for him to find Marty. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

XOXOXO

Victor caught up with Marty just as she was stepping onto the garage elevator. He stopped the doors from closing with his hand and stepped into the elevator.

"I just want to get out of here…I can't believe that Todd would lie to me about my son," Marty vented as she pressed the level two button.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you drive when you're this upset," Victor stated as he pressed the stop elevator button.

"Please let me go Victor. I don't want to see Todd. "

"You don't have to…you can stay on this elevator with me until you're calm enough to drive…hell you can even stay with me. You don't ever have to see Todd again."

"I still love Todd and I don't want to leave him…it's just that I don't know if I can trust him."

"You may not be able to trust Todd, but I want you to know that you can trust me. I would never lie to you about something as important as this."

"You already have…you lied to me for six months when you kept me at your house. You told me that I had no child while you let Cole believe that I was dead," Marty reminded him.

Victor winced as he remembered all the pain that his lies had caused Marty. "I lied to you when I thought that I was Todd. It's in Todd's nature to lie to you, but not in mine. I know who I am now, and I would never hurt you the way that my brother has and will continue to hurt you. I no longer have my brother's demons inside of me and I am free to love you the way that you deserve to be loved. You would be better off if you cut Todd out of your life for good," Victor stated as he pulled Marty into a passionate kiss.

She was so confused and hurt by Todd's lies and she just wanted to feel anything but the pain and hurt that his betrayal had caused her. Victor's tongue felt so good as it collided with hers and although she knew that she shouldn't be doing this again, she couldn't pull away from him either. She ripped all the buttons off his shirt in her need to feel his body against hers.  
He hiked up her skirt and pulled down her panties as she unbuttoned his pants and grabbed his throbbing erection. They continued kissing as they slid to the floor of the elevator.

"Please Victor…please take away all of my pain," Marty pleaded with him as he pushed himself fully inside of her.

He continued to thrust in and out of her until they were both climaxing into one another.

"That was incredible," Victor said as he held Marty in his arms.

"Ahhhhh," Marty screamed as she clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Victor asked as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I think I'm in labor."

"It's a good thing that we're already at the hospital," he said as he stood up and pulled up his pants. He pressed the number two button but the elevator would not budge….they were stuck.

"What's wrong Victor? Why aren't we moving?" Marty asked as another contraction began to hit her.

"We're stuck."

"We can't be stuck…my water just broke," Marty stated as she began to panic.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only._

**Episode 20, Season 2**

XOXOXO

The baby bear threw a little tantrum because he was jealous of the attention Sam was getting from Margaret. He picked up the stuffed teddy bear Margaret had bought him and started tearing the stuffing out of it while growling. "Ohhh Z.J., don't be that way," Margaret crooned. "I have enough love for BOTH of my boys."

Margaret patted the little bear on the head as he growled fiercely. He was shaking his head from side to side while ripping the teddy bear apart with his sharp teeth. "Don't be a bad boy," Margaret said to the bear. "Be a good little bear and I will have your Daddy ~ Zach get you some honey."

Margaret was distracted trying to calm the baby bear when Sam and Melinda quickly sneaked out of the cave. They started to make their way into the forest before they were caught by Lindsay and Zach. Lindsay nabbed Melinda and Zach grabbed Sam. "You didn't actually think you were getting away from us, did you?" Zach asked Sam.

"Stay away!" Sam yelled as he kicked Zach swiftly in the groin.

Zach whimpered in pain as he clutched his sore balls. Sam would have escaped at that moment, but he couldn't leave Melinda behind. "You're a bad man ... and I hate you!" Sam growled.

Angrily Zach threatened Melinda. "If you pull any shit like this again, your pretty little girlfriend gets it!" he yelled as he grabbed Sam by his collar.

"If you touch either one of us, I will tell my dad AND my Uncle Todd. You'll be sorry you ever messed with me," Sam threatened.

Zach was scared of Sam's threats and so was Lindsay. *Todd knows my secret,* Lindsay thought.

"Let's get these kids back to the cave," Zach said to Lindsay as he began hauling Sam away.

XOXOXO

John arrived at Kelly's just as Blair was stepping out of her car.

"Blair, I'm really sorry about Sam," John offered.

"Don't be; we're going to find him," Blair stated as she walked up to the front door and began to pound.

"What happened to my little boy?" Blair asked as Kelly opened up the front door.

"I'm so sorry, Blair. I don't know what happened. I let them go to the park with Trixie and they never returned," Kelly explained.

"Who's Trixie?" John asked.

"She's our dog," Kelly stated.

"So let me get this straight. You let Sam and Melinda go to the park by themselves? Why weren't you and Joey with them? I should have known that you wouldn't know the first thing about watching a child," Blair said as she unleashed all of her fear and stress on her cousin.

"We were watching him...I don't know what happened, besides you're one to lecture me on parenting when Starr and Jack used to run away from home all the time?! Maybe Sam ran away and decided to take my daughter with him," Kelly retorted.

"Ladies, ladies...this isn't helping," Joey and John said.

"Well, she started it," Blair and Kelly said at the same time.

"Blair, let's go outside and cool down," John suggested in an attempt to keep any kind of peace.

"What are you even doing here, John? I'm surprised that you stopped fucking your sleazy whore to even make an appearance," Blair ranted.

"Maybe if you hadn't have had your hand down Tea's panties then Sam would have been safe with you," John retorted.

XOXOXO

"Hey mom, how are you feeling?" Dani asked as she entered the hospital room.

"Pretty good considering. Do you want to hold him?" Tea asked as she looked down at her sweet, little boy.

"Can I?" Dani asked as she washed her hands.

"Of course you can; you're his big sister after all," Tea said as she placed him in Dani's arms.

"So what's been going on with you?" Tea asked.

"I decided not to have an abortion and I moved in with Brett," Dani explained.

"I'm glad that you decided to keep the baby, but do you think moving in with him so soon is wise?" Tea asked.

"He's the father of my child and I...I think that I love him. Please be happy for me, Mom."

"I am happy for you; I just want to protect you is all, but if you think that moving in with Brett is the best thing for you then I'll accept it," Tea said.

"Where's Victor?" Dani asked wanting to change the subject from her living conditions.

"I don't know, I think that he's left me for good."

"Why? Did you two get in a fight?"

"He's upset with me because he found out that I slept with Blair," Tea explained.

"Mom, do you love Blair?" Dani asked.

XOXOXO

Cailtyn just shook her head and gave her son a pitiful look when he asked who she had screwed. "I- I haven't been having sex with anyone," she lied. "I- I was raped."

"You were WHAT?" Brett gasped.

"Yes, a man broke in ... and he forced me to- to fuck him," Caitlyn sobbed.

"Ohhh my God!" Brett exclaimed.

"It never would have happened if you hadn't have moved out and left your poor mother all alone and defenseless... but ohhh no, you just had to move in with that little tramp," Caitlyn cried.

"Mom! Don't call Dani a tramp," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "We need to get you to the hospital. If a man violated you, they need to give you a rape exam so they can catch the criminal."

"Okay, Brett. Take me to the hospital," Caitlyn agreed.

Brett took his mother's hand and helped her to her feet. Caitlyn planned to milk this rape ploy for every tiny bit of sympathy she could possibly get. Maybe Brett would come home to her now... where he belonged.

XOXOXO

George was standing at the bar in the gay nightclub when he was approached by an older gentleman. "Hi there," the guy said. "I haven't seen you here before. My name's Frank."

"I'm George," he stated as he shook the attractive man's hand.

Frank grinned as he asked George if he wanted to get a room. "For what?" George gaped.

"I thought maybe you'd like to get to know each other better," answered Frank. "You're a cute guy... and I'm lonely."

George gave Frank a sympathetic look. Despite being married to Barbara, he too was lonely. "Sure, we can get a room," George heard himself agreeing. He kept insisting he wasn't gay, but he found himself deeply attracted to Frank.

"Come on then... let's go," Frank said as he took George's hand.

XOXOXO

Kyle was comforting Fish after the unfortunate incident with his parents. "But we didn't even get to finish making love," Fish said as Kyle stroked his back.

"I know, but your parents are gone now. I can always make you feel better," Kyle offered.

"Could you?"

"You don't even need to ask," said Kyle as he got down on his knees and started unzipping Oliver's pants.

"Someone's glad to see me," Kyle grinned as Fish's penis sprang out and almost hit him in the face.

"Pleasure me..." Oliver begged.

Kyle didn't say another word as he began to suck on Fish's hardened cock. "Mmmm... you taste so good," Kyle said as he licked Fish's tip, then tugged him into his mouth.

The door was slightly ajar, so Stacy and CJ stepped inside. Imagine their surprise when they found Kyle down on his knees, sucking on Fish's cock. "Ohhh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Stacy gasped.

She had dropped over to see her little Sierra unannounced. She hadn't meant to interrupt an intimate moment between Kyle and Fish. Stacy was actually blushing as she took CJ's arm and lead her out of the apartment.

When they got on the elevator together, CJ finally spoke. "That looked like fun," she said. "I've always wondered how it would feel to get a blow job."

"Do you want one?" Stacy questioned.

"Yeah," CJ said with a little smirk.

"I would be happy to give it to you then," Stacy said as she dropped to her knees.

There in the elevator, she raised CJ's skirt and reached into CJ's panties. Soon she had CJ's erection in her hands. "You're going to love this," she said as she began to suck it.

"Holy fuck!" CJ quipped as she almost instantly had an orgasm.

Barbara Fish had returned to Angel Square Apartments looking for her husband. George hadn't returned home, so she was worried about him. She thought maybe he'd gone back to talk to their son.

She waited at the elevator as she impatiently continued to push the button. When the doors came open, she got an eye-full. A man dressed as a girl was moaning as a blond woman was down on her knees, deep-throating his swollen cock.

Barbara let out a scream as she turned and ran from the apartment building. She ran and ran until she ended up in front a gay nightclub. "I wonder if George may have gone in there..." she said as she hurried inside. She looked around, hoping it wasn't true. Her husband just couldn't be gay!

XOXOXO

"Marty, I need you to stay calm for the baby's sake. I'm going to take care of you and your little girl," Victor said as he helped Marty get into position.

"I need you to push," he coached Marty as he saw the baby's head beginning to crown.

Marty cried out as she pushed with all of her force.

Todd was walking towards the garage elevators when he heard Marty's screams. He pressed the open elevator button, but nothing happened. "Marty, what is Victor doing to you? Help, I need somebody's help!" Todd cried out as he tried to pry the elevator doors open.

"Why isn't she crying?" Marty whimpered as Victor delivered her child.

Victor feared the worst as the baby was a shade of blue. He worked as fast as he could to untangle the infant from the umbilical cord.

He looked towards Marty who was losing a lot of blood and lost consciousness.

"You bastard, what did you do to her?!" Todd called out as Marty's screams faded to nothing. He managed to pry open the elevator doors and he lunged at Victor when he saw Marty lying in a puddle of blood.

Todd wrapped his hands around Victor's throat. When he heard the sweet, faint whimpers coming from his little girl, he released his hold over his brother.

XOXOXO

"You are so disgusting," Rachel said, as she pushed away from her aunt, who had just thrown up on her.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been up on your high and mighty stool," Susannah retorted.

"That's rich coming from you…you… the world's biggest hypocrite…maybe if you hadn't been so willing to turn your back on your family then you wouldn't be a shriveled up old hag…"

"At least I didn't have to get high and pay people for sex…"

"You bitch," Rachel said, as she slapped her across the face so hard, she lost her balance.

"All right, you've had your say, Rachel. I think you should leave now," Shaun said.

"Fine…but if I were you, I'd be real careful, Shaun. You think you had it bad when I broke your heart…that will seem like child's play when she's through with you…she will chew you up and spit you out because its all she knows…"

She started to walk away when she suddenly turned around and gave her aunt another deadly stare. "I hope one day you know exactly the kind of pain my mother went through. I hope to God you aren't pregnant…no child deserves to be raised by an uptight bitch like you. I wouldn't wish you on my worse enemy."

"Why don't you stop preaching and mind your own damn business? This doesn't concern you, Rachel."

"Gladly," she said, as she ran away from the situation and towards the bathroom, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach again. Shaun turned to Susannah.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine…I am so fine…but we need to buy a test just to be sure."

"Because we didn't use any protection," Shaun said.

"Yeah…because of that," she said. Shaun realized in that moment that she could be pregnant with his child.

XOXOXO

Riley sneaked Jen out of the hospital and drove her to a Motel where nobody would interrupt them. He smiled as he saw the Bates Motel sign and knew that he and Jen would have a night to remember.

"Where are we? What are we doing her?" Jen asked as she woke up.

"We're going to have a little fun," Riley said as he slipped his hand into her hospital gown and began to thumb the outline of her panties.

"Don't...I don't remember you. Please take me back to the hospital," Jen pleaded.

"I can't do that, Jen. I won't let him take you away from me," he said as he backhanded her.

Riley carried her into their Motel room and tied her to the bed. He drugged her and then he took off his clothes and climbed on top of her. He hiked up her hospital gown and pulled down her panties, inserting himself fully into her.

Rex had followed them to the motel, but a creepy lady jumped in front of his car.

"What are you crazy?" Rex cried out as he stepped out of his car.

"My name is Norma Bates. I own this establishment and I know that you've been hired to snoop through my motel. As the owner, I have the right to refuse a room to anybody and I don't want you on my premises...please leave," she said.

"I can't do that, the woman I love is here," Rex tried to reason with her.

"Love doesn't exist unless it's between a mother and her son, please leave," Norma stated again.

"I can't...not without her," he said as he shoved Norma as hard as he could and ran towards the nearest motel room. He bolted the doors locked them and looked around the room for any clues to Jen's whereabouts.

He heard loud grunting noises coming from next door when he saw a tiny hole in the wall. He walked over to it and looked through the hole and saw a man on top of a girl. He started to become aroused as he watched the two of them have sex until he realized that the girl was his Jen.

Rex ran next door to save Jen, but was hit on the head from behind.

"Norman, it's good to see you again, it's been years," Riley stated.

"You have to get out of here before mother knows that you've brought a girl here," Norman warned.

"I'll be back for her. Will you keep her safe for me, Norman?" Riley pleaded with him.

"Sure, she'll be safe with me. I know exactly where to hide her where Mother will never find her," Norman said.

Riley took off running as Rex began to stir. Norman picked up Jen and carried her to the main house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He grabbed a book on the bookshelf in his room and opened up the secret passageway to the dungeon.

He laid her down on the steel table and placed the restraints around her and placed tape around her mouth. Norman was only seventeen and hadn't been in the presence of many females besides his mother and he felt a strange lustful need growing inside of him as he looked at this beautiful stranger that had come into his life.

XOXOXO

Vicki and Hank pulled away from their kiss long enough to find an empty hospital room. As the door closed behind them, they resumed their kissing. No words were spoken as they began to tear the clothes from each other's bodies in rapid urgency.

"I need you, Vicki," Hank said, as he led her to the bed.

"I need you too, Hank," she responded, as she accepted his kisses on the bed. When kissing grew more intense, she sighed against his chest as his hands explored every square inch of her surrendering body, his lips traveling everywhere…until she felt his hard cock enter her wet opening with full force.

He continued to empty more of his full length into her as she tensed inside him. They pressed their bodies against each other until they had emptied everything they had inside each other, exploding with ecstasy, still craving more, as they resumed kissing.

It was at that moment that Clint had opened the door looking for Vicki…When he saw his ex wife and current girlfriend in the arms of another man… he stormed out…he doubted they heard the door slam, because they were obviously too wrapped up in each other to notice. It was there that he ran into an emotional Rachel.

"Have you seen my dad?" she asked him.

XOXOXO

Because the ambulance was taking too long to arrive, Matthew gathered up his son and rushed Destiny to the hospital…he didn't think they had time to wait. She was rushed into the ER immediately and Matthew sat in the waiting room with his son. Destiny woke up a little while later but her vision was blurry and spotted. With Matthew and their son at her sides, Dr. Larry asked Destiny some questions.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked in the gentlest way he could. Matthew held her hand.

"I've been getting a lot of migraines lately. This time I just passed out."

"Have you noticed them being brought on by anything in particular?"

"No, they just come out of the blue. Is this serious doctor?" Destiny asked.

"It could be…I am going to run some tests so we can figure out what is causing the migraines."

She nodded her head as Dr. Larry began to draw her blood. She focused on Matthew and their son as she tried not to think of worst case scenarios…she was still scared.

XOXOXO

When the doctors came in the next morning, Nora was rocking a pillow in her arms the way she would have rocked her child. She was staring off into empty space and Bo was really getting concerned.

"I have news," the doctor said, as he joined them in the room. Nora looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong with our baby doctor…we're not…we're not going to lose her too are we?" she choked out through sobs.

Bo held his wife as close as she would allow him to for support. He too was broken.

"Your daughter has Down's syndrome," the doctor said.

Nora started to cry and Bo started to ask where do they go from here but he wasn't sure his wife was ready, so he let the doctor take the lead. He told Nora she needed to rest and he would be back to discuss things further in the morning. Nora barely flinched as he left. It was when the doctor was gone that Bo started to notice a change in his wife.

"Nora…Nora baby… are you okay?"

She was hallucinating now. She could see the face of her rapists as clear as day…taunting her about the death of her baby. "You lost her, Nora…you lost her because you tainted her…everything you touch turns to ashes."

"No…No that's not true…I loved her. I loved my daughter," she cried. "I didn't do this to her…I would never hurt my own child."

"Nora…Nora are you okay?" Bo asked. "Are you seeing them again? Don't, listen sweetheart. They don't know you. They don't know your heart."

She put her hands over her ears trying to block out the taunts, but they continued. This time about her surviving child. "She's not normal…she's not normal because you are being paid back for being such a whore. This is your fault, Nora. This is all your fault."

Bo reached out to comfort his distraught wife, but she was hysterical, screaming at the air as she cried that she wanted to be left alone. Bo felt utterly helpless as he watched her come apart…She was completely and utterly inconsolable…and she wanted revenge…

"She did this to us…she did what she always does…she destroyed everything…she killed our baby, Bo…she needs to pay…Lindsay needs to pay for what she did…"

He would have promised her anything in that moment…anything to take that look out of her eyes…the same look he had when Drew died…but then the nurse came in with their daughter…

"Would you like to hold her?"

Nora had tried to take the baby, but she was overwhelmed by grief. She was so distraught that she couldn't hold her daughter. All she could do was cry as Bo held her for the first time. He was heartbroken as he looked at his daughter and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Welcome to the world, angel. I'm your daddy."


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan). This series is based on the characters of One Life to Live. We do not own these characters and will not be receiving any money based on this series. It is a means of entertainment only._

**Episode 21, Season 2**

XOXOXO

Jen's eyes were huge with fear as the teenage boy stood at the end of the steel table where she had been restrained._Please don't hurt me!_, she silently begged, with haunted eyes.

Norman was staring at Jen's exposed pink flesh. Her vagina was oozing with Riley's sperm. "Don't worry," he said to her, as he gently cleaned away the mess. "I would never hurt you. I am going to keep you forever. My mother will never know."

Jen inwardly cringed as his fingers parted her tender folds and cleansed her delicate, torn flesh. "Riley hurt you," Norman said, as he reached for some soothing salve. "I can make it all better."

He started so smear the salve all over her mound. As he touched her creamy flesh, he felt an intense lust overtake him. He was just about to withdraw his cock from his pants when his mother called out for him.

"Norman," she screamed.

"Be right back. My mother needs me," Norman said, as he zipped up his pants.

He rushed out of the secret dungeon, and met his mom in the upstairs hallway. "What do you want, Mother?" Norman asked.

"I have to take off and take care of something. I'll be back soon," Norma said, as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Okay, Mother. See you soon," he said, as he walked back into his room. As soon as his mother was gone, he fully intended to have a lot more fun with his sexy, little 'victim.'

Norma left the house and headed down the huge stone staircase leading to the motel. She saw Rex lying on the floor of Motel Room Number 13. Even though he was still unconscious and his head was bleeding, he moaned, and called out for Jen. Norma glared at him because she saw that he was getting blood all over the new carpet she had just installed. "We can't have that," she said, as she dragged him outside by his feet.

It took every ounce of her strength to lift Rex and toss him into the trunk of her vehicle. "You and I are going to go for a little ride," she said with a twisted smile. She slammed the trunk, then jumped behind the wheel of her old clunker. After starting the engine, Norma Bates backed out of the motel parking lot.

XOXOXO

Barbra took a deep breath as she walked into the sleazy night club.

"What are you drinking?" The bartender asked.

"Water," Barbra replied, as she tried her best not to look at all the gay, sinful men around her.

"Excuse me, have you seen this man?" Barbra asked as she handed the bartender the latest picture of her husband.

"Yeah, they headed towards the motel next door," The bartender stated.

Barbra felt sick as she left the night club and headed to the motel. She paused as she passed one of the rooms and she heard her George's laugh.

She thought about going home, but she couldn't keep living in denial. She had to find out if George was cheating on her. She turned the doorknob and gasped as she saw some strange man fondling himself as he placed his finger in and out of her George's ass.

XOXOXO

Jack and Shane were at their hotel room waiting for Rex's return.

"Where in the world is your dad?" Jack asked. "He should have been back hours ago."

"How should I know...?" Shane sighed. "He hasn't called ... and I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm sure everything's fine. He's probably just trying to persuade Jen to come back to Llanview with us."

"You're probably right," Shane said, as he lay down on the bed and tried to relax.

Just then, Jack's cell phone rang. He raised it to his ear, seeing it was Starr. "Whattya want?" he asked with a growl.

"Jack, I wanted to call you and tell you goodbye," said Starr.

"Goodbye? What the hell? Where are you going?" Jack demanded.

"I'm going with Cole and Hope to California to stay with Langston and Markko," she explained. "I'm trying to find Mom, so we can tell her goodbye. Do you know where she might be? She's not answering her phone."

"How should I know?" Jack grumbled.

"Jack, could you let her know we are leaving and tell her I said 'goodbye'?" Starr asked.

"No," Jack responded with anger. "Starr, if you really care about your family, then you wouldn't be leaving without saying goodbye to us in person!"

With those words, Jack ended the call. He looked furious as he pocketed his phone. "What's wrong?" Shane asked sympathetically.

"My sister's leaving town... and I'm not even there to tell her goodbye," Jack stated.

"I'm sorry," Shane said, as he wrapped his arms around Jack. "I'll hold you... and it will be okay."

Jack hugged Shane tightly as their lips met in a tender kiss. He knew that Shane was worried about his dad. "We can comfort each other," Shane spoke, in between lingering kisses.

XOXOXO

"Ewwwww," Jamie stated, as she walked into the kitchen and saw her dad making love to Talia on the kitchen table. She instantly covered her eyes as she shuddered from the image that had formed in her mind.

"OMG, I can't believe you would do that here. I Eat there... get a room," Jamie stated.

"I'm sorry Jaime, we got caught up in the moment, but it won't happen again," Antonio apologized, as they got dressed.

"I really need to talk to you. Are you dressed yet?" Jaime asked.

"Yes, what do you want to talk about?" Antonio asked.

"I've been accepted to Juliard and I really want to go. Can I go?" Jaime asked.

Antonio looked at Talia for some kind of answer. He would have to move closer to Juliard and he didn't want to leave Talia.

"That's fantastic news Jaime," Talia stated, as she nodded her head to Antonio.

"Of course you can go. We'll move out there just as soon as we can," Antonio informed his daughter, as he hugged her.

"Will you be moving out there with us?" Jaime asked Talia.

"Of course," Talia stated, as she pulled Antonio and Jaime into a hug.

XOXOXO

"Carlo, there's something that I need to tell you," Irene announced, as she walked into their bedroom.

"What do you want now?" Carlo asked.

"I'm pregnant...we're going to have a baby," Irene stated.

"I thought that you were too old to get pregnant," Carlo stated.

Irene slapped him as hard as she could. "I'm not too old to kick your ass or have a child if that's what I want," Irene shouted.

"Is the baby even mine?" Carlo asked, as he grabbed his cheek.

"Of course it's yours...I certainly didn't create this child with Aubrey," Irene retorted.

"I miss Aubrey so much...why did she leave me?" Carlo cried, as he put his head into his pillow and began to sob.

"Stop acting like a baby. Grow a pair and accept the fact that she left you and she's never coming back," Irene shouted, as she walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

XOXOXO

The doctors admitted Caitlyn into the hospital for observation. "Please stay here with me tonight. I don't want to be alone right now," Caitlyn stated, as she began to cry.

"Yeah...I'll stay for a little bit longer but I just need to call Dani.

"Dani, it's me...I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home for awhile. My mom needs me right now," Brett left a message for Dani and then hung up.

"Brett, I really need you to move back in with me. I'm not safe by myself and tonight proves it. If you had only been there then I wouldn't have to go through this," Caitlyn whimpered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need a statement from you," Brody stated, as he entered the room.

"I know that this is difficult but I need you to tell me as much about the guy who attacked you," Brody encouraged.

"I can't...I know that you boys in blue always protect your own."

"Do you know who attacked you? You have my word that I will do everything that I can to keep you safe, but in order to get this guy off the streets, I need to know who he is.

"I was raped by a police officer."

"Who was it mom? Who raped you?"

"Detective John Mcbain," Caitlyn whispered, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

XOXOXO

Todd turned his attention onto Marty who lay upon the floor of the elevator, pale and bleeding. He lifted her into his arms and ran as quickly as possible to the emergency room. "Someone help her!" Todd begged. He couldn't lose Marty... he just couldn't! He loved her too much and losing her was not an option.

The medical staff rushed to help Todd as he explained that Marty had just given birth in the elevator and she had hemorrhaged. A nurse brought a gurney and they wheeled Marty away due to massive blood loss. Todd pressed a kiss to her forehead before they rushed her into the operating room.

"What can I do to help?" Victor asked the nurse at the desk as he held Marty's infant daughter in his arms.

"She's going to need blood," the nurse explained.

"Victor and I can donate. We both have O negative blood... and so does Marty," Todd offered.

"Alright, I'll take the baby. You both can head down to the lab to give blood," the nurse stated.

Todd watched as Victor carefully handed his newborn daughter to the nurse so she could be cleaned up and examined. "Is my baby okay?" Todd said, as the infant began to cry.

"She'll be fine. I'll take excellent care of her," the nurse promised.

Todd and Victor headed to the lab where they donated their blood to save Marty. "It's my blood that's going to save Marty, not yours," Todd taunted as the nurse prepared to draw their blood for Marty's transfusion.

"I'm pretty sure Marty won't want YOUR blood flowing through her veins," Victor shot back. "In fact, I think she hates you now."

While their blood was being withdrawn by a nurse, Todd started to question his brother. "What exactly happened between you and Marty in the elevator?" Todd asked Victor suspiciously.

"That's just between me and Marty," Victor replied coldly.

"Listen, you are going to tell me, or I am going to punch it out of you," Todd said, as he threatened Victor with his clenched fist.

Victor glared at his brother angrily. "Marty was so upset over your lies that the stress put her into early labor," Victor stated. "If anything happens to her, I will kill you."

Todd laughed at his brother's threats. "You're a dead man walking!" he said, with an evil grin. "I WILL find out what happened in that elevator... and when I do, you're gonna die!"

After his blood had been withdrawn, Todd left the lab in search of Marty's doctor. He had to know if she was okay. He really needed to talk to her.

XOXOXO

"You're looking for your father," Clint asked bluntly? "Well I suggest you try this room right here…though you might want to knock first…he's kind of busy…with my girl friend."

"_Are you serious…my father is…doing that…with Vicki?"_

"Are they ever…I had a pretty pornographic view of…how shall I put this…their assets…It was hard to miss the way they were humping each other."

"I'm sorry that Vicki hurt you," Rachel started to say before Clint interrupted her.

"It must be a habit with me," he griped. "You mother did the same thing." She was about to ask him not to trash her parents when Kevin joined her.

"What's going on," He asked?

"Your father just said that my father and your mother were…"

"Having sex," Clint blurted out again.

"Wow," Kevin said. "How do you feel about that Rachel," he asked?

Clint was clearly annoyed that nobody seemed to care how he was feeling but he let it go. He couldn't afford to alienate his son right now.

"I'm not a little kid anymore so I don't have illusions of my parents working things out. I know my dad is still in love with her but I also know my mom is very much in love with your uncle."

"For now," Clint said.

"Dad…Stop it," Kevin said. "I know you are upset but don't take it out on Rachel's family. This is between you and mom."

Clint was about to say something further when Rachel continued, cutting him off completely. "Your mom is a good woman Kevin. Maybe she is exactly what my dad needs to forget my mom. I want him to be happy."

'But," Kevin asked?

"I'm worried that he's making things worse. He isn't anywhere near over my mom. I'm not sure he ever will be…"

Vicki and Hank, meanwhile, pulled apart after their intense sex and looked at each other, for the first time showing regret.

"This never should have happened," they said in unison.

"I'm sorry Vicki. It was wrong for me to try and use you to forget how I feel about my ex. I have spent half my life loving Nora. That is my problem. I shouldn't have brought you into it."

"I never should have let you. Clint and I were trying to make it work and now…now I've ruined everything. Nora's my best friend. The last thing I want is to make things even worse then they already are…This was a mistake."

"We can still be friends right," Hank asked? "I don't have many of those and you are one of the best. I could use some of your support right now."

"We can always be friends. We just can't have sex again…at least not until we resolve things with our respective ex's…"

"Is Clint your ex now Vicki?"

"I think it's time to accept that things just aren't meant to be with us…I've been trying to force a connection with him that just isn't there anymore…and I had that connection with you right away. Neither of us is ready for more then friendship now."

"Friends," Hank said, as he extended his hand?

"Friends," Vicki agreed as she took his hand and shook it. "But as your friend, I need to tell you that it is time for you to stop avoiding Nora. She needs you Hank. She needs all her friends. You need to go in there and face her like a man. "

"Will you come with me," he asked?

"Of course," she agreed. "I've been meaning to go see her for a while now. Just don't hide behind me. This is your demon. Only you can set you both free."

They quickly put their clothes back on and walked out the door. They were surprised to see Clint, Rachel and Kevin watching them intently. The look on their faces suggested they knew something very few people did…but what was it? Why did they have a feeling that the collective shit was about to hit the fan?

XOXOXO

Shaun and Susannah bought a pregnancy test from the drug store. They had both been scared to take it but they also knew that they needed to know. Shaun continued to pace the floors as Susannah went into the bathroom. When she emerged a moment later, he already knew the answer.

"You're pregnant aren't you," he asked?

"Yes…Yes, the test came back positive," she said. There was a moment of silence between them as they simply stared and tried to digest the news. Then Shaun asked the question that had been on both of their minds since they knew it was a possibility.

"How do you feel about this?"

She pauses as she looked at him. Once upon a time, she wouldn't have thought this would ever be possible. "I feel really happy. For once in my life, I feel happy about something. It's like God is giving me a second chance to make up for all the mistakes that I made the first time around. I'm not saying that our child can replace the one I gave away…nobody can do that…but I…I don't know…maybe its possible for someone as screwed up as me to do something right after all."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself you know."

"Why not…I've lost my whole family more or less…I lost them because of me."

"Susannah, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I don't want you to feel pressured. "

"What kind of person do you think I am? We did this together you know? I would never abandon my own child. You can count on that."

"What about me Shaun? I don't want you to stay just because there's a baby. I've seen that happen and it never works. "

She walked away from him before giving him a chance to defend himself. He was left staring at her retreating back, kicking himself for letting her believe the worst.

XOXOXO

Doctor Larry Woleck walked into Destiny's hospital room with her test results. Matthew and Destiny looked at him with hopeful hearts and he had to break the terrible news.

"I'm very sorry Destiny. You have a brain tumor."

There was a moment of silence between them as Destiny and Matthew tried to digest the news. Matthew squeezed her hand as she looked at her doctor.

"So what's my next move," Destiny asked?

"Surgery," Matthew added? "I know my mom had a brain tumor years ago…you can remove Destiny's tumor like you removed hers can't you?"

"I'm sorry Matthew but Destiny's tumor is not removable. Your mother's tumor was much smaller. If we go in and try and remove it, it will most likely do no good…and chances of her surviving are slim to none. Her best chance is trying chemotherapy to try and shrink it. If it gets small enough we can reconsider surgery…as long as it doesn't get too close to the optic nerve. If that happens then you could go blind or worse."

"And what happens if it doesn't work…how much time will I have left then?"

"Destiny…Destiny don't think like that," Matthew cried.

"I have to…we have a son Matthew. I have to know so I can prepare him…and you…how much time?"

"It's hard to say…probably somewhere between two to three months."

"Oh God…God that's not much time at all…I have to…I have to call Shaun…he…has to know…he has to…"

"Des…Des its okay…nothing has to be decided tonight," Matthew said, as he pulled Destiny into his arms. She was crying against his chest as he held her tight. "You're going to beat this thing Des…you will…losing you isn't an option for me anymore then losing my mom was an option for my dad." Destiny didn't want to tell him that things were different for his parents…she just cried for the life she may never get to live…and hoped that Matthew's faith was right this time.

XOXOXO

Bo reluctantly handed his little girl over to the nurse as she took her away for more tests. He tried to reach out to Nora but it appeared as if she was in some kind of trance. She was covering her ears with her hands as she cried hysterically.

"No…No don't…don't you come any closer. I won't let you hurt me anymore…you killed my daughter, you son of a bitch," she cried.

"Nora…Nora, it's okay…it's me."

"I know exactly who you are…and you aren't going to touch me again…I won't…I won't let you destroy me again…you hurt me before…I will see you in hell before I let you keep doing it."

Tears steamed down her face as she reached for the gun in his pocket. She was clearly hallucinating but Bo didn't know how to help her. Nothing he said would convince her that she wasn't seeing one of her rapists.

She pointed the gun at him as memories of her rapes ran through her mind. She couldn't breathe as she felt the pain course through her body…the way his hands felt on her skin…his breath on her neck…the horrible, disgusting way he laughed at her just before he ripped her apart…before he forced himself into her over and over again…before they both did…before leaving her lying naked and bloody as they planned their next attack…

"It hurts so damn bad…I can't even function in my own skin anymore…I should shoot you right here and now…make you pay for what you did to me and my daughter…I hate you...I hate you so much,"she cried.

He stepped closer to her...stood in front of the gun. He knew she didn't know who he was but he needed to say this.

"Go ahead and shoot me if it will take your pain away. I know you aren't seeing me Red…but I love you…I love you so much that if you think you will stop hurting by doing this…go ahead and shoot…I won't fight you…I'll even pull the trigger if it will make things easier…I wish to God I could take your pain away…I can't…I can't do anything but love you…I'll love you enough to give you what you need…I'm ready…"

He looked her straight in the eyes…Nora didn't see Bo…she saw the man that hurt her terribly…the man she blamed for her daughters death…she started to pull the trigger back as her hands shook…tears falling down her cheeks…All she wanted was to stop hurting…she would end it tonight…

XOXOXO

Tina dropped her robe and went to join her husband in the shower.

"Cord," she said, in a sexy voice, as she stepped into the bathroom. "I'm here to scrub your back."

Tina was walking toward the shower when she heard her little doggy, David Vickers whining at her feet. "Awww, sweetie, don't cry," she said to her cute little pooch. "I will be out soon to give you your bath. Go lie down in the bedroom."

David Vickers panted and wagged her fluffy tail. She ran out of the bathroom and went to lay down in her little doggy bed. After the dog left the bathroom, Tina closed the bathroom door and joined Cord in the shower.

"Hi, big boy," she said to her husband, as she reached for the bar of soap. "Do you need a little help?"

Cord smirked because he couldn't wait for Tina's assistance. "Sure, babe. Why don't you wash the hard to reach parts?"

"Like this one?" Tina asked as she grasped his semi-erect cock.

"Ohhh yeah, that one," Cord said with a lustful grin.

Tina got down on her knees in the shower as she began to wash Cord's erection. She was just about to pleasure him with her mouth when the bathroom door opened and someone walked in. With the hot water running, Cord and Tina had no idea that they had an uninvited guest.

David Vickers growled at the intruder, but they refused to stop. With a knife raised high into the air, they approached the shower curtain. With several swift downward thrusts, the knife sliced through the plastic shower curtain, tearing it to shreds as the blade met vulnerable flesh. Blood soaked the tub and began rushing down the drain.


	22. Chapter 22

One Love to Give Season 2 Episode 22

AN: This episode will be the Season Two finale. We will be taking the summer off and will post new episodes of season three in September. This episode was written by Angelsinstead, Sharon and Melissa Brooks.

George was moaning in pleasure as Frank was fingering his ass. "I have never felt anything like this before," said George as he pulled Frank into a kiss.

"Ohhh George. I can't believe you could do this to me... to us," Barbara whispered in a heartbroken voice as she left the sleazy motel room. Tears blinded her vision as she stepped out into the street.

Suddenly, a terrible heart-wrenching pain pierced her chest. "Ohhh God!" she moaned as she began to suffer a heart attack. She fell to the ground and hit her head on the pavement.

George thought he had heard Barbara's voice, but when he looked up, no one was there. His sexy gay lover, Frank continued to try to get him to engage in anal sex, but George had to refuse.

"I thought I heard my wife," he spoke in a paranoid voice.

Despite Frank's protests, George got dressed quickly and left. He stepped outside to find Barbara lying on the ground as people rushed over to help her. "Someone call 911," George began to sob.

XOXOXO

After an evening of mind-blowing sex, Fish and Kyle were lying in each other's arms. They were both lost in the afterglow of their passion. "I love you so much," Kyle said to Fish as he tenderly kissed him.

"I love you, too," Oliver whispered. "As much as I like laying here, cuddling with you, I think we need to get dressed and check on Sierra. I haven't heard a peep out of her in a couple of hours."

Kyle reached for his clothes and started tugging them on. "Always the worried dad," he said to Oliver with a handsome smirk. "I am sure she's sleeping peacefully like the little princess she is ... but we can go check on her and give her good night kisses."

"Alright," said Oliver as he too was getting dressed.

A couple of minutes later, they walked into Sierra Rose's little bedroom. She was curled up fast asleep in her pink toddler bed. "She really is a princess," said Oliver as he stood over his little girl's bed.

He bent down and tenderly kissed his daughter's soft cheek. "Ohhh my God," he said to Kyle in alarm. "Sierra is running a fever."

As he stared at the child, Kyle noticed that Sierra Rose was flushed and dots of perspiration covered her brow. "We gotta get her to the hospital," Kyle said as he touched Sierra's forehead and realized she was burning up with fever.

"What's wrong with her?" Oliver gasped in concern.

"We really won't know until we do some tests. Wrap her up in a blanket. Let's go."

"Okay," Oliver said as he gently bundled up his precious little girl.

XOXOXO

Jessica and Chris were visiting with Carlotta when Antonio, Talia and Jamie stopped by. Hugs were exchanged and they took a seat next to Jessica's bedside.

"We wanted to stop by and say goodbye," Antonio said.

"Goodbye," Carlotta questioned?

"We're moving," Jamie stated. "I got accepted to Julliard"

"That's wonderful," Cristian stated.

"We're so proud of you," Jessica stated.

"But we'll miss you," Carlotta added.

"I know mommy but we're only a phone call away," Antonio said. They shared more hugs and tearful goodbyes but promised to stay in touch.

XOXOXO

Carlo's cheek was still stinging from Irene's vicious slap. He was suspicious about her pregnancy, so when she went down to the basement of the compound, he followed her. He saw her walk down a long dark hallway as he remained a few feet behind her. He wanted to find out what secrets Irene may be hiding.

He couldn't see Irene but he could hear her talking. He strained his ears to hear the conversation. Irene sounded furious as she spoke to someone unseen.

Irene had gone down to the secret room to taunt and torment Aubrey. "I've had enough of Carlo pining for you!" she said in a nasty voice. "I have decided to cut out your child and kill you, then Carlo will be all mine!"

"No please! Don't hurt me!" Aubrey sobbed in fear.

Carlo overheard what Irene said. He knew his Aubrey hadn't left him. He rushed into the secret room and confronted Irene. "Aubrey didn't leave me. You lied," he said to her in anger. "You're a crazy bitch... and you are gonna pay for what you've done!"

XOXOXO

Kelly and Blair were exhausted after they spent hours at the park questioning everybody that they came in contact with. After all of that time, not one person had seen their kids and their frustration was overwhelming.

"We have to find him John…we can't lose my little boy," Blair said as she embraced John as she cried on his shoulder.

"This is all my fault Joey…I should have never let Sam and Melinda go to the park without me," Kelly whispered.

"It's not your fault…we both let them go Kelly and we're going to find them," Joey stated as he held her.

"Hello," Blair answered frantically when her phone began to ring.

"Hello Blair…how is your day going?" Margaret asked as she began to cackle.

XOXOXO

"Who raped you mom?" Brett asked.

"It was…it was Officer John Mcbain," she whimpered as her lower lip began to tremble.

"What?" Brody gasped. He knew that John had quite a large sexual appetite but he had a hard time imagining him forcing himself on anybody.

"See…this is why I didn't want to say anything. He doesn't believe me," she complained as she turned to her son. "He doesn't care about me and what John did, he's going to protect his fellow officer."

"If John raped you then I promise you that we will prosecute him fully, but first I need you to tell me what happened?" Brody asked.

"Officer John Mcbain and I…well, we used to be in a relationship many years ago. I was his fiance when I was abducted by a serial killer that John was tracking down. What I didn't know at the time, was that John had already caught this serial killer and agreed to let him go as long as he killed me next," Caitlin lied.

"What?" Brett gasped.

"It's a long story, but I managed to escape. I should have reported John at that time, but I was afraid. I didn't know what he would do if he still found out that I was alive…so I left town and moved here. I had no way of knowing that John had moved here as well until I saw him the other day at the park. I told him that I didn't want any trouble but he seemed furious that his plan to kill me didn't succeed. He followed me home and he grabbed me, threw me down to the bed. He pulled down my pants and he raped me," Caitlin lied as tears streamed down her face.

"I know that was difficult. Thank you for giving me your statement. I'm going to go and talk with your doctors," Brody said as he left the room.  
He asked her doctors if they had managed to get any DNA when they did the rape kit. The doctors informed them that they did. Brody still couldn't believe that his good friend and mentor would be involved in something so heinous. He called the department techs to run the DNA in the hospital's database against John's. He felt sick when the tech called back and told him that the DNA was a match with John Mcbains.

XOXOXO

Susannah had run off and Shaun had followed her. There was no way he was going to let her believe the worst about him. He caught up with her just as she was entering an abortion clinic.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "You can't possibly be thinking…"

"I can't do this alone Shaun. I'm not my sister. I don't have people lining up willing to help me and I'm scared. I would never trap you in a relationship by using our child so I don't see any other options."

"You don't have to do this you know? We can find a way to make it work. You aren't the only one who did this…"

"I'm not looking for blame Shaun…it wouldn't be fair to our child to bring them into the world when there is no love between us. I've seen that too many times and it's never good for anyone."

Shaun moved towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You will never be alone," he said.

"Shaun, I already told you that I don't want you by default. You don't need to feel obligated because you got me pregnant. I'm not going to hold you to anything."

"What kind of person do you think I am…do you think I could ever be anything but responsible? I want to raise our son or daughter with you. I want this child."

"You do?" she asked, in surprise.

"Yes…I do. I mean sure, maybe I wasn't exactly thinking of kids this soon in our relationship…"

"Neither was I," she said.

"Okay but now that it's more than a hypothetical there is no reason we can't adjust our frame of mind…I will always be there for you and our kid…and it's not just because you are pregnant either…"

"I know…you're a good guy."

"I'm not talking about that Susannah." He stepped closer and kissed her lightly on the lips as he cupped her face in his hands. "I will be here for you because it's what I want…because I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else in the world…because I am pretty sure I am falling in love with you."

XOXOXO

Matthew continued to hold Destiny in his arms as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You're going to be fine Baby…I'll find a specialist and you'll get the chemo. You don't have to worry. You're going to live through this."

"No Matthew, I'm not," she said, with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to have the chemo."

"What do you mean…It's the best chance you have of surviving this thing…why wouldn't you want to have it?"

"Because Matthew…because there is very little chance it will work."

"Little is better than no chance."

"Not if I have to spend that time sick…Ask your mom Matthew…she's had this problem before…didn't she want to spend that time happy?"

"She changed her mind Des…she realized how much she has to live for…I wasn't there when she went through it but I've heard all about it…She changed her mind because of the people she loves…"

"I know…but I don't want to spend all that time throwing up and getting sicker. I want to spend whatever time I have left with you and our son…I want to spend it being happy…Please try to understand."

"I do understand…I understand that you spent all this time when I was in a coma willing me to live…you and my mom and my dad…how can you expect me not to do the same for you? I don't want to lose you Des…we've already lost so much time together…please don't give up…please reconsider…I'm not going to be okay without you."

XOXOXO

"It's okay sweetheart," Bo said. "Whatever you need to do to feel better, you can do it. I know that you aren't yourself. I know that you are suffering greatly. I also know you love me."

"Are you crazy…I can't possibly love you Collin. You killed him…you killed the man I love…you killed my husband."

"Oh Yes…you should be thanking me for getting rid of that unworthy bastard. He never deserved you…not after he betrayed you with your worst enemy."

"Shut up…shut the hell up… you don't know anything…Bo was an amazing man…he was my heart and my soul and everything to me…you killed him…how could you do that to me? How could you take him away from me when I need him so much?"

"You have me Scarlett…you'll always have me."

"No…No stay away from me…I don't want anything to do with you…I want my husband back…I want Bo…"

"Well that's just too bad…you're never going to see him again…he's swimming with the fishes now…I cut him up in little pieces and threw him in the ocean so the sharks could finish him off…you'll be so much better off when you forget him…I know just how to make you forget…"

"I'll never forget him…I don't care what you do to me anymore…I have no reason to live without Bo…I have nothing left…I have nothing…"

"Nora…Nora, baby, look at me…I'm not dead…I'm right here…I'm right here fighting for you because I love you more than anything…it's not real…Collin didn't kill me…nobody killed me…I'm right here baby…I'm right here in front of you."

"No…No, stop being so proud of yourself for murdering him…I won't let his death be in vain…you deserve to rot in hell for what you did…you killed my husband…you killed the man I love…you disgusting son of a bitch…."

Her hallucinations had overwhelmed her as she kept seeing Collin gloating about how he had killed Bo…she even saw an image in her mind of her holding him after he had been shot…before Collin had cut him up with a butcher knife…and she was cradling him in her arms, begging him not to leave her….confessing her love…she watched him die a thousand deaths in her mind…and she pulled the trigger…in her mind, finally saying enough…finally bringing her husband's killer justice…

She watched him fall to the ground as pain overwhelmed her and she fell over his body in a puddle of hysterical tears…crying for her husband and all the pain she had suffered. She was simply inconsolable.

XOXOXO

"What happened? Where am I?" Marty asked when she awakened after her surgery.

"It's okay, Marty," Todd said to her gently as he held her hand. "You hemorrhaged after you had the baby. You had to have surgery. You're going to be alright."

"Where- where is my baby?" she asked Todd frantically as she looked around the room for her baby girl.

"She's fine," Todd assured her. "She's in the nursery right now. I could bring her to you."

"I want to see her."

"Alright, Marty. I promise you'll see her soon... but we gotta talk first..."

"About what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Cole's rape, but I was trying to protect you... and our baby girl. The doctor said your pregnancy was high-risk and you couldn't have any stress, so I -."

"Todd, what other lies have you been telling me?" Marty asked urgently. "Don't lie and say you haven't been keeping secrets from me, because I know you have."

"Nora was raped," Todd suddenly revealed. "Those assholes, Daniel and Troy kidnapped her and repeatedly raped her. I'm sorry, baby, I didn't want to tell you, because I thought-."

"Ohhh my God!" Marty gasped. "Todd! How could you keep that from me...? How could you?"

"That's not everything. When the church collapsed... and Nora was trapped in the rubble ... I almost - I almost left her there to die."

"What the hell?!" Marty cried out as she slapped him across the face. "How could you do that, Todd? And how could you lie to me like this... for MONTHS? I thought you loved me! But I was wrong. You can't love anyone. All you care about is yourself!"

"I'm sorry, Marty. I truly am," Todd said as tears filled up his eyes.

"Get out!" Marty screamed. "GET OUT! I never want to see your face again!"

Todd's heart broke as he turned on his heel and walked out. Despite all the pain, there was relief. He had finally told Marty everything he had been holding back. *She'll forgive me. I WILL get her back,* he thought with determination as he walked toward the nursery to get their baby girl.

After Todd left, Victor entered Marty's hospital room. He sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand. "I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling okay I guess, considering I gave birth in an elevator and just had surgery..." she said. "But right now, I am furious with Todd."

"What has he done now?"

"He told me a bunch of lies," Marty stated. "I'm through with him. All he does is hurt me. I won't let him hurt me again. I refuse to let him hurt our baby girl."

Todd stood just outside the door, holding the baby and overhearing every word Victor and Marty said to each other. "He asked me what we were doing in the elevator," Victor said. "He said he was going to find out... and then he would kill me."

"He can't find out about our affair," Marty said to Victor. "If he does, who knows what he might do."

"Don't worry, Marty. Todd won't find out about us," Victor said as he pulled Marty into his arms and gave her a comforting kiss.

Todd peeked into the room and saw Victor kissing Marty. "I've heard enough," he said as he looked down at the newborn baby in his arms. He turned on his heel and started down the corridor to the nearest exit.

XOXOXO

Norman looked at Jen…she was so beautiful just like his mother. He had never been with a girl before and he couldn't help but want to experiment with her. He left a trail of kisses on her breasts as she whimpered for him to stop. He pulled off his pants and placed his throbbing erection in front of her mouth.

"Suck it," he ordered her as he grabbed the knife out of his back pocket and began to play with the blade.

Jen didn't want him to hurt her so she placed her mouth around his erection and began to suck as hard as she could.

"Oh god that feels good," he said. "I know that you're hurting and I want to make you feel good too," he said as he pulled away from her. He grabbed the vial of his mother's morphine and injected her with it then he placed her on her stomach and forced his erection into her ass. He pushed it in and out of her as she cried out in pain. He brought himself to ecstasy just as he heard his mother calling out for him.

"I'll be back later my sweet angel and we can finish what we started," Norman said as he caressed her face. He put on his pants and left to go find his mother.

XOXOXO

Nigel screamed as he walked into the bathroom and saw Master Cord and Mistress Tina lying in a puddle of blood. He pulled out his phone and dialed the police as he reached down to their necks to see if he could find a pulse. "I've found Cord and Tina Roberts dead. Please hurry, I saw somebody running from the premises…it must be the killer. The killer is on the loose and nobody is safe as long as they are out there," He sobbed as he dropped the phone and held Cord in his arms.

XOXOXO  
"What happened?" Norman asked as he walked into the kitchen and found his mother bandaging up her leg.

She was covered in blood and she looked at her son with a haunted look in her eyes. "I had to do it Norman. Please tell me that you understand…I wouldn't have done it, but I had no other choice."

XOXOXO

Allison was shaking as she ran her hands under the faucet and watched the blood rinse off the knife and down the drain. She knew that she had done the right thing…but it was harder then she thought it would be. She only hoped that next time it would be easier.

XOXOXO

Margaret placed her hand over the receiver. "What happened?" she whispered to Zach as she saw him entering their cave covered in blood carrying a bloody knife.

"It was a messy job, but it needed to be done," he said as he wiped his bloody hands on his shirt.

XOXOXO

"Did you see anybody on the grounds?" Nigel asked as the security guards walked into the bathroom.

"I saw Lindsey Rappaport running from the grounds, but she got away. I'm sorry Nigel," He stated.

"Master Clint is going to be so heartbroken…I don't know what to tell him. Who would want to kill Cord and Tina? Who could have done this?" he asked as he shook his head.


End file.
